La Curiosidad Mató al Gato
by Hiyori Nishiyama
Summary: Cuando Ino Yamanaka se muda a Sapporo y se interesa en su nuevo vecino Sasuke Uchiha, una extraña amistad surge casi a la fuerza. Frío y apático por sucesos del pasado, gracias a la insistente sonrisa de la recién llegada, Sasuke comienza a ver nuevas posibilidades frente a sus ojos. / Chap 19 UP!
1. ¡Congelado!

**L**a **C**uriosidad **M**ató al **G**ato.

**Autor:** Okiro Benihime.

**Clasificación**: K+.

**Género:** Amistad, Romance, Drama, Humor.

**Advertencias/Aclaraciones: **Este es un fanfic AU (Alternative Universe – Universo alterno), y habrá OoC (Out of Character – Fuera de carácter). Así que desde **ya** voy avisando que muy a mi pesar alteraré un poco las personalidades de ciertos personajes para que encajen en la historia.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero esta historia es totalmente mía y la hago sin ánimos de lucro. Prohibido el plagio, piensa un poco y crea tus propias historias, es más divertido, créeme.

**Aquí traigo un nuevo proyecto, que realmente espero que les guste. :3 Este será el primer capítulo, y además algo así como una introducción o prólogo. **

**Planeé y recontra planeé este ff, por lo que tengo varias ideas en mente. Espero no dejar colgado este long-fic como el anterior (que por cierto, eliminé debido a que ya no me gustaba xD), así que me pondré las pilas para dejar continuaciones cada tantos días. Anímenme con sus reviews (lol), así que si les gustó —o no— podrían dejarme uno que otro comentario, ¡se aprecian muchísimo!**

**No tengo mucho para decir, habrán varias aclaraciones al final del capítulo. **

**Ojalá les guste :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo uno<strong>_: ¡Congelado! _

* * *

><p><em><strong>A<strong>_cercó el rostro unos centímetros más. Sintió su piel rozar el gélido cristal y un escalofrío se deslizó a lo largo de su espalda. Sólo frunció el ceño y continuó con lo que hacía. No le importaba que el vidrio del ventanal estuviera helado, ni que la espalda ya estaba comenzando a dolerle, o que se le haría tarde para ir a la escuela; nada le importaba en lo más mínimo.

La razón por la que estaba allí, prácticamente pegado a la ventana, era porque estaba… curioseando. Sí, estaba observando lo que sucedía en la casa vecina. El ir y venir de varios hombres llevando todo tipo de muebles de afuera hacia adentro de la casa. Se movían lento, tratando de no resbalarse en la nieve a sus pies. Sólo paraban de vez en cuando y hacían una rotación: los hombres que llevaban objetos grandes pasaban a cargar los pequeños y viceversa.

Pero él no estaba muy interesado en los hombres, no, eso sería raro. Él estaba tratando de averiguar quiénes iban a comenzar a vivir allí desde ése día. Al no tener ni la más remota idea, su mente comenzaba a divagar, e imaginaba desde rockeros ruidosos, miembros de Yakuza, o hasta alguna clase de científico loco…

Él no era una persona muy extravagante. Al contrario, incluso con su apariencia trataba de ser lo más discreto posible. Por lo que no le agradaba mucho la presencia de personas problemáticas.

Por eso había sido irónico que cuando él se había mudado allí, hacía ya cinco largos años, las dos primeras personas que se habían acercado a él resultaran ser totalmente opuestos a lo que él se imaginaba tendría como amistades.

Un rubio realmente molesto, entusiasta y muy optimista; y una extravagante muchacha de cabello rosado, enamoradiza y tosca a la vez.

Al principio había tratado de alejarse de ellos, y mostró su cara más seria creyendo así que lograría espantarlos.

Pero la jugada le salió al revés.

Con el tiempo, esas dos personas prácticamente le obligaron a hacerse "camaradas". Aún así, no podían esperar que fuera una de esas personas muy amistosas, porque ése no era su estilo. Y ellos, Naruto —el rubio— y Sakura —la de pelo rosado—, se habían acostumbrado a la actitud del chico. Y hasta podían decir que el experimento había dado resultados, porque él había terminado por cogerles cariño.

Y así, a medida que pasaban los días, semanas, meses, etc., el dúo incluyó al nuevo al grupo. Y él, aún con la cara seria, poco a poco fue soltándose —sólo un poco— hasta terminar como uno de los pilares más importantes de aquella complicada estructura que llamaban "grupo".

Toda esa gente que había conocido por accidente se podía catalogar como "extraña", "maniática" o "desequilibrada". Él, al ser una persona tranquila y distante, las personalidades extravagantes de sus compañeros chocaban con la de él y solían formar una mega explosión que bien podía terminar en discusiones o risas sin fin. Lo peor era que ellos habían _osado_ llamarle "maniático, cubo de hielo". ¿¡Por qué demonios le habían dicho de esa forma! ¡No podían compararle con ellos! ¡Jamás! ¿Y qué era aquello de cubo de hielo? ¿Se derretía fácilmente? ¿Era una persona fría? No, no lograba entenderlo.

—¡Sasuke, llegarás tarde a la escuela! —ese grito le despertó de sus pensamientos. Se acercó a él una mujer de piel pálida, con cierto parecido a él. El cabello largo y negro caía lacio por su espalda, y sus ojos, a pesar de ser negros, reflejaban ternura y bondad—. ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó extrañada al ver la posición de su hijo.

Rápidamente se enderezó y apartó de la ventana.

—Nada —mintió—. Ya me voy. Adiós.

Recogió su mochila del suelo alfombrado de la sala, y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Espera —él paró en seco—, ¿estabas viendo quiénes se han mudado al lado, verdad? —conocía muy bien a su hijo, después de todo era su… bueno, madre.

Miró hacia un costado, siempre que mentía así hacía. Pensó unos segundo su respuesta, finalmente optó por mirar a la cara a su madre y decirle la verdad. ¿Qué problema había?

—Sí.

La mujer esbozó una dulce sonrisa y contempló a su hijo por unos instantes quien la miraba desconcertado.

—Ten cuidado —Sasuke abrió grandes los ojos—. La curiosidad mató al gato, ¿sabes?

—Ya lo sé.

De hecho, Uchiha mantenía esa frase presente en su cabeza todo el tiempo. Era algo así como su filosofía, sabía perfectamente las consecuencias que podía traer el ser curioso, no quería terminar como aquel dichoso felino. Así que solía mantenerse al margen, sin dejar que su curiosidad le controlase.

Pero, no había podido evitar sentirse incómodo cuando su hermano mayor le comentó que _alguien_ se había mudado a la casa vecina. Y como éste no le había dado ninguna clase de dato de sobre quién se trataba, había salido corriendo a espiar por la ventana.

—Adiós —saludó y se fue dando un portazo.

Dio un paso hacia el exterior de la residencia y se encontró con el frente de su casa cubierto con una pequeña capa de nieve. A pesar de que la primavera ya había llegado, todavía se sentía un clima frío y la nieve no se había ido del todo. Sin embargo, se podía percibir el fresco aroma que indicaba el inicio de aquella estación por debajo de la fría alfombra blanca.

Abril significaba el nuevo comienzo del ciclo lectivo. Uchiha había pasado a Primero de Secundaria Alta, lo que significaba que desde ése entonces las cosas se volverían un tanto más complicadas. De todas formas, a Sasuke parecía no importarle, de hecho, nunca le había importado mucho. Él siempre había sido el mejor de la clase, se esforzase o no, los profesores decían que él tenía un "talento natural", y siempre le terminaban comparando con su hermano mayor. Cosa que Sasuke odiaba.

Se acercó a la cerca negra que rodeaba su casa y se dirigió hacia la escuela.

Comenzó a caminar tranquilo, era temprano, así que no tenía razón para correr hacia el instituto. Mantenía las manos en los bolsillos, resguardándolas del frío que a pesar de no ser muy fuerte, lograba ser sentido. Con la mirada al frente, procurando de no toparse inesperadamente con alguna de sus "_admiradoras_" (porque Uchiha tenía muchas, gracias a su buen _aspecto_), recorría el camino que aunque sólo había transitado unas pocas veces, se sabía de memoria.  
>Cuando iba a Secundaria Baja, el edificio quedaba a varias cuadras y por un camino totalmente opuesto al que le llevaba a su nueva escuela, por lo que sus padres siempre lo llevaban en coche. Pero como ahora sólo le tomaba unos pocos minutos llegar hasta el instituto, iba caminando. Tranquilo y sereno, se tomaba su tiempo en relajarse antes de llegar al caos escolar.<p>

A lo lejos, en la acera, divisó algo. Un pequeño manchón gris. Abrió los ojos grandes al notar de qué se trataba. No era nada más ni nada menos que un pequeño gatito de grisáceo pelaje, dando saltitos entre la escasa nieve. Tenía los ojos grandes, de un llamativo color verde. Se podían ver finas líneas negras, mezcladas entre el gris ceniza que predominaba en su pelaje. La cabeza chiquita, con mechones despeinados, las orejas bien paradas y la nariz congelada.  
>Uchiha se agachó para quedar más cerca del animalito. Sacó las manos de los bolsillos y alzó al felino sosteniéndole por debajo de las patas, en el torso. Acercó su rostro al del gato, Sasuke cerró los ojos y sus narices chocaron suavemente. Lo alejó otra vez y llevó cerca del pecho, se incorporó y rodeó al felino con sus brazos para darle calor.<p>

Reconocía al gato como el de la Señora Momo, la mujer que vivía a dos cuadras de su casa y solía ir a visitar a su madre para platicar y tomar el té. Además de que a la anciana le gustaba tejer, y para pasar el rato fabricaba bufandas y ese tipo de cosas, y las vendía; como su madre era una de sus mejores clientas, él ya había ido varias veces a la casa de la abuelita a recoger los encargos de la joven mujer.  
>Comenzó a caminar, llevaría al gato a la casa de la viejita, no le tomaría más que unos minutos ya que el animal no había caminado mucho, se encontraban a un poco más de la mitad de la cuadra y el felino vivía en la casa de la esquina. El gato se acomodó en los brazos del joven, y aún mirando curioso el paisaje se dejó cargar por Uchiha.<p>

A medida que se fue acercando a la casa de la vieja, comenzó a divisar otra "mancha", esta vez un tanto más grande, en la esquina de la manzana. Sasuke paró en seco en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca —no mucho— como para distinguir la figura.

Una larga cola de caballo rubia caía como cascada por la espalda de alguien, un cuerpo femenino medio agachado leyendo algo, con una mano rascándose la cabeza; parecía confundida. Sasuke se mantuvo allí unos segundos, con el gato en brazos, contemplando extrañado aquél escenario.  
>El felino maulló y Sasuke reaccionó.<p>

—Oye, tú —la figura femenina le había hablado, se había acercado un poco a él y le miraba sonriente. Una mano en la cintura y en la otra sostenía un papel, la muchacha abrió grande la boca y mostró sus blancos y relucientes dientes en una enorme sonrisa —. _Chico-gato_, ¿me oyes? —soltó una risotada.

Uchiha parpadeó varias veces, muchas, de hecho.

—¿Cómo me has dicho?

Frunció el ceño, clavó la vista en la joven de cara boba y la analizó.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>

Cantidad de palabras: 1.616.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :D<strong>

**¡Sí! ¡Finalmente! ¡Terminé el primer capítulo, ya me estaba hartando e-e!**

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Aún no pasa nada, y créanme que no sucederá nada en un laaaargo rato. Quiero que esto parezca una relación verdadera, no pueden aparecer los personajes y de entrada ¡PUM! enamorarse y ya, eso no es creíble :/ Creo que será un fanfic más maduro de esta forma, además me sentiré más cómoda así C:**

**Por cierto, este fic estará situado en Japón, no sé en qué localidad, pero estará allí. Por eso la escuela, algunas tradiciones, etc., serán japonesas, DUH.  
>Otra cosa que debo aclarar, es que este fic tendrá OoC. No es que quiera hacerlo, la verdad. Pero me es IMPOSIBLE manejar a Uchiha correctamente, y aún así me gusta escribir de él (junto con Ino, sí o sí). A decir verdad, yo creo (?) que en el momento que uno pone a Sasuke amando a alguien más que no sea el mismo ya está cometiendo un OoC horrible D: Así que sepan disculparme u.u<strong>

**Otra cosa —que acabo de recordar— es que al comienzo Sasuke será el único protagonista, más adelante se agregarán Ino y eso. :3 También quería decir que tengo en cuenta las medidas de los personajes, por ej., que Sasuke es tres centímetros más alto que Ino, y ésta es cuatro cm más alta que Sakura, etc. De todas formas iré integrando estos datos (inútiles) en el relato. **

**Además (sep, me acordé de algo más), me enteré de que en Japón se juntan en un aula los nacidos entre el 2 de Abril de un año hasta los del 1 de Abril del siguiente. Por ejemplo, si tenemos 2 personas nacidas una el 1 de Abril y otra nacida el 2 de Abril del mismo año, estos no compartirán salón, sino que el nacido el 1 de Abril tendrá un curso superior que el otro, por lo que —si no me equivoco— Sakura y Tenten no estarían en el mismo curso que Ino y los demás, sino en uno más alto, sin embargo, en este fic ellas si estarán juntas :3 Más adelante daré una explicación rebuscada de porqué.  
>Como ya se habrán dado cuenta (?), yo no escribo "el" o "la" antes de un apellido, porque después de una investigaciones y pruebas, resultó que no suena bien, y para mi está mal escrito u.u Por eso, "Uchiha caminó" en vez de "el Uchiha caminó". Pongamos como ejemplo Harry Potter, en ningún momento dice "el Potter" ASDFGHkj :**

**Coooomo sea, espero de corazón que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de este fanfic. No duden en dejarme un review con su opinión, que es realmente muy importante para mi C: Recuerden que no es necesario estar registrado para comentar… :D GRACIAS eternas a todos los que leen, ¡haré mi mejor esfuerzo con este fic! Gracias, gracias, gracias… –lo repite muchas veces- xD**

**¡Nos vemos! Los amo :J**


	2. Momentos incómodos

**Autor:** Okiro Benihime.

**Clasificación**: K+.

**Género:** Amistad, Romance, Drama, Humor.

**Advertencias/Aclaraciones: **Este es un fanfic AU (Alternative Universe – Universo alterno), y habrá OoC (Out of Character – Fuera de carácter). Así que desde **ya** voy avisando que muy a mi pesar alteraré un poco las personalidades de ciertos personajes para que encajen en la historia.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero esta historia es totalmente mía y la hago sin ánimos de lucro. Prohibido el plagio, piensa un poco y crea tus propias historias, es más divertido, créeme.

* * *

><p><strong>¡No saben lo feliz que estoy! Ése sábado cuando me levanté a las once menos cuarto y vi que tenía cuatro reviews, ¡awwwwww! Y luego el transcurso de la semana hasta hoy, también fue geniaaaaaaaal :D <strong>

**Bien. Se supone que actualizaría el viernes siete, así queda una semana para cada capítulo, pero mañana me voy de viaje hasta el lunes, por lo que subiré hoy así no tardo demasiado. El tercer capítulo estará el lunes 10, y desde allí si comenzamos con las actualizaciones semanales todos los viernes, por lo que el cap cuatro sería subido el viernes catorce. **

**Voy a responder reviews, los amé, amé todos y cada uno de sus comentarios. Son tan dulces, los lectores SasuIno son los mejores :'D**

**Kyraa****: ¡Gracias por comentar! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustadooo, awww. Lo de las actualizaciones ya expliqué arriba, planeo mantener un ritmo constante para poder seguir escribiendo con tiempo y todo eso :3 Sí… A decir verdad, planeaba agregar felinos a la historia… No sé si me entiendas, no quiero hacer spoiler xD Pero eso de los perros puedo aplicarlo para otra pareja, apa, se me ha ocurrido algo :D ¡Gracias por leer! (:**

**Kassumii-chan****: Sí, es cierto. La zona de Sasuke e Ino ha estado muy decaída últimamente D: Es que quiera o no, no puedo escribir a Sasuke sin OoC xD Espero no estar cometiendo mucho… Me alegra que te haya gustado :3333 No sé, es algo personal, a mi no me gusta mucho como queda, tu puedes usarlo si quieres, todo el mundo lo hace de todas formas x3 Gracias por leer y comentar, onee-chan (:**

**Marcia****Andrea**** y ****ashira23****: ¡Muchas gracias por leer & comentar! También me gusta mucho el NaruSaku… Pero no quiero hacer spoilers x33 (:**

**Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki****: ¡Gracias! (: Bueno, creo que también sirve como excusa al cambio de personalidad de Sasuke, porque cuando sus padres estaban vivos él era… adorable xD Y si no hubiese ocurrido lo de la masacre del clan Uchiha, Sasuke sería bueno y tímido, aunque también arrogante y orgulloso :33 Báh, es mi opinión. Jajaja, sí, lo sé. Y eso que aquí en Argentina el llamar "gato" a un chico tiene otro significado xD Gracias por leer (:**

**Yerik****: Y… algunos quince, por cumplir los dieciséis y otros ya los cumplieron. Tenten y Sakura tienen dieciséis, el resto (de los nueve novatos más el equipo de Guy) quince :3 De todas formas, planeaba decirlo capítulos más adelante. Gracias por leer (: **

**Eso es todo (?), disfruten el cap. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>_: Momentos Incómodos.  
><em>

* * *

><p>—<em>¿Cómo me has dicho? <em>

_Frunció el ceño, clavó la vista en la joven de cara boba y la analizó._

_**U**_na sonrisa burlona: le miraba altiva, arrogante. ¿Quién se creía que era? Y peor aún, ¿de qué demonios se reía?

El cabello rubio caía por las curvas de su cuerpo, un mechó rebelde cubría la mitad de su rostro pálido. Sus ojos —de un celeste brillante— eran grandes y desafiantes, y estaban ligeramente delineados con negro. Las pestañas curvas y las cejas finas. Una rubia despampanante por donde la mires, sin duda alguna.  
>Labios rojos, carnosos. Que incitaban a cualquiera a probarlos y maravillarse con su sabor, a hundirse en aquél mar de sensaciones que debían ser aquellos labios.<p>

Abundante busto y piernas largas. Parada erguida, con los brazos en jarras. Llevaba puesto un uniforme escolar, que rápidamente Sasuke reconoció. Un saco de hilo beige, un moño rojo, una pollera a tablas gris oscuro, medias enterizas a rayas negras y blancas, y zapatos oscuros. Básicamente de eso consistía su vestimenta, más allá de pequeños detalles como sus uñas pintadas de violeta, o los aretes que llevaba.

Sasuke no era muy observador, para nada.

—Chico-gato, ¿qué no oyes? —se inclinó un poco y arqueó una ceja. No era de baja estatura, pero tampoco muy alta. Apenas cuatro centímetro más pequeña que él (y él media uno sesenta y ocho, no estaba muy seguro, hacía mucho que no se medía. No le parecía algo muy importante) —. Qué lindo compañero, amigo.

Uchiha tembló…

Y el gato maulló.

¡Por supuesto! ¡El gato!

Sasuke abrió los brazos de golpe y el felino cayó al suelo. Por suerte, gracias a su naturaleza, aterrizó con las patas y no recibió un golpe seco. Se apresuró a irse de aquél lugar dando saltitos, se dirigió a su hogar. ¡Jamás volvería a escaparse de su casa! En ése momento sólo quería sentir los cálidos brazos de la señora Momo abrazándolo.

Uchiha carraspeó. ¿Por qué esa clase de cosas le sucedían a él? Y para colmo, la muchacha no dejaba de mirarle. ¡Estaba logrando que se sintiera incómodo!

—Bueno… —ella desvió la mirada. Se había dado cuenta de que quizás se había pasado un poco, después de todo aquél era un desconocido para ella —. Esto… Eres de Fūyu Sakura, ¿verdad?

La rubia clavó la vista en el uniforme del chico y lo examinó asegurando no haberse equivocado de estudiante.  
>Un sweater de hilo beige, una corbata azul, pantalones negros y zapatillas. Además del toque personal que le había agregado el chico (quebrantando las reglas del instituto, por cierto): una muñequera negra en la mano izquierda y un pendiente de plata en la oreja derecha, apenas visible.<br>Ella no era detallista, en lo absoluto.

Ya había visto chicos con ése uniforme, alumnos de aquella escuela, así que estaba segura que él también era uno de esos.

La chica sonrió amigablemente y se enderezó.

—Tsk. Sí —contestó seco—. ¿Quieres que te diga dónde está la escuela, verdad? —señaló el pequeño mapa que ella llevaba en la mano, de seguro era eso lo que trataba de leer antes.

—Pues, sí. Me gustaría —rió —. Me llamo Ino Yamanaka, ¿tu?

No contestó. Al contrario, desvió la mirada y soltó otro "Tsk".

—Bueno, si quieres que te siga llamando chico-gato por mí no hay proble…

—Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha.

Estaba seguro que jamás había respondido tan rápido en la vida. Pero, cualquier cosa con tal que no le llamase así.

Uchiha le arrebató el mapa a Ino y marcó con el dedo un punto en el papel. Luego le empezó a dar indicaciones a la rubia; que doble a la izquierda, y luego siga derecho una cuadra más, luego doble para no-sé-dónde y llega a no-sé-qué-lugar, camina una-o-no-sé-qué-número de cuadras más y llega al instituto (Yamanaka había terminado totalmente mareada). En realidad no era tanto el tramo por recorrer, pero con tanto palabrerío a Ino le había parecido un camino infinito.

—¿Entendiste?

—Err… Claro, claro —sonrió dudando—. Esto… ¡Nos vemos! —se adueñó del pequeño mapa otra vez y se apresuró a seguir el camino que le había indicado el muchacho antes de que se le olvidase completamente. No había terminado de dar el tercer paso y dio media vuelta —. Oye, ¿no quieres venir conmigo?

—Paso. Voy a hacer unas cosas antes de ir al instituto —dijo y volteó. Dejando a Ino algo confundida, ésta le restó importancia y comenzó a correr a la escuela.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar, igual. Se dirigió a la casa de la esquina, allí vivía la señora Momo. Planeaba explicarle toda la situación con el pequeño animalito, no sabía si sería necesario, pero de igual forma quería hacerlo. Había perdido mucho tiempo ya, de todas formas. Había pasado mucho en muy poco tiempo aquella mañana, así que ya le daba igual, le daría igual todo lo que pasase en ése día. Aquél encuentro había sido un cambio total en su rutina diaria y algo le decía que se acercaban más sorpresas.

Suspiró cansado y golpeó la puerta de la casa de la anciana. Esperó y en cuanto vio a la vieja asomarse por el portal de la vivienda con una sonrisa en el rostro, sintió que aquella visita tomaría más de lo que esperaba.

Llegaría al instituto en el receso, de seguro se llevaría un buen reto, pero… Le importaba un bledo.

* * *

><p>—Hay un horario, ¿sabes? No puedes llegar cuando se te dé la gana.<p>

—Lo sé.

—Hay reglas, las reglas deben cumplirse.

—Sí, sí.

—Si tú llegas tarde y no pagas las consecuencias, los demás también querrán hacerlo…

—Claro.

—… Y se armará un lío, ¿sabes? El horario de entrada es a las ocho y media, a las nueve y media como mucho. Te saltaste la reunión estudiantil como si nada.

—Lo sé.

Había comenzado a contestar con las mismas respuestas.

—Hum…

Ya llevaban así cinco minutos. Ella retándole suavemente, sin querer hacerlo realmente, y él con el codo sobre la mesa y la cara apoyada en la mano mirando distraídamente hacia el patio de la escuela a través de la ventana mientras asentía de vez en cuando, ignorándola completamente.

¿Qué le daría igual? Dicho y hecho.

La chica; de corta cabellera rosada, grandes y risueños ojos jade, frente amplia, rostro aniñado y curvas menuditas; frunció el entrecejo y puso las manos en la cadera, infló los cachetes de manera infantil y soltó en un puchero:

—Sasuke, ¿me estás escuchando?

Silencio. No es que pensaba qué responder, sino que tardaba en procesar las preguntas de su amiga debido a que se encontraba distraído, contemplando el paisaje.

—Claro —contestó, luego de varios segundos.

Suspiró notando que aquello no había conformado a la Presidente de la Clase, y bajó los brazos colocándolos sobre la mesa para luego dirigir su penetrante mirada oscura hacia la chica, quién se estremeció al instante y sintió cómo los colores se le subían a las mejillas y éstas se tornaban calientes —Sí, no lo volveré a hacer —dijo sin cambiar de expresión.

Sakura lanzó un largo suspiro, destensó los músculos y se cruzó de brazos.

—Hoy llegó una nueva alumna —comentó ella buscando tema de conversación —. Te perdiste su presentación, parece alguien muy interesante —esto último casi lo susurró, esperando que Sasuke no la escuchase.  
>Lo último que quería era que se enamorase de alguien más, o que <em>alguien<em> _más_ se enamorase de él. Era lo mismo. Ninguna de esas opciones podía ser aceptada. Era su mejor amiga, sólo quería lo mejor para él. Estaba bien, ¿cierto?

Mentira. Ella lo amaba. Se había enamorado de él perdidamente desde el primer momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron. Hacía ya mucho tiempo, años, de hecho.  
>Su corazón le había hecho una mala broma enamorándose de él. Se había acercado a su enamorado gracias a Naruto Uzumaki, un rubio de ojos celestes amigo de la infancia, quién había sido el primero en saludar a Uchiha cuando éste llegó a la ciudad.<p>

Sin embargo, para su desgracia. Ella no había sido la única inocente niña que le había otorgado su "primer gran amor" a Uchiha, ya que muchas (demasiadas) otras niñas también lo habían hecho.  
>Desde ése entonces, cuando se enteró —tras confesarles a sus amigas que estaba enamorada de Sasuke— que tenía competencia, decidió dar todo para conseguir que su amor fuese correspondido. Entonces, aprovechando que le había tocado en la misma clase que Uchiha y que siempre formaba grupo con él para los trabajos (también con Naruto, pero no importaba), puso todas sus cartas en la mesa y comenzó el juego.<p>

A decir verdad, era la que más ventaja tenía. Había logrado convertirse en parte del grupo de los mejores amigos del muchacho, y eso era demasiado considerando de quién hablamos (un chico no muy social que digamos).

Sakura Haruno haría lo que fuese para que Sasuke se fijase en ella. Bueno, él ya se había fijado en ella, o eso creía. Porque si no, ¿por qué habría elegido ser su amigo si no estuviese interesado de alguna forma en ella? La chica confiaba en que aquella amistad podría convertirse en algo más…  
>Realmente confiaba en ello. Realmente lo quería. Lo quería mucho, le había cogido un gran aprecio. Se había acostumbrado a su manera fría de ser, sus comentarios cortos y sarcásticos, su desinterés por muchas cosas por las cuales muchos adolescentes mueren o matan… El amor, por ejemplo.<p>

Sí. Olvidé decir que Sasuke parecía no estar atraído románticamente por ninguna chica; ninguna.

Aún así, Sakura tenía esperanzas.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó con poco interés. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a la chica y vio cómo en la mirada de ésta había algo de decepción por la poca atención que le prestaba. Su madre le había enseñado a ser amable con las chicas, aunque… Bueno, no había cumplido del todo con esa enseñanza, ya que les había roto el corazón a muchas jóvenes. Pero, qué más da, ella era su amiga (cercana, de hecho) aunque no le gustase admitirlo, y con ella, y las demás muchachas de su grupo de amigos se portaba (un poco, muy poco) distinto —. ¿Cómo se llama?

Y Sasuke deseó jamás haber preguntado eso.

—¡Oye, chico-gato! ¡Vaya casualidad!

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>

Cantidad de palabras: 1.701.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Buenos días! :3 <strong>

**Me he propuesto saludar todas las veces que suba un cap de una forma distinta. A que no estoy aburrida… :D**

**Ya, siento que he quedado medio corta con este capítulo. ¿Qué creen ustedes? No sé, me gustó, sí. Espero que a ustedes igual. Me estoy esforzando de sobremanera con este ff. Todo por el SasuIno :) ! Se que quizás parece que va todo muy rápido, pero sólo serán estas "coincidencias" de encuentros entre Sasuke e Ino, pero luego de eso, cuando se terminen de dar las sorpresas, su relación tardará en convertirse en algo, lol. Es decir, costará lograr su amistad :3  
><strong>

**En mi curso, a mis compañeros (báh, a mi igual) se les ha dado por entrar a la escuela cuando toca el timbre para el primer recreo (receso, como le digan), entonces llegan justo para la materia que sigue después del recreo. Bléh, me enredé. Eso fue lo que hizo Sasuke. Qué pillo, ¿no? :D Jajajaja, dios… **

**Bueno, acerca de los uniformes… He encontrado esta imagen súper mona de Ino y Shikamaru donde Yamanaka tiene puesto un uniforme tal cual el que he descrito (sólo que sin las medias a rayas D: y los colores distintos a los que yo dije) y bueno… el de Shika vendría a ser el masculino del instituto "Fūyu Sakura" sólo que con los colores que mencioné en el escrito. (Aquí el link a la pic: ****www. zerochan. net/ 3 8 3 8 6 9 # f u l l) Sáquenle los espacios y ya :3  
><strong>

**¡Ah! Antes de que lo olvide. Un pequeño glosario:**

**Momo: Durazno. ¿Recuerdan a la Señora Momo? Pues, es la Señora Durazno :D ¡A poco no es divertido! ¡Jajaja!**

**Fūyu Sakura: Sakura de invierno, flor de cerezo de invierno. Es el nombre de la escuela a la que van Sasuke, Ino y los demás.**

**Creo que eso es todo…**

**¡Dejen un review, que se agradece montón!**

**Perdón por el OoC, PERDÓOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON. Enserio D: **

**¡Nos vemos! Los quiero muchísimo. **

**Chau.**


	3. ¿Vecinos?

**Autor:** Okiro Benihime.

**Clasificación**: K+.

**Género:** Amistad, Romance, Drama, Humor.

**Advertencias/Aclaraciones: **Este es un fanfic AU (Alternative Universe – Universo alterno), y habrá OoC (Out of Character – Fuera de carácter). Así que desde **ya** voy avisando que muy a mi pesar alteraré un poco las personalidades de ciertos personajes para que encajen en la historia.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero esta historia es totalmente mía y la hago sin ánimos de lucro. Prohibido el plagio, piensa un poco y crea tus propias historias, es más divertido, créeme.

* * *

><p><strong>Marcia Andrea: Me alegra que te haya gustado :D ¡Sí! Y pasarán muchas cosas, más adelante sí, cuando termine toda esta parte de introducción y empiece la acción (?) Es que Sasuke se ve muy cute como nekoooo, imagínatelo con orejas y cola de gato, es comestible :3333 Muchísimas gracias por leer, amoreew ~<strong>

**Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki: ¡Qué alivio! Realmente creí que me criticarían feo por el OoC, parece que no es tanto como imaginé… c: Sisii, ya verás como Ino le causará muchos problemas xD Jaja, le queda muy bien ese significado a Uchiha, pero imagino que Ino no usaría ése sobrenombre para él por eso xD ¡Se agradece tu lectura! **

**Ino-Sakura14: Es que ¿cómo no amarlo? El SasuIno es simplemente awesome ~ Me alegra que te haya gustado :3 Gracias por leer.**

**Kyraa: Me refería a gatos, tu sabes… ¡Aunque eso de leones y no sé qué más es bien original! :D Bueno, no es que Sakura me caiga mal… Pero es un romance adolescente, alguien tiene que salir lastimado D: (Además de los mismos Sasuke e Ino en algún momento). Busco recrear o algo así lo que sucedió con Sakura en el anime, es decir su declaración y su rechazo, su confusión, etc. :3 ¡Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado! Gracias por leer ~**

**Flor-Michaelis: ¡Florence! Me alegra verte por aquí, ya quiero leer tus fanfics :3333 ¡Me alegra saber que te gustó! Muchísimas gracias por leer :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo tres: <strong>_¿Vecinos?_

* * *

><p><em>Y Sasuke deseó jamás haber preguntado eso.<em>

—_¡Oye, chico-gato! ¡Vaya casualidad!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>L<strong>_os ojos de Sasuke se abrieron enormes. Y una expresión casi llegando al pánico se dibujó en su rostro.

Ya le había dicho su nombre, ¿verdad? ¡Qué necesidad tenía, entonces, de decirle de esa forma! Sasuke no era una persona muy expresiva, de hecho, para muchos no tenía sentimientos. En realidad él se comportaba así con personas que no conocía, no era de la clase de chico que coge confianza al instante y de la nada comienza a ser "mejor amigo" de un total desconocido. No. A Sasuke no le agradaba mucho esa clase de personas. Por eso les había dado tiempo a aquellos que en ése momento eran sus mejores amigos para que se ganen su confianza.  
>No había sido fácil, para nada, pero de alguna forma lo habían logrado.<p>

Entonces, ¿por qué ella hacía que se comportase con alteración?

—Yamanaka, ¿lo conoces? —preguntó Haruno con el entrecejo fruncido, mirando fijamente a la rubia mientras ésta se acercaba alegre hacia ellos.

¿_Chico-gato_? ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Alguna clase de código? No… No podía ser cierto. Sasuke no era de esa clase de chicos. Además, Ino era nueva en la ciudad, había llegado hace apenas unos días. A simple vista se notaba que no era una joven calmada y aniñada, es decir: era linda, simpática, divertida, etcétera, lo que sea, lo sabía perfectamente; pero no era tanto como para que conquistase a Uchiha tan rápido, o eso pensaba Haruno.

¿Qué relación podía tener Sasuke con los gatos…?

—Hmp. No —mintió mirando hacia otro lado.

Los dioses debían estar realmente enfadados con él como para hacerle pasar por eso. Momento, ¿desde cuándo creía…? No importaba, su mala suerte debía ser causada por una razón así. Quizás era porque esa mañana había dejado caer al gato al suelo así como así, y la madre naturaleza se estaba vengando… O quizás era porque había cruzado debajo de una escalera aquél Martes trece… Realmente no lo sabía.

_Quizás era el destino._

—¡Qué dices! Nos cruzamos hoy en la mañana… Por cierto, gracias por ayudarme a llegar —sonrió. Mentira, se había perdido a mitad de camino y había terminado por pedir indicaciones a un señor que pasaba por allí (quién le explicó que estaba a una cuadra de la escuela).

—No hay de qué —contestó algo aturdido. Dirigió su mirada a la rubia, no dejaría que ella le ganase en orgullo, tonterías.

La joven le sonreía animadamente. Estaba levemente inclinada debido a que él estaba sentado en su pupitre. El mechón que cubría parte de su níveo rostro estaba algo despeinado y movido a la izquierda, permitiéndole a Uchiha ver completamente sus ojos. Aquella mirada pintarrajeada de celeste; un celeste plagado de confianza y decisión, y aún así armonioso y relajante. Raros, cada emoción que transmitían y su color azulino mezclado con algo de verde marino, eran ojos extravagantes; igual que ella.

_Extravagante_.

Había algo en el chico que llamaba la atención de la rubia.

Quizás el hecho de que su personalidad era fría y distante. Ino creyó que Uchiha podía resultar ser alguien tímido, y gracias al miedo y vergüenza de estar frente a mucha gente actuaba de esa manera.

Realmente no lo conocía en lo absoluto.  
>Y en el fondo ella lo sabía. Que apenas conocía su nombre y edad aproximada (como iban al mismo curso, había calculado unos quince o dieciséis años para el azabache). Quería saber más de él, albergaba una curiosidad enorme hacia el chico.<br>Y desconocía el porqué.

Sí, lo admitía, era descortés y algo solitario (a pesar de estar siempre rodeado de gente, ya sean sus amigos o admiradoras), pero de alguna forma le había caído bien.

—Ya, nos vemos luego. Vuelvo con las chicas —dijo Ino apartándose de Uchiha y Haruno. Saludó con la mano y se volvió donde estaban las jóvenes con las que conversaba anteriormente.

Sasuke la siguió con la mirada, cuando ésta llegó a su destino soltó un largo suspiro.

¿Tendría que acostumbrarse a aquello?

* * *

><p>Por fin habían llegado las tres de la tarde y los alumnos de Fūyu Sakura se dirigían a sus hogares.<p>

Sakura, Naruto y otro muchacho más llamado Kiba Inuzuka (amigo de Sasuke, vecino del rubio y la de cabellos rosados. De ojos oscuros y cabello castaño, despeinado. Orgulloso y extravagante, otro caso perdido al igual que Uzumaki) se habían marchado juntos, discutiendo y bromeando habían abandonado el lugar. Ino había sido la primera en irse del establecimiento, saludó rápidamente y sin más, se marchó.

Sasuke también emprendió su camino a casa. Estaba cansado, había sido un largo día, no sólo por el asunto de Ino y su sorpresiva llegada, sino también porque le habían dado una gran cantidad de actividades en clase. Si estaba así de agotado en un día normal, ¿cómo sería cuando comenzasen los clubes y demás? De seguro se anotaría en alguno de deportes al igual que sus amigos, lo más probable era Baloncesto puesto que jugaba desde pequeño. Al parecer, y según Sakura, los clubes comenzarían dentro de unos días y para ése entonces ya debían tener pensado en cual anotarse.

Caminaba distraído, hundido en sus pensamientos. Tanto así que no se dio cuenta que ya había pasado la cuadra donde se había encontrado al felino y todo había comenzado.

Giró la cabeza para ver el tramo que ya había recorrido sin dejar de caminar, aunque sí disminuyendo un poco el paso, no quería tropezarse y caer de cara al suelo. Lanzó un suspiro de resignación y continuó su camino. Quería olvidarlo, pero no podía. Le sería difícil hacerlo, muy difícil, después de todo la vería todo los días en la escuela. Aunque tenía la esperanza (y de seguro sería así) que con el tiempo ella se olvide de él y de todo lo que había sucedido ése día. Y así, sólo así, su vida volvería a la normalidad. No más "Chico-gato", no más rubias extrañas, no más nada. Sólo debía actuar indiferente, como hacía siempre y ella se alejaría de él. Ella _debía_ hacerlo.

Pero lo que Sasuke no sabía, era que todo sería muchísimo más complicado de lograr, y que su personalidad era justamente lo que atraía a Ino.

Continuó caminando, esta vez sin distraerse más. Pasó de largo aquella cuadra, pensó que lo mejor sería restarle importancia. No sería un problema que durase mucho, no tenía por qué serlo.

La calle desgastada por el ir y venir de tantas personas, acompañaba solitaria a Sasuke en su camino a su hogar. Las casas variaban de estilo; algunas eran de dos plantas y grandes, otras pequeñas y de un solo piso, pero todas mantenían casi los mismos tonos claros. En el barrio de Sasuke, las viviendas eran únicamente de dos pisos: con un pequeño patio enfrente y un camino que llevaba hasta la puerta principal; dos ventanas a cada lado del portal; una cerca rodeando el jardín frontal (cambiaban los colores y dibujos, la de Uchiha era negra y con un diseño básico); al costado de la casa (dividiendo cada hogar del vecino) había un muro alto, que llegaba más o menos hasta la altura del comienzo del segundo piso, comenzaba en cuanto acababa el jardín frontal y acababa al final del patio trasero, daba toda la vuelta a la casa y volvía a aparecer del otro lado de la misma manera, este muro separaba una casa de la otra; el patio trasero de la casa Uchiha estaba pintado del verde brillante del césped, dos árboles y un sinuoso camino adornado con piedras que llevaba a una parrilla; cada casa tenía un balcón y a Sasuke le había tocado la habitación con el mirador, éste no era muy grande ni muy chico y estaba asegurado con la misma barandilla del patio frontal, el cuarto del balcón del azabache se encontraba a la izquierda de la casa, y el de la casa vecina (la vivienda de la izquierda, dónde se habían mudado recientemente) estaba en su derecha, por lo que ambos miradores quedaban casi conectados, lo único que los separaba era el muro mencionado anteriormente (que por cierto, sería fácil de saltar para Uchiha).

Sasuke llegó a la esquina de su cuadra, su casa estaba más o menos en el medio de la manzana, por lo que aún le quedaba un pequeño tramo por caminar.

De repente, sintió pasos detrás suyo. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y por instinto volteó de un salto.  
>Quedó petrificado. Estático, sin poder moverse. ¿Podía ser cierto? ¡Debía ser una broma!<p>

—¿Estás siguiéndome? —terminó por preguntar el muchacho, apenas saliendo del shock que le había causado encontrar aquella figura justo detrás suyo, caminando tranquilamente al igual que él.

—Qué dices, estoy yendo a mi casa —la chica alzó una ceja, confundida—. ¿Hay algún problema?

¡Claro, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido? De seguro se dirigía a su casa, tranquila y distraídamente, metida en sus propios asuntos. No debía sentirse de esa forma, él no era el centro del universo, no tendría la "suerte" de que _ella_ viviese en su mismo barrio. De seguro él iba a llegar a su hogar y ella seguiría caminando.

A esas alturas le era difícil pensar en algo como eso.

—¿Dónde vives?

—Allí.

Levantó la mano y sin más miramientos señaló su vivienda. A Sasuke casi se la cae la mandíbula.  
>Había apuntado, nada más ni nada menos, que a la bendita casa que se encontraba junto a la suya. Eran vecinos.<p>

Ino y él… Eran vecinos.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>

Cantidad de palabras: 1585.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Holitas! (¿Recuerdan lo de saludar todas las veces de una manera distinta? ¡A poco esta no es original! :D)<strong>

**¡Ufff! Aquí ando a las corridas para traerles el tercer cap a tiempo, ¡lunes 10! El día que prometí (: Muchas gracias a todos por leer, sólo me queda pedir perdón por haber hecho este cap medio flojo, la inspiración se me fue por un momento, pero apa, que ya volvió y como nunca :D**

**Bueno, quizás parezca que va todo muy rápido (lo dije en las aclaraciones del cap anterior y lo vuelvo a decir) pero estas sólo serán las bases para que suceda algo entre Sasu e Ino, es decir, de golpe Sasuke se enteró de muchas cosas: que Ino es su nueva compañera de clases y vecina, pero eso no significa que ya se enamorarán. Nop, todo a su tiempo ;)**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! Me harían muuuuuuy feliz con un lindo review c: **

**¡Los amooo! ~ Nos vemos.**


	4. Sasuke Uchiha

**Autor:** Okiro Benihime.

**Clasificación**: K+.

**Género:** Amistad, Romance, Drama, Humor.

**Advertencias/Aclaraciones: **Este es un fanfic AU (Alternative Universe – Universo alterno), y habrá OoC (Out of Character – Fuera de carácter). Así que desde **ya** voy avisando que muy a mi pesar alteraré un poco las personalidades de ciertos personajes para que encajen en la historia.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero esta historia es totalmente mía y la hago sin ánimos de lucro. Prohibido el plagio, piensa un poco y crea tus propias historias, es más divertido, créeme.

* * *

><p><strong>Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki: ¡Jajaja! xD ¡Sólo un poco! Jaja. Algo así… ¡Ey, no me leas la mente! Ya, no quiero spoilerear, pero algo de razón tuviste en ése comentario ewe… ¡Gracias por leer! Se aprecia muchoooow :3<strong>

**Marcia Andrea: Me alegra que el experimento de las personalidades haya resultado bien xD Es que me es imposible escribir sin OoC, para colmo, se me hace que siempre lo estoy cometiendo D: Trataré de sorprenderlos un poco con los capítulos, ya sabes, que no sean siempre lo mismo (: ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!**

**Kyraa: ¡Sí! Yo también espero que sean muuuuchos, ya sabes, espero llegar algún día a los veinte o treinta y tantos :D Sería genial. Vaya, me hace muy feliz que te guste mi ff (: ¡De veras! Por supuesto ~ No pienso dejar este fic colgado, lo seguiré cueste lo que cueste :'D Lol, ¡no! Aunque sería interesante… Okno, no voy a hacerlos nekos, puedes quedarte tranquila (; ¡No te preocupes! Me encanta que me hagas preguntas xD ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Beshoss ~**

**Niadevilsmile: ¡Wii! ¡Nueva lectora! :D Me alegra que te guste, y gracias por seguirlo (: Se aprecia muchísimo el que leas y comentes, ¡de veras! ~**

**Ojalá les guste este capítulo, no duden en dejar un review :D ~! **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo cuatro: <strong>_Sasuke Uchiha__._

* * *

><p><em>Ino y él… Eran vecinos.<em>

_**C**_erró la puerta de su casa dando un portazo y lanzó el séptimo (de seguro habían sido más, había perdido la cuenta) suspiro del día. Estaba atónito, completamente desconcertado. Pero nada le sorprendía más, que la cantidad de cosas que habían sucedido ésa mañana. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se había enterado que aquella rubia fastidiosa era su nueva compañera de escuela, y para dar el golpe final, su vecina. ¿Había sido aquello un acto de la buena fortuna o solamente el primer eslabón de una cadena de desgracias?  
>Realmente no lo sabía, y no estaba muy seguro acerca de querer averiguarlo o no…<p>

Resignación, de aquello estaba hecho el octavo —no sería el último— soplido. Tratando de calmarse, cerró los ojos un segundo. Bueno… Ya sabría cómo manejar el asunto, siempre terminaba por averiguarlo, así que sólo se preocuparía por relajarse y continuar como si nada, seguir su rutina habitual (aunque algo le decía que ya no podría volver a decirle "habitual" a nada) y actuar indiferente.  
>Siempre era así, y le iba relativamente bien. No pensaba permitir que una extraña muchacha derrumbase esa inmensa barrera de acero reforzado que era su orgullo.<p>

Se quitó los incómodos zapatos de cuero azabache y estiró sus dedos, aún encerrados en aquellas (para qué mentir… algo transpiradas) medias de algodón. Se acomodó en las pantuflas grises con forma de gatito compradas por su madre, que a pesar de tener un diseño vergonzoso, eran exageradamente cómodas. Colgó su mochila negra en el hombro derecho, llaveó la puerta principal de la casa para luego colgar la llave en unos pequeños ganchitos plateados ubicados en la pared y se dirigió a su cuarto, escaleras arriba.

Al entrar a la imponente residencia Uchiha, te encontrabas con un largo pasillo con dos grandes aberturas a cada lado que llevaban a diferentes salones de la casa; hacia la izquierda estaba la sala de estar, y a la derecha la cocina-comedor.

La alfombra que acompañaba al pasillo en su trayecto, era de color verde apagado. Las paredes eran blancas con detalles en madera oscura al comienzo y al final de ésta cuando llegaba al techo. Rodeaba las aberturas que llevaban a los salones, un marco de madera del mismo tipo de los adornos de las paredes. Al final del pasillo, se encontraba una escalera que llevaba al segundo piso, donde se encontraban las habitaciones y cuartos de baños.

Sasuke subió por las escaleras dando saltos, de dos en dos escalones. Ni bien asomabas la cabeza al piso superior, divisabas otro largo pasillo. Dos puertas de un lado (que llevaban a las habitaciones de los hermanos Uchiha, que quedaban en la parte trasera de la casa. Las ventanas de esos cuartos daban con el patio de atrás), y dos del otro (una llevaba al cuarto de los padres de Sasuke y la otra a una sala de actividades, que se usaba para distintas cosas, tanto como para estudiar como para pasar el rato jugando a algo. Los ventanales de estas habitaciones daban hacia el frente de la casa).

El muchacho se dirigió hacia su cuarto sin pensarlo un segundo. Echó un vistazo a las puertas de los demás cuartos, estaba solo en su casa. Lo supo en cuanto vio las puertas de las habitaciones de su hermano y sus padres abiertas.

A pesar de encontrarse en completa soledad, cerró la puerta de su cuarto en cuanto entró y lanzó la mochila por ahí. La pieza de Sasuke era sencilla, como la que cualquier adolescente tendría.

Paredes pintadas de un celeste grisáceo y suelo alfombrado de gris. Una cama de una plaza y media, bien acomodada y arreglada con una colcha verde, situada contra la pared. Enfrente de ésta, una televisión con varias cajas con videojuegos y películas, consolas y equipo de música. A un costado, un estante con libros, mangas e historietas, juegos de mesa y diversas clases de cosas. Enfrente de éste, un armario con la ropa y calzado del muchacho. En el medio de estos dos muebles, se encontraba una pequeña y redonda mesita de té color blanco, en la que Sasuke hacía sus deberes, de vez en cuando tomaba una merienda, leía, charlaba con amigos, etcétera. En la última pared de la habitación, había un ventanal cubierto con una cortina azul, que llevaba a un pequeño balcón. Una única puerta de cristal separaba el exterior del cuarto de Sasuke, que si bien la infaltable protección de la cortina azulada aliviaba la luz del ardiente sol que a veces amagaba con entrar, no protegía el cuarto de molestos ruidos provocados por vecinos molestos, ni tampoco lo protegería de personas que quisieran entrar; sin embargo, como jamás nadie había tratado entrar al cuarto desde el exterior a través del balcón, Sasuke no le prestaba mucha atención a ése detalle, al de cerrar la frágil puerta de vidrio con llave.

Y nunca pensó que el momento en el que tendría que comenzar a llavear aquél portal llegaría pronto…

Abrió el closet en busca de nueva ropa que usar, quería sacarse el uniforme escolar cuanto antes. Gracias a las insistencias de su madre, había terminado por ir muy abrigado al colegio; llevando la camisa, arriba el sweater y sobre éste, una chaqueta negra, por lo que había acabado realmente acalorado (ya que el clima había mejorado en el transcurso del día).  
>Observó con detenimiento el interior del armario, inspeccionando con cuidado el contenido de éste. Luego de unos segundos curioseando su ropa, sacó una remera manga corta con cuello "V" de color negro, un jean oscuro, ropa interior y una campera de color azul oscuro con capucha.<p>

Una vez tuvo todo listo, se dirigió al baño listo para darse una relajante ducha.

Abrió con lentitud la llave del agua caliente y la fue regulando junto con el agua fría. Las finas gotas caían con fuerza sobre su rostro, mojando con elegancia su cuerpo y cabello. Cerró los ojos y dejó la mente en blanco, sin pensar en nada en especial. Disfrutó cada una de las calientes gotas chocar sobre su piel, escurrirse y caer hasta el ya no tan frío piso. Se mantuvo así unos minutos, no solo lavando su cuerpo sino también su mente, su ocupada y cansada cabeza necesitaba desesperadamente aquél baño.

Dio por terminada la ducha luego de veinticinco minutos despejando su mente. Cerró el grifo, se enredó la cintura con una toalla de algodón y se dispuso a cambiarse. Una vez estuvo vestido, tomó el peine y comenzó a cepillar y desenredar su cabello azabache. Terminó rápido, su pelo casi nunca se enredaba a pesar del viento, o cantidad de movimientos que haga, siempre se mantenía perfectamente peinado. La cabellera de Sasuke era totalmente negra, un flequillo desordenado cubría su frente, y dos mechones caían a cada lado de su rostro. En la cabeza, el pelo se peinaba hacia atrás, de forma encrespada y alborotada, formaban un peinado _sexy_, _cool _y rebelde. Perfecto para Uchiha.  
>El chico tenía los ojos negros, alargados y serios; con un pequeño resplandor siempre presente entre esa neblina oscura. Eran como el cielo nocturno, misterioso e intrigantes, eran ojos Uchiha. Algunos decían, que a veces se podía ver un reflejo rojizo en aquél manto negruzco; un rojo vivo, color sangre, pintarrajeado en un lienzo oscuro, un escarlata que irradiaba seguridad y orgullo, un color extraño.<p>

Sus ojos eran extraños, _extravagantes_.

Antes de salir del baño, dejó su ropa sucia en un canasto y colgó la toalla para que se secara. Luego, fue escaleras abajo.

Ni bien iba llegando a los últimos escalones, escuchó una voz. Dio dos saltos y ya había tocado alfombra. Casi corrió hacia la sala de estar y se encontró con él.  
>En cuanto esa figura se cruzó por su oscura mirada, se quedó quieto.<p>

Alto, de espalda ancha y figura fuerte. Una cola de caballo atada en una cabellera más negra que la de él. Dos mechones de su pelo se dividían a los dos costados de su cara; era pálido, de rasgos masculinos y duros, dos líneas iban por debajo de sus ojos y a los costados de su nariz, un semblante serio y maduro.  
>Dos ojos negros estaban clavados en él. Dos ojos profundos y distantes, dos ojos opacos, plagados totalmente de incógnita. Esos ojos parecían saber todos los secretos del universo.<br>En su semblante estaba dibujada una expresión tranquila, serena, casi molesta. Pero aquella línea que por poco se curvaba hacia abajo, formó una discreta sonrisa.

—Hola, hermano.

Sasuke destensó los músculos y se cruzó de brazos. Se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que de su hermano mayor: Itachi Uchiha. Él era dos años más grande que Sasuke —tenía dieciocho años de edad*****, por lo que cursaba tercer año de secundaria alta, iba al mismo instituto que él, pero de seguro se había marchado a la casa de alguno de sus amigos o lo que sea.

—Hola, Itachi. ¿Dónde estabas? —tenía una idea de cuál sería la respuesta, de todas formas, no le importaba mucho.

Itachi se encogió de hombros y puso las manos en jarra.

—Fui donde los chicos… —clavó la vista en su hermano menor—. ¿A dónde vas?, y ¿dónde están papá y mamá?

—Tsk. Voy a comer con mis amigos —respondió indiferente—. Y mamá y papá están trabajando, aún. Mamá vuelve a las seis y papá, no sé.

—Ya veo… Oye —llamó.

Sasuke miró a su hermano y levantó la ceja en señal de duda.

—¿Has visto quién se ha mudado?

El joven abrió los ojos grandes, y un escalofrío se paseó campante por su espalda.  
>Se hizo el desentendido y preguntó:<p>

—¿Quién?

Itachi hizo un ademán para que Sasuke se acercara a él, y éste lo hizo. El mayor comenzó a hablar y a hacer señas extrañas con sus manos.

—Es una rubia despampanante. Es increíble —alagó a la de ojos celestes, para sorpresa del menor—. Tiene buenos pechos —concluyó.

—¿Ya se los has visto? —preguntó Sasuke torciendo la boca en un mohín de desagrado, a veces su hermano podía sorprenderle.

—Claro —aseguró Itachi sin ningún problema—. ¿Tú no?

Y Sasuke sintió como todos los colores se le subían al rostro de repente. Tensó los músculos otra vez y en su cara se creó un gesto de extremada vergüenza.  
>¿Verle los pechos? ¿Realmente había dicho eso? ¡Dios! Es decir, admitía que tenían buena forma y excelente tamaño… ¡En qué pensaba! Malditas y endemoniadas hormonas.<p>

Al ver la curiosa reacción de su pequeño hermano, Itachi dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro, divertido.

_Qué niño._

Sasuke notó que Itachi se estaba burlando de él, por lo que aún totalmente sonrojado, dio media vuelta y se fue de la casa dando un portazo, dejando a su hermano mayor riendo solo.

Comenzó a caminar avergonzado, sin poder quitarse ése momento recién vivido de la mente. Sacudió la cabeza repetidas veces en un vano intento de ahuyentar todos esos pensamientos de una buena vez, y concentrarse en llegar al restaurante donde comería con sus amigos esa noche.

El siguiente sería un largo día.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>

Cantidad de palabras: 1851.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¡Buenas noches! Ufff, estoy cansada x_x ¡Me dormí completamente en los laureles! Dejé este capítulo para último momento, recién hoy lo vengo a completar Dx ! Por suerte llegué a tiempo y hoy viernes 14 como prometí tengo listo el capítulo cuatro. :D**

*******: Aclaro este asterisco; en este fic alteraré un poco las diferencias de edades entre Sasuke e Itachi. En la primera temporada del anime, cuando Sasuke tiene doce Itachi tiene diecisiete, en este fanfic AU, mientras Sasuke tiene quince, Itachi tiene dieciocho. Es por algo que tengo planeado, será muy importante :D ¡Muajajajaja! (?)**

**En este capítulo no ha pasado mucho, lo aproveché para mostrar un poco sobre Sasuke. Su casa, su apariencia, su familia, etcétera. Tal como dice en la frase final, en el siguiente capítulo pasarán muchas cosas, así que manténganse al tanto de la próxima entrega deeeee: ¡"La Curiosidad Mató al Gato"! :D **

**Ya, es de noche & estoy cansada, y digo puras tonterías c:**

**¡Nos vemos el Viernes 21 con el capítulo cinco!**

**LOS AMOOOOOO :333 Gracias por leer & comentar~!**


	5. Ino Yamanaka

**Autor:** Okiro Benihime.

**Clasificación**: K+.

**Género:** Amistad, Romance, Drama, Humor.

**Advertencias/Aclaraciones: **Este es un fanfic AU (Alternative Universe – Universo alterno), y habrá OoC (Out of Character – Fuera de carácter). Así que desde **ya** voy avisando que muy a mi pesar alteraré un poco las personalidades de ciertos personajes para que encajen en la historia.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero esta historia es totalmente mía y la hago sin ánimos de lucro. Prohibido el plagio, piensa un poco y crea tus propias historias, es más divertido, créeme.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo cinco: <strong>_Ino Yamanaka._

* * *

><p><em>El siguiente sería un largo día.<em>

La luz penetraba en su cuarto con lentitud, despertándole con suavidad, como una madre a su pequeño hijo el primer día de escuela. Inevitablemente, sus ojos se abrieron, pero se cerraron con rapidez cuando la luz le dio de lleno en las pupilas, en el acto, comenzó a abrirlos nuevamente con su mayor esfuerzo, logrando sólo mantenerlos entrecerrados. Finalmente decidió sentarse, aún tapado con las gruesas colchas, se deslizó hacia arriba y se acomodó en la mullida cama de una plaza y media. Maldijo al gran ventanal que estaba al fondo de su alcoba, y maldijo una segunda vez por haber olvidado cerrar la cortina. Abrió grande la boca y dejó salir un prolongado bostezo, sacó las manos de debajo de las sábanas y sintió una brisa deslizarse sobre ellos, produciéndole el primer escalofrío del día y se desperezó.

Con suma pereza, se apartó de la cómoda y abrigada superficie de su cama, acomodó un poco sus cabellos con los dedos y tomó su ropa y mochila, dispuesto a prepararse para ir al instituto.

Una vez estuvo vestido, se dirigió al piso inferior, atraído por el dulce aroma del desayuno recién hecho. Caminó por el largo pasillo que seguía después de las escaleras y cambiando de dirección, atravesó la abertura derecha que llevaba a la cocina-comedor.

Una larga mesa de madera de roble estaba ubicada en el centro de la sala, rodeada de varias sillas. En el fondo del salón, separaba el comedor de la cocina, un largo mostrador***** de madera con butacas que servía las veces como desayunador. La decoración de ambos sitios era medianamente parecida, en los dos lugares habían variada cantidad de objetos hechos en madera oscura, plantas, cuadros en las blanquecinas paredes, y los muebles donde se guardaba la vasija eran grandes y tenían puertas de cristal.

Sasuke rodeó la mesa y llegó al mostrador, de allí tomó una taza con café con leche y saludó a su madre que se encontraba en la cocina, del otro lado del mostrador, preparando la comida para su familia.

—¿Itachi ya se ha ido? —preguntó Sasuke mientras dejaba la taza ya vacía de vuelta en el mostrador.

—Sí, ya sabes, él siempre se va bien temprano —contestó Mikoto dibujando una sonrisa en el rostro, se secó las manos con un paño y se volvió a su hijo —. Tu también deberías apurarte si no quieres llegar tarde a la escuela otra vez.

Sasuke asintió levemente con la cabeza, cogió sus cosas y se dispuso a irse de su hogar.

* * *

><p>En ése momento le estaban dando Historia de Japón, una materia sumamente aburrida para él. Apoyado sobre su mano, con el codo en la mesa, observaba a su maestro ir y venir por el aula explicándole a la clase cosas que, estaba seguro, a nadie le interesaban.<p>

Volteó y se encontró con lo que esperaba ver. El paisaje del patio escolar a través de la ventana era sin duda simple, el lugar estaba casi vacío, aún así, era más entretenido que aquella aburrida clase. Se mantuvo así unos minutos, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que el profesor explicaba, aquello de seguro se vería reflejado en sus calificaciones pero mucho no le importaba, tenía un excelente promedio; un punto más, un punto menos, daba igual.

Ya algo hastiado, echó un vistazo a sus compañeros, curioso por saber qué hacían. Su banco se encontraba en la fila situada junto a la pared de las ventanas, él estaba en el tercer pupitre, era el penúltimo en la fila. Naruto había estado leyendo un manga a escondidas hasta que el profesor le descubrió y confiscó su comic, así que prestaba atención a la clase obligadamente; Sakura, como siempre prestando atención, se sentaba en el primer pupitre de la misma fila que Uzumaki; el resto de sus amigos se encontraban de la misma forma que él, aburridos y distraídos.

Luego de largo rato, el profesor por fin terminó su clase, sin embargo, a ésta le siguió Matemáticas, otra tortura para Uchiha.

Cuando sonó la campana que indicaba el receso, Sasuke se paró dispuesto a salir del salón y tomar un poco de aire fresco, sin embargo, la profesora le detuvo antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

—Uchiha —llamó una mujer de cabello oscuro y lacio con gafas cubriendo dos ojos azules—. ¿Podría pedirte un favor?

Sasuke giró sobre sus talones y observó a la profesora por unos segundos. Luego bufó y contestó:

—¿De qué se trata? —se cruzó de brazos.

La mujer llamada Yui hizo un ademán para que se acercara un poco más, como si lo que iba a decirle fuese algo que nadie más debía saber.

—¿Has visto a Yamanaka?

Yui señaló disimuladamente con el dedo a la joven. Sasuke miró de reojo y la vio. Yamanaka llevaba consigo varios libros que Sakura le había encargado llevar a la sala de maestros******. Sin embargo, la chica parecía realmente confundida. Entraba y salía del salón, bastante nerviosa miraba hacia todos lados. Ino no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde quedaba aquella sala. Mantenía una ceja alzada y una mueca de inquietud dibujada a trazo tembloroso en la boca.

Uchiha movió la cabeza levemente afirmando que entendía lo que quería decir.

—Bueno, como verás, está más que perdida —comentó cruzándose de brazos—. Aún no conoce la escuela en su totalidad.

—¿Y yo qué tengo que ver en esto? —tenía una idea de qué estaba hablando su maestra, aún así, prefirió hacerse el desentendido.

—Bueno… —llevó el dedo a la barbilla y la rascó dudosa—. Acompáñala a recorrer la escuela y enséñasela detalle por detalle —fue una orden más que una petición.

—¿Y Sakura? ¿No puede hacerlo ella?

—Ella está ocupada con asuntos del Consejo Estudiantil, ya sabes, es la presidente. Las demás chicas tendrán gimnasia afuera ahora —explicó antes de que Sasuke pregunte—. No puedo pedirle esto a otro muchacho, no dejarán de ligar con ella y será muy fastidioso. No quiero quejas por parte de nadie —bufó—. Vamos Uchiha, te saltarás la clase de gimnasia. Yo me encargaré de avisarles a sus maestros.

Sasuke suspiró resignado. Apartó la vista y aceptó. Por lo menos no tendría que ir a clases de educación física —los muchachos daban entrenamiento en el gimnasio, adentro, mientras que las chicas lo hacían afuera. Cada mes iban rotando de lugar.  
>Yui sonrió agradecida, el muchacho le había sacado un gran peso de encima.<p>

Uchiha se dirigió adonde estaba Ino. Ésta se percató de aquello y disimulando que estaba de lo más bien, para nada perdida, dejó los libros sobre su pupitre y saludó a Sasuke con un gesto de mano.

—Yamanaka —llamó Sasuke y ésta, aún algo nerviosa por la vergüenza de no saber dónde se encontraba la sala de maestros, dio un pequeño salto—. ¿Tienes gimnasia ahora, cierto?

—Ah, s-sí —se aclaró la garganta—. Sip —sonrió abiertamente.

De repente la campana sonó anunciando que el receso había finalizado. La gente comenzó a entrar al salón lentamente, Uchiha maldijo por lo bajo a la profesora y a aquella situación que le habían impedido ir a tomar aire fresco, como había querido en un principio.

—Te saltarás la clase, iremos a recorrer la escuela. Tu profesora de gimnasia ya lo sabe.

—¿Eh?

—La profesora Yui me lo ha pedido —cerró los ojos y guardó las manos en los bolsillos—. Deja esos libros ahí y vamos.

Ino estaba sorprendida. ¿Había sido tan obvia? Sabía muy bien que ante el nerviosismo no actuaba correctamente, que sus piernas temblaban y que su cara delataba su inseguridad, que solía abrir la boca ligeramente y respirar con sólo un poco de agitación, sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a disimular sus acciones un poco.  
>Pronto todos terminaron de ingresar al salón, recogieron sus cosas y se marcharon, los muchachos al gimnasio y las chicas afuera. Sasuke tomó del brazo a Yamanaka y la guió fuera de la sala, una vez allí, comenzó a caminar delante de ella, señalándole que le siga.<p>

Ino se apuró a seguirle, algo incómoda debido a las miradas que anteriormente había recibido por parte de las muchachas al ver que no se dirigía a la clase de gimnasia sino que se marchaba con Uchiha (de seguro irían corriendo a avisarle a la profesora, ¡cómo le hubiese gustado poder ver sus caras al enterarse de que tenía el permiso de la maestra!) sin embargo, a Sasuke parecía no importarle mucho, aún así, se podía percibir un pequeño rastro de fastidio en su expresión.  
>Yamanaka dio unos cuantos saltitos a modo de trote y se posicionó junto a Sasuke, puso las manos atrás de la espalda y entrelazó los dedos de manera infantil.<p>

Ino observaba curiosa el magnífico edificio, era una construcción inmensa de tres pisos y una azotea. Ya se habían alejado bastante del sector de los salones de Primer año, y en ése momento se encontraban caminando por un largo pasillo con varias ventanas rectangulares a lo largo de éste. Uchiha disminuyó el paso para eliminar esos escasos centímetros que lo separaban de Ino, y permitió que ella anduviese al lado suyo, hombro a hombro.  
>Giró la cabeza y bajó la vista sólo un poco para encontrarse con una rubia cabellera. Cuando estaba junto a ella se notaban más las diferencias de estaturas, Sasuke pensó que Ino se vería realmente bajita en ése momento pero se reprochó mentalmente de inmediato al darse cuenta de en qué tonterías daba vueltas su cabeza.<p>

Se aclaró la garganta y se detuvo, Ino dio unos pasos más hasta darse cuenta de las acciones de Uchiha, por lo que de igual forma se detuvo y volteó a ver a Sasuke, sonriendo alegremente.

—¿Qué te gustaría ver primero? —preguntó Sasuke colocando las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Ino pensó que aquello era una mala costumbre por parte del muchacho, eso y ése extraño "Tsk" que soltaba de vez en cuando.

—Bueno, pues… —miró hacia todos lados pensando en un lugar que visitar—. ¿A dónde podríamos ir? —le devolvió la interrogante al joven.

Uchiha suspiró y desvió la vista hacia su derecha, mirando el solitario pasillo.

—Los clubes comenzarán pronto, tal vez sería mejor que vayamos a ver las salas de actividades —opinó Sasuke—, o quizás…—clavó la vista en la rubia y ésta dio un pequeño salto por la sorpresa de sentir la intimidante mirada del joven sobre ella—. Quizás podríamos ir a la sala de maestros —soltó una risa burlona.

Ino se estremeció al instante, un tono rojizo coloreó graciosamente sus mejillas. Infló los mofletes en señal de protesta y bufó molesta. Dio media vuelta e hizo bailar con arrogancia su larga y rubia cabellera, apoyó sus manos en la cintura y sonrió con picardía, cosa que Sasuke no pudo ver ya que la joven le daba la espalda. Uchiha estaba bastante sorprendido, mantenía una ceja alzada y en la boca los rastros de aquella sonrisa burlona que dibujó en el semblante al momento de lanzarle _aquella_ broma a la muchacha. Suspiró un casi inaudible "Jeh" y redibujó aquella expresión de superioridad en su rostro, esta vez más divertido. Las actitudes de la rubia le causaban mucha gracia.

_Un momento, ¿no era que iba a actuar indiferente? _

Aquella extraña joven prácticamente le obligaba a comportarse distinto. Y él no se daba cuenta de eso.  
>Todo le resultó muy espontáneo, y se había dejado llevar un poco… Sin embargo, y aunque sonase extraño, no se sentía tan incómodo como imaginó que sería.<p>

—Sí, ¿sabes qué? Creo que sería mejor si vamos a ver la sala de maestros, la dirección******* y todo eso, ¿de acuerdo? —giró sobre sus talones mostrándole a Uchiha una perfecta sonrisa, no se dejaría vencer en orgullo.

Sonrió de medio lado, se adelantó a la rubia y comenzó a caminar delante de ella, al igual que anteriormente lo hacía.  
>Luego de bajar algunas escaleras, volver a subir otras —resultó ser que Uchiha no conocía la escuela tan bien como se pensaba— y recorrer pasillos que parecían ser interminables, llegaron al sector donde se hallaban los salones que tanto habían estado buscando (al final, éstos se encontraban nada más ni nada menos que en el piso en el que habían comenzado su búsqueda, así que habían recorrido tanto trayecto en vano).<p>

—Esta escuela es muy distinta a la que iba antes —comentó Ino mientras analizaba la ubicación de la sala de maestros que Sasuke le estaba señalando, sin dejar de caminar—. Esta te parecerá complicada, ¡pero mi escuela anterior era todo un laberinto! —rió.

—¿Dónde vivías antes de venir aquí? —preguntó curioso, Sasuke—. ¿En qué parte de Japón? O será que no eres de por aquí…

—Exacto —dijo—. No soy de Japón —aquello sorprendió a Sasuke, éste volteó y la miró mientras hablaba, en ningún momento habían dejado de caminar—. Vengo de Inglaterra.

Uchiha señaló a Yamanaka donde se encontraba la dirección distraídamente en cuanto pasaron por enfrente del salón.

—¿En serio? Pero tu nombre…

—Sí, sí, lo sé. Todo el mundo me ha dicho lo mismo —protestó con un fingido enfado al cual le siguió una sonrisa de las suyas—. Mi padre es japonés, de ahí el nombre, y mi madre es inglesa —explicó de lo más normal.

Uchiha no se esperaba eso, ¿Ino era en parte inglesa? ¿No se suponía que los ingleses eran refinados, elegantes y muy respetuosos? Ino era todo lo contrario a aquello, sí, tenía un andar peculiar cargado de arrogancia, y sus expresiones eran femeninas, pero por sobre todo aquello era una joven extravagante.

Extravagantemente orgullosa, una chica espontánea y fresca. De esas que tienen extrema habilidad para hacer sociales.

Y Sasuke entendió que había pre-juzgado a los ingleses. Veía mucha televisión, quizás…

Una vez que Yamanaka se memorizó las ubicaciones de esas dos dichosas salas, se detuvieron frente a las escaleras; una llevaba hacia el piso inferior, y otra seguía hacia arriba, al último piso del establecimiento, donde se encontraban las salas de actividades. Uchiha reanudó su caminata escaleras arriba, Ino pensó que se detendría en el tercer y último piso para enseñarle las salas de los clubes, sin embargo, atravesó un pasillo y se encontró con otra escalera, el principio de ésta estaba cerrada con una reja, indicando que no se podía subir. Con unas extrañas maniobras (que Ino no alcanzó a ver), Uchiha abrió la reja y continuó su trayecto —Ino en ningún momento había dejado de seguirle, más se mantenía callada, observando atentamente todo con curiosidad.

Una suave brisa despeinó sus dorados cabellos. Una expresión maravillada se colocó en su rostro, poco a poco comenzó a ver de qué se trataba.

Habían subido a la azotea. Sasuke se apartó del camino para que Ino pudiera terminar de subir. Abrió la boca grande en señal de sorpresa, el paisaje que se divisaba desde allí arriba era realmente hermoso. El patio escolar, aunque casi vacío, era magnífico. El terreno había sido pintado de un verde césped resplandeciente y adornado con grandes y majestuosos árboles; el cielo estaba despejado, algunas nubes traviesas bailaban tranquilas en aquél manto celeste; el sol iluminaba constante, y una suave brisa que soplaba de vez en cuando aliviaba el casi imperceptible calor.

—Es realmente hermoso —alagó Ino, observando el cielo con una encantadora sonrisa en el rostro.

—Sólo unos pocos vienen aquí —comentó Sasuke mirando el paisaje—, como habrás visto no está permitida la entrada a alumnos.

Ino soltó una leve risa. Luego de ello ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, disfrutando del aire puro y la relajante vista, sólo se oía el ruido de la brisa bailar junto a ellos y los sonidos de la naturaleza.

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí? —preguntó Ino rompiendo aquél cómodo silencio.

Sasuke calló durante unos segundos, dudando en terminar de quebrar o no ése silencio que antes se encontraba completo entre ellos.

—Sólo quería tomar aire fresco —sonrió de medio lado sin apartar la vista del paisaje.

Tal vez, a pesar de todo, su extraña relación no había comenzado con el pie izquierdo.

_Ése era el comienzo de una complicada amistad._

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>

Cantidad de palabras: 2695.

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas tardes c:<strong>

**Primero y principal debo disculparme: ¡LO LAMENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Me tardé mucho en subir continuación D: Sucede que estuve muy ocupada la semana anterior, tengo que subir las notas de algunas materias y todo eso, además el fin de semana anduve de aquí para allá con mis amigos, so…**

**¡Pero no dejaré esto colgado! No lo dejaré morir .-. Eso sí, cambiaré la fecha de actualización, ahora será Sábados ****o**** Domingos, cualquiera de estos dos días. **

**Paso a mencionar… No sé si lo habrán notado, pero cambié los títulos de los caps. Siempre quise que los títulos tengan un "formato", y decidí hacerlo onda Kuroshitsuji (para los no que lo han visto o leído el manga, los capítulos comienzan con "Ése mayordomo, asdesde…"o "El mayordomo, asdesde…"). ¿Quién es **_**ése gatito**_**? Bueno, va depende del capítulo, a veces quizás sea Sasuke, otras Ino, otras fulanito, etc.**

**Acerca de este capítulo, ojalá sepan aguantarlo, se me ha hecho bastante larguito :$ Pero bueh, taaanto como creí no sucedió, pero la amistad de Sasuke e Ino ha comenzado a florecer así que no se pueden quejar xD Creo que Ino sería de esas personas con las que uno se siente inmediatamente cómodo, que las conversaciones salen espontáneamente y todo eso. El mismo Sasuke se ha sentido tranquilo hablando con ella (?)**

**Acerca de los reviews, los contestaré por Mensaje Privado ya que eran muchos y muy largos ~**

**Explicaciones de asteriscos:**

***: ****Especie de mesa, cerrada en su parte exterior, que en los bares, cafeterías y otros establecimientos análogos se utiliza para poner sobre ella lo que piden los clientes. Aquí en Argentina, a veces la gente tiene uno de éstos en las cocinas, se les llama "desayunador" y generalmente se sirve allí el desayuno, merienda o cualquier clase de comida rápida.**

****: La sala de maestros es donde están los profesores cuando no tienen que cubrir materia en algún curso y todo eso.**

*****: La dirección de la escuela, donde se encuentra el director, vice, secretario y eso ~**

**No recuerdo que más iba a decir, así que lo dejo aquí :33**

**Ojalá le haya gustado, ¡dejen reviews! Se aprecia muchísimo su lectura c: **

**Adiós ~**


	6. ¿Destino o casualidad?

**Autor:** Okiro Benihime.

**Clasificación**: K+.

**Género:** Amistad, Romance, Drama, Humor.

**Advertencias/Aclaraciones: **Este es un fanfic AU (Alternative Universe – Universo alterno), y habrá OoC (Out of Character – Fuera de carácter). Así que desde **ya** voy avisando que muy a mi pesar alteraré un poco las personalidades de ciertos personajes para que encajen en la historia.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero esta historia es totalmente mía y la hago sin ánimos de lucro. Prohibido el plagio, piensa un poco y crea tus propias historias, es más divertido, créeme.

**Kyraa: ¡Cariño, te extrañaba por aquí! :D Y tú no sabes cuánto me alegran tus comentarios, siempre me sacan una sonrisota (: (todos los reviews me hacen muy feliz, en realidad (; ) Créeme cuando te digo que te sorprenderás con el desarrollo de la historia, y no te preocupes, me encanta el drama y el amor complicado (¡estilo el Fantasma de la Ópera, no Crepúsculo!) así que no todo será de color rosa para los chicos c; En fin, ¡muchas gracias por leer y comentar! GRACIAS ~ Nos leemos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo seis:<strong>_ ¿Destino o casualidad?_

* * *

><p>Ésa mañana Ino se levantó tarde. Dejó sonar el despertador, una, dos, tres veces. Más cuando cayó en cuenta de sus acciones, abrió los ojos como un rayo y de un salto se levantó de la cómoda cama. Por supuesto llegó diez minutos tarde a la escuela y se llevó un buen reto por parte de Sakura, sin embargo, había logrado dormir unos minutos más así que había valido la pena.<p>

Le sorprendió el hecho de ver el salón tan desordenado. Normalmente se mantenía bastante quieto —aunque siempre se oían voces charlando animadamente—, generalmente los alumnos no hacían tal escándalo como aquella vez. También se sorprendió cuando Sakura le recibió al entrar al salón y pasó de largo el asunto del lío.

Habían varios grupos conversando armados en algunos escritorios, otros correteaban alrededor de las mesas, algunos lanzaban papeles y aviones, y no faltaban los que reían a carcajadas a todo volumen.

Ino estaba a punto de retroceder un tanto asustada por aquella anormalidad en su nueva aula (a la cual, a pesar de los pocos días que llevaba allí, ya se había acostumbrado) pero la, un tanto chillona, voz de Sakura hizo que se detuviera.

Haruno llamó a los alumnos a sus asientos, e Ino, esquivó como pudo los empujones de sus compañeros al correr o caminar distraídamente a sus bancos para ir al suyo.

Ella se sentaba en una de las filas del medio, en el segundo pupitre. A sus lados no había nadie del cual sepa más que el nombre y vagamente apellido, sin embargo, detrás suyo estaba Hinata. Una amigable y tímida jovencita de piel blanca y provocador cuerpo de modelo; su cabello era oscuro, un flequillo perfectamente peinado asomaba sobre su frente y el largo caía por la espalda, delineando su figura con elegancia. Los ojos de Hinata Hyūga habían sido pintados por Dios de un extraño color perla que reflejaban paz y dulzura, eran ojos hermosos sin duda alguna, su mirar estaba cargado de tranquilidad y comprensión. Ella se había vuelto gran amiga de Ino, así como Sakura, Naruto, Kiba y se podría decir que Sasuke (en realidad, ella ya lo consideraba un amigo; ¿él? En ése asunto la opinión de él no importaba).

Miró hacia los costados una vez que el alboroto había cesado. Una sonrisa se dibujó de pronto en su rostro cuando sus ojos se posaron de casualidad en él. Y recordó lo que había sucedido el día anterior, todo el recorrido que había realizado con él y cómo había acabado. Recordó y casi sintió en su propia piel aquella brisa que la tomó sorprendida cuando subieron a la azotea, el aroma fresco a la naturaleza, el hermoso paisaje que se visualizaba desde aquella altura.

Todo había sido perfecto.

"_Sólo quería tomar aire fresco"._

Su sonrisa se agrandó un poco más al recordar esas palabras. Ése Uchiha podía parecer duro, pero tenía la certeza de que ésa cáscara pronto se rompería para dar paso a una buena amistad. O eso quería creer.

Por su parte, Sasuke se mantenía perdido en su burbuja imaginaria, hundido en sus pensamientos y mirando distraídamente el lugar, no había notado la presencia de Ino.

—Muy bien chicos —dijo Sakura mientras se situaba frente a todos una vez estuvieran ya calmados. Tenía una pequeña caja en la mano derecha, mientas que en la otra sostenía un pedazo de papel escrito—. Ahora vamos a proceder al cambio de asientos.

Y allí comenzó de nuevo el alboroto. Murmullos se empezaron a oír y una que otra risa, Ino volteó a ver a Hinata algo confundida. No sabía que era aquello de cambio de asientos, sin embargo, Hyūga le envió como respuesta una dulce sonrisa, indicándole que espere y vería.

Sasuke bufó molesto; lo último que quería era que al cambiar de asiento le tocase junto a alguna loca admiradora, aquello sería comprar boletos para el infierno el resto del año.

Sakura suspiró agotada y ordenó que se callasen, el tono se le había ido un poco —sólo un poquito— por lo que el salón quedó en competo silencio.

—Bien, todos tomarán un papel de esta caja —alzó un poco la mano en la que sostenía aquél artefacto—, en ellos está escrito un número de asiento y fila. El que le toque será de ahora en más su pupitre. Pueden cambiar su asiento con el de algún compañero, siempre y cuando, no vuelvan a su anterior lugar. No les puede tocar el mismo asiento, memorícenlo —dijo enfatizando el "no" con mucha fuerza—. Esta actividad es para que todos los alumnos puedan conocerse mejor y mezclarse un poco.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa y colocó la caja sobre el escritorio del maestro (el cual estaba desocupado ya que habían tenido la primera hora libre para realizar aquella actividad), y se sentó allí. Se cruzó de brazos y anunció con voz firme sin borrar la sonrisa en su cara que esperaba por parte de todos una buena conducta. Sin más, dio inicio al cambio de asientos y uno por uno fueron retirando los papeles de la caja.

Ino se acercó donde su amiga dando saltitos, sonrió alegremente a Sakura y extendió el brazo para tomar uno de los trozos de hoja. Revolvió un poco el contenido y una vez lo sintió listo, sacó un papel y se dispuso a leer su contenido.

—¿Qué asiento te ha tocado? —preguntó Sakura a Ino desde donde estaba.

—Segunda fila, cuarto asiento —contestó Ino con la vista clavada en el papel.

De repente, la rubia se vio rodeada de gran cantidad de muchachas gritando y empujando como si fuesen animales salvajes peleándose por el último trozo de carne en el mundo. Ino retrocedió unos pasos y chocó contra Hinata.

—¡Eh, eh, Ino! He traído un pastel de chocolate para el almuerzo, ¿no te gustaría cambiármelo por el número de tu asiento? —exclamó una de las chicas del montón.

—¡Al diablo con el pastel! ¿Sabes? Siempre me has pareció una chica genial, y… Ehh, ¡amo tu cabello! —la aduló otra joven—. ¡Cámbiame el asiento!

—¡No! ¡O sea, ¿qué dices? Yo seré tu mejor amiga por el resto de mi vida —chilló otra más—. Bueno, no toda pero, uff, ¡tú solo cambia el asiento conmigo! ¡Por fis!

—¿Qué demonios les pasa? —le preguntó Ino a Hinata en voz baja aprovechando el momento en el que las niñas comenzaron a discutir entre ellas.

Hyūga se acercó a Ino y echó un vistazo al papel de la rubia. Claro, por eso era tanto el alboroto.

—Es que… Te ha tocado junto a Uchiha —susurró Hinata a Yamanaka.

Ino dibujó una expresión de asombro en el rostro y soltó un apresurado "¿En serio?".

—Sí, sí —aseguró Hinata evadiendo a las admiradoras de Uchiha, concentrándose en su charla con la rubia—. A él le ha tocado la fila uno, la misma en la que estaba anteriormente, la de las ventanas; y el cuarto asiento, uno detrás del que le correspondía antes —explicó—. Exactamente al lado tuyo.

—Qué problemático, de seguro estas locas me molestarán todos los días —dijo y dirigió una mirada asesina a las admiradoras, éstas se percataron de aquello y de un salto se quedaron quietas, se miraron entre sí y tragaron saliva, asustadas.

—Esto… No te molestaremos, Yamanaka —dijo una de las chicas a lo cual las demás asintieron animadamente—. Sólo… sólo dinos si cambiarás el asiento con alguna de nosotras, sí o no.

Ino contempló a las chicas por unos instantes, ellas le miraban con ojos suplicantes, esperando impacientes su respuesta. La chica volteó tratando de huir de los ruegos de las admiradoras, volteó y casi inconscientemente buscó aquella figura.

Sus ojos chocaron con Uchiha, quien ya se había acomodado en su nuevo asiento. Sus cabellos azabaches estaban un poco despeinados, dándole un aspecto despreocupado e informal. Como siempre, tenía la mirada perdida en el paisaje a través del ventanal. El perfil níveo, delineado a la perfección; labios suaves y tentadores, que cuando se curvaban hacia arriba formaban la sonrisa más enigmática del planeta Tierra, y a la vez satisfactoria (porque Sasuke era una persona fría y cuando un gesto tan cálido como ese se formaba en una persona hecha de hielo, uno pensaba que quizás la situación no era tan mala como creía).  
>Sus ojos oscuros miraban distraídamente ningún punto en especial, recorría el paisaje del patio escolar con la mirada oscura, aquella se había vuelto una rutina para el muchacho y, a veces, también una manera de escapar del mundo real y sumergirse en el mar de sus pensamientos.<p>

_Qué chico más raro, ¿qué estaría pasando por su cabeza en ése preciso instante? _

No sabía realmente el porqué (un parte de ella estaba convencida de que era debido a su personalidad difícil), pero sentía gran curiosidad e interés hacia él.

_Jamás había conocido a alguien como él._

De pronto y como si nada, alguien se colocó frente a Uchiha e Ino no pudo observarle más. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y cerró los ojos, divertida. Dio un giro y moviendo su cabellera se volvió a ver a las admiradoras y a su amiga, quienes la contemplaban esperando su decisión.

—No, no cambiaré de asientos con nadie —el mundo entero se derrumbó para las _fans_—. Él es mi _amigo_, si dejo que alguna de ustedes se siente junto a él no me lo perdonaría jamás —sonrió abiertamente, dibujando una expresión de alegría y sinceridad en el semblante—. Ahora, ¡lárguense! Dijeron que no me molestarían.

Y el grupo de niñas se marchó rápidamente, aún gruñendo por lo bajo.

—Sabes que no te dejarán de molestar, ¿verdad? —pronunció tímidamente Hinata, dudando en preguntar o no.

Ino agrandó su sonrisa —Claro.

Y comenzó a charlar con Hyūga sobre cualquier cosa como si nada hubiese sucedido.

* * *

><p>Las clases habían comenzado y todos se habían ubicado en sus nuevos asientos.<p>

Detrás de Sasuke, estaba sentado Naruto, y al lado de éste —y detrás de Ino—, una muchacha llamada Tenten (cabello castaño recogido en dos rodetes a los lados de su cabeza, el flequillo divido en dos y ojos desafiantes chocolates, una joven competitiva pero simpática). Para mala suerte de Ino, Sakura y Hinata estaban sentadas en las dos filas siguientes, en los primero asientos, totalmente alejadas de ella.

Ino prestaba atención a la clase debido a que pretendía mejorar sus notas y así volverse una de las mejores de la clase. Ya habiendo recibido tanta información en su cansada cabeza, soltó un bufido y miró por el rabillo del ojo al muchacho que estaba sentado junto a ella. Por casualidad, Sasuke también había mirado de reojo. Unos segundos y ambos se mantuvieron mirándose de costado, habían sido descubiertos en medio del crimen. Los dos esperaron vanamente a que el otro volteara avergonzado o reaccionara de alguna forma imprevista, sin embargo, ninguno obtuvo esa respuesta del otro. Así que Ino terminó por reír por lo bajo, apartando su mirada, y Sasuke soltó un suspiro y sonrió levemente, aquella había sido una situación bastante incómoda, pero muy cómica a la vez.

¿Cuántas coincidencias llevaban ya? ¡No estaban seguros, pero había sido muchas! Muchas y en muy poco tiempo.

—¿Por qué crees que habrá sido? —susurró Ino, moviendo la cabeza apenas unos centímetros para mirar mejor a su compañero.

Sasuke dudó por unos escasos segundos de a qué se refería, pero cuando captó la idea, murmuró un despreocupado "Casualidad", al tiempo que se movía de igual forma en que lo había hecho su compañera, sólo para poder observarla mejor.

Ino dejó salir una leve carcajada de su boca, Sasuke se giró más hacia ella, curioso por saber a qué se debía aquella risa, y algo ofendido ya que podía ser por algo que él había dicho. Y así fue.

—Las casualidades no existen, _chico-gato_ —dijo Ino en un susurro, volteando más para ver a la cara a Uchiha.

Sasuke se sobresaltó un poco al oír aquél apodo y alzó las cejas en señal de duda —¿Entonces? —gruñó levemente.

—Destino.

Y el chillido de la campana indicando el receso interrumpió su charla. Ino se levantó alegre, acomodó su falda y se marchó del lugar con Sakura y Hinata dejando a un Sasuke bastante consternado.

Él nunca había creído en el destino, y… Mucho menos en las casualidades, entonces, ¿quién tendría la razón?

Quizás aún no era el momento de saberlo.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>

Cantidad de palabras: 2067.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Muy buenas noches, damas y caballeros (:**

**¡Eh! ¡Tanto tiempo! :D ¡No crean que me he olvidado del fanfic! ¡JAMÁS!**

**Es sólo que no he tenido mucho tiempo e inspiración, es todo ._. Pero como se acercan las vacaciones y el final de todas mis actividades, habrán continuaciones más seguidas (: O eso espero…**

**Contestaré sus reviews por PM, salvo el anónimo que ya lo hice arriba :3 **

**¡No tienen idea de cuán agradecida estoy! Cada palabra, cada review, ¡awwww! Me hicieron tan feliz, muchísimas gracias por leer, comentar, y aguantarme :') En serio, son mucho para mí ~**

**Acerca de este capítulo, otra vez, no ha pasado tanto como tenía planeado, pero he dejado MUCHAS cosas muy interesantes para el próximo episodio ;) **

**Como ven, ahora Sasuke e Ino se sientan uno junto al otro (obviamente cada uno en su respectivo pupitre individual), ojalá hayan entendido mis explicaciones rebuscadas ~ Lamento el OoC y la falta de narración, ¡trataré de mejorar cada día más! (:**

**Lean, que con eso me hacen el día completamente, y comenten si gustan (siempre son muy bien bienvenidos los reviews *-*) **

**El próximo capítulo estará dentro de dos semanas o quince días, si puedo será antes, pero no prometo nada. **

**¡Hasta la próxima y espero que lo hayan disfrutado! **

**Adiós, los quiero ~**


	7. La decisión de Sakura

**Autor:** Okiro Benihime.

**Clasificación**: K+.

**Género:** Amistad, Romance, Drama, Humor.

**Advertencias/Aclaraciones: **Este es un fanfic AU (Alternative Universe – Universo alterno), y habrá OoC (Out of Character – Fuera de carácter). Así que desde **ya** voy avisando que muy a mi pesar alteraré un poco las personalidades de ciertos personajes para que encajen en la historia.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero esta historia es totalmente mía y la hago sin ánimos de lucro. Prohibido el plagio, piensa un poco y crea tus propias historias, es más divertido, créeme.

* * *

><p><strong>Veinbitchsaywott17<strong>**: **Awwww, me has hecho sentir muy bien, gracias (: Es que, me siento más cómoda si las cosas van despacio. ¿Lento pero seguro, no? ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar! Nos vemos.

**Yerik: **¡Aquí está! *w* Jaja, gracias por leer~

**Ana-Gaara: **Traerá varias consecuencias ése cambio de asientos, te lo aseguro (; Gracias por leer & eso~

**Samantta Hyuuga: **¡Vaya, eres de Brasil! :D Qué genial~ Por supuesto que lo seguiré, y con gusto te avisaré. Gracias por leer y comentar.

**Marcia Andrea: **Bueno, desde un principio aclaré que habría OoC, y para mí sería bastante complicado hace un romance si respeto tal cual la personalidad de Sasuke, se que está mal, pero Sasuke no es precisamente un Romeo ._. Oh, Itachi tendrá un papel muy importante en la historia, querida, pero aún no ha llegado el momento (?) :D ¡Gracias por leer & eso!

**Anni Fer: **Me alegra que lo leas a pesar de que no sea tu pareja favorita :D Shika también será importante en la historia, no te preocupes (; ¡Gracias por todo!

**Artemisa-Cazadora: **¡Hola! :D Sí, hay muy pocos fics de esta pareja, siendo puro amor… ._. Jaja, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, ¡en serio! ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

**Kyraa:** ¿Destino o coincidencia? ¡Esa duda se resolverá dentro de algún tiempo! Tengo planeado ése momento desde hace ¡puff! Será uno de los momentos más importantes del fic *-* Aww, gracias, gracias, ¡gracias! No creo que sea tanto :$ Pero aún así me alagas mucho con tus palabras~ Es muy difícil, ¡ojalá lo esté haciendo bien! Gracias por leer & comentar.

**Gracias a todos, me hacen muy feliz con sus reviews (: Ojalá les guste este capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo siete: <strong>_La decisión de Sakura._

* * *

><p><em>Quizás aún no era el momento de saberlo.<em>

Pasaron varios días desde ése entonces. Llegó finales de Abril, y para ése entonces su relación fluía con más confianza y naturalidad. Si hubiese sido otra persona, considerando la cantidad de horas que se veían al día, probablemente ya serían almas gemelas. Pero él era una persona difícil de entender, sin embargo, Yamanaka se las estaba arreglando bastante bien y había logrado su cometido, el cascarón se iba rompiendo despacio; lento pero seguro.  
>Ino se había acostumbrado a su nueva escuela y a las reglas de ésta, y como ella era una persona extremadamente sociable, ya se había ganado buenas amistades.<p>

Sin embargo, hablando de amistades femeninas, resaltaba una; Sakura Haruno.  
>Se trataba, nada más ni nada menos, que de la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil del colegio. Una muchacha de rasgos infantiles, con grandes y risueños ojos jade, decorados con alargadas pestañas y un brillo que demostrada decisión, su cabellera era corta y sedosa, de un suave color rosado y siempre la llevaba bien peinada con algún accesorio para el cabello. Resultó ser una muchacha amigable, Ino pronto se enteró que antes, y todavía un poco, las demás niñas la molestaban debido al tamaño de su frente, pero con ayuda de sus amigas había superado aquél inconveniente. Aún así, todavía se reflejaba un deje de angustia en la expresión de Sakura cada vez que oía esa clase de burlas. E Ino realmente odiaba eso. Simplemente porque le parecía absurdo el hecho de que Haruno se molestase tanto por una opinión ajena, ella debía estar feliz con lo que era y ya.<p>

Tampoco entendía el porqué ignoraba tan rotundamente a un muchacho tan simpático cómo Naruto (ya, se notaba a leguas que él la quería, y mucho) o porqué a veces se ponía tan histérica y agresiva sólo porque infringía una tonta e insignificante regla de la escuela…

Y aún así, con sus diferencias y más, habían logrado ser amigas.

Por eso, Ino sólo quería la felicidad para Sakura.

* * *

><p>Finales de Abril no significaba otra cosa para ella: Hanami. Por supuesto estaba emocionada, se trataba de ella, Sakura Haruno, obviamente esperaba esa fecha con ansias.<br>Ésa era la época de año en la que se celebraba el florecimiento de los árboles de Sakura. Era la época en la que se sentía en todo su esplendor, realizada, se sentía con más fortaleza y confianza. Todos atributos que realmente necesitaba luego de su cumpleaños; Sakura creía que cada año, el veintiocho de Marzo, su frente crecía un centímetro más (estaba hecha toda una paranoica) por lo que precisaba sentirse confiada otra vez. Todos los años, por esas fechas, ella y sus amigos, iban a un parque de árboles de Sakura a realizar un picnic que duraba desde la tarde hasta la noche. Por supuesto, ellos no eran los únicos en salir, siempre cuando se acercaba mediados de Abril la gente iba a mirar a los árboles volverse rosados, ya sea en un picnic, o en un campamento, una simple caminata o lo que sea.

Oh sí, la primavera era simplemente genial.

Como todos los días, Haruno se levantó temprano, tomó un desayuno ligero (parte de su dieta para adelgazar), se preparó como es debido y marchó al instituto con media hora de adelanto. Le gustaba llegar a tiempo a todos lados, _esos eran modales_, pensaba.

Cuando llegó al edificio, con la frente en alto y más motivada que nunca, comenzó con la tarea del Consejo y se puso la máscara de Presidenta, un papel que le salía excelente, según ella. Firmó esto y aquello, hizo el papeleo, habló con éste y aquél, organizó esto y lo otro y antes de que pudiera decir "Cerezos" ya era la hora y la escuela ya estaba llena de alumnos. Allí y sólo allí, se iba al salón y comenzaba con el rol de estudiante súper aplicada.

Llegó, por supuesto, antes de que el profesor pisase la primera hilera de baldosas

del salón. Sonriendo, contenta por haber llegado quince minutos antes de que comenzase la hora escolar, se dirigió donde estaban sus amigas. Mientras caminaba, inspeccionaba el lugar disimuladamente, estaba algo sucio y algunos alumnos aún estaban en los corredores. Frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—¡Ey, Haruno! —saludó Ino, sentada sobre su pupitre.

—B-buenos días, Sakura —susurró Hyūga tímidamente, quien estaba parada junto a Ino.

Oh, la niña era tan tierna.

—Qué onda —dijo a modo de saludo Tenten, sentada sobre su escritorio. Al parecer antes habían estado las tres conversando, _típico_.

—Buenos días —saludó Sakura sonriendo alegremente. Su frente brilló.

—¿Ya estamos a mediados de Abril? —preguntó Tenten, al notar el resplandor en la frente de Sakura que extrañamente le brillaba cuando se encontraba con los ánimos por el cielo, justamente en esa época del año.

—¡Oh, _yeah_! —exclamó Sakura alzando los brazos.

Las tres chicas, menos la rubia, comenzaron a charlar animadamente (en realidad estaban hablando todas al mismo tiempo, por lo que era un escándalo y no se entendía ni mierda). Ino las contemplaba aturdida, completamente confundida. ¿De qué demonios estaban hablando? ¿Abril? ¿Qué de bueno tenía Abril? Empezaban las clases, y eso no era algo "tan divertido" para ella. Bufó y carraspeó para que sus compañeras notaran su presencia allí y le explicaran de una buena vez a qué se debía tanto alboroto.

—En Abril sucede el "Hanami" —explicó con voz suave Hinata mientras indicaba a sus amigas que hicieron silencio mediante señas con las manos—. Es la época del año en la que florecen los árboles de Sakura, todos los años vamos al parque a un picnic que dura casi todo el día —sonrió Hyūga, satisfecha con su explicación.

—Exacto —afirmó Tenten—. Y digamos que señorita "frente en alto, Sakura Haruno" siempre está de excelente humor en esta época —le susurró a Ino, evitando que la aludida oyera.

Ino se limitó a soltar un prolongado "Ohh", dándoles a entender que captaba la idea.

—¡Allí vienen los muchachos! —exclamó Sakura y volteó mientras aplaudía infantilmente—, les avisaré del picnic. ¡Oigan, vengan aquí! —los llamó moviendo los brazos, entusiasmada.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba y Neji (primo de Hinata Hyūga, serio y callado, de cabello largo y castaño; ojos perlados que reflejaban sabiduría. Un tipo extraño a simple vista) se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban las muchachas, ya con una idea en mente sobre qué quería Sakura. Claro, no era normal ver a Haruno tan animada salvo que se tratase de ésa época del año. ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! Un día te enteras que una loca rubia es tu vecina y comienza a llamarte "chico-gato" y al otro los Sakura florecen y la frente de la Presidenta brilla más que nunca.

Qué loco es el mundo, ¿eh?

Ino alzó la vista y miró a Uchiha sonriéndole amigablemente, éste evitó mirarla y se concentró en las palabras de Haruno. Aunque ya sabía de memoria cuáles serían: _"Mañana iremos al Parque Central a las seis de la tarde, haremos un picnic, lleven comida y esa clase de cosas"_. Cómo le gustaría contestar "Oh, lo lamento. Mañana estaré enfermo, no podré ir" y marcharse sin más, pero todos los años era lo mismo. De seguro alguno de sus amigos (Kiba probablemente, o Naruto quizás) colaría una cerveza y terminaría borracho arruinando parte de la salida y al mismo tiempo dándole un poco más de vida. Tenían quince años, ¿de dónde sacaban bebidas alcohólicas con tanta facilidad? Daba igual, no le importaba de todas formas.

Una vez hubo escuchado lo suficiente, suspiró y con las manos en los bolsillos se dirigió a su asiento. Unos segundos después los demás lo imitaron yéndose cada uno a su respectivo pupitre justo antes de que llegase el profesor.

Ino arregló su falda y se sentó en su silla, con la mano se peinó un poco el cabello y se acomodó el sweater, en ése momento, sintió como un objeto impactaba contra su mejilla y caía en el escritorio. Frunció el ceño y miró hacia la dirección de dónde había sido lanzado. Desde su lugar, Sakura le hacía señas para que abra el papel y lea el contenido, con los pulgares arriba gesticulaba palabras que difícilmente Ino entendió.

"_Hoy, en mi casa, a las cinco de la tarde. Tengo algo importante que decirles. Avísale a Tenten._

_¡Sakura!"_

Rápidamente guardó el papel antes de que el profesor la descubriera y le sonrió a Sakura afirmando con la cabeza, también con los pulgares levantados. Luego volteó y le lanzó con disimulo el mensaje a Tenten. Eran demasiados obvias, de no haber sido porque el profesor era muy despistado, ya habrían sido descubiertas.

* * *

><p>Golpeó con suavidad la impotente puerta de roble y retrocedió unos pasos. La casa era grande, pintada de un tenue tono rojizo, con inmensos ventanales y un pequeño jardín adornado de plantas de rosas rojas. Parecía una casa de muñecas.<br>Vestía una simple remera con mangas cortas de color negro y unos jeans ajustados, además de unas _Converse_ blancas. El cabello rubio recogido en una coleta despeinada, y los ojos apenas delineados. Sólo había ido a la casa de una amiga a hacer quién sabe qué, no a un desfile de modas. Aún así, le gustaba vestirse bien y prepararse para la ocasión.

Apenas unos segundos después, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una animada Sakura que la invitó a pasar. Llevaba el cabello recogido en dos coletas bajas, una remera rosado pálido y unos shorts de algodón azules, además del detalle de las pantuflas de conejito. Ino rió por lo bajo.

Luego de saludarse como corresponde, Ino se quitó las zapatillas y las dejó junto a la puerta, al lado de dos pares más de calzado que, imaginaba, eran de sus amigas. Sakura le hizo señas para que la siguiera y ambas subieron por las escaleras al cuarto de Haruno. En la puerta de la habitación había un letrero rosado que decía "Sakura" con adornos de flores de cerezo, Yamanaka sonrió con nostalgia ante lo infantil de aquél letrero y ambas entraron al cuarto.

Hinata —quien llevaba puesto una musculosa celeste y unos jeans oscuros— y Tenten —que traía una remera con estampado y un pantalón de gimnasia negro— saludaron a la rubia desde donde estaban, Hyūga sentada en un _puff_ leyendo revistas y la castaña con su móvil acostada en el suelo alfombrado de la habitación y volvieron a lo suyo, sin embargo, la voz de Sakura las detuvo.

—Bueno, ya todas están aquí —dijo y las tres voltearon a verla, sonriendo.

Ino se sentó en otro _puff_, algo dudosa dado que era su primera vez en la casa Haruno —Haruno, tus padres, ¿dónde están?

—Ah pues, ellos salieron al supermercado.

—Y bien, Sakura, ¿sucede algo? —preguntó Tenten con una pizca de picardía en su sonrisa. Ino notó la confianza con la que hablaban y el "Sakura" soltado tan a la ligera y se sintió algo fuera de lugar. Se removió un poco inquieta en el puff, esperando que nadie lo notara.

Haruno tomó un cojín de su cama y sentó sobre él, invitando a sus amigas a que se colocaran junto a ella a modo de ronda. Ino y Hinata movieron los puffs mientras que Tenten tomaba otro almohadón y se sentada sobre él con las piernas cruzadas como indio.

Sakura tomó una bocanada de aire y juntó sus manos en un aplauso.

—¡Me gusta Sasuke! —exclamó al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos con fuerza y sus mejillas se coloreaban de un gracioso color carmín.

Al contrario de lo que la joven esperaba, Tenten y Hinata se miraron entre sí algo confundidas, ellas ya lo sabían hace años, era noticia vieja. Dirigieron a Haruno una cara de aburrimiento, Tenten soltó un despreocupado "¿Nada más?" a lo cual Sakura la fulminó con la mirada.

Sin embargo, por su lado, Ino estaba atónita. ¿Era cierto lo que sus oídos habían escuchado? ¿Realmente a Sakura le gustaba Sasuke? ¡No podía ser cierto! Abrió la boca ligeramente por la sorpresa y perdió la vista, hundiéndose en sus propios pensamientos, ignorando la discusión de la anfitriona con la castaña.

En el fondo lo sabía, ése tiempo que había pasado con Sakura le había bastado para descubrir varios factores de la joven; cada vez que Uchiha pasaba junto a ella y ésta suspiraba con ilusión, ella siempre buscaba un tema de conversación para charlar con el muchacho, Sakura sonreía siempre que escuchaba su voz, y fruncía el ceño cuando lo nombraba alguna muchacha (en especial ella).

¡Oh, Dios! ¡Qué tonta había sido! Así se creía ella una joven perceptiva y atenta. Quizás… No, no era posible.

_Quizás le dolía saber que a su amiga le gustaba Uchiha, porque sabía la verdad._

Sabía que él no estaba enamorado de ella.

Así como había ignorado aquellos detalles, también había notado otros. Cómo Uchiha prestaba poca atención a los comentarios de Haruno, cómo a veces solía evitarla o cómo mostraba cero emociones cuando ésta le coqueteaba.

Claro que así era con todas las chicas del instituto, salvo sus amigas. Justamente, Sakura era de sus mejores amigas, por eso resultaba extraño que se comportase así con ella.

Ino arqueó las cejas sintiendo pena por su amiga, se rascó la nuca y suspiró. Bueno, Sasuke no tenía porqué enterarse de aquello.

—Mañana voy a decirle que me gusta —sonrió Sakura. Ésa era la nueva noticia, Tenten.

De acuerdo, quizás Sasuke si se iba a enterar…

Alzó la cabeza con suma rapidez y agradeció por no haberse desnucado. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y escupió un apresurado "¿¡Qué!". Hinata ladeó la cabeza cerrando los ojos con tristeza, ella tampoco estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de la de cabellos rosados. Tenten chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Qué pasa, Yamanaka? —preguntó Haruno, molesta. Quizás no había sido buena idea invitarla a su casa.

—Esto… —la rubia pensó sus palabras—. Yo, eh… —miró a sus dos amigas en busca de ayuda.

Hinata se percató de inmediato —Quizás, q-quizás es demasiado pronto —susurró Hyūga, escondiéndose en sí misma, temía por la respuesta de Sakura.

—¿Qué? No te oigo.

—Dije q-que quizás es d-demasiado pronto… —murmuró esta vez más bajo.

—¿Ah? —preguntó Ino.

—Que q-quizás es d-demasiado p-pronto.

—¡Habla fuerte, mujer! —exclamó Tenten con los nervios por el piso.

—¡Que quizás es demasiado pronto! ¿Qué harás si te dice que no? —gritó Hinata sin darse cuenta, rápido se tapó la boca, en un vano intento de tragarse sus palabras ya escupidas. Se sonrojó de pies a cabeza por la vergüenza y comenzó a pedir perdón en un tartamudeo incesable.

Ino y Tenten miraron a Sakura aguardando por una respuesta, tragaron saliva y sin más, esperaron a que el volcán hiciera erupción.

—¡Ja! —exclamó con sorna—. ¿Qué podría pasar? ¡Somos amigos desde que tengo memoria! —y continuó balbuceando razones por las que Uchiha debía aceptarla.

Las tres muchachas se miraron entre sí con duda y rezaron por la salud mental de su amiga cuando ésta comenzó a reír sin parar.

* * *

><p>Dejando atrás aquél incidente, una hora pasó y dieron por terminada su reunión. Tenten fue la primera en marcharse y a ésta le siguió Ino, Hinata se quedaría dónde Sakura a pasar la noche (entre las tres habían acordado que la pequeña Hyūga se quedaría y trataría de hacer entrar en razón a Haruno). Algo incómoda, Yamanaka se despidió de la dueña de la casa secamente, mientras que a las otras dos abrazó como siempre hacía.<p>

Ni bien se cerró la puerta de roble de la casa Haruno, Ino soltó un prolongado suspiro. Curvó las cejas y dibujó un mohín de inquietud en los labios. Alzó la vista y contempló sus alrededores. Era tarde y ya había oscurecido, aún así, ella había insistido en marcharse caminando, sola. Se rascó la nuca, debía dejar de tomar decisiones impulsivas. Miró hacia sus costados, asegurándose de que nadie la estuviese siguiendo o algo por el estilo y emprendió su camino a casa.

Dio un paso y una brisa rebelde le hizo soltar un escandaloso escalofrío. Asustada comenzó a correr hasta salir de la residencia Haruno, una vez cerró el portón suspiró cansinamente.

Y echó a correr otra vez.

El sonido de sus zapatillas avanzando a gran velocidad sobre el pavimento era, en realidad, lo único fuera de lo normal que se oía, debido a que eran altas horas de la noche. Aún así, la mente de Ino le estaba jugando una muy buena broma.

¿Qué era esa sombra? ¿Y ése sonido? ¿¡Aquello era una luz!

Ella no era de asustarse fácilmente, bueno, en realidad sí. Y así aterrorizada y todo, sabía que todos sus miedos eran sólo producto de su revuelta cabeza. La casa de Sakura quedaba bastante lejos de la suya, debía atravesar aproximadamente cinco manzanas más y llegaría a su vecindario, allí sólo debía caminar un poco más hasta encontrar su casa.

¿Su casa?

Oh Dios, ¡no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo llegar a su casa! ¡Apenas recordaba el camino de su hogar al instituto!

¡Tonta, tonta Yamanaka!

Y para colmo había refrescado, ¡maldita primavera y su estúpido clima cambiante! Se llevó las manos a los brazos y los sobó tratando de calmar el frío que sentía. Sus largas piernas se movían de un lado a otro y su cabello rubio se revolvía al son del viento. El mechón rubio obstruía parte de su visión, lo cual la dejaba aún más perturbada. De pronto sintió un peso enorme caerle encima y tuvo que bajar la velocidad, estaba agotada. Trotaba torpemente, lo único que quería era llegar a su casa. ¿Por qué todo le salía tan mal? Primero se enteraba que su mejor amiga tenía en mente un plan suicida para sus sentimientos y ahora estaba corriendo como una demente sin razón alguna. Decidió cesar el trote y empezó a caminar, miraba atenta sus alrededores y con la oreja bien parada se mantenía alerta.

Pasos.

Se oían pasos, Ino comenzó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Marchaba toscamente, nerviosa, con los pelos de punta.

De pronto, todo se volvió borroso. Había tropezado. Quién diría, la gran Ino Yamanaka, la chica más veloz que nadie hubiera jamás conocido, había tropezado de la forma más estúpida posible. Con la respiración agitada y el rostro deformado en una expresión de horror, se impulsó como pudo y volteó hacia la dirección por dónde se acercaba su perseguidor. Se sentó sobre su trasero mientras se apoyaba en las palmas de sus manos. Se llevó las manos al rostro completamente aterrorizada, dejó escapar un corto gemido y esperó lo pero cuando sintió que él, ella o lo que fuera la había alcanzado y se paraba frente a ella.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué sucede contigo?

Esa voz…

Lentamente y con desconfianza, retiró las manos de su cara para comprobar sus locas teorías.

—¿Estás bien?

Abrió los ojos celestes de par en par en cuanto divisó esa figura. ¿Acaso…? ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Era él!

Pero, ¿cómo…?

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>

Cantidad de palabras: 3155.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

**¡EY! Tanto tiempo, ¿no? Bueno, más o menos respeté el plazo que había indicado… :D**

**Otra vez no sucedió exactamente lo que tenía planeado, pero es que cada vez que me pongo a escribir se me ocurren nuevas ideas y las voy agregando y ¡no termino más! Entonces voy postergando y pasando la "acción" o las "cosas interesantes" de las que les hablo en las Notas de Autor para el próximo cap y luego para el próximo y así sucesivamente, así que quería que en este episodio definitivamente suceda lo que les prometí, así me quede exageradamente largo y pesado D:**

**Consideren que el largo extra de este capítulo es como una disculpa por haber tardado otra vez (?)**

**Ahora bien; Sakura va a confesársele a Sasuke en el picnic del Hanami, pero lo que no sabe Haruno, es que Sasuke no está para nada interesado en ella y ya está al tanto de sus sentimientos. Cosa que Ino notó. **

**¿De qué manera va a reaccionar Sasuke?**

**¿Y Sakura?**

**¿Con quién se habrá topado Ino en el medio de la calle en pura noche? Una pista, no es quien creen que es (?)**

**Las dos primeras preguntas se contestarán en el capítulo nueve. Sip, tendrán que esperar para ver la respuesta de Sasuke hacia los sentimientos de Sakura. Sin embargo, mientras tanto, Ino andará preocupada por el bienestar emocional de su amiga, y andará haciendo investigaciones… ewe Eso sí en el próximo capítulo.**

**Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, cambié los títulos otra vez. Sí, es que soy muy indecisa, bah, creo, no se :| Ok, no. Es que me dejaron de gustar, y asdf, ya no los cambio más, ¡lo prometo!**

**¿Qué es el Hanami? Exactamente lo que explicado más arriba~**

**Pues, anduve investigando acerca de tradiciones y festividades de Japón en internet. También, sacaré algunas costumbres & eso de mangas escolares que he leído, por ejemplo Lovely Complex, Kimi Ni Todoke o Madi Sama! Además, encontré la ciudad perfecta para nuestros queridos personajes, supongo que lo mencionaré más adelante, o sino, en otra nota de autor.**

**Sin más, espero con todo mi corazoncito que les haya gustado :3**

**Que mi musa anduvo medio histérica y me costó un tanto hacer este capítulo ._.**

**¡Comenten! ¡Nos vemos! ~**


	8. Hanami

**Autor:** Okiro Benihime.

**Clasificación**: K+.

**Género:** Amistad, Romance, Drama, Humor.

**Advertencias/Aclaraciones: **Este es un fanfic AU (Alternative Universe – Universo alterno), y habrá OoC (Out of Character – Fuera de carácter). Así que desde **ya** voy avisando que muy a mi pesar alteraré un poco las personalidades de ciertos personajes para que encajen en la historia.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero esta historia es totalmente mía y la hago sin ánimos de lucro. Prohibido el plagio, piensa un poco y crea tus propias historias, es más divertido, créeme.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyraa: ¡Feliz año nuevo a ti también, cari! :D Igualmente. Bueno, como siempre digo, no todo es color de rosa xD ¿En serio lo crees? Yo no puedo evitar pensar que en cada palabra que escribo hay un OoC horrible ._. Jaja, claro, muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegran mucho siempre :D Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, también. ¡Sí! Quiero decir, discutirán y eso, más en un tono cómico que otra cosa, pero sí, también habrán peleas peleas, jojo (?) Gracias por leer y comentar, cari. En serio :3 Besotes.<strong>

**Marcia Andrea: Omg, gracias. Opino lo mismo que tu, a decir verdad. Bueno, esas dos dudas se resuelven ahora :3 Gracias por leer y comentar~ Besotes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo ocho: <strong>_Hanami._

* * *

><p><em>Pero, ¿cómo…?<em>

La figura que anteriormente la perseguía, extendió su mano y le ofreció ayuda. Ino, dudosa y temblando, apretó con fuerza la mano de su "perseguidor" y se levantó del frío suelo. Se arregló un poco la ropa y frunció el ceño totalmente avergonzada.

Ambas personas se mantuvieron en silencio, intercambiando miradas, hasta que una de ellas explotó a carajadas.

—¡Para ya! ¡No es gracioso, Uzumaki! —exclamó Ino enojada.

¡La había visto correr como alma que lleva el diablo! Moviendo los pies de un lado a otro torpemente, y para colmo, ¡se había tropezado frente a él! Ino se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y agachó la mirada mientras su cara se tornaba completamente roja, apretó los puños y le pidió otra vez a Naruto que dejase de reírse. Después de todo, era tarde en la noche, y ya había hecho demasiado escándalo.

Naruto, aún entre carcajadas, se enjugó una pequeña lágrima mientras se llevaba una mano al estómago que ya le había comenzado a doler de tanto reír.

—¿Qué hacías corriendo de esa forma? —logró articular el rubio, finalmente—. ¡Llevo más de una calle tratando de alcanzarte! —se enderezó y luego de aclararse la garganta un par de veces comenzó a hablar normalmente.

—¿Y cómo se supone que iba a saber que eras tú? —protestó Ino.

—¿Y comenzaste a correr sin más?

—¡Pues claro! —exclamó convencida de que su verdad era la cierta.

Y allí, Uzumaki estalló en risas otra vez e Ino frunció el ceño, frustrada. Naruto comenzó a balbucear recordando el momento en el que Ino había resbalado y cuán gracioso había resultado aquello para él. La rubia poco a poco fue cediendo y terminó riendo junto al muchacho. Casi sin darse cuenta, habían comenzado a caminar a través de la desierta calle, conversando acerca de lo recién vivido.

Ino le preguntó al chico qué hacía allí a esas horas y resultó ser que Uzumaki estaba dónde Sasuke, pero había vuelto a su casa ya que se había olvidado de su móvil, y mientras regresaba a la casa de su amigo, se encontró con ella. La chica tuvo que contarle qué hacía allí, y en el momento en el que los labios de Ino soltaron el apellido "Haruno", Naruto se ruborizó ligeramente y en su rostro se dibujó una expresión de nostalgia, mezclada con nerviosismo y felicidad.

Era el rostro de alguien enamorado.

Ino sonrió ampliamente comprendiendo un montón de cosas. El rubio notó el extraño mohín de la rubia y sintió como si lo hubiesen descubierto _in fraganti_. Tragó saliva y contempló por un segundo la maquiavélica expresión de la rubia, dudando en si hablar o no.

Así que, ¿a Naruto le gustaba Sakura? Ya lo sabía, obviamente, pero ahora estaba completamente segura de aquello. De un momento a otro, recordó todo lo que había sucedido ése día, y borró disimuladamente la sonrisa del rostro. A Sakura le gustaba Sasuke, cierto, ¿cómo lo había olvidado? Pobre Naruto, ¿sabría él la verdad acerca de los sentimientos de Haruno?

—Uzumaki… —el rubio volteó a verla—, a ti te gusta Haruno, ¿cierto?

El chico se estremeció y su rostro se tornó completamente rojizo. Apartó la mirada y se rascó la nuca, en sus ojos no se reflejaba más que melancolía, sin embargo, él se esforzaba en disimularlo.

—Creo que no vale la pena esconderlo —murmuró—. Sí, me gusta —dirigió esos ojos pintados de un triste celeste a Ino, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y se sintió agobiada—. Mucho.

Ino arrugó la nariz y curvó las cejas, disgustada. ¿Cuándo esa conversación se había vuelto tan… triste?

—Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Naruto asintió decaídamente.

Ino cerró los ojos angustiada. No comprendía muy bien los sentimientos de Naruto, ya que, hace mucho tiempo, cuando se enamoró por primera vez, había sido correspondida y recordaba los buenos momentos de esa relación, a pesar de que al final la situación se había ido a la basura. Pero imaginó que, a pesar de que él siempre se comportaba alegre y animado, debía sentir un gran vacío en su corazón. Y lo admiraba, porque a pesar de todo aquello, se mantenía fiel a su amistad con Sasuke, y apoyaba en todo a Sakura. Sí, definitivamente, chicos como él quedaban pocos.

En un cálido gesto de comprensión e intento de subirle los ánimos, la chica abrazó a Naruto, deteniendo el paso inesperadamente. Él se sorprendió ante sus acciones, sin embargo, comprendió de inmediato las intenciones de su amiga y correspondió el gesto, abrazándola de igual forma.

Naruto sonrió amigablemente y le dio las gracias a Yamanaka mediante una mirada cargada de afecto mientras se separaban. Caminaron un tramo más sumidos en un cómodo silencio hasta que se separaron, se saludaron sonrientes y Naruto entró a la casa Uchiha mientras Ino se dirigía a la suya.

* * *

><p>Como jamás había asistido a un evento como ése, Ino no sabía exactamente qué sería adecuado vestir. Por lo que optó por una blusa celeste, unos pantalones hasta arriba de las rodillas de un jean desgastado y unas sandalias sin tacón de diseño simple. Llevaba el cabello rubio suelto, con un par de mechones recogidos con una pequeña hebilla.<p>

Sintiéndose lista, Ino abandonó su hogar y emprendió camino a casa de Sakura. Como era nueva en esa gigantesca ciudad —llamada Sapporo, en Hokkaidō, Japón— no tenía una buena idea de dónde quedaba aquél parque al cual irían, por lo que había acordado con Sakura para ir con ella.

El lugar era inmenso, estaba cubierto con un manto verdoso de recientemente cortado césped. El aroma relajante, ligeramente picante del pasto; los árboles meciéndose al compás de la brisa primaveral; las coloridas mariposas, símbolos inconfundibles de aquella estación, revoloteando sobre el despejado cielo pintarrajeado de celeste; las frágiles flores de distintas tonalidades, que adornaban coquetamente aquél verde brillante y la presencia de familias conversando, niños jugando, y adolescentes riendo completaban el singular cuadro que dibujaba aquél parque.

Y por supuesto, los impotentes árboles que se alzaban victoriosos, con las hojas coloreadas de un tenue y pálido rosado, que danzaban alegremente cada vez que el viento daba un suspiro, eran la mayor atracción en el lugar.

Eran la razón por la cual todas aquellas personas estaban allí reunidas, sólo buscaban admirar la belleza de los botones de cereza convirtiéndose en flor, como pequeñas bailarinas vestidas de rosa preparándose para empezar a bailar.

Eran las seis y cuarto de la tarde, por lo que el sol ya no iluminaba con tanta fiereza como lo había hecho unas horas antes, para ése entonces, todo rastro del cruel invierno había desaparecido, dándole lugar a hermosos días.

El grupo de amigos, conformado por seis adolescentes, ya se había acomodado sobre un mantel debajo de uno de los árboles rosáceos.

Las dos amigas se acercaron alegres al grupo y tomaron sus lugares en la ronda; Ino se había sentado junto a Sasuke, éste junto a Tenten, al lado suyo se encontraba Neji, junto a él Hinata, Kiba les seguía, luego Sakura y Naruto, quedando éste, junto a Yamanaka.

Comenzaron charlando tranquilamente, sin embargo, luego de unos pocos minutos, aquella amena conversación se había transformado en un griterío digno de un loquero.

No era algo extraño, no para Sasuke, aquél alboroto jamás le sería extraño teniendo amigos tan escandalosos. Y a aquél grupo de gente revoltosa, se les había sumado Ino, quién había resultado ser bastante (quién sabe si no más aún que el mismo Naruto) bulliciosa. Sin embargo, Sasuke había notado, que esa actitud podía estar o no presente en la rubia. Dependía de la situación.

Puesto que se trataba de un picnic, habían llevado comida, por lo que pasado un tiempo, se dispusieron a comenzar a preparar lo que tomaría el papel de "cena". Y tal y como había predicho Sasuke, por arte de magia aparecieron un par de cervezas. Naruto y Kiba fueron los primeros en animarse a beber, luego les siguieron Tenten e Ino. Por su parte, Sakura, Sasuke y Neji tan sólo habían bebido un par de sorbos.

En medio del alboroto, el teléfono de Sasuke comenzó a vibrar, indicando que tenía una llamada entrante. Viendo que sus amigos no pararían de gritar, tomó su móvil y se alejó del grupo para poder hablar en paz, no sin antes avisarles que ya volvería. Tomando ésa como su mejor oportunidad, Sakura se levantó de un salto y tras haberles hecho un par de señas a sus amigas, emprendió camino hacia donde se encontraba Uchiha.

Ése era el momento.

Cuando Uchiha cortó, volteó y vio a la joven detrás suyo, se sorprendió ligeramente, pero luego de verla tan inquieta y nerviosa una molesta curiosidad invadió su ser.

Debajo de los árboles de cerezo, el cielo celeste se había tornado de un azul apagado mezclado con tonos anaranjados y rojizos, a una distancia considerable de sus amigos, los dos completamente solos; Sakura creyó que era el escenario ideal para confesarse.

—Sasuke… —llamó Sakura alzando la vista con duda, en sus mejillas se divisaba un gracioso color carmín, la voz le temblaba notablemente.

—¿Qué sucede? —contestó él, guardando su móvil en el bolsillo, mientras dirigía sus profundos ojos oscuros hacia ella y los clavaba en su mirada insegura.

Sakura abrió sus ojos verdes de par en par. Toda la confianza que se había tenido antes se había esfumado con tan sólo una mirada, aquello había bastado para hacerla sentir nervios y vergüenza. Bueno, después de todo ella era una enamorada.

—Tú… —tragó saliva y cerró los párpados con fuerza—. ¡Tú me gustas!

En el rostro de Sasuke se dibujó una expresión de asombro, parpadeó un par de veces y enmudeció completamente. Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, y una mueca de disgusto se insertó en sus labios.

Sasuke lo sabía, o al menos tenía un presentimiento de aquello. Sin embargo, había decidido ignorar la cuestión puesto que Sakura era su amiga, una muchacha que conocía desde pequeño y a pesar de todo había terminado por caerle bien. Incluso había llegado a admirarla debido a su inteligencia y liderazgo, después de todo debía ser difícil ser líder del Consejo Estudiantil. Sin embargo, no sentía ningún interés romántico hacia ella, sólo la veía como una perfecta amiga —a veces un tanto molesta, pero una amiga a fin de cuentas— y nada más. Por un momento se sintió incómodo, ¿realmente ella había creído que él correspondería sus sentimientos? ¿Acaso no se conocían lo suficientemente bien? Y casi se sintió ofendido, la chica había puesto en juego su amistad por un sentimiento bastante absurdo. Bueno, digamos que Uchiha no era muy "amante del amor". Así que chasqueó la lengua, y dejando de lado todas las enseñanzas de su madre acerca de ser un _caballero_ y que no se debe lastimar a una dama, sino tratarla con delicadeza y negarle las cosas de una forma cortés, prácticamente escupió:

—Sakura, tú no me gustas. Sólo te veo como una amiga, por lo que no busco más en ti que amistad.

Y en ése momento, el corazón de Sakura _casi_ se rompe. Pero ella era una chica fuerte, y no se desfallecería por ése motivo, al menos _no_ enfrente de él. Se sentía traicionada, Uchiha le había dado motivos por los cuales creer que él respondería positivamente a sus sentimientos, sin embargo, en medio de aquella confusión que es el amor, había olvidado muchos detalles importantes acerca de Sasuke. Su rechazo al amor, por ejemplo. Y ella, que de hecho conocía las razones ocultas de Sasuke para no sentirse atraído ante tal sentimiento tan cálido y maravilloso, pero también cruel y amargo, había borrado de su mente aquella idea.

Y se sintió débil. Había sido cegada por el amor.

—Y-yo… Entiendo —suspiró Sakura dibujando una media sonrisa plagada de angustia en su rostro aniñado.

Ahora entendía a qué se referían sus amigas. Debió de haberlas escuchado cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

—Gracias, de todas formas —musitó Sasuke, quien por su parte, había pensado un poco mejor las cosas y se había dado cuenta de su actitud tan insensible y opuesta a las enseñanzas de su querida madre. Además, no debía olvidar de quién se trataba, sus palabras habían sido ciertas después de todo, aunque crueles para ella; Haruno sólo era una buena amiga suya, ¿qué había de malo en recordárselo? Bueno, se le había ido un poquito el tono, pero por eso le había agradecido, para recordarle que a pesar de todo ella era una amistad suya, que aunque no quisiera admitirlo, o le costara, no le gustaría perder. Habían sido más de tres años de confianza entre ellos dos, años en los que había desarrollado, un poco en contra de su voluntad, fuertes lazos de compañerismo. No sólo con Sakura, sino con varias personas más.

Al oír esas palabras, Sakura tuvo que luchar para no comenzar a soltar lágrimas como si de una bebé se tratase. Pero no estaba triste, a pesar de que el que ella había creído era "le amor de su vida" la había rechazado rotundamente, no, estaba confundida. Eso en su mayoría, puesto que después de que en sus oídos se colara aquél "Gracias" suyo, había recapacitado, y como un relámpago todos los recuerdos de su amistad con Sasuke habían aparecido en su cabeza. Y se había dado cuenta de que quizás, sólo quizás, ella había confundido amor con otra cosa.

Aún así, se encontraba un tanto decaída, y el ánimo que llevaba antes con ella tan fervientemente ya no estaba. Y como no quería arruinarles la velada a sus amigos —quienes, según podía ver desde esa distancia, aún se la estaban pasando "bomba"—, había tomado la decisión de marcharse del lugar discretamente, camuflada por alguna excusa que sus amigos, al estar la mitad medio borrachos y la otra mitad lo suficiente como para atontarse un poco (en realidad no era tanto, ella misma los había controlado y habían tomado poco. Las tonterías que se encontraban haciendo se debían a la emoción y a las ganas de divertirse, no al alcohol), no prestarían mucha atención y aceptarían sin más.

Lo único que quería era volver a su casa y pensar, ordenar todas aquellas cuestiones que daban vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza.

Ambos se sonrieron ligeramente como si nada hubiera sucedido, que para Uchiha medio había sido así mientras que para Sakura todo se había complicado un poco más, y emprendieron camino de vuelta hacia donde se encontraba el grupo.

Ya allí, Sakura dibujó la perfecta sonrisa falsa en su rostro y mientras que Sasuke se sentaba de vuelta en su lugar entre Ino y Tenten, habló:

—Me ha surgido algo muy importante en casa, mi madre me ha dicho que vaya de inmediato o me matará —rió levemente—. Así que lo lamento pero debo irme —se agachó y tomó su cartera que se encontraba tirada en el mantel, entre sus amigos.

Todos asintieron alegremente y continuaron gritando, riendo y discutiendo, sin embargo, alguien la jaló de pronto por la muñeca y la obligó a arrodillarse en el mantel. Un potente azul penetró contra su mirada temblorosa y la observó fijamente, sintió su respiración cerca del cuello y un escalofrío se deslizó a lo largo de su cuerpo, al tiempo que se ruborizaba inconscientemente. Una cabellera rubia y despeinada bailó con una brisa cerca suyo, y sus cabellos rosados se mezclaron por un momento con aquél fino dorado.

—¿Segura que estás bien? —preguntó en un susurro una voz varonil y preocupada. Sakura tragó saliva y se sonrojó un poco más, desvió la mirada y sus ojos se nublaron levemente por la confusión.

—Sí —pronunció ella y luego alzó la vista, las comisuras de sus labios se torcieron levemente hacia arriba en un intento de sonrisa que, a diferencia de las demás, no había sido tan vacía—. No te preocupes, sólo quédate y diviértete.

Naruto miró fijamente a Sakura por unos instantes, analizándola. Quería adentrarse en su mirada y revolver en sus pensamientos, más sin embargo, Sakura sonreía insistiéndole.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, vete entonces —dijo casi en un gruñido, Sakura rió levemente y sin más complicaciones se marchó del lugar, bajo la atenta mirada de Ino, quien la contemplaba detenidamente, casi sospechando algo. Aun así, restó importancia y continuó con lo suyo.

* * *

><p>A pesar de estar divirtiéndose de lo lindo, Ino se encontraba realmente agotada. Luego de lo sucedido la noche anterior, había llegado a su casa tarde y no había dormido lo suficiente. Además, el picnic se había extendido bastante, y de las seis y pico de la tarde habían pasado a las once y media de la noche. No es que no estuviese acostumbrada a pasar noches despierta divirtiéndose, ya sea en un club o lo que sea, sino que particularmente, ésa ocasión no había descansado lo suficiente y las horas de sueño que le hacían falta resaltaban en su agotado cuerpo y rostro. Aún así, continuaba riéndose, charlando y gritando. Si debía mantenerse despierta, lo haría, sólo debía pensar en otras cosas y distraer su mente.<p>

—"_Porque un amigo es una luz _—cantaban Naruto y Kiba abrazados, agitando las manos—, _brillando en la oscuridad _—ambos se movían de un lado a otro mientras que sus amigos reían ante el acto de los muchachos—._ Siempre serás mi amigo, ¡no importa nada más! ¡Ouooh!"_

—Oh, te quiero amigooo —canturreó Uzumaki a Kiba.

—¡Hermano! A pesar de todo… ¡te quiero! —ambos chicos se abrazaron efusivamente mientras se decían cuanto se apreciaban el uno al otro.

—¡Vaya! Ya se han puestos cariñosos —bufó Tenten, recostándose en Neji, inflando los mofletes.

—No soy un colchón, Tenten —suspiró Neji, apartándose un poco de la chica.

—Oh, claro. De colchón no tienes nada —soltó una extraña risa—. Mira esos músculos, Neji — reconoció mientras apretaba los brazos de Neji con sus manos, comprobando que, efectivamente, tenía buen físico.

A decir verdad, había bebido lo mismo que el par de amigos, sin embargo, estaba aprovechando la situación para acercarse al muchacho. Y para su enorme sorpresa, el chico no se había negado o alejado.

—Claro, claro —dijo Hyūga mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la joven, y le permitía recostarse contra su cuerpo. Tenten _era_ una chica activa, y generalmente decía lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, sin embargo, también podía llegar a ser una muchacha dulce. Un tanto sorprendido, dejó pasar las acciones de su amiga. Después de todo, aquello no le _molestaba_ tanto.

El dúo de amigos, Hinata, Sasuke e Ino contemplaban la escena atónitos. Neji se percató de esto y un notable sonrojo apareció en su ya no tan pálido rostro. Tenten continuaba en su mundo, alagando los músculos del joven. Naruto sonrió con picardía y rompió el abrazo con su amigo, Kiba lo imitó y ambos dirigieron una mirada acusadora a la ¿pareja?

—Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Están cómodos? —preguntó Naruto tambaleándose de a ratos.

—Cállate idiota —insultó Neji mientras volteaba la mirada.

De repente, Kiba dio un salto y se arrojó contra Hinata. Dejando aún más sorprendidos al grupo. Neji frunció el ceño. Típicos celos de primo.  
>Inuzuka recostó su mejilla contra el rostro de la de cabellos negros y sonrió abiertamente. La chica estaba anonada, totalmente sonrojada, de pies a cabeza. Había quedado en shock, dura como una piedra no sabía qué hacer o decir.<p>

—¡Acabo de recordarlo! —exclamó Kiba apartándose de la muchacha—, había olvidado contárselo.

El grupo contempló expectantes a ambos jóvenes, otros —Neji…— bastante enfurecidos y algunos —Naruto, Ino…— muy interesados en las palabras recién dichas por el de cabellera castaña.

—Hinata y yo… —un silencio de suspenso. Ya se veían venir las próximas palabras del chico, aún así, todos estaban emocionados y sorprendidos—. ¡Estamos saliendo! —completó alegre.

Las únicas dos muchachas del grupo, además de Hinata que seguía en su burbuja, sonrieron contentas; los dos muchachos más callados dibujaron en sus rostros una completa expresión de sorpresa; Naruto simplemente comenzó a reír, ya lo sospechaba desde un principio.  
>¡Vaya noticia! Quién diría que el problemático y rebelde Inuzuka Kiba lograría enamorar a la princesa Hyūga, una joven tímida y dulce. Ino casi aseguraría que el chico sería de la clase de hombres que le gustan las muchachas atrevidas y energéticas, al parecer se había equivocado. Aunque a decir verdad, si ella no hubiera sabido desde un principio que ambos chicos eran sólo amigos, hubiera pensado que formaban pareja. Aunque siguiendo esa lógica, a ése paso, tomando en cuenta el hecho de que <em>casi<em> _siempre_ andaban juntos y cuánto había avanzado su amistad hasta ése entonces (del grupo de amigos, ella era la que más rápido se había ganado la confianza del muchacho. Bueno, aún faltaba para conseguirla por completo), Sasuke y ella, lucirían como _más que amigos_.

—¡Felicidades! —exclamaron los dos rubios y Tenten, alzando los brazos.

—M-muchas gracias —se sonrojó Hinata, mientras se hundía en el abrazo de su novio. Kiba se acomodó bien junto a ella y colocó su brazo sobre el hombro de la chica y recostó su cabeza en su cuello, sin borrar aquella espléndida sonrisa de su animado rostro.

Sasuke suspiró. Ya se había formado una pareja en el grupo, no quería ni imaginarse cómo sería soportar a ése par de tórtolos.  
>No es que estuviera en contra del amor, le daba igual si fulano salía con mengana o lo que fuera, siempre que no se pusieran muy acaramelados frente a él. Conocía bien esos sentimientos, los había vivido hacía mucho tiempo ya. Por eso a pesar de todo se alegraba al menos un poco por la reciente pareja, no lo reconocería, por supuesto. No estaba en contra del amor, repito, el amor entre otros, claro. Porque tratándose de él, era un tema completamente distinto. Había aprendido las cosas por las malas, y no quería arriesgarse a cometer los mismos errores otra vez. No es que le tuviese miedo al amor, simplemente miraba hacia otro lado y pasaba de él.<p>

Lo ignoraba, no estaba interesado en sentimientos como ésos.

Porque el amor era muchísimo más complicado de lo que aparentaba, y se debía tener sumo cuidado para no estropear las cosas y de esa forma _no perder a alguien importante_…

Era por eso que pasaba de aquél sentimiento. No quería volver a pasar por aquello.

De pronto e interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Sasuke, sintió como una mano se apoyaba con fuerza en su hombro y le daba suaves golpecitos.

—¿Sabías que los árboles de Sakura pertenecen al género _prunus_? —Sasuke la miró extrañado, preguntándose a qué venía tal pregunta—. ¿Y que no necesita ser podado, salvo para eliminar las ramas viejas o mal orientadas?

—No me digas que eres de la clase de borrachos que dicen datos inútiles y hablan de cualquier tontería —bufó Sasuke apartando la mano de la chica de su hombro.

Ino rió levemente y se encorvó en su lugar, agachando la cabeza en un gesto de cansancio. Se llevó una mano al rostro, fregándose los ojos y soltó un silencioso bostezo.

Sasuke la contempló fijamente, ¿acaso estaba cansada? ¿Sería el alcohol? Pero ella había tomado casi nada… El joven suspiró fastidiado y se agachó levemente para poder ver mejor el rostro de la muchacha.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó al fin, con un notable tono de hastío en su voz.

—Estoy agotada —suspiró ella.

—¿Cuántas cervezas has tomado?

Ino soltó una risotada. Se enderezó un poco y dirigió su mirada a Uchiha. Debajo de sus ojos se veían un par de líneas que delataban su estado, mantenía en el semblante una completa expresión de cansancio.

—No son las cervezas, tontito —volvió a cerrar los ojos por unos cortos segundos, luego con notable esfuerzo los volvió a abrir—. Es que ayer llegué muy tarde a mi casa… Y hoy tuve que levantarme temprano para ir dónde Haruno y ayudarle a preparar la comida, ¡a pesar de que le dije que no sabía cocinar, insistió! Luego me pidió que le ayude con un par de cosas más y no pude descansar lo suficiente —Uchiha frunció el ceño ligeramente debido al largo discurso que a rubia había soltado—. Lo lamento, cuando estoy cansada hablo mucho —rió.

—Siempre hablas mucho —corrigió el joven—. Además, no te había preguntado eso, sólo quería saber cuántas cervezas habías tomado —dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vaso con _Coca-Cola_.

—De eso mismo estoy hablando. A decir verdad, no he tomado más que un sorbo del vaso de Naruto —añadió en voz baja—. Aunque también debes saber que algunas preguntas se contestan sin siquiera ser dichas —finalizó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sasuke dirigió su mirada oscura a la chica, extrañado. ¿De dónde sacaba tales ocurrencias? Esa curiosidad molesta se introdujo dentro suyo una vez más, y de un momento a otro, surgió en él un gran interés hacia la muchacha. Quería saber, quería entender qué pasaba por la alocada mente de esa extravagante rubia.

Depositó con cuidado su vaso de vuelta en el mantel y se volteó hacia la chica. La miró con seguridad, como asegurando que lo que iba a decir era la verdad más cierta del planeta tierra. Ino le miró con interés, aguardando sus palabras.

—Eres rara —soltó sin más.

Ino rió, divertida —Tranquilo, tu también.

Uchiha casi se sintió humillado ante tal declaración. Más sin embargo, sí de orgulloso como él era, decidió restarle importancia al asunto y continuó con la charla como si nada.

—¿Llegaste tarde, dijiste?

—Ah, sí. Es que cuando volvía de la casa de Haruno yo… Me perdí. Por suerte justo pasaba Naruto por allí y me ayudó a llegar a mi hogar —sonrió recordando aquél momento.

¿Tanta confianza se tenían ya que ella le había llamado por su nombre? ¿De qué se había perdido? Ino ni siquiera llamaba a Sakura por su nombre y ya lo hacía con el rubio tonto.

—Naruto, ¿uh? ¿Ya se han hecho amigos? A fin de cuentas no es de extrañar, ustedes dos son parecidos.

Ino cambió su expresión a una de curiosidad.

—¿Cómo?

—Ambos son extraños, aunque creo que tú estás más loca —aseguró, dándole a entender con sus palabras que por más que intentase refutar, no lograría convencerlo de que él también era extraño.

La chica, por su parte, no soltó palabra alguna, en su lugar rió animadamente.

Y fue la risa de la chica, lo que le hizo entrar en razón.

¡Había estado conversando con aquella extravagante rubia que en un principio había querido alejar de su vida como si se conociesen de toda la vida! Cada vez le sorprendía más la habilidad de la joven para hacer sociales. ¿Qué conjuro había utilizado para engañarlo y hacerle comportar de esa manera? No hablaba así con una muchacha salvo que se tratase de una de sus amistades de años, ¡y a ella sólo la conocía hace escasas semanas!

¿Qué demonios era lo que estaba sucediendo?

¿Tan buena era ella para acercarse a la gente?

¡No tenía idea! Y aquella ignorancia que poseía hacia el asunto hacía que su curiosidad hacia ella aumentase cada vez más y más. Pronto terminaría por volverse loco.

_Quizás ya estaba demente._

Otro suave golpe le despertó de sus pensamientos. Giró levemente la cabeza sólo para encontrarse con un par de cabellos rubios, rebeldes sobre su rostro. Alzó ambas cejas en señal de duda y giró el cuerpo un poco sólo para poder ver qué sucedía y entender la situación. Ino estaba recostada sobre su hombro, mantenía los ojos entrecerrados y los labios juntos, dibujando una línea alargada en su semblante; no era una sonrisa, sino una expresión de total calma.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido, parte de él insistió en moverla de allí y decirle que no hiciera tales cosas, sin embargo, otra parte que yacía escondida en él, susurraba despacio y persistente que no la moviera. Le decía que era mejor tenerla así a que oírle hablar hasta por los codos, que, cansada o no, siempre hacía.

Fue por eso que Sasuke no se dio cuenta cuando la rubia cerró los ojos con lentitud y se entregó a los cálidos brazos de Morfeo.

—Oye, Sasuke.

Kiba le llamó de pronto, ya habían pasado varios minutos desde aquella charla con Ino. Inuzuka estaba sentado junto a su pareja, sólo que se encontraban _más_ juntos que antes. Naruto y Tenten —que habían estado discutiendo—, voltearon rápido para ver al aludido, mientras que Neji sólo bajó su vaso de _Coca-Cola_ y dirigió también su mirada perlada a Uchiha. Todos ya se habían calmado, y habían dejado de beber alcohol, bueno, a decir verdad, se les había acabado. Dos latas de cerveza eran las que habían llevado, después de todo. Y dos insignificantes latitas de cerveza se acaban enseguida entre seis amigos, aunque habían sido Naruto, Kiba y Tenten los que habían ingerido, se repartieron igualitariamente la bebida.

—¿Qué?

—La rubia se te ha dormido en el hombro.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos y volteó a comprobar que, tal y como Kiba había dicho, Ino se había dormido sobre su hombro.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer? —indagó Tenten con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

—¿Cómo que "qué deberíamos hacer"? —repitió Sasuke frunciendo el entrecejo con un tono de qué-pregunta-más-estúpida—. Es simple, despertarla y ya —bufó hastiado.

Todos parecieron estar de acuerdo con la idea y se acercaron a Sasuke y a la chica, todos llevaban cierta curiosidad sobre el asunto, interesados en cómo reaccionaría la rubia. Bien sabían que cuando se enojaba, la chica era peligrosa. Naruto se arrimó un tanto más dudando. Llevó su mano al hombro de la joven y lo zarandeó débilmente. Luego lo retiró y aguardó junto con sus amigos en un silencio inquietante.

Nada.

Ni se inmutó.

El ceño de Sasuke se frunció un poco más.

Esta vez el zarandeo fue con más fuerza, y fue acompañado de las voces de todos los chicos repitiendo su nombre. Absolutamente nada. Sin embargo, la chica se removió un poco en su lugar y todos (menos Sasuke) dieron un salto aterrados pensando que fiera rubia se había despertado. Pero ésta sólo se acomodó un poco mejor sobre el hombro de Uchiha, apretó los ojos aún cerrados y balbuceó un par de cosas inentendibles, quizás estaría soñando.

—Bueno —suspiró Kiba, rendido—. Da igual, de todas formas creo que deberíamos irnos ya.

Sasuke dirigió a Inuzuka una mirada indagatoria, exigiéndole que se explique.

—Ambos son vecinos, ¿cierto? —Uchiha asintió levemente—. Bueno, no creo que te será mucho problema llevarla hasta su casa en ése estado. Después de todo has traído tu coche.

—Sí —animó Tenten—. Yo no podría llevarla, voy a dormir dónde Hinata.

—Yo debo ir a lo de mi abuela —resopló Neji.

—La mamá de Kiba nos vendrá a buscar en su mini-coche —señaló al chico.

—Agradece que te llevo, idiota —Uzumaki desvió la mirada, molesto.

De un momento a otro todos habían comenzado a excusarse. ¿Habían complotado, acaso, para _obligarle_ a llevar a la chica a su hogar? Claro que Sasuke no había tenido en cuenta que de hecho sus amigos tenían razón, y lo más sensato era que él le lleve, después de todo, sí eran vecinos.

—No me importa, no es mi problema —gruñó Uchiha cruzándose de brazos.

—Vamos, Sasuke, no seas así —insistió Naruto sonriéndole mientras le golpeaba con el codo despacio.

—N-no será una molestia —se animó a hablar Hinata—. Después de todo está dormida…

Uchiha alzó las cejas. Bueno, era cierto. Por lo menos estaba callada y la situación sería menos incómoda, si sería posible porque ya de por si era verdaderamente molesta. Echó un vistazo a los rostros de sus amigos, todos sonriéndole maliciosamente, con los ojos afilados y revolviendo sus lenguas de serpiente mientras movían los dedos con alargadas uñas y le repetían "No tienes escapatoria", "No hay otra opción", "Vas a morir". Bueno, quizás estaba exagerando un poco y sus amigos realmente no eran malvados demonios que le amenazaban.

Aunque sí era cierto lo de las sonrisas malévolas.

Miró de reojo a la chica con la que tiempo atrás había estado conversando animadamente. La chica que había conocido hace semanas y por alguna u otra razón se había acercado a él más rápido de lo que cualquiera jamás había hecho. La chica con la que de vez en cuando solía discutir o conversar como si nada. La chica que era su vecina y compañera de banco. La chica extravagante, habladora, gritona, molesta, orgullosa, extraña, loca que hacía que él se comportase _distinto_, a pesar de todo.

Y bufó cansado.

—¿Su padre no puede llevarla?

—No, ha llevado el coche al mecánico. Otra razón por la que vino con Sakura —contestó Naruto, ya cansándose de la terquedad del azabache—. Vamos, ella luce realmente cansada —dijo con un tono de súplica en su voz.

Sasuke se volteó un poco sólo para ver que realmente ella lucía agotada. Ya se había dado cuenta, ella se lo había dicho también.

Y algo en su interior le susurró que lo haga, _¿qué problema había?_

—Tsk. De acuerdo.

Naruto, Kiba y Tenten sonrieron complacidos.

* * *

><p>Una vez se hubieron despedido como se debe y juntado todas sus pertenencias, el grupo se separó y cada uno se fue por su lado. Sasuke era el último que había quedado. Llevaba a una durmiente Ino en brazos hasta el coche que se encontraba estacionado en la calle, una vez estuvo allí, con algo de dificultad destrabó las puertas y abrió la del copiloto. Sentó a la rubia en el asiento de cuero en una posición en la que de igual forma estuviera cómoda y no se despertase, y abrochó su cinturón. Luego se dirigió al otro lado y una vez estuvo acomodado dentro del automóvil, se dispuso a emprender camino a casa.<p>

Condujo con cuidado, era de noche, después de todo. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo a su acompañante sólo para asegurarse que continuase dormida.

Estacionó frente a la residencia Yamanaka y luego de quitarle el cinturón, alzó otra vez a la chica entre sus brazos y con algo de torpeza se dirigió a la entrada de la casa.

Ino dormía tranquilamente. Sin sospechar en lo absoluto que estaba siendo cargada por Uchiha. Si hubiese estado despierta, de seguro le habría gritado y golpeado entre sonrojos, sin embargo —y para suerte de Sasuke, ella no estaba despierta. Ino se removió ligeramente entre los fuertes brazos del chico, acomodando mejor su cabeza contra su pecho. Y este movimiento provocó en Sasuke un ligero sobresalto.

Estaba cargando a Ino entre sus brazos, sujetándola con firmeza para que no cayese y se lastimase; pasaba un brazo por atrás de su cuello y el otro por debajo de las piernas, en la típica posición en la que un _príncipe_ carga a su _princesa_. Sasuke no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente ante pensamientos tan absurdos, además había ayudado el hecho de sentir su cuerpo tan cerca al suyo. Ambos transmitiéndose calor inconscientemente.

La puerta se abrió despacio sólo para dejar ver a un hombre alto y de rubia cabellera. Sasuke imaginó que era su padre y habló.

—Se ha quedado dormida poco antes de que decidamos volver —comenzó a recitar el discurso que había ensayado mientras conducía hasta allí—. Los chicos dijeron que lucía realmente cansada e insistieron en no despertarla, por eso la he traído así.

—Oh, ya veo. Pobrecita —dijo el hombre removiendo fraternalmente el flequillo de su hija—. ¿Y tú eres…?

Sasuke dedujo que preguntaría eso —Soy Sasuke Uchiha, su vecino… —el _señor Yamanaka_ le dirigió una mirada acusatoria—. Y _amigo_ de su hija —se forzó a completar.

Inoichi Yamanaka se presentó ante el joven y con cuidado tomó a su hija de entre los brazos de Sasuke, luego de despedirse y agradecerle, se metió a la casa y cerró la puerta.

Justo en el momento en el que el cuerpo de Ino dejó de tocar el suyo, Sasuke sintió un inexplicable frío invadirle por dentro, y tembló gracias a un escalofrío. Sin embargo, sacudió la cabeza un segundo después para sacarse aquél pensamiento de la cabeza. Frunció ligeramente el entrecejo y corrió hasta su coche, para meterlo en _su_ garaje y _por fin_ entrar a su casa.

_No es como que por un momento había extrañado el calor de su cuerpo._

* * *

><p>Inoichi arropó a su hija con delicadeza colocando la frazada de color violeta sobre su cuerpo y lo acomodó debajo de su cuello. Deslizó sus dedos por su frente, corriendo sus rubios cabellos y los colocó detrás de su oreja, para que no le molestasen al dormir. Sonrió satisfecho y susurró un cariñoso "Buenas noches", que a pesar de que sabía que ella no lo oiría, sentía la necesidad de decírselo.<p>

Salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y arrojar un pensamiento al aire, en un suspiro alegre.

—Así que… ése era el novio de mi hija…

* * *

><p><em>Continuará<em>…

Cantidad de palabras: 6161.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

**Hola, después de un mes más o menos. :| **

**Perdón por la tardanza, me fui de vagaciones, peroooo, no perdí el tiempo (tanto) y escribí bastante.  
>Oficialmente, esta es la cosa más larga que he escrito en mi vida. Me he sorprendido a mi misma (?) Sin embargo, suceden muchas cosas aquí, así que espero que les agrade el capítulo :3<strong>

**Sé que dije que la declaración y eso sucederían en el cap 9, pero hubo un pequeño cambio de planes xD **

**Hubieron cosas que no me convencieron, pero no puedo seguir modificándolo, me voy a volver loca. Creo que Sasuke se sentiría incómodo (al menos un poco), estando cerca de Sakura, es decir, él la veía sólo como amiga y ella estaba "enamorada" de él. No sé, saquen sus propias conclusiones. Yo ya me he enredado demasiado, lol.**

**Ah, contestaré reviews por Pm, salvo los anónimos y el de Marcia porque tiene bloqueados los mensajes privados. Y trataré de dejar el prox cap cuanto antes.**

**No recuerdo nada más para decir, de seguro andaré editando luego así que manténgase atentos. Mientras tanto les deseo un muy feliz 2012 y que se cumplan todos sus deseos y metas (un poco tarde pero bueno xD)**

**Gracias por leer y comentar a todos :) Me hace muy feliz~**

**Nos vemos en el capítulo nueve.**

**¡Besotes!**


	9. Diferente

**Autor:** Okiro Benihime.

**Clasificación**: K+.

**Género:** Amistad, Romance, Drama, Humor.

**Advertencias/Aclaraciones: **Este es un fanfic AU (Alternative Universe – Universo alterno), y habrá OoC (Out of Character – Fuera de carácter). Así que desde **ya** voy avisando que muy a mi pesar alteraré un poco las personalidades de ciertos personajes para que encajen en la historia.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero esta historia es totalmente mía y la hago sin ánimos de lucro. Prohibido el plagio, piensa un poco y crea tus propias historias, es más divertido, créeme.

**Kyraa:** **No sabes cuanto me alegro :D El causar al lector una sonrisita, al menos, es mi principal objetivo. Y crear una historia que les guste y entretenga, a pesar de todos los errores que pueda llegar a tener. ¿Ha dado resultado, cierto? La verdad es que lo de Inoichi se me ocurrió a último momento xD Muchas, muchas, muchas graicas por leer siempre Kyraa c; Besos. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo nueve: <strong>_Diferente._

* * *

><p>—<em>Así que… ése era el novio de mi hija…<em>

Una suave brisa primaveral se coló silenciosa a través de la puerta de cristal apenas abierta. Un mechón del fino cabello rubio de la durmiente joven se deslizó hasta quedar sobre su nariz. Ino apretó los ojos ligeramente y luego los abrió con cansancio. Se los frotó perezosamente y luego extendió la mano, tanteando en su mesita de luz. Tomó su teléfono móvil violeta, repleto de pegatinas y adornos y revisó la hora, eran las seis y cuarenta y cinco, se suponía que ya debía estar despierta.

Se incorporó con pereza y echó un vistazo general a su desordenada habitación. Al fondo, la puerta de cristal que permitía el acceso a su balcón personal estaba abierta, permitiéndole la entrada libremente al viento. Ino frunció el entrecejo ligeramente e inspeccionó el suelo alfombrado de su habitación repleto de ropa tirada, revistas, discos, y montón de cosas más y suspiró resignándose a la idea de atravesar todo ése lío sólo para llegar hasta el ventanal.

Luego tendría que ordenar su habitación.

Su _habitación_.

_Su_…

¡Su habitación! ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí? Ino se levantó de un salto totalmente confundida. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí si lo último que recordaba era haber estado en el picnic del Hanami conversando con Sasuke? ¿Cómo demonios había llegado allí? ¿Habría ido a buscarla su padre…? ¡No!, eso hubiese sido muy vergonzoso, además, el coche estaba en el mecánico. Entonces, ¿cómo es que había aparecido mágicamente en su cómoda cama?

Ino se vistió a toda velocidad. Se puso la camisa blanca, las medias enterizas a rayas (toque personal suyo, ya que las demás niñas solían usar medias normales), luego la falda, se metió dentro del sweater beige y ató el moño rojo en el cuello de la camisa. Se peinó el largo cabello rubio, decidió dejárselo suelto en esa ocasión y se maquilló un poco. Tomó su bolso y se dirigió escaleras abajo como si fuera un rayo.

Tomó rumbo a la cocina para desayunar ligeramente y luego marcharse cuanto antes, pero, cuando estaba acabando su taza de café, oyó que su padre la llamaba. Se dio vuelta de un salto y se asustó al ver a su padre parado frente a ella.

—Err… ¿Su-sucede algo? —inquirió ella con duda. La actitud de su padre le resultaba extraña.

—A mi no… ¿Y a ti? —Ino arqueó una ceja y entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza.

Ambos se miraban fijamente. Azul contra azul, chocando uno contra otro tratando de hundirse en sus pensamientos y encontrar las respuestas que buscaban.

—Ése vecino nuestro, Sasuke Uchiha, ¿lo conoces, cierto? —preguntó Inoichi mirando de reojo a su hija.

—Claro.

Ino se tensó. ¿A qué se debía una pregunta como esa? ¿Cómo conocía su padre al muchacho? Y para peor, sentía que el interrogatorio aún no acababa.

El señor Yamanaka tragó saliva y hundió su mirada azul dentro de los ojos extrañados de su hija.

—¿Es tu novio? —casi escupió.

El semblante de Ino se deformó en una expresión de "pero-de-qué-demonios-estás-hablando". Dio un paso atrás, frunció el ceño lo más que éste se lo permitió y alzó los hombros.  
>Oh, no, Ino estaba enojada; cuando ella adoptada <em>ésa<em> postura era porque _de_ _verdad_ lo estaba.

—¿¡Qué! —Inoichi dio un paso hacia atrás, un poco, sólo un poco asustado—. ¿De dónde sacaste eso? ¡Dios!

El hombre agitó las manos tratando de calmar a la joven. No había sido una buena idea preguntar eso, para nada.

—Es sólo que como ayer a la noche él te trajo hasta casa entre sus brazos —él hizo una leve pausa, dudando si continuar o no. De repente, Ino se detuvo y su expresión cambió a una de asombro, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y destensó los músculos, _¿de qué estaba hablando su padre?_—, yo creí q-que…

¿Sasuke la había llevado hasta su casa? ¿_Entre_ sus brazos? Pero… Pero, el Sasuke que ella conocía realmente no haría algo así… ¿O sí? A decir verdad, no podía asegurarlo, apenas lo conocía hace _semanas_.  
>Ino sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de cualquier pensamiento absurdo, y desvió la mirada. Volvió a fruncir el entrecejo, pero esta vez apenas lo hizo. Según lo que <em>había oído<em>, él era una persona fría y distante. Y una persona con esas características no haría algo como eso, ¿verdad? En ése momento Ino se dejó llevar por lo que había escuchado salir de bocas ajenas.

—Sólo somos amigos, papá —Ino suspiró, ya más calmada—. ¿Cómo podría suceder algo entre Sasuke y yo…? —esto último lo dijo más para ella misma que para alguien más y se marchó de la casa riendo levemente.

Y entre tanto escándalo, Ino olvidó que ésas _semanas_ le habían bastado para volverse amiga de Sasuke, o algo cercano a eso, y que él no solía comportarse (_tan_) frío y distante con ella, _era diferente_.

Y también se olvidó de devolverle el interrogatorio a su padre acerca de cómo había sido el asunto con Sasuke la noche anterior.

* * *

><p>—Ahora vamos a realizar un sorteo para ver quiénes se quedan a limpiar el salón —anunció la Presidente y comenzó a revolver papeles en un frasco, mantenía el rostro en una expresión totalmente seria, neutra.<p>

No había faltado a clases, por supuesto que no. Ella era la Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, la _Kaichō_, y tenía muchas responsabilidades, no podía dejarse caer de esa manera; ella era Sakura Haruno, no iba a derramar lágrimas por más confundida y perdida que esté, no lo haría.  
>La máscara de Presidente no permitiría que las lágrimas cayesen.<p>

Se había mantenido todo el día sumergida en las labores del consejo, de ésa manera su mente se enfocaba en aquello y dejaba de divagar. Por esta razón, casi ni se había acercado a sus amigos y permanecía seria y de algún modo distante.

Ya había notado las miradas preocupadas e insistentes de sus compañeros más cercanos, pero los había evitado, había escapado de aquellos ojos que le exigían que les explicara el porqué de su actitud. Pero ella no planeaba hacerlo, por más que se moría de ganas de ir corriendo y abrazar a cualquiera que esté dispuesto a escucharla, sabía que no podía decírselo a cualquiera, era muy orgullosa.

Pensaba y pensaba a quién confiarle sus sentimientos, pero sólo un nombre aparecía en su cabeza. Sin embargo estaba en duda, no se decidía si creer o no en lo que su mente o quizás corazón le decían.

Suspiró rendida y comenzó a leer los nombres escritos en los cinco papelitos que había sacado.  
>Al final del día Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, y dos muchachos más deberían quedarse a ordenar la clase.<p>

Bueno, por suerte podría dirigirse directamente al salón del consejo a terminar con sus actividades y marcharse sin más.

* * *

><p>Ino, por su parte, no había hablado con sus amigos sobre el asunto de Sasuke. Es decir, por supuesto que habían estado conversando sobre lo bien que la habían pasado la otra noche, pero en ningún momento nadie había tocado <em>ése<em> tema. A ella le daba igual, le importaba un comino la razón (si es que había una) por la que de la boca de nadie había salido algo referente a aquello, si era necesario ella iría e investigaría, no le preguntaría a Sasuke en persona pero si preguntaría a _otras_ personas.

Y por otras personas se refería a Naruto.

—¡Yamanaka! Iremos a comer al patio, ¿vienes? —preguntó con amabilidad Hinata desde la puerta del salón, mientras esperaba que la rubia terminase de guardar sus libros.

—Eh, sí, vayan ustedes. Yo tengo un par de asuntos que resolver —Ino miró de reojo a Naruto quien se encontraba sacando su _ramen_ de su mochila para almorzar, luego devolvió la vista a Hyūga y le guiñó un ojo—. No te preocupes.

—B-bien… —musitó y se fue del lugar tras Tenten, con su _bento_ entre las manos.

Ino se acercó cautelosa al rubio, meneando las caderas y rozando los pupitres con la punta de los dedos, Naruto se percató de que una amenazante Yamanaka se acercaba a él y sintió pánico, quiso levantarse y huir pero antes de que pudiera realizar movimiento alguno, la mano de la rubia se estampó contra la mesa de madera.

—Vas a contestar un par de preguntas —sonrió de costado y un _tic_ amenazó con aparecer en su ojo.

—Cl-claro.

Habían juntado sus pupitres de forma enfrentada, cada uno estaba sentado en su silla y estaban almorzando, Naruto sorbía sus fideos animadamente mientras que Ino revolvía con un tenedor la comida en su bandeja sin muchas ganas de ingerir todas esas calorías. Tomó un sorbo de su jugo de uvas y esperó ansiosa a oír las palabras que diría del muchacho, ya le había contado todo

—Así que… ¿Te ha llevado en sus brazos? —soltó una escandalosa carcajada.

—Ya, no es gracioso, Naruto —bufó ella.

—Es que, creí que terminaría despertándote —Ino volvió los ojos celestes al chico. Él rió una vez más—. Bah, en realidad en el fondo sabía que haría algo como eso.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, aunque no parezca —tomó un poco del jugo de naranjas que se encontraba a su derecha—, Sasuke es una persona con, ¿cómo decirlo? Buenos modales, eh, sí.

—¿Hablas en serio? —alzó una ceja en señal de duda y comió la ensalada que llevaba su tenedor.

—Sí, de veras. Mm, bueno, digamos que valora mucho lo que su madre le ha enseñado. Su padre no es de la clase de hombres muy cariñosos, ¿sabes? Él se preocupa por los sentimientos de sus _amigos_, aunque le cueste admitirlo. Es gentil cuando se lo propone, y cuando lo conoces bien es relajado a la hora de hablar. Bueno, él y yo somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, lo conozco muy bien, de veras —hizo una leve pausa, Ino lo contemplaba interesadísima.

—No parece de la clase de persona que es muy social.

—No, ¿eh? —dejó escapar una corta risa—. Es que a él le cuesta entregar su confianza; con Neji, Kiba, Tenten y Hinata le llevó tiempo conectar, pero el lazo ahora es fuerte.

—¿Y qué hay de ti y Haruno?

Naruto torció el gesto —Supongo que es diferente, fui la primera persona con la que socializó aquí. Fue algo así como que me llamó la atención, lo vi solitario y simplemente no quise dejarlo pasar por aquello. Luego me di cuenta que realmente me caía bien y que para mí era algo más que un simple amigo. Al poco tiempo conoció a Sakura y también se llevaron bien, desde ése entonces los tres somos inseparables —dibujó una gran sonrisa dejando ver sus dientes blancos, y se rascó la nuca algo apenado. Ino sonrió con ternura ante aquella escena—. Es por eso —continuó—, que me sorprendió el hecho de que te dejara acercarte a él tanto.

—¿Cómo?

—Bueno, como ya te dije, a él le cuesta entregar su confianza. Y más si se trata de una chica. Creo que quizás se ha acercado a ti sin darse cuenta ya que te pareces a alguien. Sí, quizás… —susurró esto último, sin embargo, Ino alcanzó a escucharlo, pero no quiso preguntar, no se atrevió—. Puede ser que, se esté dejando llevar por su lado curioso, también, eres una persona muy interesante, Ino —sonrió amigablemente.

—Entonces, ¿qué debería hacer? Uchiha me llama mucho la atención, lo admito. Pero, he escuchado a mucha gente hablar de él, y sólo han dicho que él es frío y misterioso, distante; sin embargo, él no ha sido así conmigo. Tampoco es así con ustedes, su grupo de amigos de años.

Naruto hizo un mohín de disgusto —No te dejes llevar por lo que dice la gente de él, si dices que no ha sido así contigo, ¿por qué tanto problema? Olvídalo, Ino. Confía en mí, tengo un buen presentimiento. Si quieres ser su amiga no hay nadie que te lo impida más que tú.

Dejó caer los cubiertos sobre la bandeja y una sonrisa se dibujó en su pálido rostro; una sonrisa radiante. Después de todo, todo lo que había dicho Uzumaki había sido cierto. Si ella quería acercarse al muchacho Uchiha, lo haría, sin importarle lo que opinasen los demás sobre él. Porque el interés que sentía ella hacia él se hacía cada vez más grande, y sentía que la extraña relación que había comenzado entre ellos cada vez iba avanzando un poco más; el cascarón se iba partiendo pedazo tras pedazo. No permitiría que palabras ajenas destruyeran aquella floreciente y peculiar amistad, que esperaba e intuía se iba formando.

—Supongo, que tienes razón —suspiró al aire.

* * *

><p>Sasuke estaba enojado, no, furioso, más bien. No sólo por el hecho de que le había tocado limpiar ése endemoniado salón, si no que porque se sentía, de alguna forma, derrotado.<br>Normalmente no le prestaría tanta atención a un asunto cómo ése, y es que normalmente ésa clase de cosas no sucedían con él. Es decir, ¿quién lo había mandado a aceptar llevar a _ésa_ rubia de vuelta a su casa? Sí, bien, estaba dormida y nadie parecía poder hacerse cargo, pero, él era uno de los chicos más inteligentes del instituto, ¡podría haber pensado en algo para solucionar aquel problema! Entonces, ¿por qué había aceptado? ¿Tan débil era en realidad, que con un par de insistencias de sus amigos haría lo que fuera? ¿La vocecita que solía hablar bajito en su cabeza había conseguido un altavoz que ahora le hacía caso? No dejaba de hacerse ésas y más preguntas.

Y era por eso que sentía frustrado.

Ella era una chica que conocía hace semanas, bien, eso lo sabía perfectamente ya que se lo repetía constantemente; lo único que quería comprender era por qué se relajaba tanto frente a ella, por qué le causaba tanta curiosidad su personalidad revoltosa y extravagante, por qué simplemente no podía ignorarla.

Nada parecía ahuyentarla, y sus esfuerzos cada vez disminuían más y más. ¿Realmente quería alejarse de la amistad que la rubia le ofrecía?

Sasuke estampó el trapeador contra el suelo, salpicando un poco de agua sucia en sus pantalones. Maldijo por lo bajo y continuó fregando torpemente de aquí para allá.

Ino —quien no había despegado un ojo de Uchiha— hacía de cuenta que removía alguna suciedad pasando el trapeador distraídamente mientras se acercaba al muchacho. Naruto y los otros dos alumnos, limpiaban mientras conversaban y bromeaban animadamente, a ése paso, terminarían pronto y podrían irse a sus casas. Yamanaka había visto ésa como una gran oportunidad para hablar con Sasuke y arreglar, de una buena vez, todo ése gran problema que se había armado ella sola y que en realidad no era tan grave.

—Ey, Uchiha —llamó y se colocó frente a él. El aludido alzó la vista y clavó su tenebrosa mirada afilada por su mal humor en Ino, ésta dio un pequeño salto pero pronto recobró la compostura.

—¿Qué?

—Eh, sólo quería agradecerte por haberme llevado a casa la otra noche.

Sasuke desvió la mirada y gruñó un "_Hn_".

Ino recordó cómo había conversado con normalidad con él en el Hanami, y frunció el entrecejo. Sabía que era un muchacho difícil, pero no era como para que respondiera de ésa manera, ¿así le había enseñado su madre?

—Se dice "de nada", ¿sabes?

Sasuke volvió a mirar a Ino a los ojos. La contempló desde arriba, con aires de superioridad, como comprobando que realmente hubiese osado contestarle.

—No es "de nada" —escupió con arrogancia—. Me debes dinero, han sido diez mil yenes.

Ino alzó una ceja y colocó las manos en la cintura —¿Acaso piensas trabajar de "transporte de gente durmiente"?

Uchiha soltó un "Tsk" y afiló aún más su mirada.

—Mira, ya estás diciendo cosas sin sentido.

—Ey —sólo pudo responder ella.

—Sólo calla y págame… —extendió la mano pretendiendo que la rubia colocase el dinero allí.

—¡Ni en un millón de años! —Ino dio un saltito y lo apuntó con el dedo índice. La expresión en el rostro de Sasuke reflejaba ironía, claramente se estaba burlando de ella descaradamente. Lo que había iniciado como una charla normal, o al menos con intenciones de serlo, se había convertido en una discusión sin sentido.

—Encima que me has babeado toda la campera… —continuó Sasuke. Simplemente descargaría su enojo con un par de burlas, Yamanaka había aparecido frente a él de la nada y le había recordado otra vez la principal fuente de su enfado consigo mismo, era una razón para pelear, ¿cierto? ¿Verdad?

—¡Por lo menos de mi boca no salen palabras tan groseras!

—Por lo menos de mi boca salen palabras inteligentes, rubia.

Y ésa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.  
>Ino saltó hacia Sasuke y atrapó en sus manos los dos mechones de pelo que caían desordenados a los costados del rostro del joven. Sasuke quiso retroceder, totalmente sorprendido, pero ella había sido demasiado rápida. Ino comenzó a estirar del cabello mientras gruñía insultos, y Uchiha solo trataba sacársela de encima.<p>

Jamás nadie se había atrevido a acercarse de esa manera a él conociéndose desde hace tan poco. Jamás nadie lo había tratado de esa forma. Las chicas solían considerarlo un Rey y alabarlo en un pedestal. Los chicos solían temerle por su personalidad fría y amenazadora. Los profesores y adultos le admiraban por su educación e inteligencia. En su grupo de amigos íntimos era parte de las bromas y conversaciones, pero nunca había resaltado por entrometerse en asuntos muy escandalosos como aquél, y sus amigos le respetaban. Ni siquiera _aquella_ persona que había sido parte de su vida en el pasado le había tratado de ésa manera. Nadie. Nunca.

Sasuke se preguntó cómo había dejado que aquello pasase, y se dio cuenta que todo había comenzado la primera vez que la vio, cuando atendió a su llamado y la orientó a la escuela, guiado por su curiosidad, cuando simplemente podría haber pasado de ella.

—¡Para ya, rubia loca!

—¡Cállate, gatito!

La expresión de Sasuke se descolocó a una de desconcierto.

Y también comprendió que se había metido en un camino que no tenía vuelta atrás, y que ya era demasiado tarde para intentar apartarla de su vida.  
>Lo había entendido cuando la oyó <em>insultarlo<em> llamándolo "_gatito_".

* * *

><p><em>Continuará<em>…

Cantidad de palabras: 3040.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

**¡Buenas!  
><strong>

**Esta ha sido una semana complicada. Ha sido un mes complicado.**

**De aquí para allá por la escuela y por unos problemillas con mi perrita. Tengo que pedir perdón, sí, porque no tengo excusa por haber tardado tanto, de todas formas. Y encima les traigo un capítulo lleno de diálogo. Pero ha pasado justamente lo que quería que suceda, y se ha dado así. No hay nada que pueda hacer.**

**De todas formas me gustó. Y creo que en algún momento debía aparecer un capítulo así, ¿no? ¿Qué piensan ustedes? C: El "chico gato" de Ino, cuasi cariñoso se ha convertido en un "gatito" como insulto xD**

**No estoy segura de si deba aclarar o no algo aquí. Si tienen alguna duda, pregúntenme mediante un review, o lo que sea. Y disculpen si ven algún error, que ando medio torpe con los dedos .w.**

**Como sea, aquí lo dejo. Gracias a todos los que leen silenciosamente y los que dejan comentarios. En serio, gracias. Y disculpen el OoC.  
>Ya se va desarrollando la amistad entre Sasuke e Ino, ¿ven? :D <strong>

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, que esperemos no tarde tanto (?).**


	10. Oficialmente amigos

**Autor:** Okiro Benihime.

**Clasificación**: K+.

**Género:** Amistad, Romance, Drama, Humor.

**Advertencias/Aclaraciones: **Este es un fanfic AU (Alternative Universe – Universo alterno), y habrá OoC (Out of Character – Fuera de carácter). Así que desde **ya** voy avisando que muy a mi pesar alteraré un poco las personalidades de ciertos personajes para que encajen en la historia.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero esta historia es totalmente mía y la hago sin ánimos de lucro. Prohibido el plagio, piensa un poco y crea tus propias historias, es más divertido, créeme.

* * *

><p><strong>Misuzu:<strong> Hola, y gracias por haber dejado review. Espero verte en próximos capítulos c:

**Uchiha-dani-uzumaki:** Bueno, el "gatito" se puede combinar con otras palabras también. Onda "gatito de mierda", o "gatito y la con… que te parió". Ok, no. En realidad nunca estoy realmente segura con las conversaciones entre los personajes xD Espero que este capítulo también te guste c: Gracias por pasarte! Besos.

**Annalizz: **Creo que esos mechones de cabello de Sasuke son su punto débil (?) xD Gracias por leer y comentar! Ojalá te guste el este chap :3

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo diez:<strong> _Oficialmente amigos._

* * *

><p><em>Y también comprendió que se había metido en un camino que no tenía vuelta atrás, y que ya era demasiado tarde para intentar apartarla de su vida.<em>

_Lo había entendido cuando la oyó insultarlo llamándolo "gatito"._

Un largo suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

De un salto se lanzó a la cama. Llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza y se apoyó en ellas, mientras contemplaba el techo de su habitación. Sopló levemente y apartó un mechón de su cabello rubio que caía en su rostro.

Luego de aquella extraña discusión, y de casi haberle arrancado el cabello a Uchiha, Naruto y los otros dos muchachos habían ido a separarlos. Ambos lograron calmarse y terminar de limpiar el salón como correspondía. Después, habían vuelto a sus hogares caminando juntos. Al principio había resultado un tanto incómodo, sin embargo, después de unos cortos minutos, ella había resuelto por volver a hablarle con normalidad; no le pidió disculpas y él no se las exigió. Conversaron de esto y aquello y entre comentarios triviales llegaron a sus respectivas casas.  
>Sasuke se había visto extraño, parecía confundido. Ino dedujo que se debía a todo el alboroto causado tan de repente, aún así, no se sintió culpable, él había comenzado. Ella había hablado hasta por los codos, como de costumbre, y al comienzo Sasuke había respondido de vez en cuando, y luego terminó por contestarle con normalidad. Él parecía casi resignado.<p>

Apenas había llegado a su hogar y su padre no estaba. Se encontraría en la tienda de flores, pensó, y restó importancia. No se había quitado el uniforme, aún. Lo único que había hecho había sido tirarse a la cama a mirar el techo y pensar, y suspirar, y volver a pensar. ¿En qué? En Sasuke, claro.

En ése maldito gatito. En ése extraño muchacho. En su vecino; en su _nuevo amigo_.  
>Ino esbozó satisfecha una traviesa sonrisa.<p>

Se sentó de golpe y esquivando el escándalo de su cuarto, se dirigió a su armario y procedió a cambiarse a una ropa más cómoda.  
>Su habitación se podía describir rápidamente en dos simples palabras: total desastre. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un tenue lila y el suelo alfombrado de blanco. Su cama estaba forrada con un acolchado con estampado de <em>animal print<em>; también tenía un gran armario repleto de ropa y un estante donde guardaba _CDs _y libros; una mesa con una televisión y un estéreo; osos de felpa de distintas formas y tamaños estaban esparcidos por todo el cuarto; no tenía ningún poster o cartel pegado en la pared y, al contrario, había un tablero colgado en ésta. Se usaba para pegar papeles, recordatorios y esa clase de cosas, sin embargo, el objeto estaba vacío. No había nada pegado en aquél tablero ya que para Ino aquél objeto tenía un uso en específico. Y aún no había podido lograrlo.

De repente, su celular comenzó a sonar. Ino había acabado de ponerse una remera de color negro holgada que dejaba ver uno de sus hombros con el texto "_Love this_" escrito en el frente, unos shorts de jean y unas pantuflas violetas. Dio unos saltos y cayó sobre su cama mientras tomaba su celular y atendía el llamado. Se sentó mirando hacia la puerta de cristal —cubierta por cortinas violetas que conectaba con su balcón personal— en el fondo de su cuarto y pronunció un animado "Hola".

—_Yamanaka, ¿eres tú? —_le llamó una voz femenina desde la otra línea.

—Sep, ¿quién habla?

—_Soy yo, Sakura_ —Ino soltó un alargado "Ohh" y se preguntó qué querría la chica—. _Hay algo que quiero, no, necesito hablar contigo _—la voz sonó preocupada, con un deje de desesperación.

Ino frunció el entrecejo y en su rostro se dibujó su seriedad —Claro, ven a mi casa, ¿sí? Te estaré esperando.

Alejó el aparato de su oreja y apretó el botón rojo para colgar la llamada. Dejó caer su mano junto a su cuerpo y soltó el móvil sobre la cama. Tenía un presentimiento, su corazón le intuía que no se trataba de algo bueno.  
>Resopló y perdió la vista en el techo de su habitación.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura golpeó varias veces la puerta de madera de la residencia Yamanaka. Al no oír respuesta alguna, volvió a insistir cada vez con más fuerza. Cuando Haruno comenzó a golpear el portal y a maldecir a Ino, escuchó desde adentro que alguien gritaba "Ya voy". Suspiró y con el ceño fruncido guardó las manos en los bolsillos.<p>

Retrocedió unos pasos y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—¡Hola! —exclamó Ino exageradamente. Se movió un poco y dejó pasar a Sakura a su casa.

Haruno entró sin más complicaciones y se descalzó. La rubia le dejó a su alcance un par de pantuflas rosadas y ambas se dirigieron escaleras arriba. La de cabellos rosados llevaba puesta una sudadera celeste y unos shorts oscuros, y anteriormente calzaba unas simples ojotas. Ambas chicas llevaban estilos muy diferentes, sin duda alguna.

Sakura se acomodó en una mesita de té celeste que había en el cuarto de Ino y esperó a que ésta se sentase frente a ella. Tragó saliva decidida y se ruborizó levemente, lo que iba a decir era vergonzoso, pero su corazón le indicaba que Ino era quien debía saber la verdad primero. No sabía por qué ella y no Hinata o Tenten, y se sentía ligeramente mal por ello. No era que no confiase en sus dos amigas, era sólo que por alguna razón tenía la corazonada que debía ser así.

Ino le dirigió a la kaichō una mirada seria, que le indicaba que comenzase. Que ella escucharía.

Sakura asintió.

* * *

><p>—Así que, él realmente te rechazó, ¿cierto?<p>

Sakura bajó la vista, apenada.

—Sí…

—Ése gatito bastardo —Ino alzó el puño y frunció el entrecejo mientras cerraba los ojos, molesta.

—No, no es su culpa realmente —la rubia se detuvo y volvió su mirada a la chica—. En realidad, yo tengo la culpa. Yo fui quien malentendió todo.

Hubo un breve silencio. Yamanaka contemplaba a la joven con cierta lástima, se sentía mal por ella.

—Haru-

—Incluso si él está enojado conmigo, no lo culparé —interrumpió y esbozó una triste sonrisa en el rostro—. Yo soy su mejor amiga, después de todo, debería de haberme dado cuenta.

La habitación se hundió en silencio. Yamanaka realmente no sabía qué decir. Sakura mantenía la mirada gacha. Sus cabellos rosados caían en su frente, ocultando sus ojos verdes, llenos de culpa y angustia.

Ino oyó sollozos. Abrió los ojos grandes y se sorprendió al verla en ése estado.

Sakura se enjugó las lágrimas inútilmente, éstas no dejaban de caer. E Ino comprendió que aquél llanto ella se lo había estado guardando, tratando de no desfallecer y dejar salir su frustración mediante gruesas gotas de agua. Y se sintió inútil por un momento. Porque Haruno lloraba y lloraba, y ella tan sólo le miraba con pena, y eso no era lo que su amiga necesitaba. Necesitaba alguien que le dijese la verdad, que la confortase y en el peor de los casos, que prestase su hombro para llorar. E Ino se convertiría en ésa persona. Ella sería quien le pegase una buena bofeteada y le hiciese reaccionar; ella sería en quien Sakura pudiera apoyarse y seguir caminando hacia adelante. Ella sería la persona que necesitaba más que nadie en ése preciso instante.

—¿Crees… crees que él está enfadado conmigo? —murmuró con voz temblorosa, Haruno.

Ino frunció el entrecejo, apenas.

—No. Él es tu amigo, Haruno. Quizás sentiste que estabas enamorada de él, y a pesar de que coqueteabas con él, él no te alejó de su vida en ningún momento. Siguió siendo tu amigo. Y todo este tiempo tú estuviste de acuerdo con ello. Tú también continuaste siendo su amiga. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Realmente…

—¿Realmente estaba enamorada de él? —interrumpió, abriendo los ojos.

—No lo sé. A veces la amistad y el amor se pueden confundir con mucha facilidad. Son sentimientos tan lejanos y a la vez tan cercanos…

—Cuando me dijo que sólo quería mi amistad, no me sentí triste. Me sentía confundida, y no sabía el porqué —hizo una leve pausa. En su interior infinidad de cabos se fueron atando—. Pero ahora lo entiendo. Yo también quiero su amistad, Yamanaka.

—Entonces ve y habla con él, tonta. Arregla las cosas. Dile lo que sientes. Él es tu amigo, él entenderá —Ino esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sakura abrió la boca levemente por el asombro y con el puño de su sudadera, se limpió los ojos. Poco a poco dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro aniñado y un tenue color carmín se coloreó en sus mejillas.

Ino tenía razón. Con sólo aquellas palabras, la confianza había vuelto a ella.

Hablaría con Sasuke luego, y trataría de enmendar sus errores. Pensaría si debía pedir disculpas por haber estado tan confundida. Y seguiría hacia adelante. Quería recobrar su amistad con Uchiha, y haría lo que fuera. Con el tiempos sus sentimientos se irían aclarando, su confusión desaparecería. Y en el camino, Ino estaría junto a ella, estarían siempre juntas. Y Sakura ayudaría en lo que fuera a la rubia, como una manera de devolverle el favor.

—¡Sí! —rió—. Dime Sakura, por favor.

—Entonces llámame Ino —le devolvió la risa, contenta.

Un gran cariño y fuerte amistad comenzó a crecer entre ellas.

* * *

><p>Luego de todo lo sucedido, llegaron días tranquilos. La <em>Golden Week<em> comenzó y el grupo se separó por un tiempo, sin embargo, en cuanto las clases volvieron, los amigos se reunieron nuevamente y luego de saludos dramáticos y exagerados por parte de Naruto, Kiba e Ino, todo siguió normal. Yamanaka había aparecido un día en casa de Sasuke, un rato antes de que fuera la hora de marchar a la escuela, alegando que sería genial si ellos fuesen juntos.

De alguna forma, ambos comenzaron a transitar aquél camino de ésa manera. Sasuke ya se había resignado a la idea de alejarse de Ino y por primera vez en su vida se había rendido ante una situación como aquella, convencido de que la rubia era algo así como un virus. No estaba del todo de acuerdo con la idea, lógicamente, se sentía frustrado de que una chica como ésa hubiese podido con él, pero no lo admitiría. Haría como si nada jamás hubiera sucedido, o eso pensó en un principio. Porque con el paso de los días, todo se volvió natural para él, como una nueva rutina. E inconscientemente, había dejado de lado todo lo sucedido semanas atrás y se había acostumbrado a su presencia, convirtiéndose en parte de su grupo. De su vida.

Ino estaba más que satisfecha, la cáscara había comenzado a romperse a una velocidad más rápida de lo normal. Se podía decir, que ambos eran oficialmente amigos.

En el instituto todo marchaba sobre ruedas. Yamanaka había logrado posicionarse entre los mejores estudiantes. Sakura continuaba en su papel de presidente del consejo. Ella y Uchiha habían podido arregla las cosas y a pesar de que Haruno aún se sentía un tanto inquieta cuando estaba junto a él, habían vuelto a ser buenos amigos. Naruto y Kiba continuaban armando jaleos y el grupo permanecía cada vez más unido. Sin embargo, los clubes se retrasarían para después de Julio debido a problemas de organización. Haruno había tenido que arreglar un montón de cosas que había dejado el presidente anterior. Esto desilusionó a varios que se encontraban ansiosos por formar o unirse a algún club, pero nada se podía hacer.

Aproximadamente tres meses habían pasado y Julio llegó. El verano también se había hecho presente con cálidos y bonitos días. El calor y la humedad no se sentía tanto en Hokkaidō, sino en cambio, las tardes frescas eran características de allí. Lo cual, Ino agradeció.

Una suave brisa revolvía las hojas de los imponentes árboles del patio escolar. Un grupo de personas se encontraban conversando bajo la cambiante sombra que producían las ramas de uno de aquellos árboles. Todos habían formado algo parecido a una ronda, y hablaban de algo que nadie más debía escuchar.

Sin embargo, allí faltaba alguien. Sasuke Uchiha, nada más ni nada menos. Pero él estaba ausente intencionalmente, habían aprovechado que él debía hablar con uno de los profesores y casi volando habían escapado del salón hacia el jardín durante el receso.

Aunque al contrario de lo que ellos creían, Sasuke había alcanzado a verles por el rabillo del ojo en medio de su huída.

—Bien, imagino que ya saben qué sucede —habló Kiba sonriendo de forma traviesa, a su lado se encontraba Naruto en el mismo estado.

—La verdad, no —contestó Ino, cruzándose de brazos.

—Es que eres bastante nueva —le sacó la lengua infantilmente, Tenten—. Mañana es el cumpleaños de Sasuke.

—¿En serio? —exclamó emocionada, Ino.

—Sip. Y vamos a hacerle una fiesta sorpresa —dijo Naruto, cruzándose de brazos—. Mañana iremos a su casa a preparar todo.

—¿A su casa? ¿No crees que sería un poco obvio? —preguntó Neji con un tono burlón.

—Ya pensamos en eso, genio —Kiba frunció el entrecejo ligeramente—. Ya hemos hablado con Mikoto e Ino se encargará de sacar a Sasuke de allí.

—¡Sip!

Continuaron hablando un rato más sobre distintas estrategias para que Sasuke no se enterara de nada, y amenazaron a muerte a Ino para que no se le escapase nada en su parloteo constante. Cuando ya tuvieron todo listo y acordado, volvieron a clases e hicieron como si jamás hubiese sucedido nada ante atenta la mirada de Uchiha.

* * *

><p>El joven se hundió más en el sofá verde oscuro del salón de su casa. Sintió en la lengua los distintos sabores del dulce helado, se relamió y mordió un pedazo. Con cuidado de no echar ni una sola gota de aquella paleta multifrutal, terminó de comer y recostó su cabeza en el pasa manos del sillón.<p>

Era veintitrés de Julio y el sol había decidido calentar más que nunca. Una brisa fresca aparecía de vez en cuando para relajar tan solo un poco el agobiante clima, el canto de las chicharras se oía incesante y él quería otro helado.

Suspiró.

En la escuela le habían cantado "feliz cumpleaños" mil veces, y Sasuke creía continuar oyendo su pegadiza melodía cuando su mente se distraía. Muchas chicas le habían llevado cantidad de regalos de toda clase y tamaños, a eso se debía la gran bolsa de residuos que reposaba al lado suyo. No los iba a tirar, sólo echaría una miradita y el que le sirviera se lo dejaría; con el resto, ya vería qué hacía.

De repente, e interrumpiendo toda su tranquilidad, alguien golpeó la puerta de su casa. Se levantó con pesadez y arrastrando los pies se dirigió a ver de quién se trataba. Abrió la puerta y una cabeza rubia se asomó y saludó muy alegremente.

—¡Hola! —alzó una mano y mostró sus dientes en una gran sonrisa.

Sasuke contempló por unos segundos a Ino y cerró la puerta de golpe. Ésa chica siempre arruinaba su tranquilidad.

Otra vez, se oyeron golpes en madera. Esta vez eran un poco más veloces. Uchiha estaba a punto de volver a recostarse en el sofá, resopló y dio media vuelta para abrir el endemoniado portal.

—Oh, ¿qué sucedió? Ya entiendo, el calor te vuelve gruñón, ¿no es así? —la rubia rió maliciosamente mientras se tapaba la boca con la palma de las manos—. Te pareces a una abue-

La puerta volvió a cerrarse. Sasuke frunció el entrecejo y un tic nervioso apareció en su ojo derecho, comenzó a voltear para volver a su actividad cuando golpes lo interrumpieron de nuevo.

—¿Qué? —Sasuke abrió la puerta y se encontró con que esta vez, Ino mantenía una expresión de enojo en el rostro; el puño alzado cerrado con fuerza y una sonrisa torcida, además de una mirada ceñuda.

—Una vez, está bien. ¡Pero no puedes cerrarme la puerta en la cara dos veces! ¡Gatito, idiota! —le retó Yamanaka, molesta.

—¿Qué quieres, Yamanaka? —Uchiha suspiró, cansado. Vaya día le había tocado.

—Me he quedado sin jugo en casa, ¿quieres acompañarme a comprar más? Te compraré helados —se calmó y sonrió al tiempo que batía sus largas pestañas varias veces en un infantil gesto de "por favor".

Sasuke torció el gesto. El calor golpeaba contra su pálido rostro, incomodándolo. La ropa le pesaba y la maldita brisa no llegó jamás. Su cabello oscuro estaba más despeinado de lo normal debido a que se había pasado la tarde recostado. La brillante luz del sol le molestaba en los ojos negros, intentando hundirse en aquella profundidad como insistentes y torpes destellos que irrumpían su negra tranquilidad. Una pequeña gota de sudor se deslizó por su cuello y Sasuke se relamió los labios disimuladamente.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón hasta las rodillas y cerró la puerta de su casa, no sin antes gritarle a su madre que salía.

Con lo de los helados le había convencido.

La chica caminó detrás del joven y una vez hubieron atravesado la reja negra, se dirigieron hombro a hombro a hacer las compras.

En la esquina de aquella manzana, un grupo de seis jóvenes estaban escondidos detrás del muro de una casa. Mirando atentamente, o mejor dicho, espiando las acciones de la chica rubia y el muchacho. Mantenían el cuerpo oculto detrás de la pared de forma tal que sólo se les viera la cara, para poder observar mejor.  
>Naruto, quien parecía ser el jefe de toda aquella operación, era quien se quedaba con la mejor vista y esperaba que el "objetivo" se alejase para poder darle nuevas órdenes que seguir a su grupo. Agachó la mirada y pasó a corroborar que todos estuviesen en sus posiciones; Sakura, Tenten y Neji detrás suyo, tratando de observar un poco más el escenario, y Kiba y Hinata agazapados en el suelo (a sus pies) con los ojos examinando con cuidado y escondidos detrás de un arbusto.<p>

El muchacho rubio alzó un puño en señal de victoria y sonrió con demasiada confianza. Cegado por su entusiasmo, Naruto tomó la decisión de ponerse en marcha y tomar la residencia Uchiha una vez Sasuke e Ino hubiesen caminado tan sólo un corto tramo. Sakura reaccionó y antes de que el rubio hubiese podido terminar de mover el pie, sintió que una fuerza le jalaba hacia atrás. Sin embargo, Haruno también había calculado mal al agarrar tan repentinamente el cuello de la camisa del chico que éste terminó por caer. La chica de cabellera rosada resbaló sobre él y tiró a Hyūga y a Tenten con ella. Lo último que Kiba y Hinata vieron fue una figura borrosa que caía sobre ellos e Inuzuka sólo pudo atinar a cubrir a su pareja con su cuerpo.

Y todos se derrumbaron en el suelo como un gran dominó gigante.

Sasuke sintió un estruendo y algo alarmado volteó para ver qué sucedía en la esquina de la manzana. Por un momento, Ino sintió que todo se había ido a la mierda y abrió los ojos de par en par, asustada. Sin embargo, de un salto se colocó detrás del muchacho y como quien sabe mentir, se apresuró a tomar las riendas de la situación y evitar que Sasuke descubriera su plan.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Uchiha mientras intentaba ver detrás suyo ya que Ino le empujaba la espalda en señal de que siguiera caminando.

—Ha-habrá sido una ardilla —rió con nerviosismo. No, Ino _no_ sabía mentir.

—No estamos en un bosque, tonta —frunció el entrecejo, molesto porque le estaba tomando el pelo.

—¿Entonces por qué me preguntas a mi? No tengo idea, gatito tonto —hizo un puchero.

Sasuke restó importancia y volvió la vista al frente mientras reanudaba la marcha —No estaba preguntándote a ti exactamente… Y no me digas así. Mierda.

Continuaron camino como si nada y Sakura golpeó a Naruto en la cabeza con toda su fuerza antes de que él pudiera suspirar un "_Menos mal_". Esperaron a que los dos chicos se alejaran lo suficiente como para convertirse en diminutas manchas sobre la calle y avanzaron a la residencia Uchiha. Kiba golpeó la puerta y luego de unos cortos segundos, una mujer apareció en el portal.

—Vamos, de prisa —pronunció apresurada y dejó entrar al grupo a su casa.

* * *

><p>Sasuke simplemente no podía creerlo. Le costaba reconocer el lugar, casi podía decir que aquella <em>no<em> era su casa. Las paredes del pasillo estaban adornadas con extravagantes guirnaldas de colores. En la sala de estar, era dónde estaba la concentración de gente. Se habían colocado mesas con manteles blancos dónde la comida y bebida estaba servida. Sasuke dio un paso y del pasillo accedió a la sala. Ino se apresuró a cerrar la puerta principal, y también entró al lugar donde se realizaba la fiesta. El joven pudo reconocer de inmediato a mucha gente. Algunos tíos, primos y conocidos. Todos estaban charlando y pasando el rato hasta que notaron la presencia del chico en aquél sitio.

Sasuke estaba a punto de retroceder cuando todos voltearon a verle y con enormes sonrisas en los rostros, gritaron al unísono cosas cómo "¡Ha llegado!" o "Un año más, eh, felicidades" y otras cosas que Sasuke no se molestó en oír. Estaba demasiado concentrado tratando de encontrar al responsable de aquello, ya creía saber quién había sido. Quién o _quiénes_, quizás. Ino había desaparecido de su lado, en un momento de descuido. Casi era como si hubiese huido para reagruparse con el resto de la _manada_.

Entregó gracias junto con sonrisas mal dibujadas en su rostro a las personas que le saludaban mientras los esquivaba y caminaba entre el gentío. De pronto, sintió como un peso le caía en la espalda y se apoyaba en ella. Sasuke ni tuvo que voltear para saber de quién se trataba.

—¡Eeeeey! ¡Hasta que apareces! —exclamó Naruto recargando su brazo en el hombro de su amigo—. Pensé que Ino se había perdido otra vez —rió con ganas.

—¡Oye! Agradéceme que por mi es que la fiesta resultó —refutó Yamanaka poniendo los brazos en jarras.

—Chicos, no discutan. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Sasuke, debe pasarla bien —sonrió Hinata tratando de calmar a sus amigos haciendo señas con las manos.

—¡Sí! ¿Qué te ha parecido la fiesta? —Kiba sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Creo que nos hemos pasado un po-

—¡Yaaa! ¡No seas aguafiestas, Sakura! —Interrumpió Tenten y la empujó levemente.

—Son todos demasiado escandalosos —Neji hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Sasuke llevó la vista al suelo y dejó que el flequillo que caía por su frente cubriera sus ojos. Apretó los puños suavemente y Naruto retiró el brazo del hombro de Sasuke, los seis amigos dieron un paso atrás y torcieron el gesto. Ino comenzó a articular un tembloroso "Uchiha" pero se vio interrumpida cuando el joven alzó lentamente el rostro.

Tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados en una expresión de fastidio.

Y resignación.

—De hecho… Realmente son demasiado escandalosos.

Esbozó una arrogante sonrisa de costado y movió la cabeza levemente apartando un poco el cerquillo de sus ojos oscuros.

Todos sonrieron ampliamente y el brazo de Uzumaki volvió al hombro de Uchiha, mientras comenzaban a reír y conversar animadamente.

La fiesta continuó y Sasuke se vio obligado a entablar cortas y vanas conversaciones con varios invitados, tan sólo por educación. El chico se había encontrado con sus padres y éstos le habían felicitado de una manera un tanto más exagerada, al menos por parte de su madre e Itachi. Fugaku, el papá del chico, le había otorgado un abrazo que a Sasuke le había llegado con sabor amargo. Sin embargo, para aliviar el momento, rápidamente apareció Naruto y con una amigable sonrisa había conseguido sacarlo de aquél mal momento.

Los seis chicos y el cumpleañero se acomodaron en el sofá y las sillas distribuidas en el interior de la sala de estar. Descansando un poco y tomando algo, charlaban entre ellos y pasaban el rato antes de marcharse de aquél lugar. Primero pasarían un rato en la casa de Sasuke, luego, habían acordado ir a algún karaoke o cualquier clase de sitio donde se divirtieran más que allí. Sakura, Tenten y Hinata ya se encontraban vestidas y arregladas para marcharse, al igual que Kiba, Naruto y Neji; sin embargo Ino, entre tanto jaleo y haber ido de aquí para allá con su parte del plan, aún llevaba puesta la ropa que traía en la tarde.

—Oigan, chicos. Me voy a cambiar. Ya vuelvo —saludó con la mano y antes de que alguien pudiera objetar algo, ya se había escabullido del lugar.

Sasuke contempló cómo la muchacha se iba y se levantó para luego suspirar. Comenzó a irse también, cuando una voz le interrumpió.

—¿A dónde vas, Sasuke? —preguntó Sakura alzando una ceja.

—También debo ir a cambiarme.

Y desapareció escaleras arriba.

* * *

><p>Con tan sólo un poco de esfuerzo, la puerta de cristal se deslizó hacia un costado y permitió a Sasuke una clara visión de aquella bella noche. El cielo oscuro era únicamente interrumpido por luces blancas que bailaban y brillaban con fulgor a lo lejos, a millones y millones de kilómetros. Distintas tonalidades de azules estaban pintadas en el lienzo de la noche, y algunas nubes se alcanzaban a divisar nadando por el cielo como peces en el mar. Un viento fresco soplaba de rato en rato; paseando de hoja en hoja y de rama en rama de los árboles que ya dormían en el jardín de la casa Uchiha. El sonido de las chicharras otorgaba una sensación de tranquilidad y el clima cálido veraniego ayudaba a finalizar con aquél espectáculo.<p>

Una noche perfecta, se la mirase por donde se la mirase.

Sasuke se recostó en el barandal que protegía el balcón y dejó llevar sus sentidos por la brisa que despeinó su cabello. Pudo oír debajo suyo las voces de los invitados a su fiesta sorpresa, contenidas por las paredes de la casa, aún desde su terraza se escuchaban. Pudo sentir en su piel el calor chocando suavemente, inundándolo con un alivio y calma que no pudo describir. Pudo ver el baile de las ramas del follaje no sólo de su casa, sino de los jardines de sus vecinos; vio también las estrellas, y las nubes y el cielo por segunda vez. Y cerró los ojos.

Ino se encontraba en su habitación, al igual que Sasuke antes de que saliese al balcón. Ya se había cambiado y se había vestido con un conjunto que había comprado especialmente para ése día. Mientras terminaba de peinar su cabellera en una media-cola, la chica posó su mirada en una bolsita que reposaba contra la pared de su habitación. Se acercó a ella y con delicadeza la levantó, sonriendo al recordar de qué se trataba.

Yamanaka se dirigió a las puertas de cristal que llevaban a su balcón y las abrió de par en par, salió con cuidado de no hacer ruido, con agilidad apagó la luz de su cuarto y se escondió entre las sombras que la noche producía en su terraza personal. Fijó la vista en su objetivo; había oído a alguien salir del cuarto de la casa vecina y de inmediato supo que se trataba de él. Se colgó la bolsa en el hombro y apoyándose en el barandal de su balcón, dio un pequeño salto y pasó sus piernas sobre éste para luego apoyar sus pies en el muro que dividía las casas. Así, como si de una sombra más se tratase y con cuidado de no resbalarse de la superficie de aquél alto muro, se aferró de la baranda de la terraza de Sasuke y lo saltó nuevamente.

Sin embargo, Sasuke justo había volteado y se había encontrado con la escena de Ino en mitad de su acto; apoyada en el antepecho, tratando de cruzar sus piernas por encima de éste.

Uchiha atinó a tomar las muñecas de la chica con rapidez y la empujó ayudándola a cruzar la barandilla. La miró extrañado, e Ino, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, se limpió un poco las ropas y sonrió triunfante.

—¿Has visto eso? ¡Apuesto que en mi vida pasada era un ninja!

—Apenas has podido pasar el antepecho.

—¡Oye! Crucé sin problemas el de mi balcón y llegué al muro ése con facilidad, tú me desconcentraste cuando me viste —Ino colocó las manos en la cadera.

—Sí, claro.

—Estás celoso porque no fuiste un ninja en tu vida pasada —le sacó la lengua infantilmente.

Uchiha afiló la vista y dirigió a Ino una mirada de fastidio siguiéndole el juego.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Es que vi algo en mi habitación y me recordó que debía dártelo…

Sasuke alzó una ceja en señal de duda.

—¡_Happy Birthday_, gatito!

Extendió los brazos con alegría y le tendió una pequeña cajita gris con un listón celeste. Ino miró a Sasuke con ojos expectantes y éste, con precaución, tomó el presente.

Uchiha casi sintió como una diabólica sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de la rubia mientras abría el obsequio.

—¿Calcetines de gatito? —sacó un par de medias de color verde opaco con dibujitos de caras de felinos guiñando un ojo que a Sasuke le parecieron de lo más perturbadoras.

—Harán juego con tus pantuflas de gatito, **gatito** —Ino entrecerró los ojos e hizo un mohín de picardía.

—Tienes un problema con los gatos —dijo con calma guardando los calcetines en el empaque.

—¡Estaba bromeando! —rió divertida—. Este es tu verdadero regalo —dibujó en el rostro pálido una sonrisa amable, que alejó las sombras de la noche de su semblante.

Tomó la mano de Sasuke con delicadeza y depositó la bolsa, indicándole mediante la mirada que revisase su contenido. Uchiha la miró con desconfianza e Ino ahogó una risa.

Sólo eran ellos dos, envueltos por la noche en aquél balcón. Sin darse cuenta cuándo, Sasuke sintió como si cualquier ruido ajeno a la chica y a él se hubiera dejado de oír. Llevó sus ojos negros a la joven frente a él y contempló mirada celeste, que aún brillaba a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche. Vio su sonrisa, dibujada entre esos labios rosados, y se dirigió a su cabello dorado y a su piel blanca y pura. Y Sasuke se tragó una ligera risa mientras cerraba los ojos con calma.

¿Así que, eran "oficialmente" amigos?

¿Quién hubiera pensado que de tratar de alejarla completamente de su existencia, se convertirían en amigos? ¿Se había vuelto él más vulnerable? ¿O solamente ella era demasiado persistente? Quizás era ambos. No lo sabía. Y él prefería mantenerse en la ignorancia, porque saber porqué había sido significada admitir que de verdad había perdido.

Y él era muy orgulloso.

Muy orgulloso para aceptar que de hecho aquella derrota no había sido tan mala como imaginó que sería. Él se había auto convencido, semanas atrás, que debía apartar a esa chica a como dé lugar. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, en su balcón, en medio de una fiesta sorpresa con Ino Yamanaka. Su vecina. Semanas atrás, cuando la había conocido se había dicho a sí mismo que debía olvidarlo, que si lo hacía ella se olvidaría de él también. Pero ella no tenía la intención de hacerlo. Y él se resignó. Se dejó llevar.

Sacó de la bolsa una cajita más pequeña que la anterior, retiró la tapa con cuidado y se la entregó a Ino.

Sorprendido, abrió los ojos de par en par.

En el interior del objeto, había una larga cadenita de plata enrollada con mucho cuidado de no enredarse. Un pequeño dije de una piedra roja resplandecía con un brillo carmesí que a Sasuke cautivó. Tomó el collar y lo sacó de la caja para poder verlo mejor. Deslizó sus dedos por la piedrita y contempló su color.

—Cuando lo vi —dijo Ino cortando el silencio mientras miraba también el dije rojo—, pensé en tus ojos —dejó escapar una risita nerviosa.

Sasuke continuó contemplando el regalo en silencio, no sabiendo qué decir.

—Es para chicos, pregunté —carcajeó una vez más—. Espero que te haya gustado, sabes, yo no esta-

—Oye, gracias.

Ino llevó su vista a Sasuke un tanto sorprendida.

—¡De nada!

Y sonrió contenta.

En el piso inferior, Naruto y los demás se preguntaban por qué sus amigos tardaban tanto, y decidieron no ir a buscar a Sasuke a su habitación por miedo a qué podría decirles. Pasaron de Ino ya que era una chica, y Sakura alegó que las chicas demoraban más.

Continuaron charlando y riendo, y comieron y tomaron. Bailaron cuando Kiba propuso poner música más movida y sin darse cuenta, el tiempo fue pasando y su salida se retrasó. Cosa que cuando Hinata notó, decidieron enviar a Uzumaki a apurar a Sasuke.

El rubio, enfadado, no tuvo más opción que subir por aquellas escaleras por las que había transitado tantas veces a amenazar al cumpleañero para que se apurara o que se irían sin él.

—¿Esperas que conserve los calcetines?

Naruto oyó la voz de Sasuke desde su cuarto y se preguntó de inmediato con quién estaría hablando. Se aceró sigiloso y abrió la puerta que para su suerte había sido dejada sin seguro. Asomó la cabeza y espió, el cuarto estaba con la luz apagada, y al final de éste, las puertas al balcón estaban abiertas, permitiéndole el paso a una nueva iluminación por parte del exterior.

—¿Ehhh? ¡Por supuesto! Ha costado dinero, ¿sabes?

Naruto se sobresaltó al reconocer esa voz.

—Hn.

—¿Estás enojado?

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—¡Claro! —contestó Ino y lo siguiente que Uzumaki vio fue cómo a Sasuke se le caía una caja y oyó cómo ésta chocaba contra el césped del jardín.

—Oh, mira.

—¡Las medias! —exclamó Ino alarmada.

—Qué pena.

—¡Gatito tonto! —la rubia se lanzó a atrapar el cabello de Uchiha con las manos y lo jaló enfadada, Naruto se tapó la boca para esconder sus carcajadas.

—¡Suéltame!

—¡No! ¡Ése era mi regalo, gatito tonto, tonto!

—¡Bien! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! —el rubio vio cómo Sasuke intentaba sacarse a la joven de encima.

—¡Tendrás que recompensarme!

—¿Recompensarte? ¡Era mi regalo!

Ino soltó a Sasuke lentamente al darse cuenta de que lo que decía Sasuke era, de hecho, cierto. Se rascó la nuca avergonzada y carcajeó mientras pedía perdón al joven. Uchiha propuso que era mejor volver, al percatarse del tiempo que ya habían pasado allí y casi echó a Ino de su terraza. La chica saltó el entrepecho mientras refunfuñaba y Naruto supo que era la hora de marcharse de su escondite.

Bajó las escaleras saltando, como si estuviera huyendo y al ver a sus amigos, se calmó e hizo como si nada hubiera sucedido.

—¿Y? —preguntó Tenten, curiosa mientras todo el grupo dirigía sus miradas sobre el rubio recién llegado.

—Ya viene.

Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras se decía a sí mismo que no le contaría lo acababa de ver a absolutamente nadie.

Y que después molestaría a Sasuke.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>

Cantidad de palabras: 5828.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¡Hola! ¿Se han olvidado de mí?**

**Después de muuuuuuuuuucho tiempo vengo a dejarles otro capítulo más, y no cualquiera eh, el décimo. Para festejar (?) quise hacer este capítulo más entretenido y más SasuIno de lo usual. Espero que haya funcionado.**

**La razón por la que no me he pasado consta de cuatro palabras: Bleach y Soul Eater. A pesar de que ya conocía Bleach hace tiempo y era fan, me pasaron el anime a partir de la saga Arrancar (ya había visto todo lo anterior) y me pasé todo este tiempo viéndolo xD Lo mismo con Soul Eater, sólo que de éste había visto tan sólo los primeros tres capítulos y el resto me lo pasaron hace poco.**

**Ahora bien. ¿Vieron cuando necesitan contarle algo a alguien y sólo desean decírselo a una persona en específica? Bueno, a mí me ha pasado. Algo así es lo que le ha sucedido a Sakura con Ino. No quiero forzar las cosas, pero su amistad igual nació de un conflicto. Ino se acercó a Sakura para solucionarle sus problemas (?) con lo de la frente. Aquí Sakura se acercó a Ino en busca de apoyo por lo de Sasukito.  
>Después de esto, el tema de Sasuke y Sakura ya está cerrado. <strong>

**Supongo que lo sabrán, pero en Japón se llaman por el apellido y cuando se tienen suficiente confianza se dicen por el primer nombre. En este fanfic, Sasuke a Uzumaki le dice Naruto, y viceversa. Cuando Sakura e Ino deciden llamarse por sus nombres es como si se hubiesen vuelto buenas amigas, o más cercanas.  
>Ino a Sasuke llama Uchiha porque aún no se tienen la suficiente confianza. De hecho, es sólo con Sakura con quien lo hace. Con nadie más del grupo. En cambio, Sasuke, por ejemplo, se dice por los nombres y viceversa con todos de su grupo. Si no me equivoco.<strong>

**Ya había planeado este capítulo completo, sin embargo, muchas cosas se agregaron mientras escribía. También tengo las bases de los próximos quince capítulos, aproximadamente. Así que ideando el chap mucho no me tardaré. Escribiéndolo, sip xD**

**Entiendan el OoC ya que es un UA, ya saben (?) Y realmente espero que les haya gustado. Perdón la demora y muchísisisisimas gracias por todos los reviews que me han dejado.**

**Ahora, no se resistan y denle al botoncito azul ése y dejen un bonito review con su opinión ;D**

**Nos vemos en el once c: **


	11. El club de arte

**Autor:** Okiro Benihime.

**Clasificación**: K+.

**Género:** Amistad, Romance, Drama, Humor.

**Advertencias/Aclaraciones: **Este es un fanfic AU (Alternative Universe – Universo alterno), y habrá OoC (Out of Character – Fuera de carácter). Así que desde **ya** voy avisando que muy a mi pesar alteraré un poco las personalidades de ciertos personajes para que encajen en la historia.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero esta historia es totalmente mía y la hago sin ánimos de lucro. Prohibido el plagio, piensa un poco y crea tus propias historias, es más divertido, créeme.

* * *

><p><strong>Yondaime-Mn: ¿En serio? ¡Gracias! De veras, me siento muy feliz de que lo hayas leído todo y te haya gustado :3<strong>

**Mankeyo-sennin: Igual que arriba :D Gracias por leer, me pone muy feliz ~**

**Kyraa: Cariiii, no te había visto en el chap anterior :c ¡Pero me alegra verte aquí! Gracias por leer, Kyraa. ¿Ha sido divertido, cierto? Me alegroooooo ccx Omg, ¡no me mates cari! Que ya actualicé, ¿ves? ¿ves? :_ En serio, gracias Kyraa, te lo digo de corazón, por seguir desde el comienzo. **

**Gracias a ti y a todos los que me han aguantado con este proyecto :) Ya sea desde el primer cap o los que comenzaron más adelante. Un gracias inmenso, los quiero mucho muchote, y ojalá les guste este cap c:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo once: <strong>_El club de arte._

* * *

><p><em>Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras se decía a sí mismo que no le contaría lo acababa de ver a absolutamente nadie.<em>

_Y que después molestaría a Sasuke._

Sakura se limpió el polvo inexistente de su falda disimuladamente. Arregló el cuello de su camisa blanca y se cercioró de que el moño rojo estuviera atado a la perfección como debía; no con el nudo flojo como el de Hinata, o ausente como el de Ino, o deshecho como el de Tenten. Se levantó de su asiento con seguridad y se dirigió al frente del salón. Con sólo aclarar la garganta y fruncir ligeramente el ceño fingiendo enfado captó la atención del alumnado de inmediato.

Saboreó el silencio que atrapó el aula; disfrutó cómo las voces y risas callaban, cómo los lápices que apurados aprovechaban los minutos del _home room_ para completar tareas caían sobre los escritorios de madera, cómo las cabezas volteaban a verla a ella y sólo a ella. Y Sakura sonrió satisfecha.

Anunció con voz fuerte y autoritaria cómo los clubes comenzarían ése mismo día.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más cuando oyó el alboroto formarse. Los estudiantes comenzaron a conversar alegres entre ellos sobre la noticia recién dada y las preguntas no tardaron en formularse. Luego de responder a todas, Sakura se dirigió al lugar dónde estaban los asientos de Ino, Sasuke, Naruto y Tenten dónde estaban amontonados sus amigos, quienes también opinaban respecto al tema.

—Bien, muchas gracias Haruno —el profesor Hatake habló mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recostaba en su escritorio.

Kakashi Hatake era un hombre alto, de atractivo y masculino porte. El cabello de un extraño color grisáceo, sin embargo, sin canas; despeinado y revuelto. Sus ojos eran oscuros y alargados, los rasgos finos y la tez clara. De apariencia, era simplemente perfecto.  
>Sin embargo, si de personalidad hablamos, Kakashi derrapaba bastante en ése tema. A simple vista, era un hombre despreocupado, con cierta afición a llegar tarde, un tanto pervertido, directo e irresponsable. Aún así, él también tenía un lado maduro y serio, que sólo dejaba ver cuando la situación lo requería.<p>

—¿A cuál club piensan unirse? —preguntó en voz alta a sus alumnos.

—Aún no sabemos —resopló Kiba—. ¿Usted a qué club pertenecía cuando joven? —inquirió mientras ignoraba el codazo por parte de Ino acompañado de un "_Aún es joven, tonto_".

Kakashi era particularmente popular entre las jóvenes.

—Bueno… —pareció pensarlo por un segundo—. Con unos compañeros habíamos creado un club llamado "_C.A.O.I.I.P_" —algunos de sus alumnos hicieron un mohín de duda.

—¿Qué significa eso? —Ino frunció el entrecejo. Naruto se tensó repentinamente ante las palabras de su profesor.

—"Club de Análisis y Opinión del Icha Icha Pa-"

—¡Profe! —Uzumaki se levantó de golpe—. ¡Eso no es importante! —alzó las cejas en una expresión de "_¡no hables más, idiota!_"

Las chicas miraron confundidas al rubio mientras que Neji se golpeaba la frente con la palma de la mano.

—Ya, ya. Sin embargo, cuando la directora Tsunade volvió de su descanso, el club se disolvió y escuché por ahí (no detrás de la puerta de su oficina, eh) que castigó a Jiraiya, que la estaba supliendo por haber permitido "un club de ésa clase"… —se golpeó el mentón con el dedo índice suavemente, mientras continuaba balbuceando en voz baja.

—Eso no ha ayudado en nada.

—Bueno, pero he respondido su pregunta.

—¡No sirve de nada si no aportas algo útil! —Naruto refunfuñó, Kakashi hizo el signo de "victoria" con los dedos índice y medio.

—Bueno, pueden echar un vistazo por el tercer piso que allí se encuentran los salones de los clubes —esa vez, fue Sakura quien habló—. Además, los presidentes de los clubes ya están repartiendo folletos y demás.

Ino desvió su mirada hacia Sasuke; sentado en su pupitre junto a ella, parecía estar durmiendo. Tenía la cabeza escondida entre los brazos apoyados en el escritorio. Ino llevó la vista con curiosidad a los ojos oscuros del joven, que al contrario de estar dormidos, mantenían la vista clavada en ella. Ino se sobresaltó ligeramente y volteó rápidamente, un tanto avergonzada. Sasuke suspiró y antes de esconder otra vez su rostro, echó un vistazo al paisaje afuera de la ventana a su lado.

Ino pensó que quizás le había despertado de alguna forma, pero ella no sabía que él no había conciliado sueño en ningún momento. Terminó por restar importancia y continuó escuchando con atención las conversaciones de sus amigos sobre los clubes; pensando que Sakura probablemente estaría bien en un club de caligrafía ya que su letra era muy bonita, y luego se dijo a sí misma que Hinata y Kiba debían ir a un mismo club y que ello sería muy adorable, también pensó que la decisión de Neji de ir al club de Arquería era una idea bastante buena. Y así, sin darse cuenta, se encorvó en su silla y recostó el rostro sobre sus brazos, en una pose parecida a la de Sasuke.

Un sonido estrepitoso y agudo le desvió de sus pensamientos y provocó que se enderezase repentinamente. El timbre había sonado indicando que la primera hora dedicada a una pequeña reunión informativa en el salón había terminado.

Y se espantó al darse cuenta de que no tenía idea de a cuál club iba a unirse.

* * *

><p>Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad y el tiempo avanzó más rápido de lo que a Ino le hubiera gustado. Se había mantenido un tanto ajena a la clase, perdida en sus pensamientos. Divagando de un tema a otro, Ino no podía concentrarse en pensar a qué club pertenecería. Cada vez que su mente se acercaba a ésa idea, terminaba pensando en cosas cómo qué pasaría si una horda de zombies apareciesen en el patio escolar; o por qué cuando la vieja profesora Nana hablaba escupía de esa manera; o que escondido entre el cuello de la camisa y el sweater de Sasuke colgaba la cadena que le había regalado; o cómo la nariz de Sasuke se curvaba levemente hacia arriba, y sus labios eran de un pálido rosado, y algunos mechones de su cabello azabache le obstruían la vista y él debía apartarlos con los dedos…<p>

Ino abrió los ojos grandes cuando Sasuke le había pillado mirándole y ahora la analizaba un tanto confundido. Dibujó una temblorosa sonrisa en los labios y luego volvió la vista azulada al frente, concentrando su atención en las feas letras escritas en el pizarrón sobre Historia de Japón.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y entrecerró los ojos ligeramente, de un momento a otro, sintió como algo impactaba contra su frente. Irritado, se llevó la mano a la zona atacada y con la otra cogió el proyectil que había caído en su escritorio.

—Preste atención a la clase, Uchiha —le retó la profesora, se acomodó las gafas redondas y procedió a tomar otra tiza de una cajita en su bolsillo. Dio media vuelta y continuó garabateando un montón de palabras en la pizarra.

Sasuke bufó e hizo un mohín de arrojarle la tiza de vuelta a la profesora. Por una razón u otra, miró por el rabillo del ojo hacia su izquierda y se encontró con Ino tapándose la boca y los ojos medio cerrados aguantando una de sus escandalosas carcajadas.

El joven frunció el entrecejo y le arrojó la tiza a la chica. Ino abrió la boca para gritarle algo pero se contuvo al recordar lo fiera que podía ser la profesora si la hacían enfadar dos veces seguidas. Se acomodó el cabello que caía en el costado de su rostro y se cercioró de que no le hubiera ensuciado con blanco. Tomó uno de los pedazos de la tiza rota —no es que su cabeza fuera dura, al impactar contra el escritorio, la tiza se había partido— y se la arrojó al chico, sin embargo, calculó mal y el objeto voló a varios centímetros de su objetivo. Sasuke se burló y dirigió a Ino una mirada desafiante.

—Tienes una pésima puntería —habló en voz baja, inclinándose un poco hacia ella.

Ino bufó.

—Desviaste la tiza con tu aura de maldad —afiló la vista y dibujó una expresión de desprecio fingido en el semblante.

Sasuke pareció decirle con la mirada que estaba loca. Sonó el timbre para el almuerzo e Ino se percató de que otra vez había olvidado pensar a qué club iba a unirse. Se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa un par de veces insultándose a sí misma por distraída.

Sasuke buscó en su mochila su bento y miró extrañado cómo la chica se daba zapes contra el escritorio.

—Si sigues haciendo eso se te va a terminar de fundir el cerebro —dijo con total calma. La profesora ya se había marchado y los alumnos que comerían en el salón se acomodaban para hacerlo, mientras que los que lo harían fuera ya se habían marchado.

Ino se detuvo y recostó la frente en la madera de la mesa.

—No sé a cuál club unirme… —suspiró frustrada.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de decir algo pero se vio interrumpido cuando Naruto se levantó de su asiento con ramen instantáneo entre las manos y habló. Sasuke fulminó al rubio con la mirada (todavía estaba molesto por haber tenido que soportar las burlas de Uzumaki sobre lo sucedido en el balcón en su cumpleaños... por suerte sólo él sabía lo que había pasado), y él haciéndose el idiota totalmente le ignoró y continuó con lo suyo.

—Entonces haz lo que dijo Sakura —Ino pasó a prestarle atención a él—. Ve al tercer piso y mira qué clubes hay.

Saludó con la mano y se marchó detrás de Kiba y Haruno hacia fuera del salón.

A Yamanaka se le iluminaron los ojos y clavó de repente la vista en Sasuke. Éste casi escupe el zumo de uvas que bebía, de inmediato supo qué quería ésa chica.

—¿Qué tal si me acompañas a ver los clubes, gatitooo?

Sin embargo, el batir incesante de las pestañas de Ino pareció no hacer efecto en él.

—No.

—¡Vaaamos!

—Ya dije que no.

—Ya has ido allí una vez conmigo, ¿o acaso olvidas cuando fuimos a la terraza? —Ino dijo lo último en voz alta, con la idea en mente de que las personas la escuchasen. Sasuke le arrojó una servilleta al rostro indicándole que se calle e Ino sonrió con cierta picardía.

—Hn. De acuerdo.

Realmente no quería amenazarle. Menos aún con ése día. Y es que era un recuerdo un tanto especial para ella, había sido un lindo gesto de parte suya llevarla a la terraza mientras recorrían le escuela. Todavía recordaba cómo su cabello bailó con la fresca brisa primaveral que se deslizó entre su pelo con gracia, escurridiza, como una melodía suave y armoniosa. Cómo el sol había penetrado en sus ojos turquesas como el cielo, dándole un brillo de ilusión y alegría. Recordaba el paisaje que se divisaba desde ésa altura, los árboles meciéndose al ritmo del viento, las aves revoloteando de aquí para allá y su canto. Recordaba su cabello oscuro, negro como un pedazo de carbón, suave como terciopelo, agitándose con las brisas, y sus ojos profundos, clavados en el paisaje. Recordaba haber visto cómo su mirada se tranquilizaba y su respiración se acompasaba. Recordaba haber visto a Sasuke de una forma que sólo había visto de nuevo aquella vez en el balcón.

E Ino se sintió culpable de haber chantajeado a Sasuke con ése recuerdo.

—Gracias, por cierto —dijo un tanto incómoda—. Ése día fue muy divertido —y esbozó una sonrisa que a Sasuke le pareció de lo más sincera.

—Es cierto —musitó tratando de salir de ése molesto momento—, ése día no me agradeciste.

Ino se avergonzó y sus mejillas se colorearon graciosamente de carmín.

—Luego de todo lo que hice por ti —refunfuñó Sasuke llevándose una bola de arroz a la boca.

—¡Ya te dije que lo siento! —lloriqueó.

—No lo dijiste.

Ino hizo un puchero y se concentró en comer su ensalada de lechugas.

Sasuke se sorprendió al notar que no traía un bento, sino algo que parecía ser una lonchera. Su comida consistía en una ensalada verde y un pequeño emparedado de jamón. Además de loca y extravagante, estaba dominada por las dietas. Sasuke bufó y continuó comiendo su almuerzo mientras su mirada se perdía en el verde del césped a través de la ventana.

* * *

><p>Paso tras paso, salto tras salto. La sonrisa en su rostro simplemente no podía borrarse, tampoco tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Su cabellera rubia se movía de lado a lado, y sus ojos celestes como el agua del mar, vivaces, curiosos, iban de puerta en puerta, examinándolas. Naruto avanzaba buscando la Sala del Consejo, Sakura le había pedido que fuera a ayudarle con unos papeles ya que el Vicepresidente no había asistido ése día a clases. El horario escolar ya había acabado, sin embargo, aún había gente en el instituto debido a que continuaban los horarios para los clubes.<p>

De repente, Naruto paró en seco. Su mirada se clavó en la imagen que se veía a través de la pequeña ventana de una de las tantas puertas en aquél pasillo. El cabello rosado caía sobre sus ojos verdes como un valle perdido entre montañas, su perfil delineado por el sol de la tarde que se colaba por el ventanal detrás de ella, su mirada atenta, prolija como siempre, su postura recta y su mano que se movía sosteniendo una pluma a través de hojas y hojas. Y Naruto recordó por qué estaba allí.

Avanzó un tanto aturdido y luego de dudar si hacerlo o no, golpeó la puerta.

Recordaba con nostalgia, años atrás, cuando tan sólo era un niño de cinco años y recién llegado a la isla de Hokkaido desde Tokio. La primera persona que conoció fue Sakura y su mundo entero dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados. Naruto rió animadamente recordando cómo había comenzado _todo_; la niña le había despreciado la primera vez que sus miradas se cruzaron. Él había ido, animado y entrometido como siempre y le había dicho "Hola", entonces ella le escrutó con la mirada despectiva, el verde de sus ojos pareció chispear y simplemente volteó. No se sentía mal por ello, y mucho menos había comenzado a odiar a Sakura. En aquél momento, su principal objetivo fue llamar su atención y volverse cercano a ella; por lo que se limpió con la manga de la camisa la nariz, le sonrió otra vez, y le saludó de nuevo, preguntándole si podía jugar con ella.

Sakura se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta la puerta al ver a Naruto a través de la ventanita.

Naruto no se rindió. A pesar de que Sakura solía insultarle llamándolo "retrasado" o "tonto" ya que él definitivamente no era la luz más brillante de la clase. Debido a su personalidad se ganó el título de "Payaso de la clase" y obtuvo gran cantidad de amigos rápidamente, sin embargo, Sakura continuaba reacia.

Giró el pomo con una mezcla de ansias y alegría en su interior, y dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando la puerta se terminó de abrir de par en par.

Sin embargo, con el paso de los días, Sakura comenzó a sentirse culpable, y pronto se percató de que pensaba en él más de lo que normalmente hacía, y que había comenzado a reírse de sus bromas y tonterías. Entonces, aún dudando y un tanto humillada, Sakura permitió que Naruto se acercase a ella (porque no sería ella quien se acercase). Se dio cuenta de que había juzgado mal a Naruto, y como objetivo se fijó dejar de ver a la personas sólo por fuera, porque Naruto tenía un corazón enorme, que se lo estaba entregando en bandeja y ella solo miraba hacia otro lado.

—Ey —saludó Naruto cuando la puerta se abrió y pudo ver a Haruno.

Pasaron los días, meses y años, y ambos se convirtieron en mejores amigos. Y allí fue cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía iba más allá de amistad. Pero para llegar a la cubierta del corazón de Sakura, Naruto había tomado infinidad de caminos, había cruzado puentes y acantilados, escalado montañas que parecían interminables y al final el camino no había sido _realmente_ tan largo. Y razonó y aceptó que quizás podía ignorar lo que sentía por ella y sólo ser su amigo; pero su corazón comenzó a doler y a retorcerse cuando apareció _él_.

Sakura se había enamorado perdidamente —como todas las demás niñas del instituto— del nuevo, Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto comenzó a odiar a Sasuke con toda su alma lastimada, y se juró y prometió al cielo celeste pintarrajeado de blanco y a las montañas salpicadas con nieve que superaría a Uchiha.

—¡Te estoy esperando desde hace una hora! —su sonrisa desapareció rápido y golpeó al chico en la cabeza, enfadada.

Pero Sasuke estaba solo, completamente solo.

—¡Perdón, _Sakurita_! ¡Esta escuela tiene demasiados pasillos!

Y Naruto recordó, siendo un niño de diez años, cómo cuando era nuevo le habían rechazado e ignorado.

—¿No has visto el cartel? ¡"Sala del Consejo", "Sala del Consejo"! —desvió la mirada —. No me digas _Sakurita_…

Se acercó a él con una de las sonrisas que sólo él sabía hacer —que iluminaban como el sol de primavera y daban calidez como en verano— y le propuso ser amigos. Sakura se apresuró en seguirle el paso, y en unos pocos días ambos se encontraban molestando y acosando al nuevo con volverse amigos. Y mágicamente (después de varios, varios meses) Sasuke les miró a la cara con los ojos oscuros como el carbón y poco a poco fue soltándose hacia ellos. Se dejó caer.

—¡P-pero…! —ella golpeó su cabeza otra vez con más fuerza —. L-lo lamento…

Y los tres se convirtieron en "_Naruto, Sakura y Sasuk_e".

Claro que con años de esfuerzo, porque Sasuke era difícil, complicado, enredado. Pero los lazos se hicieron fuertes e irrompibles como cadenas de hierro; y Naruto comprendió a Sasuke, y Sasuke comprendió a Naruto, y Naruto también entendió a Sakura, y ella entendió a ambos. Pero Sasuke jamás terminó de comprender a Sakura. Más aún cuando comprendió que la chica de cabellos rosados como las flores _también_ estaba enamorada de él. Pero a diferencia de las demás, ella y él eran… amigos. Por lo que Uchiha dejó de lado los sentimientos de ella y dejó de prestarles atención, continuó su vida y ella pareció acostumbrarse a sólo su amistad.

Sakura bufó y se cruzó de brazos —Bien, pasa ya que hay un montón de papeles esperándote.

Naruto hizo caso a la chica y entró al salón. Ella se sentó en el escritorio principal y Uzumaki se acomodó junto a ella.

—¿Por qué me has pedido ayuda a mi? Hay un montón de gente que está en el consejo, ¿qué hay de algún Representante de la clase o… no sé?

Sakura colocó frente a Naruto una montaña de papeles que parecían ser documentos para rellenar o algo así.

—Porque sé que tú conoces a mucha gente y hay que hacer un conteo de cuántos alumnos de primero iban al colegio Reitō-gyo antes de venir aquí. Además, los expedientes del año pasado quedaron totalmente desordenados, debemos acomodarlos. No termino de entender cómo es que era Presidente del Consejo esta tal Hinamori Natsume —se quejó mientras leía un papel con los datos del anterior encargado del consejo.

Naruto dirigió su vista con duda hacia las hojas y tomó una pluma que reposaba junto al codo de la chica. Comenzó a rellenar los datos faltantes, miraba los nombres de los estudiantes y si no les reconocía echaba un vistazo a las fotos adjuntadas o preguntaba a Haruno. Pero sólo de vez en cuando, porque ella parecía realmente concentrada y lo último que quería Naruto era molestarla y hacerla enfadar (y por ende recibir otro golpe en la cabeza).

A los pocos minutos de estar allí, Naruto cambió su expresión a una de fastidio y aburrimiento. Él había ido allí con las expectativas de pasar tiempo con _Sakurita_, y al final, terminó haciendo cantidad de fastidioso papeleo sobre esto y aquello que realmente le importaba poco.

Comenzó a revisar las hojas que aún le faltaban rellenar, hojeando y mirando desinteresadamente —con el codo apoyado en la mesa y la mejilla sobre la palma— los nombres de los estudiantes. Sus ojos celestes viajaban de palaba en palabra, leyendo sin leer realmente, y su mente divagaba muy lejos de lo que miraba.

Sin embargo, de un momento a otro su mirar se detuvo en un nombre. Las líneas se curvaban y escribían con letra refinada "Sasuke Uchiha" y Naruto se contuvo se soltar una carcajada. Examinó con detenimiento la hoja y checó que todos los datos estuvieran bien, después de todo, nadie mejor que él para ése trabajo, si sabía con detalle cada momento de la vida y sentimientos de Uchiha, y en realidad, era el único que los conocía verdaderamente.

Mantuvo su vista fija en la fotografía de un Sasuke con expresión de pocos amigos y Naruto siguió recordando cómo la historia continuaba.

Hacía dos años y medio aproximadamente, habían conocido a una persona que daría vuelta totalmente el corazón de Uchiha. Naruto dibujó en el semblante un mohín de disgusto ante tales recuerdos y cerró los ojos suavemente. Sasuke no era el mismo desde entonces…

Un golpe en su brazo le despertó de sus pensamientos y volteó para toparse con Sakura, que le miraba expectante.

—Mira, este chico, le han transferido desde la escuela Sunōfurēko, ¿cierto? —apuntó la foto de un joven bastante desaliñado y con cara de buscapleitos.

—¿Eh? Sí —su voz sonó débil—. Sí.

Sakura contempló a Naruto por unos segundos mientras éste desviaba la miraba y hacía de cuenta que revolvía papeles. Y se percató enseguida de que algo no andaba bien con él.

—Naruto, ¿te encuentras bien?

Llevó la vista hasta Sakura y la miró fijamente por unos segundos, sorprendido. Dibujó en el rostro lo que parecía ser una melancólica sonrisa y volvió los ojos a la fotografía de Uchiha sobre los informes.

—Sí… Sólo estaba recordando.

Sakura siguió el camino que había dejado aquella mirada turquesa y comprendió de inmediato de qué estaba hablando el chico. Se revolvió un tanto incómoda en su asiento y suspiró apenada. Sabía que Naruto se había puesto de aquella forma debido a lo que había sucedido con Sasuke años atrás, no había sido algo realmente grave, sólo cosas de la vida, pero la forma de pensar del chico había cambiado desde entonces.

Imitó la sonrisa que mantenía Uzumaki y cerró los ojos.

—¡No deberías estar recordando! Hay mucho papeleo que hacer —exclamó sorprendiendo a Naruto, quien abrió los ojos de par en par. Sakura sonrió amigablemente, de una manera reconfortante y cálida, y Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse—. No debes ponerte mal por ello, Sasuke ya lo ha superado.

Naruto esbozó una débil sonrisa, más aliviado y pronunció un animado "Sí".

Ni bien la chica volvió a acomodar al montón de hojas regadas en el escritorio, frunció ligeramente el ceño.

Y es que Sakura _no_ sabía.

* * *

><p>A pesar de que ya llevaba tiempo en la escuela, los pasillos continuaban pareciéndole infinitos y totalmente confusos. Pensaba que más que una escuela eso debería ser un laberinto. Para su suerte, aquella vez que se había visto <em>obligado<em> a acompañar a la chica inglesa a recorrer el edificio, habían ido también al tercer piso, lugar donde se encontraban las salas de los clubes.

No terminaba de entender cómo es que había acabado en ésa situación. Oh, sí, ésa loca le había chantajeado y amenazado con contar en voz alta el vergonzoso recorrido de meses atrás. Y Sasuke no podía permitir que aquello se supiese por dos simples razones. Uno: no quería que le gente pensase mal de aquella relación, más aún si se trataba de una maniática como Ino. Y dos: ya tenía suficiente con todo el escándalo que hacían las chicas al verle y los insultos que se ganaba por parte de los muchachos envidiosos (no es como que le importase mucho aquello, de todas formas), y no quería más problemas por haberse "ganado" a la chica nueva y "buena" —Sasuke no podía dejar de verla como un demonio rubio— a tan poco de su llegada.

Entonces, volvía a lo mismo, ¿cómo es que se había dejado vencer de esa forma? ¿Cómo es que no había podido defenderse apropiadamente ante sus amenazas? Porque lanzarle una servilleta no era demasiado _genial_, que digamos. Justo en ése momento, caminando junto a ella mientras escuchaba su parloteo constante acompañado de chistes malos, comentarios un tanto egocéntricos y risas descontroladas, se veía expuesto a las mismas sospechas de las que justamente quería alejarse. Se controló de detenerse y golpearse la cabeza contra la ventana por su ineptitud —aunque después de haber visto cómo la rubia se golpeaba contra el escritorio pensó que mejor sería no imitarla, a ver si se terminaba igual de loca que ella. Entonces desvió su vista hacia ella, para ello tuvo que mirar hacia abajo, porque seguía creyendo que junto a él ella se veía más bajita. Y pensó, mientras la veía reírse y disfrutar de su compañía que no era _tan_ malo estar junto a ella.

A fin de cuentas eran amigos, ¿cierto?

—Oye, Sasuke, ¿estás escuchándome? —preguntó de repente golpeándole ligeramente la costilla con el hombro.

Él abrió los ojos negros de par en par y su expresión se llenó de incredulidad. ¿Realmente le había dicho de ésa forma? ¿O sus oídos le habían traicionado de una manera muy cruel?

Entrecerró los ojos, escrutándola con la mirada y guardó las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿"Sasuke"?

Ino dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un tanto apenada, entrelazó las manos detrás de la espalda, dio un par de saltos y volteó para ver al chico.

Sasuke se dio cuenta que ella era totalmente bipolar. Bien podía estar toda enérgica y egocéntrica, o alegre y dulce.

Un momento, ¿dulce?

—Bueno, puedes decirme "Ino" si quieres, después de todo somos buenos amigos.

¿Ino? ¿Sasuke?

La situación se le había escapado de las manos.

—¡Ya sé! ¡Te diré Sasu-_kitty_! ¡Oh, oh, Sasu-miau! ¡Kitty-suke! Aunque eso suena muy _uke_… —se rascó el mentón pensativamente. Sasuke se horrorizó—. ¿Kitty-_seme_, entonces?

—¡Nada de "uke" o "seme"! ¡Sólo dime Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! Simple, sin nada raro —exclamó alarmado antes de que la chica pudiera continuar hablando.

Ella sonrió victoriosa y a Sasuke le pareció ver un atisbo de maldad en su mirada.

—Como tú digas.

Continuaron caminando y pronto llegaron a las escaleras que llevaban al tercer piso. Sasuke un tanto frustrado ya que había _entendido_ las intenciones de la chica e Ino tarareando una canción sobre un choque eléctrico y algo que Uchiha no terminó de entender.

_Vaya par_.

Las puertas comenzaron a aparecer de ambos lados del pasillo. Éstas eran de madera oscura, y como las demás de la escuela tenía una ventanita en la parte superior, la diferencia era que en cada puerta había un cartelito con el nombre del club que fuera, unos hechos con mayor esfuerzo y otros más sencillos.  
>Se detenían de vez en cuando para husmear el interior de los salones a través de la ventanita, y charlaban y opinaban de las actividades que veían. Sasuke se veía poco interesado en encontrar club, e Ino supuso que se debía a que ya tenía uno en mente. Entonces se dedicaba a ayudarle —sin darse cuenta— a buscar uno para ella. Hacía comentarios sobre dónde estaría bien, claro, burlándose de ella en todas las ocasiones, e Ino a veces le respondía y otras simplemente terminaba insultándolo.<p>

Entonces llegaron al final del pasillo y Yamanaka se sentía realmente frustrada, porque a pesar de que había visto varios clubes geniales ninguno le había convencido por completo. La última puerta se hizo visible y Sasuke e Ino se acercaron a ella.

Un cartel amarillo que estaba manchado con pintura de otros colores, con el texto "Club de Arte" escrito desprolijamente, estaba pegado —torcido— sobre el vidrio de la ventanita.

Ino tragó saliva y miró a Sasuke indicándole que abriera la puerta, éste acercó la mano al pomo y a Yamanaka los segundos le resultaron larguísimos.

—¡Ey!

La puerta se abrió de repente golpeando la frente de Sasuke con brusquedad. Ino dio un salto y se alejó de la entrada, medio escondiéndose detrás del chico mientras éste se sobaba la frente y maldecía.

—¿Lo ves? ¡Te dije que había alguien afuera! —la persona que había abierto la puerta sonrió de oreja a oreja y volteó hacia el interior de la sala para ver a la persona con la que hablaba.

Ino salió de detrás de Sasuke y contempló un tanto asombrada el escenario. Un chico rubio, con el cabello largo, ojos azules, y una sonrisa realmente agradable mantenía la mano sobre el pomo y esperaba en el marco de la puerta a que su compañero llegase a verlos. En el interior del lugar Ino pudo divisar un completo desastre; una mesa amplia donde habían de ésas máquinas para hacer jarrones con arcilla —que a ella se le antojaban bastante curiosas— y varios muñecos hechos con lo que parecía ser porcelana en frío o algo así, vio también un escritorio rodeado de retazos de madera de todos los tamaños, muchas herramientas y marionetas medio-hechas colgadas en las paredes, habían manchas regadas (algunas parecían resultado de una explosión) por la habitación y un montón de cosas más.

El otro muchacho se acercó a donde se encontraba el rubio y examinó a Ino y a Sasuke. Su cabello era rojo y sus ojos color miel, en ése momento Ino juró jamás haber visto una mirada tan serena como aquella. Su rostro era fino y su piel parecía porcelana. Era como un _muñeco_.

Sasuke, aún gruñendo, levantó la vista con una expresión de enfado y frustración.

—Oh, vaya, tenías razón, Deidara.

—¡Te lo dije Sasori, uhn!

Ino apenas pudo murmurar un tembloroso "Umm" ante tal extraña situación y Sasuke apartó la mano de su frente para poder ver mejor, y un tic apareció en su ojo derecho.

—¿Y bien? Vienen unirse al Club de Arte, ¿cierto? —Yamanaka se apuntó a sí misma todavía sorprendida y un tanto sonrojada—. ¿Tu? ¡Vamos, pasa, te divertirás mucho aquí! ¡Te encantará este club, uhn! —ambos chicos arrastraron a Ino al interior del salón y cerraron la puerta tras de sí de inmediato, dejando a un Sasuke adolorido y bastante confundido.

¿Esos chicos habían secuestrado a Ino?

Guardó las manos en los bolsillos, dio media vuelta y se alejó de aquél extraño lugar lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron. Pensó por un segundo en volver, exigir saber qué demonios había sucedido, además de una disculpa, claro, y sacar a Yamanaka de allí, pero ése pensamiento se esfumó de su cabeza de inmediato. Y es que él conocía a ésos tipos…

Y estaban dementes.

Definitivamente Ino estaría bien en un lugar como aquél.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>

Cantidad de palabras: 5172.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Ha pasado tiempo! ¡Qué alegría volver a verlos! Les eché de menos :') <strong>

**Ok, no. Perdón por haber tardado (esto ya se está volviendo repetitivo), pero mi inspiración se fue a mitad del capítulo. Y dije "Inspi, vuelve, por favor~!", pero Inspi no quiso regresar :c Entonces Migo Misma me dijo que debía traerla por la fuerza. Y fue como "Perdón Inspi, pero es algo que debo hacer" y me puse a escribir y al final Inspi volvió sola :D **

**Este capítulo no ha salido tan largo como me hubiera gustado, pero sucedieron muchas cosas y sinceramente me gustó. Espero de corazón que a ustedes también. Recuerden que esto es un fanfic shōjo y UA, so, el OoC creo que es justificable (?)**

**Como saben, las cosas han comenzado a desarrollarse, y he aprovechado este chap para mostrarles un poquitito del pasado de Sasuke. ¿Están intrigados? :3 ¡Bien! Porque tardarán bastaaaaante en enterarse qué carajos pasó con Sasu-kitty. Capítulos atrás, en el de Hanami creo, mencioné algo sobre el pasado de Ino, ¿se habían dado cuenta? También mostré mucho del de Naruto. Drama, drama everywhere (?) Deidara y Sasori se han sumado a la historia, ¿qué podría pasar con ellos y su Club? **

**Ahora un sumario :w**

**Reitō-gyo: pescado congelado.**

**Sunōfurēko: copo de nieve.**

**El Seme y Uke es cosa del Yaoi. El seme es el dominante digamos, y el uke el que no (?) podrían tomarlo como… Seme: hombre, uke: mujer, en una relación "yaoística".**

**El nombre completo del club que había fundado Kakashi es "Club de Análisis y Opinión del Icha Icha Paradise". Ya saben, **_**ése**_** librito escrito por Jiraiya. Por eso Naruto hace callar a su sensei x`DD**

**La "canción sobre un choque eléctrico…" es Electric Shock de f(x), o sea, K-pop, por eso Sasuke no lo termina de entender, porque está en coreano :B**

**¡Muchas gracias a aquellos que han leído! ¡A los que han comentado! ¡A los que han agregado a favoritos! ¡A los que han agregado a alertas! ¡A los que no han hecho nada y sólo han leído! ¡A todos! ¡Gracias! Sin ustedes no habría podido llegar jamás al capítulo once, ustedes me dieron ánimos y fuerzas para continuar escribiendo. ¡Por ello este capítulo va dedicado a todos ustedes! Espero que lo disfruten y que no me abandonen c: No dejaré colgada esta historia, así pasen meses y meses, siempre voy a actualizar. **

**So, ¡nos vemos en el capítulo doce! Los quiero con todo mi corazoncito de algodón :D **

**Bacione~**


	12. El ataque del demonio rubio

**Autor:** Okiro Benihime.

**Clasificación**: K+.

**Género:** Amistad, Romance, Drama, Humor.

**Advertencias/Aclaraciones: **Este es un fanfic AU (Alternative Universe – Universo alterno), y habrá OoC (Out of Character – Fuera de carácter). Así que desde **ya** voy avisando que muy a mi pesar alteraré un poco las personalidades de ciertos personajes para que encajen en la historia.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero esta historia es totalmente mía y la hago sin ánimos de lucro. Prohibido el plagio, piensa un poco y crea tus propias historias, es más divertido, créeme.

_Diana: Ya está! Ya actialicé D: No me maten por favur (?_

_Cornelia: Bueno, yo digo muchas cosas! jjojojo, okno. Pido perdón por no haber cumplido con la fecha que dije, ya no pongo más fechas ._. GRacias por leer y me alegra muchísimo que te giste el fic. Un beso  
><em>

_Yondaime-Mn_:_ Gracias _:_) Aquí está la continuación. Gracias por leer.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo doce:<strong> _El ataque del demonio rubio._

* * *

><p><em>Definitivamente Ino estaría bien en un lugar como aquél.<em>

Antes de que Ino pudiera siquiera reaccionar, un muchacho alto y rubio, con mirada de acosador-obsesionado (o ésa fue la primera impresión de Ino) la tenía agarrada por el hombro y reía animadamente. Ino dirigió su vista por el salón, dándose cuenta de que estaba mucho más sucio de lo que había visto en un principio. Frunció el entrecejo, asqueada por las manchas de pintura en las paredes y ventanas, el negro de las explosiones (que Ino no terminaba de entender cómo habían sucedido) ensuciando el piso y las mesas, los retazos de madera por todos lados y arcilla amontonadas en esquinas. Un escalofrío se deslizó por todo su cuerpo, sacudiéndola por completo. De inmediato supo qué debía hacer.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —la voz de Sasori (extrañamente ¿monótona?) se oyó desde un escritorio entre la mugre—. Debo rellenar este formulario, así que-

—Claro, pero antes, si voy a estar en este club, vamos a limpiar. Porque este lugar parece una pocilga. No, peor que eso —Ino colocó las manos en jarras y adoptó una posición dominante que sorprendió a los dos chicos—. Así que vayan a buscar escobas, y trapeadores… y lo que se les ocurra y vamos a limpiar, ¡vamos!, ¡vamos, ¡vamos!

Y entre los fervientes aplausos de Ino, Sasori y Deidara intercambiaron miradas llenas de confusión y marcharon a buscar los elementos de limpieza.

¿Había sido una buena idea "secuestrar" a la rubia?

* * *

><p>Los pasillos se extendían y extendían, y Sasuke tenía la sensación de haber estado caminando durante horas. ¿Acaso siempre sentiría lo mismo mientras recorría ésos pasillos? Claro que a ésa sensación se le sumaba un extraño sentimiento de nerviosismo, se sentía de alguna forma perturbado por lo que acaba de suceder. A pesar de que se había medio auto-convencido de que Ino de hecho estaría perfecto en ése extraño (como ella) lugar, no podía evitar percibir un revoltijo en el estómago que le decía que estaba huyendo. Era más como un golpe contra su orgullo. ¿Debía, entonces, volver a rescatar a Ino?<p>

Por favor, en qué clase de cosas estaba pensando. Es decir, ¿rescatar de qué, _maldición_? Ni que la fueran a matar, es más, estaba seguro que en todo caso sería ella quien acabase con los dos chicos. No tenía sentido alguno preocuparse.

Momento.

¿Estaba preocupado?

Sasuke se detuvo de golpe, como si una pared de las piedras más fuertes y duras (de ésas que duelen mucho si te golpeas) se hubiera atravesado en su camino de pronto, como si hubiese sido un conejo cruzando incrédulo la ruta sólo para ser aplastado, o tan de repente como cuando una verdad se te aparece en la cabeza. Que era más o menos lo que le había sucedido. Se llevó las manos al cabello oscuro y lo revolvió con un deje de desesperación. Estaba preocupado, ¡preocupado por Ino! ¡Por el _Demonio Rubio _que le había dicho _Kitty-suke_ y _Kitty-seme_!

Era totalmente absurdo.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro que tan pronto como salió, se esfumó, y reanudó la marcha haciendo de cuenta (o al menos tratando) de que nada había sucedido.

Sasuke se percató de que ciertamente estaba siendo bastante pesimista. Él bien podía ser serio, o lo que fuera, pero no solía andar tan desalentado como últimamente estaba. No era un destello de luz como Naruto, o un animal inquieto como Kiba, pero no llegaba a ser de ésos chicos todos pintados de negro y con ideas un tanto suicidas. Sasuke también se dio cuenta de que, de hecho, cuando andaba con Ino reía más. Naruto se lo había mencionado, aquella vez en su cumpleaños, cuando estaban en el karaoke. "_Estás más animado_", dijo, pero él en el momento lo tomó como una ofensa y le lanzó un insulto.

Uchiha suspiró al recordar el escándalo que armó su bonito grupo de amigos (y él) ésa noche en el karaoke.

Sasuke llevó la vista al exterior que se divisaba por los largos ventanales que acompañaban fielmente en el recorrido al solitario pasillo. El follaje, el verde brillante del césped bañado por la luz del sol, los pájaros volando, el despejado cielo turquesa; lo de siempre. Sin embargo, pudo divisar un grupo de gente formada en una línea horizontal, todos llevaban arco y flecha en mano y apuntaban a un círculo blanco y rojo a varios metros de distancia. Sasuke se detuvo unos instantes a contemplar cómo el Club de Arquería llevaba a cabo sus actividades al aire libre. Como imaginó, Neji se encontraba allí, y la piel se le puso de gallina cuando su flecha salió disparada como un halcón volando hacia su presa hacia el blanco, se deslizó por el aire cortando el viento a su paso; perfecta. Los demás miembros del club se amontonaron en una ronda alrededor de Neji y comenzaron a alabarle. Sasuke bufó y continuó caminando. Vio también a Kiba disfrazado de árbol, dando vueltas de aquí para allá entregando folletos sobre el medio ambiente a los alumnos que quedaban por allí, vio a Tenten con el Club de Artes Marciales y a Hinata con un par de partituras, y un sentimiento extraño le invadió cuando observó cómo todos parecían pertenecer a un lugar.

¿Encontraría él un club en el que se sintiera cómodo? ¿A gusto?

El eco del sonido de sus zapatos contra las baldosas se detuvo de repente cuando el cartel de "Sala del Consejo" se cruzó por su vista oscura. Sasuke se acercó y espió por la ventana, sin saber porqué, y lo que vio le sorprendió bastante.

* * *

><p>—Bueno, ahora está más limpio, se siente más cómodo, ¿a que si?<p>

—Para serte honesto creí que era una locura, pero realmente se siente… más fresco —Deidara se llenó los pulmones del olor a jazmín impregnado en el aire.

—Es extraño, porque mi cuarto es un asco, y no me urge limpiarlo, pero éste lugar sobrepasaba los límites de lo legal en asqueroso.

—Ya. No era para tanto.

Ino fulminó con la mirada a Sasori.

—Sí que lo era.

Sasori se acomodó el cabello rojo y se dirigió a su escritorio, deslizó sus dedos blancos, casi tan pálidos como un esqueleto pero igual de frágiles que la porcelana, por la madera, con la intención de retirar cualquier rastro de polvo, pero la yema de su dedo quedó intacta.

—Aunque debo admitir que has hecho un buen trabajo.

Ino sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Hemos!

Deidara abrazó por el hombro a Ino y comenzó a vitorear sobre el aroma que había quedado y que las cosas se veían con claridad. A pesar del jaleo, Ino no pudo evitar notar en los ojos miel de Sasori un atisbo de tristeza, un chispazo de angustia en el mar castaño de su mirar, mientras contemplaba dos marionetas sentadas en el centro de uno de sus escritorios. Ino dibujó una mueca de disgusto en el semblante.

—Sasori… ¿Sucede algo? —Ino se zafó del agarre del rubio y caminó hacia uno de sus _Sempai_, colocó la palma de su mano sobre su muñeca pero rápidamente la apartó. Sasori estaba helado.

Como si no tuviera vida.

Deidara se percató de aquello y rápidamente se dirigió donde ambos chicos, tomó por el hombro a Ino y miró de reojo cómo Sasori se sobaba con intranquilidad la muñeca.

—No le toques —le dijo bajito al oído a la chica. Ino puso una expresión de culpa—. No te preocupes, ¿sí? Tan sólo no le gusta que le toques —Ino asintió avergonzada—. Luego te explico —lo último se lo dijo en un susurro mezclado con suspiro, que salió como el viento y acarició la mejilla de Ino y le hizo sonreír levemente, aliviada.

Sasori se sentó en una de las mesas y comenzó a dibujar lo que según Deidara era un bosquejo para uno de sus trabajos y no dirigió palabra alguna a ninguno de los muchachos en ningún momento.

Por un segundo Ino pensó que Sasori no era de verdad.

* * *

><p>Luego de haber visto cómo el presidente del club le dirigía una mirada que en lugar de animarle a seguir mejorando parecía querer prenderle fuego, decidió ahuyentar a la multitud alrededor suyo con la simple acción de apuntar con su arco y una nueva flecha hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el blanco, sin importar la gente que estuviera delante. Como era de esperar, todas las personas se corrieron asustadas y no volvieron a acercarse a Neji a pesar de todos los tiros perfectos que realizó.<p>

Realmente no le gustaba demasiado ése club.

Todos los miembros eran unos idiotas que se las daban de tener buena puntería y ni siquiera podían sostener bien el arco. Neji ni siquiera había practicado antes (salvo en el _Wii_, dónde siempre ganaba) y daba en el centro todas las veces que lanzara. Aún si quisiera fallar, no podría.

Neji dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración.

Si no hubiera aceptado ésa tonta apuesta con Tenten, él ahora estaría en el Club de Artes Marciales (haciendo lo que de verdad le gustaba) y ella en su lugar, con el arco que cargaba y la flecha en el blanco, con la gente alrededor y una sonrisa en el rostro.

A veces se _arrepentía_ de ser tan obstinado.

Llevó la vista hacia un costado, dónde casualmente al equipo de Artes Marciales se les había ocurrido practicar. Allí estaba ella, se la veía realmente concentrada, entrenando y yendo de aquí para allá mientras luchaba con otra chica. En sus ojos avellana se veía su decisión, que incluso podía llegar a ser más grande que la de él. Sus movimientos eran rápidos, ligeros, parecía una pluma deslizándose por el aire, cayendo escalón tras escalón y guiándose por la brisa. Sus golpes eran certeros, fugaces, atacaba y retrocedía. Pronto derribó a su oponente y su expresión cambió a una de orgullo (hacia sí misma). Y pensó que si Tenten se lo estaba tomando tan enserio, entonces, él también.

Sus ojos perlados volvieron al blanco y dónde se clavaron, fue a parar la flecha. Rápida, firme. Salió y llegó. No hubo tiempo para pestañear. Neji se dio cuenta que quizás aquello podía comenzar a gustarle.

Y otras veces agradecía ser _tan_ obstinado.

* * *

><p>—Ahh, sí que ha sido mucho trabajo…<p>

Las hojas anteriormente esparcidas en un total desorden por toda la mesa, estaban ahora cuidadosamente acomodadas en el escritorio contiguo. Se habían pasado un buen rato allí, no sucedió exactamente lo que Naruto esperaba, pero de igual manera pasó más tiempo con Sakurita, y eso le ponía contento. Naruto solía buscar excusas para estar con Sakura, a pesar de que ya llevaban siendo amigos desde los cinco años, aproximadamente, continuaba ansiando más de ella. Más de sus sonrisas, tan brillantes como las estrellas a las que le pedía el mismo deseo todas las noches (estar con ella), más de ésas miradas, con los ojos verdes esmeralda, que chispeaban como si estuvieran hechos de brillantina, más de sus risas y de sus palabras, que iban dedicadas sólo a él. Más. Más. Más. Quería que ella le ame. Que le ame de ésa forma tan especial, que se te revuelve el estómago y te sonrojas de pies a cabeza, Naruto quería que Sakura le ame de vuelta, quería que su amor diera mil veces la vuelta al mundo.

Naruto se regañó internamente por estar pensando en cosas tan egoístas.

Sakura era su mejor amiga. Ella le abrazaba y sentía amistad, ella le golpeaba y sentía amistad, ella le insultaba y sentía amistad, ella se reía por él y sentía amistad. No iba más allá que eso.

Uzumaki se sentó sobre la mesa y se recostó en ella. Dejó caer con suavidad la cabeza en la madera y llevó las manos detrás de ésta, sosteniéndola. Cerró los ojos azules como el mar y suspiró.

Sakura se encontraba terminando de acomodar una pila de papeles, controlando que estuviera todo perfectamente alineado (Sakura era un poquito obsesiva), cuando oyó a Naruto suspirar y volteó a verle con los brazos en jarras.

—¿Qué tanto suspiras? No ha sido para tanto. Esto no ha sido nada en comparación a lo que yo tengo que hacer regularmente, ¡y más ahora que han comenzado los clubes! —regañó Haruno, con los ojos esmeralda y vibrantes clavados en la pose relajada de Uzumaki.

Naruto abrió los ojos tan sólo un poco para verle. Sonrió de ésa manera en la que sólo él podía sonreír, mostrando los dientes blancos y sus colmillos como los de un zorro que brillaban afilados.

—Eso es porque a ti te gusta firmar papeles, ordenar esto y lo otro y mandar a la gente, Sakurita —a veces Naruto no controlaba su lengua.

Sakura infló los mofletes y se acercó a la mesa con las intenciones de golpear al rubio fuertemente en la cara. Naruto se percató de ello y su piel pareció teñirse de blanco.

—¡Tú eres un maldito holgazán y-!

Su cabello rosado voló en el aire, revoloteó como las alas centelleantes y llenas de estrellas de las hadas que bailan y crean flores tan rosadas. Bailó y el aire se mezcló con cada pelo, tan fino y tan sedoso que el aire se escurrió entre ellos. Ondeó y cayó sobre su rostro sorprendido, en apenas milímetros de distancia de la cara de Naruto.

Sakura se enfadaba y se enfadaba, y solía olvidarse de las cosas que la rodeaban con tal de desquitarse. Así pasó y la mesa se interpuso en su camino. Sakura cayó y mientras el rosado de su cabellera danzaba en el aire, Naruto la miró con los ojos tan abiertos y tan celestes que podrían habérsele salido y escapado y fundido en el azul del mar. Ella caía sobre él y él no sabía qué hacer, cómo reaccionar. Sólo atinó a retirar las manos de detrás de su cabeza y levantarse apenas un poquito con la mitad de los brazos apoyados en la mesa. Sakura aterrizó en su cuerpo y sus ojos parecieron hundirse en la marea de los celeste de él, que parecía tan ida y tan sumergida que cualquier sonido se volvió mudo para ella.

Los mofletes de Naruto se sonrojaron de tal manera que le ardían y ardían, pero él seguía allí, con Sakura tirada sobre él en aquella mesa que vete a saber cuánto duraría, sin saber de qué manera reaccionar. Si ayudarla a levantarse, o si besar sus labios como si no hubiera un mañana.

De pronto, oyeron algo afuera del Salón del Consejo. Ése sonido provocó que Sakura saliera de pronto del mar celeste lleno de amor de Naruto y se quedara estática, temiendo que alguien les hubiera visto de ésa forma. Naruto dirigió su vista a la puerta y pudo alcanzar a ver un par de cabellos negros asomándose por la ventanita.

—Iré a ver… —dijo Naruto medio en un susurro. Sakura se apartó de encima del chico y se sentó en la mesa, roja como un tomate, jugando con los dedos como hacía Hinata, de forma nerviosa.

Naruto abrió la puerta y miró hacia un costado, donde el pasillo se alargaba y se perdía de vista y allí estaba. Sasuke se pegó a la pared y miró a Uzumaki con los ojos bien abiertos. Ambos intercambiaron la misma mirada de desconcierto por unos segundos, hasta que Naruto cerró de golpe la puerta y sonrió a Sakura con disimulo, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—¿Y…?

—¡Nada! Habrá sido tu imaginación —Naruto soltó una escandalosa carcajada. Sakura apartó la vista y apretó con las manos el borde de su falda. El rubio miró con un deje de congoja la expresión de la chica. Se veía tan confundida y sorprendida, que Naruto se arrepintió de no haber hecho lo que era correcto. Apartarla de inmediato y bromear por sus pies torpes. En lugar de aquello se quedó embobado en sus ojos de esmeralda, con cientos de brillos y con miles de dudas nadando en ellos.

—Ya veo…

—Ey, nos vemos. Me gustó pasar tiempo contigo —fingió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y antes de que ella pudiera decir una palabra, salió del salón cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y frunció el entrecejo, enfadada. Si antes estaba confundida, ¡ahora aún más! Se levantó de la mesa y soltó mil y un maldiciones al rubio de ojos de mar.

* * *

><p>—Tu… ¿Quieres explicarme qué estaba sucediendo allí?<p>

Naruto y Sasuke caminaban juntos por los pasillos rumbo al gimnasio, lugar donde según Uzumaki, se estaban realizando las pruebas para el equipo de básquet. Sasuke jugaba desde pequeño, y ése club había sido la primera opción que se le había cruzado por la mente. Obviamente era muy bueno (Sasuke era muy bueno en la mayoría de las cosas que hacía, orgullo aparte), así que ya daba por hecha su inscripción en el club.

De todas formas, Sasuke no estaba preocupado por el bendito club en ése momento. La imagen que había visto a través de la ventana de la puerta le había desconcertado totalmente. Y él no era fácil de impresionar, generalmente, al menos. Sakura y Naruto, echados sobre la mesa, mirándose fijamente. Él no era ningún inocente, y muchas ideas se le habían cruzado por la cabeza…  
>Hasta donde sabía Sasuke, Sakura había aceptado bien su rechazo, sin embargo, según Ino, estaba bastante confundida. Según el <em>demonio rubio<em>, ella no estaba enfadada con él, es más, hasta se sentía arrepentida por haberle causado tantos problemas. Sasuke se preocupaba por Sakura, obviamente, era su amiga después de todo. Y más que nada, se preocupaba por Naruto. Él sabía de su enamoramiento de años y años por "Sakurita", sabía que cada vez que oía su nombre sus pensamientos se nublaban, sabía que sus ojos celestes brillaban más cuando ella aparecía, Sasuke sabía mucho de él.

Pero en ése momento le picaba la maldita curiosidad.

Naruto se encogió ligeramente y se sonrojó notoriamente.

—¿Pensabas besarle?

Uzumaki se sobresaltó y dirigió a Uchiha una mirada de "¡cómo-se-te-ocurre!".

—¿Estás loco? No pienso aprovecharme de ella. Lo que sucedió fue un accidente, ella cayó sobre mí. Eso fue todo —suspiró un tanto angustiado, Sasuke le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—Ya, olvídalo y mejor nos apuramos.

El gimnasio era un salón enorme, que quedaba apartado del edificio principal de la escuela, dónde estaban las aulas. Era de ésa clase de salones gigantes, de ésos que puedes soltar un "hola" y la palabra revotará por todos los rincones del lugar. A Naruto se le antojó gritar "¡de veras!", pero Sasuke le miró a los ojos como leyéndole los pensamientos y frunció el entrecejo destruyendo cualquier idea que se le cruzase por la cabeza.

Sentados en las gradas se encontraban un par de alumnos con ropa deportiva que Naruto adivinó eran los miembros del club (a lo cual Sasuke respondió con un escueto "genio"). Uno de los muchachos, que para sorpresa de ambos amigos, tenía una apariencia bastante extraña. El cabello negro con corte de tazón, y los ojos tan redondos y tan abiertos como si estuvieran cien por ciento atentos de lo que sucedía alrededor. Él parecía ser alguien importante en aquél grupo o al menos llegaron a ésa conclusión ya que él estaba sentado en el medio de todos con una pelota de básquet entre las manos.

De repente les lanzó el balón a ambos chicos y antes de que Naruto pudiera pestañar y reaccionar, Sasuke dio un paso al frente y tomó la pelota. Tan ágil y rápido, con los reflejos de un gato.

Sasuke y Naruto contemplaron un tanto desconcertados cómo el chico les miraba con los brazos entrecruzados y la vista decidida.

—Solamente un tiro entre los dos. Tienen una oportunidad. Si le embocan los acepto, si no, olvídense del club.

De repente se levantó de un salto y apuntó con el dedo índice a Naruto y Sasuke, sonreía de oreja a oreja mostrando los dientes blancos y sus ojos encendidos fuego.

—¿Qué?

El chico pareció caerse de culo al piso.

—Déjame presentarme. ¡Mi nombre es Rock Lee y soy el presidente del club de básquet! Si no pasan esta pequeña prueba, ¡olvídense de ingresar al club!

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo y sonrió de costado, Naruto dibujó una de sus sonrisas confiadas y decididas y completamente en llamas, ambos asintieron decididos.

Rock Lee se posicionó en el medio de la cancha y mientras se estiraba y saltaba de un lado a otro, alegaba que no necesitaba compañero para vencer a Sasuke y Naruto. Sus ojos, tan redondos y llenos de brillo, atentos a cualquier movimiento, se fijaron en ambos jóvenes y con un solo pestañeo les dirigió toda su confianza y decisión en derrotarlos. Sasuke le devolvió la mirada un tanto consternado, ¿no se suponía que, siendo él el presidente del club, debería estar animándolos en lugar de querer prenderles fuego con los ojos? ¿Qué clase de lunático era ése tal Rock Lee (y por qué tenía tal extraño parecido al profesor de gimnasia, Maito Gai)?

Un codazo por parte de Naruto le devolvió a la realidad, su mirada celeste como un mar colérico en plena tormenta se clavó en la de Sasuke y le transmitió confianza, parecieron hacer un pacto en el que no perderían con sólo verse.

Se le concedió la pelota a Naruto primero, Rock Lee dijo que fue porque él tenía cara de simpaticón mientras que Sasuke parecía estar enfermo o constipado (comentario al cual Sasuke respondió con un "te voy a matar" con los ojos afilados y un aura de maldad que dejó al presidente del club casi rostizado).

Una vez las cosas se calmaron, Rock Lee adoptó una posición de ataque que fue rápidamente cubierta por la defensa de Sasuke. Él sería la barrera que evitaría que Naruto falle, él se encargaría de que su amigo anotase, él se entregaría y Naruto lo único que debía hacer era encestar.

Lo único que debía hacer…

Un sonido llenó por completo el lugar. Un único sonido inundó el gimnasio y aquello fue lo único que se escuchó por un segundo, todo pareció temblar y tambalear y caerse en pedazos pero en realidad todo seguía allí. Sasuke se olvidó de Lee y él de Sasuke, Naruto se olvidó del juego y todos los muchachos en las gradas olvidaron la prueba, en sincronía y como si hubiesen ensayado para aquello, todas las cabezas voltearon hacia el lugar de dónde provenía el sonido de aquella explosión.

Y la pelota voló pero jamás llegó a encestar.

* * *

><p>—¡Uy! ¡Ése ha sido realmente fuerte! —Ino se quitó las enormes gafas protectoras que llevaba puestas y sonrió animadamente a Deidara mientras él limpiaba el desorden de la explosión.<p>

Ino se sorprendió mucho al enterarse del gusto de Deidara por moldear con explosivos, pero al cabo de unos minutos, terminó por ayudarle con su arte. Al fin y al cabo era realmente divertido ver cómo volaban por el aire los pedazos de arcilla, aunque a veces se les salía de las manos y explotaban con quizás demasiada fuerza (Ino dudaba si el ruido se oiría en toda la escuela o no), Ino comprendió a qué se debían las manchas oscuras en el suelo y paredes, que por más que limpió no pudo eliminar, y a qué se refería Sasori con ése "No hagan demasiado escándalo, principalmente tú, Deidara" antes de marcharse a entregar a Sakura el formulario con su inscripción.

Por un momento Ino tembló con temor a qué podría llegar a decirles Sasori cuando volviera…

—Deidara… podrías… ¿podrías contarme qué sucedió con Sasori? ¡Quiero decir…! Sólo si puedo saberlo, no quiero entrometerme. Pero…

Deidara se detuvo cuando la oyó hablar, sus ojos azules perdidos en la forma que había creado la arcilla. Recogió un pedazo del suelo y lo sintió entre los dedos, la textura, las grietas, cerró el puño y la arcilla pareció hacerse diminuta. Deidara se levantó del suelo y dirigió su mirada a Ino, quien al sentir la pesadez de sus ojos tan azules como un mar en paz sobre ella se removió incómoda.

—Ino —la interrumpió—. Siéntate, te contaré.

Ino se sobresaltó ligeramente y obedeció a Deidara. Dio media vuelta y se sentó en la primera silla que vio, el chico la siguió y se acomodó frente a ella.

Deidara dejó caer el pedazo de arcilla en la mesa y el sonido se esparció por toda la sala, llenando el aire, mezclándose con sus respiraciones. Ino se tensó debido a tan mal ambiente, el aire se sentía pesado y Deidara no despegaba su vista melancólica de la arcilla.

El chico pareció darse cuenta de lo incómodo de la situación y se relajó sólo un poco. Sonrió ligeramente y miró de soslayo a Ino. Abrió las palmas de sus manos recostadas en la mesa y volvió a cerrarlas, las abrió y las cerró, las abrió y las cerró. Cada vez con más fuerza, sintiendo cierta impotencia dentro de su corazón. Deidara tragó saliva y dejó escapar un suspiro que se deslizó entre sus labios y se esfumó en el aire.

—Sasori… Sasori es mi amigo desde que tengo memoria —Ino alzó la vista y pasó a mirar al chico, sintió que todo el pesar impregnado en su voz se traspasó a ella y le envolvió el alma—. Sasori solía ser un niño bastante amigable, recuerdo que siempre sonreía, uhn. Era casi ridículo, creo que hasta si le insultabas el sólo te sonreiría. Pero no con cinismo. No, uhn. Sería una sonrisa sincera, de ésas que te llenan y te dan vuelta… ¿entiendes?

Ino lo contemplaba controlar su nerviosismo y el corazón casi se le partía. No sabía lo que había sucedido, pero tenía un presentimiento, un sentimiento que la invadía completamente y que casi le gritaba que hiciera algo. Si de algo estaba segura, era que no era algo bueno. Y es que la voz de Deidara, hacía minutos tan vivaz y divertida, en ése momento le llegaba tan apagada y le dejaba un mal sabor en la boca que no le gustaba para nada e Ino lo miraba y su respiración podía oírse.

Deidara la hablaba de sonrisas. Le contaba cómo Sasori las regalaba y repartía a todo el mundo. Le hablaba de ello y su mirada parecía volverse más y más azul. Ino amaba sonreír, y entendía ése sentimiento de querer que todo el mundo sonriera también. Cada vez que miraba a Sasuke quería que riera toda la vida, porque cuando sus labios se curvaban y sus ojos negros brillaban y parecían la noche estrellada más hermosa, ella era feliz. Era feliz y aquello le provocaba sonreír más y más y más. Entonces Ino no lograba comprender por qué Sasori había dejado de sonreír, ¿ya no era feliz? ¿Acaso le faltaba un motivo?

Ino asintió levemente, dándole entender a Deidara que estaba escuchando, que prosiguiera.

—Sin embargo… Sin embargo, un día… Sasori dejó de sonreír.

Deidara cerró los ojos.

—Los padres de Sasori eran grandes artistas. Lo que ellos construían eran… eran sonrisas para los niños, uhn —Ino alzó una ceja en señal de duda. Deidara rió en un suspiro—. Ellos hacían juguetes, más específicamente, marionetas.

Ino pareció entender un millar de cosas y echó un vistazo disimulado a las marionetas colgadas en las paredes. Todas eran hermosas. Los brazos tallados a la perfección, y las piernas largas colgando y reluciendo su madera lustrada. Sin embargo, Ino se percató de algo, y se golpeó internamente por haber sido tan despistada y no haberse dado cuenta antes; ninguna marioneta tenía rostro. Allí estaban ellas, colgadas en las blancas paredes o reposando en las mesas, como esperando algo, mirando sin ver realmente, estaban allí e Ino sentía que exigían ser terminadas, que lo necesitaban. Pero estaban allí colgadas y olvidadas, con los brazos de madera y las piernas tan brillantes pero sin ninguna expresión, y tenían todo y eran perfectas pero les faltaba lo más importante.

Y por un segundo Ino sintió miedo y quiso llorar.

Desvió la vista rápidamente y la devolvió a Deidara, éste envolvió la mano de la joven con la suya, reconfortándola.

—Sasori realmente admiraba a sus padres, él quería poder llegar a hacer marionetas como las que hacían ellos y algún día hacerse cargo de la pequeña juguetería que manejaban. Sasori también quería que sus marionetas tuvieran el rostro reluciente y provocar risa en la gente, uhn. Un día, en un accidente de auto, los padres de Sasori… Ellos fallecieron.

Un escalofrío se deslizó por la espalda de Ino.

—Desde ése momento… Sasori sólo dejó de sonreír.

Ino se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. Era tan injusto, tan injusto que algo así pasase. Tan injusto que un suceso como aquél le arrebatase la sonrisa a un niño encantador como solía ser Sasori. Tan injusto como si una tormenta pasase y se llevase consigo todas las nubes del cielo y el celeste se vería tan apagado y tan desamparado y el sol no brillaría más, tan injusto como si de un día para otro las estrellas desaparecieran y la luna se sentiría tan sola y su brillo se volvería tan opaco que no tendría sentido verla. Estaría incompleta. E Ino entendía aquél sentimiento, entendía lo que era sentirse desamparado, entendía lo que era ver sus esperanzas marcharse una por una, lentamente y sin mirar atrás. Pero ella también había entendido, en su momento cuando se sentía a morir, que había un montón de esperanzas, esparcidas por todo el mundo, había un montón de motivos por los cuales volver a sonreír.

—Es un tanto difícil tratar con él ahora, es bastante inexpresivo, ya te habrás dado cuenta, uhn. Quizás para mí no tanto, quiero decir, hablar con él… Pero me hace sentir inútil no poder ayudarle, no saber qué decirle para darle ánimos. El accidente ha pasado hace mucho, y sé que ésa clase de cosas no se olvidan, pero por lo menos… Por lo menos me gustaría que vuelva a ser él, que vuelva a tener algo del antiguo Sasori. Puede que discutamos bastante, o esto y lo otro, pero somos amigos ¿sabes?, uhn. Y yo sólo quiero… ¡Bah! No estoy seguro de si entiendes de lo que hablo, pero querías que te lo cuente, tú sabrás por qué. No vayas a decir una palabra de esto, ¿oíste? ¡Uhn! —Deidara pareció perder la paciencia.

Ino frunció ligeramente el ceño y esa vez fue ella quien cubrió la mano del joven con la suya y pareció decirle con la mirada que se tranquilizase. No había nada que decir, nada más que agregar. Deidara observó fijo a Ino mientras ella se levantaba y continuaba ordenando el desorden de las explosiones, sin mediar palabra alguna, sin mirarle siquiera. Parecía estar guardándose todo en la garganta, parecía tener mil y un palabras en la punta de la lengua, pero no era Deidara quien debía escucharlas. El joven vio en los ojos de Ino que ella realmente le había entendido, que ella ocultaba algo y que al contarle aquella historia, ella había terminado de entender el por qué de su curiosidad hacia Sasori. Y Deidara se dijo a si mismo que la intuición de aquella chica era bastante especial, y al verla con el ceño fruncido y la mirada decidida, una sensación de calma le inundó y algo le dijo que todo mejoraría.

* * *

><p>—¡¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?!<p>

Sasuke volvió su mirada rápidamente a Naruto, no para ver si se encontraba bien, no para asegurarse de que nada le hubiera sucedido, sino para ver cuál había sido el resultado de su lanzamiento.

Naruto pareció caer en cuenta de lo sucedido y miró sus manos como preguntándose a dónde había ido a parar la pelota al final. Casi temblando llevó sus ojos cuyo color celeste parecía sacudirse como un cielo siendo dominado por las nubes y la tormenta. Recorrió con la vista un camino imaginario por el suelo buscando la pelota y cuando la encontró, tan sólo cayó de rodillas.

—¡Ah, vaya! —Rock Lee rió estrepitosamente al ver el resultado del tiro fallido de Uzumaki y Sasuke le fulminó con la mirada—. No me mires así, Uchiha —soltó un par de carcajadas más y Sasuke tuvo que auto-controlarse de golpear al Presidente del Club, se acercó a Naruto y le tendió la mano para ayudar a levantarlo—, no se preocupen, tan sólo estaba aburrido, por eso he hecho esta prueba, ¡y es que les vi cara de idiotas! Estoy bromeando, ¡estoy bromeando! Ésa explosión hizo que Uzumaki se desconcentrase, así que no importa. Están en el club, vi cómo estaban decididos a ganarme, sé que harán un buen trabajo.

Lee alzó el puño y acto seguido alzó el pulgar en señal de felicitación mientras les guiñaba un ojo animadamente.

Naruto sólo atinó a arrojarle el balón en la cabeza a su nuevo y extraño compañero.  
>Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, y dado que ya se había hecho bastante tarde y los horarios de los clubes ya se estaban terminando, tomó a Naruto por el cuello de la camisa y luego de haberse despedido (medio en un gruñido) de Rock Lee, ambos amigos se marcharon del salón.<p>

Decidieron no hablar sobre lo ocurrido por lo absurdo de la situación y recorrieron un pequeño tramo de patio escolar hasta llegar al edificio de la escuela, entraron y Naruto se fue por un lado, alegando que ya debía marcharse mientras que Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del instituto para esperar al "demonio rubio" e irse de aquél lugar de una buena vez.

Atravesó la puerta principal y examinó con la vista la zona buscando a la rubia, sin embargo, el portón oscuro se veía totalmente vacío. Miró hacia los costados, pensando que quizás estaría debajo de un árbol, o sentada en alguna de las bancas, pero no hubo rastro de la chica. Sasuke creyó que quizás el club todavía no había acabado, así que volvió a entrar a la escuela y se dirigió a la biblioteca a esperar. Ya aparecería Ino.

* * *

><p>—Bien, yo ya me voy yendo. Recuerda Ino que ya eres parte del Club de Arte, así que debes dar tu aporte, uhn —Deidara sonrió amigablemente y terminó de recoger su mochila—. Debes tener algún talento, te has unido por algo, ¿no?<p>

Ino dudó en decir que la realidad era que había sido cuasi raptada por dos chicos de tercero en un cuarto asqueroso del que no había podido simplemente marcharse, y al final de cuentas, Deidara y Sasori le habían caído realmente bien (a pesar de _esto _y lo _otro_) y a decir verdad, eran muy buenos artistas.  
>Después de que Sasori volvió y encontró a Deidara y a Ino en medio de la preparación de una explosión, con los lentes protectores puestos y escondidos detrás de una mesa echada de costado (y después de haberles dado su merecido sermón), Ino se dedicó a admirar el trabajo de ambos muchachos.<p>

Deidara no sólo esculpía con explosiones (aunque él insistía en que de ésa forma se lucía más) sino que también se tomaba el tiempo y lo hacía a mano. Sus esculturas, a simple vista, eran sin duda extrañas. La que más llamó la atención de Ino fue la de un pequeño pajarito. Sus colores iban desde el crema hasta un carmín más bien oscuro, los tonos se mezclaban en el cuerpo y se extendían en las alas abiertas, como queriendo volar, ansiando la libertad, como si rogara poder moverse y despegar hacia la infinidad del cielo azul. Sus ojos estaban cuidadosamente pintados de dorado, resplandecían y eso era lo más hermoso de la pequeña escultura. Sus ojos, como piezas de un tesoro custodiado por un fiero dragón y sus patas parecían odiar el suelo y a la vez, obligados a estar junto a él, parecían no querer dejarlo. Y el pequeño pájaro crema estaba allí, en la esquina de una de las repisas, como un trofeo, sin una pizca de polvo, como vigilando la habitación. Ino quiso tocarlo, y sentir el frío del material, quiso a la vez sentir la suavidad de las plumas entre escarlatas y crema, quiso arrojarlo al cielo y que pudiera volar, pero tan sólo se limitó a mirarlo fijo por varios minutos, y admirar cada pluma esculpida.

Ino pensó que quizás le gustó tanto porque era la más simple (y a la vez la más ¿complicada?) de las esculturas de Deidara, sin embargo, cuando se descubrió bajo la atenta mirada de Sasori, Ino no pudo más que sonrojarse y correr la vista.

Sasori tampoco se quedaba atrás. A pesar de que sus marionetas no tenían rostro, y eso las volvía melancólicas, nostálgicas, y para Ino quizás un tanto terroríficas. Debía admitir que su trabajo era muy, muy bueno.

No era como que no había pensado en ello, si iba a estar en aquél club, obviamente debía hacer algo. A Ino realmente le gustaban las flores, su padre era dueño de una importante floristería, después de todo. Ella había crecido entre ellas, sabía mucho sobre plantas y podía reconocerlas fácilmente. Ino pensó que algo relacionado con ello debía ser, así que se le ocurrió que quizás podía intentar pintarlas, sin embargo, cuando echó un vistazo a la habitación se percató de que no había ni taburetes, ni acrílicos, o acuarelas, o tempera, a pesar de haber habido allí manchas de pintura. Así que decidió la próxima vez ir preparada para no quedarse sin nada que hacer otra vez.

—No te preocupes, ya verás que no los defraudaré —Ino mostró sus dientes en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Confiamos en ti.

Sasori se mantuvo en silencio, concentrado en terminar de ordenar sus cosas. Deidara se despidió y se marchó del lugar, el pelirrojo le siguió unos minutos después e Ino tan sólo le miró fijo macharse del lugar. Sentía que debía hablar con él, no podía permitir que él continuara de ésa manera. Debía. Debía. ¡Debía! ¡Debía, demonios! ¡Era totalmente injusto! Ése sentimiento, ése dolor en el pecho que te perfora el corazón y que te hace sentir tan solo y tan vacío y quieres gritar. Y gritar. E Ino no podía verle pasar más por aquello.

No supo bien cuando fue que comenzó a correr, cuando fue que bajó las escaleras, saltando la mitad de los escalones y casi desparramándose en el suelo, cuándo fue que la noche la envolvió y la puerta principal de la escuela se cerró detrás de ella y pudo divisar el patio frontal y el portón negro junto con el imponente muro rodeando la zona.

Pudo divisar un muchacho de roja cabellera caminando hacia el portón, con intenciones de irse, sin embargo, continuó corriendo y antes de que Sasori pudiera tocar las rejas, Ino lo jaló de la manga con tanta fuerza que Sasori dio media vuelta y casi cae sobre ella.

—¡Necesito... necesito hablar contigo!

Sasori la miró sorprendido, sin saber qué decir. Sus ojos celestes penetraban la oscuridad e insistían y chispeaban. Sasori relajó los músculos y asintió suavemente.

Ino también se relajó y soltó la manga del chico, agachó un poco la cabeza un tanto avergonzada y comenzó a caminar, indicándole que le siguiera.

Rodearon parte de la escuela, caminando por el patio, hasta llegar a una de las zonas de descanso. Había varias bancas rodeadas de árboles que se mecían con la brisa. Todos los chicos que se encontraban practicando afuera ya se habían marchado, y sólo quedaban unos pocos dentro del edificio. El profesor de turno para hacer guardia ya se había acomodado en su oficina y de tanto en tanto salía a dar un par de vueltas por el patio con la linterna en la mano. Y es que la noche ya había caído y sentada en una banca con el cielo pintado de negro sobre ella y las estrellas brillando y los grillos casi cantando en su oído se percató de que había estado toda la tarde en el instituto. Ino dirigió su vista a Sasori, quien miraba distraídamente las nubes oscuras, como queriendo estar allí arriba, escondido entre las estrellas y la luz de la luna.

—Sabes... He hablado con Deidara —Sasori pasó a mirar a Ino con un movimiento lento, acompasado—. Yo le pedí que me contara.

—Tu... No deberías ir metiéndote en los asuntos de los demás con tanta tranquilidad —el chico volvió a mirar al cielo.

—¡Bueno...! Lo lamento, ¡soy entrometida por naturaleza! —Ino se sonrojó levemente—. Pero... pero sentía que debía... que debía saber.

—Es una excusa.

—¡No lo es! Yo te entiendo, Sasori. Y no puedo dejar que esto siga así, quizás realmente esté siendo una entrometida, pero... no me importa. Sé cómo te sientes.

—No sabes.

—¡Si sé! Yo también... ¡Yo también he perdido a alguien muy importante para mí!

Sasori pareció dejar de respirar por sólo un segundo, y llevó sus ojos miel a los celestes de ella.

—Sé lo que es sentirse vacío, creer que ya no hay nada más. Que no hay por qué seguir adelante, sé lo que es sentir que el mundo te ha dado la espalda. Sé lo que es sentirse impotente, y sé que todo es realmente difícil. Más aún si intentas pasarlo solo.

—Solo... —Sasori agachó la mirada y sus cabellos rojos taparon su rostro, Ino pensó que se veía realmente guapo en aquella posición, sacudió levemente la cabeza y volvió a centrarse.

—Tú... ¡Tú no estás solo!

El chico soltó un débil "sí, lo estoy".

—¡Por supuesto que no! Y si piensas que no hay una razón por la cual ser feliz, ¡por la cual sonreír! Déjame decirte que hay miles, muchísimas. Pero la más importante de todas, ¡eres tú! ¡Es tu vida! Debes sonreír por tu vida, porque estás vivo y debes vivir.

Sus ojos celestes se humedecieron sólo un poco, como un cielo celeste que amenaza con llover pero el sol se niega a irse y las nubes no saben si ser grises o blancas como el algodón

—Mi... ¿Mi vida?

—Sí. Tus sueños, tus deseos, los momentos que vendrán, los momentos que pasaron, los buenos recuerdos, los malos también, tus aspiraciones, tus enemigos y tus amigos, las personas importantes para ti, pero lo más importante es el camino que te queda por recorrer. Y saber que nunca recorrerás ése camino solo. Nunca, yo no lo permitiré.

Su piel se erizó cuando sintió la tibieza de la mano de la joven sobre la suya, envolviéndola, protegiéndola. Lentamente volteó a ver a Ino y cuando sus ojos se toparon con el cielo brillante de los de ella todo pareció detenerse por un momento. Su respiración, la tierra, la brisa, las nubes; todo. Y cuando ella dibujó en su rostro pálido una suave sonrisa, cuando sus labios de princesa se curvaron y parecieron jurarle que nada volvería a estar mal, todo volvió a su ritmo. Sasori quiso llorar, no lo hizo, no lo demostró, pero internamente su corazón dio un vuelco y casi se deshizo. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de la chica e Ino cerró los ojos y con su otra mano acarició el pelo carmín del joven.

—Yo estaré contigo.

Y todos los sonidos en la noche parecieron apagarse, pero la brisa seguía corriendo y las nubes seguían nadando en el mar del cielo.

—Gracias.

* * *

><p>Sasuke se levantó de golpe del sillón de cuero verde y abrió los ojos como platos al percatarse de que se había quedado dormido y que ya era bastante, bastante tarde. Salió corriendo de la biblioteca, con el cabello desarreglado y la mochila colgada en el hombro. Salió de la escuela y miró para todos lados sin ver a Ino, otra vez. Frunció el entrecejo, ya hastiado y comenzó a caminar hacia el portón de salida, sin embargo, de casualidad miró hacia un costado forzando la vista (porque no continuaba buscando al demonio rubio, tan sólo estaba mirando por ahí...) y vio una cabellera rubia en la zona de las bancas. Se detuvo y cambió de dirección casi de inmediato.<p>

Los árboles y arbustos impedían ver qué estaba haciendo, pero se podía llegar a ver que estaba sentada en una de las bancas, dándole la espalda. Sasuke pensó en caminar despacio y asustarla, como una manera de vengarse por hacerle esperar tanto, y lo hizo.

Sin embargo, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para divisar el cuadro completo (Ino abrazando a... ¿_ése_ era Sasori?), Sasuke se paralizó por completo y se terminó tropezando con una piedra y cayendo de cara al césped, lo que hizo el suficiente ruido como para delatar su ubicación.

Ino y Sasori voltearon de repente y se sorprendieron al ver a Uchiha tirado en el suelo. Inevitablemente, Ino comenzó a reír, carcajada tras carcajada, la rubia se levantó de la banca y caminó hacia donde se encontraba el chico y se burló de él entre risas. Sasuke se levantó como pudo y comenzó a discutir con la chica, quien no dejaba de reírse.

—¡Ya cállate… tú demonio rubio!

Ino rió con más intensidad ante el nuevo apodo a tal punto de tener que sujetarse el estómago con fuerza.

Sasori los observó consternado, la risa de Ino llenó sus oídos y su sonrisa se grabó en su memoria. Y así, inconscientemente, y después de años, Sasori sonrió.

Una sonrisa pequeña, disimulada. Pero estaba allí, y no quería borrarla. Sonreía y lo hacía con sinceridad, sonreía de felicidad, sonreía por lo absurdo de la situación. Sonreía porque había entendido que no estaba solo. Todos sus amigos, Deidara, Ino; todos estaban allí. Y siempre estarían.

—¡Es suficiente, nos vamos, Ino! —Sasuke tomó la manga de la chica y la arrastró en dirección a la salida. Ino volteó como pudo y saludó a Sasori, que poco a poco se volvió sólo una mancha entre los árboles.

Atravesaron el portón y comenzaron a caminar por la solitaria calle. La noche silenciosa los envolvía y la luna en lo más alto del cielo iluminaba constante y bañaba todo con su luz. El silencio era dueño del aire y sus pasos acompañados del canto de los grillos era lo único que se oía.

Sasuke interrumpió ése silencio, con la voz firme y sin dejar de mirar hacia enfrente.

—¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo con Sasori...?

Ino afiló la mirada y carcajeó suavemente, claramente burlándose de él.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —el chico pasó a mirar a su acompañante, quien le devolvió el gesto.

—¿Estás celoso?

—¿Celoso? ¡No digas tonterías! —frunció el entrecejo y desvió la mirada, haciéndose el ofendido.

Ino le golpeó levemente con el codo y riendo, dijo:

—¡No te preocupes! No me olvidé de ti hoy, es sólo que había cosas que arreglar.

—Como si me importara.

De un momento a otro, Ino se lanzó, sin pensarlo dos veces, sin preocupación alguna, y comenzó a estirarle los mofletes al chico, carcajeando suavemente.

—Claaaaro, yo sé que te importa.

Sasuke intentó zafarse, pero Ino se veía totalmente ajena a la idea de dejarle en paz, así que decidió combatir fuego con fuego y comenzó a estirarle los cachetes a ella también. Ino se sorprendió, pero no dejó de molestarle, es más, comenzó a pellizcarle los mofletes con más intensidad.

—Suéltame, locaaaaa.

—Suéltame tú entonces, ¡gatito!

—¡Ni lo sueñes!

—Yaaaa, que me vas a dejar marca.

—¡Te jodes, por loca!

—Cállate, gatito.

—Cállate tú... ¡demonio rubio!

En ésa ocasión, ése apodo en lugar de hacerle reír le enfadó aún más.

—¡Tú te la buscaste!

Ella simplemente comenzó a estirarle el cabello como si no hubiera un mañana.

Y a pesar de todo, en ningún momento dejaron de sonreír.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>

Cantidad de palabras: 7936.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

**Ok, me fui al carajo.**

**Es oficialmente el capítulo más largo que he escrito.**

**En fin. Perdón, perdón, perdóoooooooooon. lfgklmgdregeag**

**Definitivamente esta vez me he pasado. ¡Han sido... em... más de dos meses! (? La re concha de la lora ._.  
>No voy a poner excusas, pero sinceramente, no podía escribir. Es como si me hubiera bloqueado totalmente. <strong>

**Y mientras tanto, durante ése bloqueo puto, anduve de acá para allá con la escuela, italiano, inglés, pruebas, trabajos, piano, salidas, jodas, esto y lo otro. Y la verdad es que tampoco tenía mucho tiempo de sentarme a escribir. Peeeeeero, ¡ah!, mirennenenennm, ha sido apenas el primer día de vacas y estuve toda la tarde escribiendo :'D Hasta falté a un quince por quedarme a terminar este capítulo de mierda (na, no ha sido porque no tenía qué ponerme y no me dejaron, yo falté porque quería escribir, sí, escribir... lpm :c ). Coooomo sea, cumplí mi palabra, de alguna forma (? Porque dije que nunca dejaría el fic, así pasen meses, y miren, hoy 2 de diciembre, he subido continuación sdjajakajajjakajk.**

**Así que pasemos un poco al cap. Si se han dado cuenta, no he puesto demasiado sasuino en este, pero ha tenido sus momentos. jejejejejejeejejejjej**

**Sin embargo, quise también enfocarme un chiquititu en los demás personajes, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, tuvieron su aparición. Además de Deidara y Sasori. Cosa que no creo que llegue a haber un romance entre alguno de los sempai con Ino, pero sí una buena amistad y hasta celos para cierta persona :w jojojokljkjo**

**Entonces, ahí van las relaciones como van por ahora, Sasuke e Ino como que tienen una extraña relación de amistad (?. Naruto ha hecho confundir aún más a Sakurita. Sasori ha vuelto a sonreír :D**

**Siento que el final me quedó medio mierdi, pero no había nada más que agregar. El chap terminaba allí. Para el próximo, ¡se vienen las vacaciones de verano! :D (?**

**Ah, por favorcito (? Avísenme si me voy muy al chori, porque lo último que quiero es una mary sue. PERO, ojo que esto vendría a ser como un shojo, y la prota siempre es... la protagonista. Así que, coso, esho. :w**

**Lesto, ya me expandí mucho. ñañañaañ ¡Nos vemos!  
>Beso en la cola ;) <strong>

**Ok, no.  
>Chau.<strong>


	13. ¡Vacaciones de verano!

**Autor:** Okiro Benihime.

**Clasificación**: K+.

**Género:** Amistad, Romance, Drama, Humor.

**Advertencias/Aclaraciones: **Este es un fanfic AU (Alternative Universe – Universo alterno), y habrá OoC (Out of Character – Fuera de carácter). Así que desde **ya** voy avisando que muy a mi pesar alteraré un poco las personalidades de ciertos personajes para que encajen en la historia.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero esta historia es totalmente mía y la hago sin ánimos de lucro. Prohibido el plagio, piensa un poco y crea tus propias historias, es más divertido, créeme.

* * *

><p><em>Yondaime-Mn: Ah, cómo lo voy a dejar! En serio, jamás he pensado ni una sola vez en abandonar el fic :') Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo y más aún que consideres este, uno de los mejores fics que has leído~ Gracias! Hyori te manda un besote.<em>

_thais: En serio! Realmente no te gusta el SasuIno? xD Vaya, me alegra un montón saber que incluso sin gustarte la pareja estés leyendo el fic :33 Es genial, hoho. Ah! Bueno, voy a considerar lo de Gaara, seguro se me va a ocurrir algo ccx Gracias por leer! Hyori te manda un besote~  
><em>

_Diana: Creo que la relación de Sasuke e Ino va avanzando lenta pero segura, o al menos eso espero. Es la clase de vínculo que quiero crear entre ellos :'3 Me hace muy feliz saber que te ha gustado! aigoo, tengo una acosadora /baila de alegría (? ccx Aquí está el chap 13! Muchas gracias por leer. Hyori te manda un besototote~  
><em>

_Cornelia: Uff! realmente temía que me cortaran la cabeza o algo por haberme tardado tanto! Perdón, en serio, no lo hago a propósito u.u Muchas gracias por leer~ Hyori te manda un besote.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>¡HEMOS LLEGADO A LOS 100 REVIEWS! :'DDD Ahh, estoy tan emocionada, en serio. Siento que voy a explotar (? ok,no. Pero realmente estoy muy agradecida con todos ustedes, en serio, todo lo que he logrado con este fic, llegar hasta acá, ha sido gracias a ustedes. Muchas gracias por leerme, lo aprecio un montón :') aigoooo, voy a llorar (? Ya, los dejo con el capi, en la na sigo compartiéndoles mi emoción (? un besote, y ojalá les guste :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo trece:<strong> _¡Vacaciones de verano! _

* * *

><p><em>Ella simplemente comenzó a estirarle el cabello como si no hubiera un mañana.<em>

_Y a pesar de todo, en ningún momento dejaron de sonreír._

—Tengo mucho calor.

—No me pegues, no es mi culpa.

—Pero tengo caloooooor, préstame un poco el ventilador.

—¡No molestes! Ya fue tu turno, ahora me toca a mí.

Ino hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

El calor golpeaba las ventanas de la sala como exigiendo entrar. Ambos chicos se encontraban tirados en el suelo, con el pequeño ventilador en los rostros, y aún así, con el viento meciéndoles los cabellos y deslizándose entre sus pestañas, todavía sentían un tremendo calor producto del verano en su plenitud.

Ino se estiró en el suelo y quiso apegarse más a las baldosas, aprovechándo su frío. Miró de reojo a Sasuke, quien estaba echado con la cabeza apoyada en un almohadón, y con el pequeño ventilador junto al rostro, de manera tal que sólo le tirase viento fresco a él.

Inoichi había avisado a su hija que se pasaría la tarde entera en la floristería, así que Ino no tuvo más opción que quedarse sola en su casa. Como rápidamente el aburrimiento le ganó, decidió cruzarse a la casa de su vecino, através del balcón, claro.

Sasuke estaba acostado, durmiendo, e Ino vio aquella como una perfecta oportunidad para molestarle. Se puso de puntitas y se acercó sigilosamente al joven, caminando con cuidado, como si sus pies fuesen plumas, como si caminase sobre hielo y estuviese a punto de romperse. Acercó el rostro al de Sasuke y lo observó de cerca. Sus facciones totalmente relajadas, el cabello oscuro revuelto, la nariz pequeña y los labios color durazno entre abiertos, Ino se vio tentada durante un segundo. Se sacudió ante tal idea y volvió a su plan principal, se llenó los pulmones de aire, se acercó a la oreja del chico y vació su interior en un grito que despertó a Sasuke de un salto y con una expresión de horror en el rostro.

—Ya, ahora me toca a mí, Sasuke.

Luego de que él le hubiera dado su merecido sermón, ambos jóvenes bajaron a la sala de estar y se echaron, en un primer momento en los sillones, pero viendo que el cuero del sofá se les estaba pegando al cuerpo, decidieron tirarse al suelo.

Fue allí cuando Mikoto apareció en la sala y descubrió a su hijo y a Ino totalmente desparramados en el piso, casi derritiéndose. Les alcanzó un pequeño ventilador de mesa y se marchó a la casa de la Señora Momo —sí, la de aquél gatito gris—. Entonces Sasuke mencionó que su padre estaba trabajando y que su hermano mayor estaba donde un amigo, por lo que él también estaba solo. "_Bueno, me quedaré a hacerte compañía esta tarde_", dijo ella y sonrió, luego de ello Sasuke le arrojó un almohadón, alegando que ésas cosas no las decidía ella, más sin embargo, no la echó en ningún momento.

No estaba mal su compañía, después de todo, ella también estaba sola.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

Sasuke simplemente le tendió el ventilador, casi con ganas de arrojárselo y volvió la vista al techo, pensando que si los siguientes días serían como ése, serían las vacaciones de verano más aburridas de la historia.

Sí, el receso veraniego había llegado y el sol había decidido calentar con más fuerza que nunca. Para la rubia habían quedado atrás los días de club, de más que nada tontear con Deidara y Sasori (la situación con ellos dos no podía estar mejor, pensaba Ino), pero estaba segura de que luego de las vacaciones su amistad crecería aún más, era como si los dos _sempai_ hubiesen adoptado a Ino como hija o mascota, o así.  
>Ninguno de los dos jóvenes tenían ganas de hacer algo, y aún así, era como si sus cuerpos les exigieran movimiento alguno. Querían sentir ése aire frío que caracterizaba Hokkaido deslizándose por sus cuerpos, como si fuera agua cayendo, suave, refrescándo sus almas de afuera hacia adentro. En ése momento, con el aire impregnado de calor, con el cielo celeste totalmente despejado y con los árboles inmóviles, sin señal de alguna brisa, era que extrañaban el cruel invierno de Sapporo.<p>

De repente se oyó el sonido de golpes en madera y Sasuke se percató de que estaban golpeando la puerta.

—¡Ahí voy! —gritó y se levantó con lentitud, como si su cuerpo estuviera hecho del material más pesado del mundo. Se arregló un poco el cabello y las ropas y se dirigió a abrir la puerta dejando a Ino sola en la sala, quien ni se inmutó.

Giró la manija y el calor le pegó de golpe en la cara y el sol incandiló sus ojos oscuros, como si la luz buscase adueñarse de ése negro en su mirar sin conseguirlo realmente, Sasuke llevó su mano sobre los ojos para hacer sombra y ver mejor.

—¡Hola!

Naruto y Hinata saludándo animadamente fueron lo primero que vio.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —Sasuke frunció el entrecejo ligeramente.

Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja traviesamente y espió dentro de la casa Uchiha, el pasillo se extendía hasta llegar hasta las escaleras y a través de las dos aperturas a los costados, la sala de estar y el comedor se veían vacíos.

—B-bueno... Como ya han empezado las vacaciones de verano, hemos... hemos decidido hacer un pequeño viaje —Hinata explicó y se encogió ligeramente en su lugar al sentir la oscura mirada de Sasuke sobre ella.

—El otro día, cuando fuimos a tomar helado, que tú dijiste que preferías quedarte en tu casa a dormir, a Kiba se le ocurrió ésa idea y fuimos viendo y al final encontramos una manera de realizar el viaje —Naruto se oía entusiasmado.

Sasuke tenía un mal presentimiento. Sentía algo dentro suyo que le susurraba, despacio que no todo sería tan maravilloso como sus dos amigos lo pintaban.

Estuvo a punto de hablar cuando de repente Ino apareció a su lado agitada y sosteniéndose el pecho para poder respirar mejor, parecía haber estado haciendo el mayor ejercicio o algo por el estilo, Sasuke la miró con duda, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo la chica.

—Y-Yamanaka... —musitó Hinata algo así como un saludo.

—¡Ni bien escuché...! ¡Ni bien escuché "viaje" me levanté de golpe y me vine a todo lo que pude! —respiraba exageradamente a lo cual Sasuke parecía decirle con la mirada "estás sólo a dos pasos", pero Ino le ingoró rotundamente.

Naruto dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus dientes blancos relucieron con cierta travesura.

A decir verdad, Naruto estaba ciertamente emocionado con la idea del viaje. No era la primera vez que él y su grupo de amigos realizaba un viaje como el que tenían planeado, lo habían hecho, años atrás, cuando ni siquiera conocían el nombre de Ino y cuando las cosas eran totalmente distintas —otros sentimientos, otras personas, otra manera de pensar— y Naruto se percató de cuánto habían cambiado las cosas desde ése entonces, y un sentimiento incómodo de nostalgia le invadió de golpe el corazón. Cuando _ella _se fue, las cosas cambiaron tan de pronto, tan rápidamente, que no hubo tiempo para gritar "¡Basta!" o "No lo hagas", todo simplemente tomó otra forma y como una ola incontrolable y que está dispuesta a arrasar con todo, se dejaron llevar. Después del _incidente_, y luego de que las cosas volvieran a acomodarse, él y el grupo de alguna manera comenzó a hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido. En parte con las intenciones de proteger a Sasuke (aunque él simplemente se había refugiado en sí mismo, en algo así como una coraza contra _ése _sentimiento, y no les había pedido ayuda alguna) y en parte como queriendo evitar la idea de que de hecho las cosas habían cambiado, con el deseo de que todo volviera a ser igual de pacífico y natural como lo era siempre. Después de que _ella _se fue, fabricaron con esfuerzo máscaras con sonrisas retorcidas para pretender que todo estaba bien, y con el tiempo, las cosas se fueron calmando y finalmente pudieron acostumbrarse, aunque siempre con ése recuerdo escondido en el corazón.

Y a pesar de que dolía saber que ella se había marchado, también sabían muy bien que el error, quizás en gran parte, había sido de ella.

Y de repente, Naruto se estremeció como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. ¡Cómo podía haber sido tan idiota! ¡Justamente estaba pensando en _eso _y no se le había ocurrido pensar que quizás... quizás a él le costaría volver a _ése _lugar.

—Nos quedaremos en la cabaña que pertenece a mi familia, ésa que está cerca del bosque y la laguna —Hinata explicó con voz suave. Se acomodó un mechón oscuro que escaba de su improvisada cola de caballo y sonrió ligeramente.

—¿Cabaña? —Ino se recuperó y sus ojos se iluminaron ante las palabras de la chica.

Al escuchar la palabra "cabaña", Sasuke abrió los ojos grandes y se sacudió en un escalofrío. ¿Acaso Hinata estaba hablando sobre _ésa _cabaña? ¿Acaso les estaba invitando a regresar a ése lugar? Sasuke desvió la mirada y la perdió en el vacío, todos los recuerdos de ésa noche volvieron a él y suspiró con cansancio. Por un momento había sentido ganas de destrozar algo, pero logró calmarse y comprender que no podía arruinar el viaje a sus amigos sólo por recuerdos.

Sasuke se dijo a sí mismo que no permitiría que su memoria le traicionara y que haría lo posible para evitar arruinarlo. Después de todo, habían pasado años, no había razón alguna para que aquello le afectase a tal punto todavía.

_¿Verdad?_

Ino jamás había realizado un viaje como aquél, así que las expecatitvas para tal experiencia era muchas. Tenía planeado divertirse pasara lo que pasara y hacer de aquél un viaje memorable. Yamanaka sonrió con alegría.

—¡Tengo que buscar mi cámara! —gritó de repente Ino, aplaudiéndo emocionada—. Dios, ¡todavía tengo cajas de la mudanza!

Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke se congelaron ante tales palabras y una expresión de "¿realmente...?" se dibujó en sus rostros. Un tic apareció en el ojo izquierdo de Uchiha.

—¿¡Todavía no has terminado de desempacar!? ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¡Meses ya, Ino! —Sasuke regañó sorprendido.

Ino rió como haciéndose la desentendida.

—¡Me voy ya mismo a hacer la valija!

Naruto se apresuró a gritarle que partirían pasado mañana justo antes de que Ino desapareciera escaleras arriba.

—¿A dónde va...? —Hinata dudó en preguntar.

—Va a pasarse por el balcón —Sasuke se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, Hinata simplemente no comprendió de qué estaba hablando y Naruto ahogó una risita.

Un aire incómodo invadió el ambiente y Hinata se removió nerviosa, Naruto carraspeó cansinamente. Debía preguntarle a Sasuke, y Hinata rápidamente entendió las intenciones del rubio.

—Sasuke... Sabes, si no quieres ir, no vayas... Es decir, es _ésa _cabaña, em, ¿la recuerdas? Claro, como no lo vas a hacer —Naruto se rascó la nuca, incómodo. Lo único que debía hacer era hacer una simple pregunta y ya lo estaba arruinando—. Sólo si no quieres ir, tú no vayas, de veras.

Sasuke guardó las manos en los bolsillos y chasquó la lengua, centrando su mirada en Naruto.

—Si no quiero ir simplemente no iré, Naruto.

Hinata y Naruto se miraron por unos segundos, un tanto preocupados. Hinata bajó el rostro y musitó que debían ir donde Tenten a avisarle sobre el viaje, Naruto suspiró y esbozando una sonrisa torcida, saludó a Sasuke y se marchó junto con Hyuuga.

Sasuke cerró la puerta y el sonido del ventilador desde la sala fue lo único que se oyó mientras Sasuke se hundía en sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p>Ino abrió la puerta de vidrio de su balcón e ingresó a la habitación lo más rápido que pudo. Casi y se lanzó a las cajas amontonadas en las esquinas de la pieza y comenzó a sacar y tirar todo su contenido, buscando su cámara digital.<p>

Sin embargo, en lugar de encontrar una moderna cámara fotográfica violeta, en sus manos se colocó una bonita y cuidada cámara Polaroid, junto a ella se encontraban un montón, de hecho eran demasiadas, fotografías.

Ino las reconoció de inmediato y deslizó sus dedos sobre ellas con nostalgia. Una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en su rostro y miles de recuerdos comenzaron a nadar en el océando de su mente. Divagó de momento en momento, rememorando sonrisas y días en los que sólo el sol brillaba. Recordó con una sonrisa cargada de nostalgia pintada entre sus labios cómo a pesar de los tiempos difíciles y de los vientos que soplaron fuerte, las personas que aparecían en todas ésas fotografías siempre estuvieron allí para ella. Aún cuando Ino creyó ver todo perdido y sintió que a cada segundo su alma se iba de su cuerpo, ellos siempre estuvieron allí para protegerla y hacerle poner los pies en la tierra, hacerle saber que no estaría sola.

Y de pronto Ino se sintió culpable. Desde que se había ido de Inglaterra, no había intercambiado más que un par de mails con sus amigos de allí. Aunque debía admitir que los últimos meses había estado de aquí para allá con sus nuevos amigos, no era excusa para olvidarse de ésa manera de las personas que estuvieron junto a ella prácticamente desde que su vida comenzó.

Tomó la foto que se encontraba primera en ése gran mazo de fotografías y recuerdos que no quería dejar atrás y lo observó por unos segundos, sonriendo tranquilamente.

En la imagen se podía divisar a tres chicas, además de la propia Ino, y tres muchachos vestidos con uniforme escolar, sentados en el césped de lo que se veía era un hermoso parque, sonriendo distraídamente y haciendo poses graciosas entre ellos. Ino rió mientras recordaba cómo le habían pedido a un señor que paseaba a un cachorro que les tomara la fotografía. Habían mandado a Ino a pedirle el favor, quien totalmente avergonzada no tuvo más opción que hacerlo, sus amigos la habían molestado con aquél señor durante una semana y ella simplemente terminó por reírse de lo absurdo de la situación.

Ino deslizó su pulgar distraídamente por la fotografía mientras su vista viajaba de aquellas imagenes hasta una repisa. Más específicamente, al cofre negro que se encontraba en aquella repisa. Como si de alguna manera esperara ser abierto, Ino frunció ligeramente al pensar en lo que había en el interior de aquél pequeño baúl.

Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y volvió a mirar las fotografías, las observó una por una y escogió un par. Luego se levantó de la alfombra y se dirigió al tablero colgado en la pared, usado para colgar notas, papeles, o incluso fotos, que estaba totalmente vacío.

Se detuvo a contemplarlo por unos segundos. Cuando estaba en Inglaterra aquél tablero estaba completamente tapado de fotografías. Todas las que había encontrado en la caja, junto a su preciada Polaroid. Cada recuerdo, cada momento vivido junto a sus amigos en Inglaterra había estado capturado y pegado por alfileres de colores allí. Sonrió ligeramente, estaba decidida a crear nuevos recuerdos con las personas que había conocido en Japón, pero aún así, debía mantener en su corazón lo vivido en Londres.

Tomó un par de alfileres de una cajita y colgó las fotos que había escogido, todavía quedaba montón del tablero para llenar, pero le daba un aspecto menos vacío a la pared.

* * *

><p>Cuando Ino preguntó a su padre si podía ir de viaje por una semana con sus amigos, a la montaña, realmente dudó de la bondad de Inoichi. Pero cuando él vio los enormes ojos suplicantes de su hija (y lo bien limpiada que estaba la casa), terminó por darle permiso.<p>

Ino dio un último vistazo a la hora en su teléfono móvil. Doce en punto del mediodía.

Su padre se había ido a trabajar bien temprano, por lo que ya se había despedido de él. Ino había invitado a Sasuke a su casa para esperar allí a los chicos que pasarían a buscarlos con Kushina, la mamá de Naruto, en su mini-van. Ino dio un par de vueltas en su habitación para cercionarse de no estar olvidándose de nada. Sus ojos chocaron con la Polaroid violeta en su cama y sonrió entusiasmada, tomó la cámara y la guardó en el enorme maxi-bolso color azul que llevaría como bolso de mano.

De repente unos golpes la sobresaltaron ligeramente.

Ino volteó en la dirección de dónde provenía aquél sonido, la puerta de vidrio que llevaba a su balcón, y sus ojos desprendieron cierto brillo al ver a Sasuke allí parado con una valija y una mochila colgada en el hombro.

—Te tardaste, eh —Ino sonrió amigable mientras abría la puerta de cristal y dejaba entrar al chico a su habitación—. Espera un momento, voy a buscar algo abajo y vuelvo.

Sasuke se limitó a asentir y ver cómo la chica se marchaba del lugar dejándolo solo en el cuarto.

Ya había estado anteriormente en aquella habitación. Un par de veces, quizás dos o tres, que había ido a buscarla para salir por ahí con sus amigos. Ella le abría la puerta, ambos bajaban juntos, y se iban de la casa, juntos. Jamás se había quedado solo en la habitación. Y no es que le incomodase (quizás un poco el color violeta de las paredes y la cantidad de osos de peluche, y desastre de todo tipo, esparcido por las esquinas del cuarto) pero le causaba una inmensa curiosidad.

Más específicamente un pequeño cofre que reposaba totalmente solitario en una repisa.

Sasuke se aseguró de que Ino aún estuviera abajo, asomándo la cabeza por el marco de la puerta y mirándo hacia ambos lados del pasillo. Dejó su valija y su mochila en el suelo y se dirigió a urgar donde realmente no debía.

Con tan sólo estirar un poco el brazo, ya había dado con el cofre. Con mucho cuidado lo bajó y con la mano libre, lo abrió.

Sus ojos negros se abrieron de par en par al ver su interior.

Cartas y más cartas aguardaban ser leídas en el oscuro interior del pequeño cofre. Letras escritas con refinada y ondulada ortografía, "Para Ino Yamanaka" en todos lados, una y otra vez, cada sobre decía lo mismo. Sasuke no supo cómo reaccionar, qué hacer. ¿Por qué la chica tendría guardadas con tanto esmero todas ésas cartas?

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo totalmente extrañado y se sentó en el suelo cruzando las piernas como indio. Colocó el cofre a un lado y tomó una de las cartas. Se sorprendió al ver que no estaba sellada, y procedió a abrir el sobre.

"_Vuelve_".

Sasuke no supo qué decir, qué hacer.

"_Por favor, vuelve, Ino_".

Abrió otro sobre y se encontró con lo mismo.

"_Vuelve a Inglaterra_".

Otro más.

"_Por favor, Ino. Regresa_".

Sasuke comenzó a deseperarse.

"_Perdón, cariño. Regresa a Inglaterra_".

—¡Ey, Sasuke! ¿Los chicos venían a las doce y media, cierto? —el grito de Ino desde el piso de abajo lo hizo despertar a la realidad.

Rápidamente metió todas las cartas en sus respectivos sobres y las guardó de golpe y de forma desordenada en el cofre. Se paró como un rayo y dejó el pequeño baúl en la repisa, se arregló la ropa e hizo como que nada había sucedido.

—Eh, sí. Ya deben de estar por llegar —Sasuke exclamó lo suficientemente alto como para que la chica escuchara desde abajo.

No esperó respuesta alguna. Se quedó en silencio, meditando. ¿Quién pedía a Ino que vuelva a Inlgaterra? ¿Y por qué? Sasuke no sabía qué pensar. Mil ideas diferentes surcaban su cabeza en ésos momentos, una más descabellada que la otra. Quizás Ino había huído de Inglaterra dejándo una gran deuda y le perseguía una banda de mafiosos, o algo así. O tal vez ella era una delincuente y escapaba de la policía. O tal vez había escapado de casa en un medio de un berrinche e Inoichi en realidad no era su padre, sino un tío lejano, o un hombre que había secuestrado... (bueno, tal vez estaba exagerando un poco).

O quizás... Quizás Ino tenía un amante.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sasuke y simplemente no pudo moverse. El aire pareció irse completamente de sus pulmones y una epxresión de desconcierto se dibujó en su rostro.

Se revolvió el cabello y suspiró, tratando de calmarse.

Y es que se había dado cuenta de que, en realidad, no sabía nada sobre Ino.

—Oye, aquí está. Encontré lo que buscaba —Ino apareció de pronto en el umbral de la habitación sosteniendo una bolsa llena de lo que parecían eran golosinas y dulces—. Son caramelos y eso para el viaje —Yamanaka sonrió divertida.

Sasuke clavó sus ojos negros, que lucían tan revueltos y llenos de dudas, en Ino y logró que ella se sobresaltara un poco.

—Sasuke, ¿sucede algo?

Uchiha frunció el entrecejo con desconfianza. De repente Ino le daba muy mala espina, y es que encontrar un cofre lleno de cartas de alguien pidiéndole a la que supuestamente es tu amiga que vuelva a su país natal, pues, no es algo realmente normal y que te de ganas de saltar a abrazarla.

De alguna manera sentía que le habían traicionado.

_Otra vez._

Sin embargo, Sasuke se dijo a sí mismo que no era el momento de preguntarle algo a la chica.

—No, ¿a tí? —aún así, no pudo controlar el tono de frialdad en su voz.

Ino alzó una ceja, extrañada. Y sin sospechar absolutamente nada, entró a la habitación en busca de sus cosas.

—Nop —metió la bolsa de golosinas en su maxi-bolso y antes de que pudiera articular alguna palabra más, el sonido de bocinas inundó el lugar—. Mira, ya llegaron. Vamos —esbozó una amigable sonrisa.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y se limitó a seguir a la chica escaleras abajo.

Salieron de la casa e Ino cerró la puerta con llave, para luego guardarlas debajo de una maceta con flores amarillas junto a la entrada.

Desde el interior de la mini-van, Naruto se apresuró a abrir la puerta corrediza para dejar entrar a los chicos. Neji, Hinata, Kiba y Tenten estaban sentados en la parte trasera, junto con Naruto que parecía jugar el papel de portero, mientras que Sakura iba en el asiento del acompañante, junto a Kushina, que iba al volante. Sakura llamó con la mano a Ino y le indicó que se sentara con ella, mientras que Sasuke se acomodó como pudo entre los demás muchachos.

—A ver frentona, mueve tu traserote —Ino se hizo un espacio en el asiento y cerró la puerta del coche.

—¿F-Frentona? —el alma de Sakura pareció irse de su cuerpo e Ino comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

—¡Vamos, no peleen! —exclamó Naruto asomando su cabeza entre el asiento del conductor y del acompañante—. ¡Ambas tiene bonito trasero, de veras!

Ino y Sakura abrieron los ojos como plato y golpearon la cabeza del rubio lo más fuerte que pudieron.

—¡Más idiota no puedes ser, Naruto! —Kiba rió estrepitosamente.

—Dijo "Frentona", no "trasero", es más, ni siquiera sé en qué parte pudiste confundirte, Naruto —Neji se masajeó las sienes y se cruzó de brazos mientras Hinata reía un tanto avergonzada.

—Miren cómo empezamos, eh —Naruto refunfuñó, rápidamente se recompuso y exclamó con entusiasmo—. ¡Hagamos que éstas sean las mejores vacaciones!

Y aunque todos asintieron con emoción y rieron el resto del trayecto hasta la estación de trenes, Sasuke simplemente no pudo salir del mar de dudas que era su cabeza.

Y a medida que la mini-van avanzaba, y el volver a aquella cabaña se veía cada vez más cercano, cientos de recuerdos asaltaban su mente y le perturbaban aún más.

Quizás, realmente para Sasuke, aquél viaje no era una buena idea.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará...<em>

Cantidad de palabras: 3936.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¡EY! HOLA :D (?  
><strong>

**Bueno, esta vez no me he tardado tanto como verán. Y es que originalmente este capítulo iba a ser el triple de largo, pero dije "No, Hyori, que debe haber un capítulo introducción o todo va a quedar muy como -bum- -bum -bum-" y see, Migomisma tenía razón. Este capítulo me ha gustado escribir. Creo que es porque comienza a mostrarse cada vez más sobre el pasado de Ino y Sasuke.  
><strong>

**Creo que después de este capítulo empezarán los verdaderos -¡BUM!- de la pareja, ya saben~  
><strong>

**Ahora bien, hemos llegado a los 100 review. (Sí, So Young unnie, tienes premio, acepta esta caja de galletitas con chispitas de chocolate de mi parte :'D /a Hyori le hace falta dinero)  
><strong>

**En fin, les daría las gracias a uno por uno, con súper nombramiento especial (? pero es que son muuuuchos y ya me tengo que ir a dormir D: Cuando lleguemos al capítulo veinte haré el agradecimiento como se debe! ~  
>Aún así, quiero darles las gracias otra vez a todos los que han leído, haya sido en silencio y sin comentar o dejando un lindo review. Aprecio mucho el apoyo y los llevo a todos en el corazón :') Ay que Hyori se pone sentimental, hoho ccx Gracias especiales a los que han comentado cada capítulo, en serio! aigooooo~, estoy contenta :33<br>**

**Anyway, ahora el capítulo. ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Sasuke en la cabaña Hyuuga?  
>¿Quién fue quien lo traicionó?<br>¿Qué le sucedió a Ino en el pasado?  
>¿Quién le ha mandado ésas cartas y por qué quiere que vuelva a Inglaterra?<br>**

**¡Esperen el próximo capítulo! Hyori promete hacer cada vez un mejor trabajo C:**

**Les mando un besote~ Bye bye!**


	14. Confía en mí

**Autor:** Okiro Benihime.

**Clasificación**: K+.

**Género:** Amistad, Romance, Drama, Humor.

**Advertencias/Aclaraciones: **Este es un fanfic AU (Alternative Universe – Universo alterno), y habrá OoC (Out of Character – Fuera de carácter). Así que desde **ya** voy avisando que muy a mi pesar alteraré un poco las personalidades de ciertos personajes para que encajen en la historia.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero esta historia es totalmente mía y la hago sin ánimos de lucro. Prohibido el plagio, piensa un poco y crea tus propias historias, es más divertido, créeme.

* * *

><p><em>Sasuino95: Omg, aquí estoy. Perdón por tardar ;-; Muchas gracias por leer! Un besote.<br>_

_InO YaMaNaKa: Muchísimas gracias (: Aquí está el chap 14. Un beso!  
><em>

_Itzel romero: Omfg, una fan :') Muero de felicidad -baila de la emoción- Perdón por tardar~ Muchas gracias por leer, un besote!  
><em>

_asdasd holi o3o: Añañaña, holu :3 Lo noto, lo noto -baila re-emocionada con ella- Omg, te gusta f(x) -baila y le da un ataque de la alegría- Okya. Muchas gracias por leer, un besototote!  
><em>

_Yondaime-Mn: Me dio gracia lo de que avanza un paso y retrocede dos, creo que tienes razón, soy mala :'3 Pero a partir de ahora, aunque no parezca (? las cosas irán evolucionando. Muchas gracias por leer. Un beso!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo catorce: <strong>_Confía en mí._

* * *

><p><em>Quizás, realmente para Sasuke, aquél viaje no era una buena idea.<em>

Incluso con las montañas alzándose victoriosas a lo lejos, mezcladas con las nubes y el celeste del amplio cielo, incluso con ése perfume a naturaleza impregnado en el aire, incluso con los inmensos árboles recordándole lo pequeño que en realidad era; aquello no se sentía del todo bien.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo mientras examinaba con cierto recelo la cabaña que se escondía entre el follaje, como buscando alguna diferencia, desafortunadamente, la casa seguía igual a aquél entonces. De sólo una planta pero extensa, revestida en madera, las piedras en el camino hasta la entrada acompañaban coquetamente a las flores amarillas.

Se detuvo en el comienzo del camino que trazaban las rocas e inconscientemente apretó el mango de su valija.

Lógicamente, y como era de esperarse, aquella imagen, el sólo ver la cabaña, le traía un horrible sabor a la boca.

Había sido en ése lugar donde él había dejado de creer en…

Bueno, de todas formas, todos parecían hacer su mejor esfuerzo para hacer mejores recuerdos allí. Y él sabía que tampoco era fácil para los demás, así que aunque le costase y aunque a cada paso que daba los recuerdos le asaltaban la mente, él intentaría ignorar todas las escenas que se reproducían en su cabeza.

Sin embargo, había algo más que seguía incomodándole, mucho.

Y era el bendito asunto de las cartas.

Durante el viaje en tren, mientras las chicas conversaban y conversaban y los chicos se jugaban bromas estúpidas entre sí (aunque, a decir verdad, él se había dado cuenta de que Ino también parecía interesada en ésas bromas, y hasta participaba en ellas…), él, Sasuke, se había mantenido todo el trayecto pensando.  
>En parte pensando en el asunto de volver a la cabaña, pero en mayor medida, formulando distintas teorías o historias sobre el motivo de las cartas. Y así, con los ojos negros totalmente clavados en el paisaje a través de la ventanilla del tren, decidió que averiguaría qué eran exactamente ésas cartas. Y aún así, con toda la determinación del mundo, sabía que para responder las dudas que tenía, debía ir hacia Ino, pero en ése momento la chica le producía tantas mezclas de sentimientos que un momento podía fulminarla con la mirada y al otro reírse de sus chistes tontos.<p>

Definitivamente tenía sentimientos encontrados con el demonio rubio.

—Sasuke, ¿no vas a entrar? —Sakura le preguntó desde la puerta de la casa, le hizo un par de señas y se metió adentro, dejando la puerta entreabierta para que él pudiera pasar.

Sasuke se preguntó cuando fue que todos se metieron tan rápido a la casa y fue cuando alzó la vista al descolorido cielo celeste que se percató de que el clima les había traicionado, y que a pesar de que allí el verano no era húmedo, al parecer había decidido amenazar con llover.

Se apresuró en seguirles el paso a sus amigos y cuando entró a la cabaña, el aroma dulzón de los sahumerios le llenó de golpe.

—Veo que cambiaron algunas cosas —dijo Kiba mientras se echaba en uno de los sillones de cuero color crema y subía los pies a la mesa ratona frente a él—. Se ve más… moderno.

—En ése entonces habían muchos muebles en madera aquí —Tenten dejó la valija a un lado y se sentó junto a Kiba.

—Me gusta más como se ve ahora.

—Los colores son más bonitos.

Y mientras todos hablaban sobre la decoración de la sala y sobre cómo el televisor de pantalla plana lucía genial, Sasuke se mantenía callado, pero también mirando los alrededores. Sin embargo, Ino era quien se sentía incómoda.

Al parecer, todos ya habían estado allí anteriormente. Y fue cuando comenzaron a contar anécdotas sobre cómo habían hecho un desastre en la cocina preparando curry, o cómo habían quemado dos libros en la chimenea porque no encontraban leña, que la paciencia y la curiosidad de Ino llegaron a su límite.

—Ustedes ya han estado aquí, ¿cierto? ¿Hace mucho? ¿Qué hicieron cuando vinieron? ¿Se divirtieron? —preguntó con la intriga e ingenuidad en la voz.

Y cuando todos oyeron ésa pregunta, "¿Se divirtieron?", las expresiones en el rostro se les cambiaron al instante.

Ino se revolvió nerviosa.

A pesar de que hacía un rato hablaban con lo que parecía ser alegría, Ino había podido sentir cierto aire de nostalgia en sus voces. Y luego de escupir todas ésas preguntas, el aire en la habitación se llenó de tensión. ¿Qué si se habían divertido? Y, ciertamente, Ino no tenía idea de nada.

Por un momento, Hinata pensó que quizás había sido una idea un tanto desubicada el volver a aquella cabaña, a pesar de los años que habían pasado, y de cómo Sasuke insistía en que no había ningún problema. Le miró disimuladamente por el rabillo del ojo, y al verlo con los ojos negros sin alguna expresión alguna, observando distraídamente el fuego en la chimenea, una gran culpa invadió su corazón. Se acomodó un mechón de su cabello oscuro detrás de la oreja y se abrazó a sí misma ligeramente.

—Quizás no fue buena idea venir —susurró, pero debido al total silencio que se había apoderado de las voces de todos, sus palabras se llegaron a oír.

Todos —a excepción de Sasuke, que sólo guardó las manos en los bolsillos y cerró los ojos— miraron a Hinata por largos segundos, sintiendo a la perfección cuán confundida y apenada se sentía la chica en ésos momentos. El silencio pareció hacerse más profundo, y lo único que se oía, en un murmullo casi inaudible, eran las maderas al quebrarse en el fuego de la chimenea. Ino sentía la curiosidad crecer cada vez más en su interior, pero a la vez estaba tan confundida que una parte de ella tenía miedo de preguntar, y oír las respuestas a sus dudas.

Kiba se levantó del sillón y caminó hasta quedar junto a Hinata, ella dudó en mirarle a los ojos, pero finalmente alzó la cabeza con lentitud y sus miradas se encontraron. Kiba le sonrió con tranquilidad y colocó su mano en el hombro de la chica de manera reconfortante. Sus ojos parecían decirle que no era su culpa, y que no debía sentirse mal, así lo entendió Hinata y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Sasuke estaba incómodo. Y cómo no estarlo, sabía que todos estaban con ésas caras largas que no les pegaban en lo más mínimo, por él, por su culpa. Sasuke suspiró, sabía que ése viaje sería más complicado de lo que parecía, y afortunadamente, ya se había preparado mentalmente para ello.

A pesar de que el sólo ver la cabaña, desde afuera incluso, le producía un extraño sentimiento en el estómago, no era como que iba a ponerse a llorar. Jamás lo había hecho, es decir, luego de lo que pasó en ésa cabaña, no había derramado una sola lágrima por _ella_.  
>Todo eso le producía un extraño sentimiento de frustración y disgusto. Honestamente, una gran parte de él quería gritar y dejar salir todo su enojo, y otra parte, quizás más pequeña, pero con más influencia sobre él, le decía que no podía empeorar las cosas. Pero, ¿acaso podían empeorarse más? Con todos allí mirando al vacío, de seguro recordando lo vivido años atrás y sintiéndose culpables por haber realizado aquél viaje con él, los rostros sonrientes transformados por muecas de disgusto. Oh, por supuesto que podía ponerse peor.<p>

—Oigan, yo… No tengo idea de qué está pasando aquí, ¿acaso ha muerto alguien? —Ino pronunció con cierta duda, enarcó una ceja y todos pasaron a mirarle con cierta sorpresa en los rostros.

A decir verdad, casi se habían olvidado de Ino allí, y de no haber sido por la creciente curiosidad de Ino, habrían mantenido aquel tenso ambiente por vete a saber cuánto tiempo más.

—No, no ha muerto nadie… —Naruto medio sonrió e Ino pareció relajarse.

—Es sólo que… Sucedió algo muy… Sucedió algo aquí la última vez que vinimos —Sakura explicó con voz suave, sintiéndose mal por prácticamente haber olvidado la presencia de Ino allí.

Ambos Hyūga, Naruto y la misma Sakura simplemente miraron a Sasuke, el resto se dedicó a verle más bien de soslayo. Ino se percató de aquello al instante y también llevó sus ojos celestes cargados de intriga al _gatito_.

Sasuke se sintió observado, y cuando alzó la mirada y se encontró con que, efectivamente, todos le estaban mirando, unos con más cautela que otros, frunció el entrecejo y se limitó a chasquear la lengua con fastidio.

Si había algo que realmente sacaba de quicio a Sasuke Uchiha, era que le tuvieran lástima. Hasta ése momento había estado aguantándoselo, les había permitido a sus amigos ésas caras largas y los suspiros hechos de una mezcla de sentimientos, porque sabía que lo hacían porque le apreciaban y se preocupaban por él, pero ésa excusa se fue al diablo y su paciencia llegó al límite cuando todos clavaron sus ojos en él como si fuera la víctima de una enorme tragedia.

Sasuke intentó calmarse, y respiró hondo disimuladamente, tratando aquello, pero fue cuando notó que, de hecho, Ino le miraba con los ojos celestes como espejos, reflejando todas las ganas de saber qué estaba pasando allí, que definitivamente su orgullo explotó.

—¿Por qué me miran así? —miró a todos y cada uno de sus amigos con los ojos negros cargados de desdén. La sorpresa de todos llegó al punto de cambiarles totalmente las expresiones en los rostros, sin embargo, en lugar de adoptar una cara asombro como sus amigos, Ino entrecerró los ojos ligeramente y miró a Sasuke con cierta intriga.

—Nosotros sólo-

—¿Ustedes qué? ¿No querían hacerme sentir mal? Dejen de comportarse de ésa manera, me enferma que sean así conmigo —Sasuke interrumpió a Hinata y ella se encogió en sí misma mientras apretaba inconscientemente la mano de Kiba.

—Sasuke, no fue nuestra intención. No pensamos que todavía…

Sasuke fulminó con la mirada a Sakura. Ino jamás había visto a Sasuke de ésa manera, no sabía si él realmente estaba tan enojado, pero sí estaba segura de que aquellos ojos eran increíbles. Ino pensó por un momento que quizás estaba delirando, pero juró haber notado un destello rojizo cuando la luz de la habitación se reflejó directo en su mirada. También estaba segura de que además del enojo por el que Sasuke estaba pasando, había pena en ésos complicados ojos negros.

No sólo ése odio que a simple vista se veía en su mirar. Era más que eso; frustración, angustia y amargura.

_Dolor_.

—No piensen. No lo hagan. Simplemente déjenme en paz. No necesito que se preocupen de ésta forma por mí.

Sakura se quedó con las palabras en la boca y Kiba frunció el entrecejo. La expresión de Neji era más bien seria y atenta, mientras que su prima y Tenten todavía no salían del asombro. Naruto, por su parte, contemplaba a Sasuke fijamente. No había dejado de verle a los ojos por un instante, y a pesar de que la mirada de Uchiha ciertamente daba miedo, él no había apartado sus ojos azules de los de él y no pensaba hacerlo. Y lo cierto era que, Sasuke estaba evitando mirar a Naruto, realmente lo estaba haciendo. Porque por algo ambos eran mejores amigos, y en ése momento, Naruto había podido leer todos los verdaderos sentimientos y pensamientos de Sasuke, con sólo mirarle a los ojos.

Por eso Naruto se mantuvo callado, cosa rara en él.

—¡Simplemente no hubiesen decidido hacer este estúpido viaje si iban a comportarse así, maldita sea! —gritó Sasuke, y luego de ello, nada. Silencio, otra vez.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con exasperación y suspiró molesto. Tiró la mochila que cargaba en el hombro y dio media vuelta, decidido a marcharse de la maldita cabaña.

—¡Sasuke! Espera —Sakura quiso intervenir, y Sasuke se detuvo apenas un segundo.

—No me sigan —dijo despacio y con la voz tensa, Sakura y Tenten reprocharon, sin embargo, él las ignoró y sólo dejó el sonido del portazo retumbando en la sala tras de sí.

Neji miró a Naruto con el entrecejo fruncido y total seriedad en el semblante. Pareció preguntarle con la mirada perlada qué hacer, pero Naruto simplemente cerró los ojos con calma y negó con la cabeza, Neji entendió al instante.

—Quizás deberíamos ir tras él… —propuso Hinata con la voz temblorosa. Luego de cómo le había gritado Sasuke, se sentía un tanto aturdida y se había medio escondido detrás de Kiba.

—Quizás, yo… no lo sé —Sakura se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa, le fastidiaba estar en una situación como aquella, con su mejor amigo enfadado, sin saber cómo manejarlo.

—Ya lo oyeron, está realmente enfadado, seguirle sólo sería un problema —Neji se cruzó de brazos. Naruto asintió y desvió los ojos celestes hasta perderlos en las llamas que parecían arder con más intensidad en la chimenea.

El silencio se apoderó otra vez de la sala, y ya hasta se estaba volviendo molesto, afortunadamente, no duró mucho cuando Hinata pronunció un "Deberían llevar sus cosas a las habitaciones", y forzó una sonrisa. Se limitaron a asentir y comenzaron a recoger sus pertenencias. Sin embargo, Ino no se movió de su sitio en ningún momento.

Naruto fijó su vista en ella, quien parecía estar totalmente hundida en sus pensamientos. De repente, Ino volvió a la realidad y dejó sus cosas a un lado.

—No me sigan —fue lo único que dijo luego de salir disparada por la misma puerta por la que había desaparecido Sasuke apenas minutos atrás.

Naruto sonrió, a penas, pero lo hizo. Y abandonó la sala con la valija en mano, rumbo a las habitaciones, mientras su interior se calmaba un poco.

* * *

><p>Por un momento, lo único en lo que Ino había pensado fue "debo ir tras Sasuke", sin embargo, cuando se vio frente a la cruel realidad de que simplemente se había metido corriendo al bosque, que se dijo a sí misma que quizás, si lo hubiese pensado un poquito más, no estaría perdida como, en efecto, lo estaba en ése momento.<p>

Ino se apretó las mejillas en un gesto de nerviosismo y auto-castigo por haber sido tan impulsiva. Respiró hondo y miró con más cuidado los alrededores.

La cabaña había dejado de verse, aún así, Ino quería creer que si se subía a la punta de uno de los inmensos pinos que la acompañaban, alcanzaría a ver el humo de la chimenea. Sin embargo, como era de esperarse, Ino no se subió a ningún lado porque, bueno, tenía puesta una camiseta nueva y sus shorts rasgados favoritos, y los troncos estaban sucios. Quizás no era momento de pensar en ello, pero, ejem, a pesar de todo ésa era Ino.

El aire estaba impregnado de humedad, no hacía frío o demasiado calor, y aquello lo hacía aún más insoportable. Se oían algunos pocos pájaros cantando e Ino rogaba internamente que sólo fueran indefensos y bonitos pajaritos. Los árboles, como inmensos rascacielos, parecían rasguñar el celeste descolorido del cielo nublado. Y estaban allí, tan imponentes y magníficos, con sus miles de hojas e historias grabadas en ellas. Ino se detuvo un momento a admirar la flora teñida de una paleta bellísima, desde los castaños más pardos a las hojas amarillas más rojizas. Si no habría estado en aquella situación, definitivamente habría sacado su cámara y habría fotografiado, por ejemplo, a aquella tierna ardillita que… parecía estar buscando… refugio.

Un momento.

Ino alzó la vista temblando, y cuando vio que el cielo desteñido se veía aún más feo y deprimente que momentos atrás, fue que pensó mil y un maldiciones y comenzó a correr mientras gritaba el nombre de Sasuke a los cuatro vientos.

—Maldita sea, mierda, mierda, si llego a mojarme juro que voy a matar a ése gatito gruñón.

Su corrida pronto se transformó en trote, y el cielo pronto comenzó a rugir sus truenos.

En ése momento una inmensa desesperación la invadió por completo. No sólo por el hecho de que definitivamente estaba perdida (aunque sí en mayor medida), sino también porque no tenía idea de dónde estaba Sasuke, y realmente quería encontrarle.

Un _deja vú_, de aquella vez en la que se perdió yendo a su casa desde lo de Sakura se reprodujo en su cabeza incontables veces e Ino se sintió terriblemente inútil.

—Y después de todo, joder, esto es mi culpa. Realmente, ¿por qué fui tras él? —Ino preguntó al aire, sin dejar de caminar y con los nervios de punta.

Sin embargo, de pronto, una silueta se dibujó frente a ella. Una silueta que pronto descubrió se trataba de Sasuke.

Había una bajada medio empinada en el terreno, que si lograbas pasarla sin resbalarte y caer de culo hasta las rocas, pues, llegabas a un lago. Sasuke, parado en una de las piedras, miraba las aguas cristalinas, en las que se reflejaba la tristeza del cielo gris y la majestuosidad de los árboles y las montañas mezcladas con el cielo a lo lejos. Ino se detuvo un momento, cautivada por lo melancólico de aquella escena, destensó los músculos y su respiración se acompasó mientras miraba al chico, quien no se había percatado de su presencia allí.

Y cuando una gota, traviesa y fría, aterrizó justo en la punta de la nariz de Ino, fue que ella despertó y se dio cuenta de que las primeras gotas de lluvia estaban comenzando a caer. Tomo aire y gritó un animado "¡Sasuke!".

Uchiha se dio vuelta confundido, sin embargo, reconoció de inmediato aquella voz.

—¿Ino?

—¡Oye! ¡Está a punto de comenzar a llover, deberíamos volver! —colocó las manos junto a la boca como si de ésa manera su voz se escuchara más fuerte.

—¿Eh? —Sasuke miró al cielo. Ciertamente, una tormenta se avecinaba.

Ino bufó al pensar que el chico no le había oído, así que se llenó los pulmones de aire otra vez y dio un paso hacia adelante.

—¡Que deberíamos vol-!

Sin embargo, la palabra no terminó de salir de su boca cuando pisó una de las tantas partes húmedas y flojas del suelo y, lo siguiente que Ino vio, fue una total confusión.

—¡Ino!

Sasuke se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos grandes. Ino caía por la bajada a toda velocidad y él no sabía qué hacer, sentía una mezcla de desesperación y agobio crecerle dentro. Corrió hacia la parte hasta donde Ino llegaría, a unos pasos a su derecha, aún en las rocas, con la intención de atajarle.

—¡Ahh!

Y de repente, agua. Todo lo que sintieron fue un golpe seco contra la superficie del lago, y luego, agua.

Estaba aturdido. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se concentró en no dejar salir el aire que había alcanzado tomar, que por suerte, había sido abundante. Sentía su cuerpo caer lentamente entre los escalones del agua que se volvía cada vez más fría. Sacudió la cabeza cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que sucedía y se apresuró a abrir los ojos.

Todo lo que pensó fue "_Ino, Ino, Ino_".

La buscó con la mirada por todas partes, pero a medida que se hundía más, las cristalinas aguas se hacían más oscuras y difíciles de soportar. Volteó con la desesperación en el corazón, debía encontrarla, ¡debía salvarla!

Y cuando la vio allí, a algunos pocos metros más abajo que él, con el cabello rubio suelto ondeando con gracia, hundiéndose lentamente, con el agua deslizándose entre sus pestañas oscuras, fue que una sarta de sentimientos más se agregó al revuelo que sentía en el interior.

Miedo, impotencia, confusión y una preocupación inmensa.

Nadó con todas sus fuerzas hacia ella, luchó contra su propio cansancio y estiró sus manos intentando tocarla, intentando sentirla. Y cuando apenas rozó su piel fría, sintió toda la energía volverle al cuerpo, dejó escapar un poco de aire y se aferró del brazo de Ino. La atrajo a su cuerpo con rapidez y la abrazó debajo del agua, con la inmensidad y la desesperación como únicos compañeros. Sasuke debía apurarse, y lo sabía, hasta a él el aire estaba comenzando a hacerle falta, sin embargo, robó apenas un segundo para rozar su nariz con la mejilla de Ino y sentir la suavidad de su piel.

Hizo un último esfuerzo y se dirigió a la superficie. La calma volvía a él con lentitud a medida que la transparencia volvía a las aguas y la luz del día se hacía presente. En cuanto sintió el aire golpear contra su rostro, cargando a una inconsciente Ino, se apresuró a nadar hasta la orilla, usando todas las fuerzas de sus brazos, una vez en las rocas, lo primero que hizo fue dejar con cuidado a la joven fuera del agua. Se sentó junto a Ino y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, unos segundos más y no lo habría logrado, sentía los pulmones dolerle, pero respirar era un total alivio.

Se despeinó el cabello completamente empapado y se dirigió a Ino. Le apartó un mechón rubio del rostro, aún respirando entrecortado, e intentó oírle los latidos del corazón.

Estaba asustado, la adrenalina seguía en su cuerpo y, no supo si fue por ello y por la desesperación, que no sabía exactamente qué hacer. Comenzó a ponerse cada vez más impaciente y cuando el nerviosismo le superó, simplemente empezó a rogarle que despierte.

—Demonios, mierda. Mierda.

"_Ino, Ino, Ino_".

¡Joder!

Y así, en un acto de total desespero, juntó todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron y estampó sus labios contra los de ella.

Ya no le importaba nada.

¡Al diablo las cartas! ¡Al diablo su orgullo! ¡Al diablo la cabaña! ¡Al diablo _los recuerdos_!

El único pensamiento que ocupaba su cabeza era el de salvar a Ino. Nada más.

Se separó de ella y tomó otra bocanada de aire.

—¡Despierta, idiota!

Luego otra, y otra.

—¡Joder, Ino! Despierta —Sasuke se apartó otra vez y le miró sin saber qué más hacer.

Sentía que todo aquello era su culpa. Si no hubiese huido de la cabaña y de sus problemas de ésa forma tan cobarde, ¡ella no le habría seguido! Y aún así, maldición, ¿quién había mandado al _demonio rubio_ a hacer algo como eso? ¡Él había dicho que no quería que nadie le siguiera! Y ella simplemente le ignoró e hizo lo que quiso, ¡como siempre hacía!

—Juro que si despiertas, Ino, no me enfadaré contigo —su voz sonaba áspera, estaba agitado, cansado física y mentalmente.

Y cuando Sasuke cerró los ojos, y creyó ver todo perdido, escuchó cómo la chica tosía.

Abrió los ojos con rapidez y casi se abalanzó sobre Ino, sin embargo, le dejó espacio para que se recuperara. Sentía su corazón diez mil veces más liviano, por fin comenzó a respirar como corresponde y en sus ojos negros se encendió una chispa de esperanza. Ino apretó los párpados y tosió un poco más, se llevó las manos a los ojos y se los fregó con fuerza. Se retorció un poco y Sasuke se movió hacia un costado, sin dejar de verle.

—Eso fue divertido, podríamos hacerlo otra vez —Ino apartó las manos del rostro y sonrió mostrando los dientes, como si nada hubiera pasado.

En ése momento, para Sasuke fue como si alguien le hubiera echado un balde de agua helada encima (eso que ya de por sí estaba empapado). Frunció el entrecejo e Ino se encogió en sí misma esperando la tormenta.

—Tsk, ¡eres una idiota! Mira cómo me has hecho asustar, ¡tú...! —Sasuke terminó por exclamar e Ino cerró los ojos con paciencia fingida.

¡Ése demonio! Primero le hace casi dar un paro cardíaco, porque joder, que estaba preocupado, y luego de por poco ahogarse, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, le sonríe y pide repetirlo. ¿De qué clase de loquero había escapado ella? Es decir, realmente no le conocía en absoluto, ¡tranquilamente podía ser una psicótica demente que había huido de su encierro en algún hospital mental y se dedicaba a engañar chicos para que le dieran respiración boca a boca!

Sí, respiración boca a...

Boca.

De pronto los colores se le subieron al rostro y Sasuke apartó la mirada hacia un costado, sentía las orejas calientes y por suerte Ino estaba ocupada escurriendo su cabello que de lo contrario no habría sabido qué hacer.

Finalmente decidió dejar a un lado ésa situación y concentrarse en algo más, aunque lo había hecho únicamente para salvar a Ino, era demasiado embarazoso. Así, ¿en qué estaba pensando antes? ¿En que en realidad no conocía a la chica...? Sasuke destensó los músculos y todos ésos sentimientos volvieron a él, la frustración y la incertidumbre, el asunto de las cartas volvió a su cabeza y Sasuke apretó los labios, entre enfadado y de alguna forma ofendido.

—¿Por qué me seguiste? Dije que quería que nadie lo hiciera —Sasuke interrumpió a Ino que comentaba algo sobre cómo había agua hasta en partes que no sabía que tenía y su tono de voz, repentinamente serio, le sorprendió.

Silencio.

Ino buscó los ojos de Sasuke, sin embargo, él continuaba con la mirada perdida.  
>Suspiró. Honestamente, desde el comienzo sentía una gran curiosidad hacia el asunto de las cabañas, pero, nadie le decía nada. En algún punto eso le había molestado en sobremanera, porque, bueno, eran amigos y según ella, no deberían haber incomodidades. Sin embargo, había cosas que ella también callaba, así que simplemente se aguantó las ganas de preguntar, pero llegó un momento en el que solamente explotó y todas sus dudas salieron a flote. Afortunadamente, no había sido directa y había soltado un "¿Se divirtieron?" acompañado de un par de interrogantes más que tocaron la fibra sensible de todos. Lógicamente aquella no había sido su intención, de repente todos habían adoptado unas caras largas horribles y ella no entendía por qué. Pero quería entenderlo.<p>

Sin embargo, calló. Porque al ver los ojos de Sasuke, que miraban distraídos el intenso baile de mil colores del fuego en la chimenea, fue que comprendió que la cosa era más complicada de lo que parecía, y que al final, todo giraba alrededor de Sasuke.

Y cuando él fue quien explotó, y dio media vuelta y se marchó de la cabaña. Algo dentro de Ino le gritó "¡Ve tras él!" y ella simplemente hizo caso a sus instintos, a su corazón, a su curiosidad. No estaba segura. Pero sí sabía que no podía dejar que él se marchara con ésas horribles manchas de dolorosos sentimientos en el corazón, porque los había visto, había visto cómo él en realidad se sentía. Y lo que pensó fue "Debo asegurarme que esté bien", y en ningún momento, "Debo preguntarle qué ha sucedido". A pesar de que quería saber, el bienestar del chico, por alguna razón, se le había vuelto una prioridad.

Ino bajó la mirada hacia sus manos que estaban cubiertas de agua, ¿cuándo Sasuke se había vuelto tan importante para ella? ¿Cómo una simple curiosidad se había convertido en algo tan grande? ¿Era posible que en tan poco tiempo, su amistad hubiera crecido hasta el punto, de verle a los ojos y entenderlo todo? Al menos para Ino, era así. Todas las mañanas, antes de ir a la escuela, le pasaba a buscar y le contaba sus sueños; a veces llegaba muy temprano y hasta desayunaba con él. Mikoto incluso le había comprado una taza exclusivamente para ella. Caminaban juntos el tramo hasta el Instituto, se tomaban su tiempo y reían todo el camino. Y cuando llegaban, se sentaban uno junto al otro y mientras Ino se burlaba de los profesores y desvariaba de un tema de conversación a otro, él reía y anotaba los apuntes que más tarde ella le pediría. Eran una combinación perfecta, se atrevía a decir Ino. Desde el primer momento en el que le había visto, aquella mañana con el gatito de gris pelaje entre las manos, cuando ella le había sonreído de ésa manera tan natural, cuando él se sorprendió y dejó caer al felino; Ino creía que todo, todo había comenzado allí. Aquella amistad, aquella cáscara que poco a poco iba rompiéndose.

Todo había comenzado con su curiosidad. Y no quería que aquello terminase.

—Si tú dices, "no me sigas", yo te seguiré. Si dices "no me mires", yo te miraré. Si dices "no me molestes", yo lo haré. Si dices "déjame solo", yo jamás me iré… —finalmente Sasuke alzó la vista, sorprendido y ella no perdió tiempo, le atrapó con los ojos celestes cargados de comprensión y se miraron fijo.

Sasuke estaba perplejo. Ella parecía haberle leído de pies a cabeza, parecía saber todo de él, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, como si ésos ojos celestes supieran todas las verdades del universo. Sasuke se llevó una mano al cabello mojado y se lo peinó hacia atrás, las gotas de agua se escurrían sobre sus ojos y aquello le molestaba. No sabía qué decirle. En cierta parte le molestaba ésa situación. Sasuke jamás se había visto acorralado de ésa manera, nadie jamás le había visto fijo a los ojos con ésos sentimientos.

—A veces, simplemente es mejor decir qué sucede.

Sin embargo, Sasuke sintió que ésos sentimientos se transformaron en lástima y de repente se escapó de las garras de ésos ojos como espejos.

—¡No es tan sencillo! —Sasuke exclamó e Ino se sobresaltó ligeramente—. Tú. Tú hablas de ello, pero, ¿acaso has sido honesta?

Un escalofrío que no fue ocasionado por lo helado del agua se deslizó por su espalda.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Sasuke tragó saliva —Ino, ¿tú has abandonado a alguien en Inglaterra?

—¿Eh? Cómo... ¿Como a quién? —su voz temblaba, de pronto, tenía una idea sobre qué podía estar hablando Sasuke y una única cosa apareció en su cabeza: el pequeño cofre que guardaba en una repisa en su habitación.

—Cómo... Un novio, quizás —a pesar de que quiso ocultarlo, aquello se le había escapado.

Ino destensó los músculos y suspiró, cosa de la que, afortunadamente, Sasuke no se percató.

—No. No lo hice.

Sasuke pudo sentir la honestidad en su voz, y cuando alzó la vista y vio cómo su mirada ahora se veía casi decepcionada, la culpa de su curiosidad le invadió.

—¿No vas a preguntar "¿por qué?"?

Yamanaka sonrió.

—Tú aún tienes dudas sobre mí, ¿cierto?

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por largos segundos. Una mezcla de sentimientos batallaban entre sí.

—Alguien quiere que vuelvas a Inglaterra, y te lo ha pedido incontables veces.

Ino supo en ése instante, que Sasuke no tenía idea de quién había sido la persona que le había mandado aquellas cartas, de las que él ya estaba enterado. _La curiosidad mató al gato_, estuvo a punto de decir, pero se tragó sus palabras ya que, en realidad, no estaba molesta. A pesar de lo que había hecho él, ella no le culpaba o guardaba rencor alguno, es más, le entendía, de alguna forma.

Volvió a esbozar una sonrisa, esta vez dibujada con calma y tranquilidad. Lo que provocó que él le mirara sin habla. ¿Ella no estaba enojada? A pesar de todo, ¿cómo era capaz de sonreír así?

—… Siempre va a haber alguien que esté en contra de tus acciones. Si piensas que es lo correcto, sólo debes confiar, ¿cierto?

Y en ése momento, antes de que Sasuke pudiera decir palabra alguna, se oyeron gritos. Rápidamente ambos reconocieron las voces como las de sus amigos, sus nombres resonaban entre los árboles e Ino se paró con un poco de dificultad. Sasuke le siguió, sin decir nada y sin dejar de mirarle. Ella comenzó a agitar los brazos para que los demás le vieran, y cuando Naruto gritó "por allí", Ino sonrió ampliamente y miró divertida a Sasuke. Le tomó la mano, la alzó y comenzó a mover los brazos de un lado a otro de manera exagerada, reía y no se preocupaba por nada más. Sasuke le miró consternado, ella reía y reía, su sonrisa parecía dominar cualquier cruel realidad. Recordó ése momento en el que animó a Sasori a volver a sonreír y una admiración hacia ella creció en su interior.

Él también quería ser capaz de sonreír de ésa forma. A pesar de cualquier problema, quería poder levantarse y reírse de todo.

—¡Chicos! ¡Por aquí! —Naruto y los demás comenzaron a correr hacia ellos, el sol estaba bajando y un atardecer se pintaba entre anaranjados y amarillos en el cielo antes gris.

Ino soltó a Sasuke y bajó los brazos, sonreía mientras miraba el atardecer en el cielo, el sol rodeado de distintos tonos de rojo, y los pinos recortados bajo su luz, era una imagen hermosa.

Todo parecía haberse vuelto más sencillo.

Suspiró y volteó a ver a Sasuke, quien observaba a sus amigos dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Se acercó un poco a él y le susurró algo.

Y cuando Sasuke quiso voltear a verle, ella ya había huído en dirección a sus amigos.

Ella, a pesar de todo, sonreía. Siempre lo hacía.

"Las cartas, eran de mi madre".

* * *

><p><em>Continuará...<em>

Cantidad de palabras: 5486.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**  
><strong>Ciao, come stanno? Io? Molto bene, grazie. Eh? Si, Hyori parla italiano, inglese e spagnolo. È un pò difficile, ma è molto divertente. Hoho, wuhu -mario mode on- Okno.<strong>

**Hola y perdón por la... No, momento, vamos a hacer esto diferente. Que sino es todas las veces igual, saludo, pido perdón, hablo boludeses y me voy. No, loco, así no es la cosa (?**

**Again.**  
><strong>Hola y perdón por la tardan... Bueno, es que de todas formas tengo que pedir perdón. Empecé las clases y tuve como un colapso mental, tenía un motón de ideas en la cabeza pero no podía escribirlas -jue horrible, jue horrible :c- Pero finalmente, heme aquí (?<strong>

**Ahora el chap. AH! LOS SORPRENDÍ EH, con el final digo, no se lo esperaban, no se lo esperaban 8D -perdón, es tarde y Hyori tiene sueño-**  
><strong>En este capítulo se aclara, un poco, el asunto de Ino y las cartas, que por ahora lo damos por cerrado. En los próximos capítulos se verá el tema de Sasuke y se desarrollará, ya saben, lo que pasó en las cabañas con la chica misteriosa esta. Ajá, ajá (? Hinata tendrá cierto papel importante, puede que Sakura igual. Por ahora, el vínculo de Ino y Sasuke se va volviendo cada vez más especial. Añañañaña. <strong>

**¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? A mi me costó un poco escribirlo .-.**  
><strong>¿Quién será la persona que recuerda Sasuke en las cabañas?<strong>  
><strong>¿Les gustó la escena de casi-beso-respiración-boca-a-boca? :w<strong>  
><strong>¿De quién creían ustedes que eran las cartas?<strong>

**Asdf, ya me pasé. Me despido y como siempre, muchísimas gracias, gracias, gracias a todos los que han leído :'3 se aprecia un montó. Los amo. **

**Arrivederci!**


	15. La sala oculta ¡Parte I!

**Autor:** Kim Hyo Ri (Okiro Benihime).

**Clasificación**: K+.

**Género:** Amistad, Romance, Drama, Humor.

**Advertencias/Aclaraciones: **Este es un fanfic AU (Alternative Universe – Universo alterno), y habrá OoC (Out of Character – Fuera de carácter). Así que desde **ya** voy avisando que muy a mi pesar alteraré un poco las personalidades de ciertos personajes para que encajen en la historia.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero esta historia es totalmente mía y la hago sin ánimos de lucro. Prohibido el plagio, piensa un poco y crea tus propias historias, es más divertido, créeme.

* * *

><p><em>Itzel romero: Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar, lamento haberme tardado tanto ;_; Gracias por leer! Un beso.<em>

_Kammy: Wow, en serio? El mejor fanfic del mundo? Ayyy, en serio, me halagas mucho. Creo que el mejor fanfic sería actualizado constantemente ;_; Que vergüenza. sgsdghda En fin, muchísimas gracias por leer Kammy! Un besote._

_Diana: Creo que lo primero que uno pensaría, es que fue un novio. Pero, no(? Me alegra haber causado el efecto esperado :3 ñañaña. Muchas gracias por leer y por tu comentario! Un besote._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo quince: <strong>_La sala oculta._

_¡Parte I!_

* * *

><p>No estaba seguro de qué le daba más vergüenza, la situación en la que se encontraba, o los hechos que la habían desencadenado.<p>

—Entonces, ¿les agarró la lluvia?

Una cabeza rubia, cubierta con una gruesa manta de polar, asintió decaídamente. Sasuke le miró de soslayo y frunció el entrecejo. _Aquello_, no era del todo verdad.

—Nos caímos al lago —suspiró.

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par y una sonrisa se dibujó de oreja a oreja en su rostro, casi involuntariamente, Naruto simplemente no pudo evitar soltar un par de carcajadas.

—¿Al lago? —preguntó entre risas.

Sasuke le fulminó con la mirada como si sus ojos negros estuviesen llenos de la carga eléctrica más poderosa del universo, Naruto rió en respuesta e Ino alzó la cabeza de pronto, la manta cayó hacia atrás y dejó ver su despeinado cabello rubio. Se apresuró a cubrirse exageradamente, con clara vergüenza, Ino ahogó un gemido.

—¿Quieres gritarlo más, Naruto? —refunfuñó por lo bajo, pero Naruto alcanzó a oírle y le sonrió con clara burla. Uzumaki podía ser verdaderamente molesto cuando quería.

—Qué idiota —Sasuke, sin levantarse, le pateó la pantorrilla como pudo y Naruto se hincó fingiendo dolor. Sasuke intentaba con todas sus fuerzas matarle con la mirada.

—¿Y cómo se cayeron?

—Alguien se resbaló —Ino dijo y revoleó los ojos fingiendo indiferencia.

—¿Quién? ¿Sasuke?

—¡Ino! —Sasuke regañó a Ino y ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

—¿Ino fue?

—Y me tumbó, de paso —se cruzó de brazos infantilmente, Ino se hizo la desentendida y se cubrió las mejillas con la manta.

—Y ahora están enfermos, en verano.

Básicamente ésa era la situación, un poco resumida, claro. Luego del "accidente" del lago, y de que Naruto y los demás les encontraran, se dirigieron a la cabaña. Aunque, cabe aclarar, que antes de aquello, habían tenido un pequeño inconveniente con el "cómo" llegar a la casa. Resulta que Hinata se ubicaba todavía menos que Ino, y Neji, luego de haberse mojado un poco con la lluvia, tenía tremenda cara de culo, así que iba con los brazos cruzados y sin decir palabra alguna, detrás de todos. Sakura había entrado en un ataque de nerviosismo, el cabello se le había inflado y parecía Whitney Houston, pero versión japonesa y con el pelo rosa, obviamente. Hinata no dejaba de temblar porque comenzaba a asustarse, Kiba lo encontró tierno y la comparó con un Chihuahua, gran error suyo porque la chica entró en un estado de "shock" ante el extraño... cumplido de su novio. Tenten tampoco era de demasiada ayuda ya que, bueno, se había quedado en la cabaña. Al parecer cocinando, ésa era la única cosa que encontraron buena en ésa situación, saber que al regresar tendrían la cena ya preparada. Fue básicamente por esto, cuando Naruto recordó las palabras textuales de la chica, "_Voy a hacer ramen_", que mágicamente recordó todo y pudieron volver a la cabaña correctamente.

Ino, quien había comenzado con un humor divertido, a cada paso que daban, la histeria de Sakura se le iba pegando. Sasuke se encontraba más o menos en la misma situación. Y junto con el mal humor, progresivamente llegaron los estornudos y mocos.

Más o menos fue así como terminaron enfermos, en la sala de descanzo más cálida de la cabaña Hyuuga, sentados al pie del sofá de terciopelo verde, sobre la suave alfombra y con la chimenea encendida a más no poder frente a ellos. También estaba Naruto allí, básicamente para pedir algunas explicaciones, supuestamente para cuidarles, pero lo cierto era que Naruto no tenía intenciones de aquello.

—Pensábamos ir a nadar al lago o algo así... —Naruto echó un rápido vistazo a la pésima condición de sus amigos—. Pero de todas formas el clima aún no ha mejorado del todo... Así que no tenemos otra opción más que quedarnos en la cabaña...

Ino hizo una mueca de disgusto, lo último que quería era quedarse en la cabaña. Aquellas eran vacaciones de verano, se suponía que debían pasarla en trajes de baño, lanzándose desde cuerdas atadas de la rama más alta del árbol hacia la laguna, se suponía que debían pasarse noches enteros despiertos, con la luna como única acompañante y el fuego de una chimenea brillando frente a sus ojos. ¿Qué de divertido tenía estar enfermo y en reposo? ¡Nada! Era injusto, totalmente injusto. Ino miró de soslayo a Sasuke. Estaba sentado junto a ella, se había tapado con la manta hasta la boca y con lo que quedaba al descubierto de su rostro se podía adivinar que Sasuke tampoco la estaba pasando muy bien. Ino sonrió levemente, se veía como un bebé haciendo un puchero.

Ino se acurrucó en sí misma y suspiró. Honestamente se sentía muy mal. Tenía mocos, estornudaba, la nariz la tenía roja y lo peor de todo, era que su cabello estaba despeinado, enrredado y feo. Ino se sentía bien, pero bien pésimo. Aún así, el hecho de estar con Sasuke como lo estaba en ése momento, ya sin tantas incomodidades, sentada junto a él compartiendo una única manta, le hacía feliz.

Sin embargo, aunque Ino no quería admitirlo, y lo reprimía constantemente hasta el fondo de su ser, había algo que le inquietaba. No sabía con exactitud qué era, sentía un remolino en su estomago de vez en vez, pero de inmediato se encargaba de suprimir esos sentimientos. Una y otra vez.

Sasuke por su parte, a pesar de estar exactamente en las mismas condiciones que Ino, se sentía un tanto mejor. Aún podía sentir en su interior un hueco de culpa, se sentía mal por haber llevado la situación hasta el extremo de que ella tuviera que confesar algo que parecía llevar consigo una carga enorme, de qué, Sasuke lo desconocía, pero sabía que ése "Las cartas, eran de mi madre" envolvía mucho más de lo que la sonrisa de Ino dejaba ver. Y sabía que no había sido correcto permitir que su curiosidad le controlara de ésa manera, sin embargo, ella parecía no haberse molestado. ¿Cómo era capaz de continuar como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿No estaba enojada con él? Sasuke pensó en ello toda la noche anterior, y llegó a la conclusión de que Ino era alguien a quien él estaba comenzando a admirar, no lo admitiría, por supuesto, pero ésa fortaleza extraña que la chica reforzaba con su sonrisa, para Sasuke era algo que deseaba tener.

Deseaba tener la fortaleza suficiente para levantarse y poder olvidar completamente a...

—Ahm, les traje chocolate caliente y galletas.

La suave voz de Hinata inundó el cuarto de repente y las tres cabezas se alzaron a verle. Luego de dejar la bandeja en una mesa cercana al sofá, un incómodo silencio se hizo presente y Hinata simplemente no sabia si mirarse las manos, o los pies.

—B-bueno... Ya me voy yendo... —apretó los labios en un acto de nerviosismo y Naruto se apresuró en decir algo, lo que fuera.

—A-ah. Yo me voy contigo, Neji, Kiba y Tenten estaban jugando a las cartas... Quiero ver si puedo unirme —Naruto soltó un par de carcajadas y mientras se rascaba la nuca, siguió a Hinata hacia la puerta. La chica salió de la habitación y antes de seguirla, Naruto susurró—. Debes disculparte con ella.

Sasuke le miró y entendió al instante a qué se refería, por su parte Ino, quien ya se encontraba al asecho de las galletas, de igual forma comprendió, pero se limitó a no decir nada.

—Esto está delicioso —Ino volteó a ver a Sasuke, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, con la humeante taza en una mano, galletas en la otra, y una gran mancha de espuma en el labio.

Sasuke se sonrojó abruptamente, desvió la mirada apresurado, tomó una servilleta y no dudó en arrojársela justo en el rostro.

—Eres un verdadero desastre...

* * *

><p>Sakura se colocó el gorro de lana y se lo bajó hasta las cejas. Las orejas de gatito parecían escuchar atentamente y los botones que simulaban los ojos gatunos brillaban bajo la luz del día que se colaba por la ventana. Sakura se miró al espejo una vez más, con el gorrito puesto, su cabeza parecía dos veces más grande de lo que en realidad era. Ahogó un gemido y se quitó el gorro de golpe, su cabello se infló de pronto, como si fuera algodón de azucar, los mechones normalmente lizos se habían vuelto perfectos bucles, que uno sobre el otro, daban lugar a un peinado parecido al de Whitney Houston. Obviamente en color rosado pálido.<p>

—¿Aún no se te ha _des-esponjado_? —Naruto se paró junto a ella y la miró en el reflejo del espejo, Sakura frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Qué no es obvio? Maldita humedad.

—No se ve mal —el chico sonrió e intentó verle el lado positivo al asunto—. Parece... Parece un bonito nido de pájaros.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera siquiera juntar el aire necesario para gritarle al rubio las mil y una cosas que pretendía gritarle, Sasuke apareció en la sala de estar.  
>Su cabello negro estaba despeinado, llevaba puesto el pijama y una bata encima, pantuflas que parecían de abuela y una bandeja con un plato y dos tazas vacías en la mano. Sasuke, además, tenía una increíble cara de culo. La sala entera se quedó en silencio y el aire se llenó de tensión. Tenten, Neji y Kiba, que ciertamente se encontraban jugando a las cartas (para ser más precisos, al strip-póker), le miraron sin decir palabra alguna, con las cartas en las manos y con la ausencia de algunas prendas —salvo Tenten que iba ganando—; Sakura tragó saliva y Naruto simplemente sonrió.<p>

—¿Estás intentando ocultar tu cabello? —Sasuke se adentró a la sala y dejó la bandeja en una mesa ratona junto a una estantería, se dirigió hacia Sakura y Naruto y guardó las manos en los bolsillos.

Sakura le miró un tanto sorprendida y luego miró al gorro de gatito entre sus manos.

—A-ah, bueno, sí —desvió la mirada y se sonrojó un poco.

—No te queda mal así.

Y aquello fue suficiente para que el rostro de Sakura se volviera completamente rojo.

—Naruto —Uchiha pasó a mirarle a él y el aludido le fulminó con la mirada, claramente celoso—. ¿Has visto a Hinata?

Naruto alzó una ceja en señal de duda y Neji y Kiba carraspearon exactamente en el mismo segundo.

—¿Para qué quieres a Hinata? —Kiba dejó las cartas boca abajo sobre la mesa y dibujó una expresión de fastidio en el rostro, a pesar de que las cosas se habían calmado, aún seguía con el resentimiento hacia Uchiha por la manera en la que había tratado a su novia.

—Ahm, estába afuera hablando por teléfono —fue Naruto quien se apresuró en responder antes de que Kiba o incluso Neji añadiera un comentario innecesario más.

—Bien.

Y tras ésas palabras, Sasuke desapareció de la sala, abrió la puerta principal y el frío y la humedad le golpearon de golpe. Sasuke tragó saliva y mientras se acurrucaba en sí mismo, intentando cojer hasta el último calor de sus prendas, salió de la cabaña.

* * *

><p>"<em>Voy a acostarme un momento<em>", pensó Ino y se recostó en la mullida alfombra, a pesar de haber dos camas en la habitación, junto al reconfortante calor de la chimenea. Suavemente la calidez le invadió el cuerpo, recorrió su piel como una caricia e Ino no pudo más que soltar un suspiro. "_Sólo un momento_". Y se recostó y la comodidad, la gran manta de algodón envolviéndole, la almohada de plumas que parecía caída del cielo, la satisfacción y el dulce sabor del chocolate caliente que aún sentía en la boca, le llevaron a cerrar los ojos y quedarse profundamente dormida. En un segundo, como si fuera una niña, simplemente se durmió.

* * *

><p>Las hojas caídas crujían a sus pies y sonaban a tristes recuerdos. Sentía un sabor amargo en la boca que se iba extendiendo hasta su estómago y le revolvía el interior. El aire, un poco frío, un poco húmedo, le acariciaba las mejillas y le acomodaba el cabello despeinado a su gusto. Sasuke rodeó la casa hasta llegar al patio, guiado por el casi inaudible sonido de la voz de Hinata y una vez estuvo allí, pues la casa era más grande de lo que parecía, y la vio, con el móvil junto al rostro y los ojos perlados mirando al cielo, Sasuke se sintió culpable.<p>

Se acercó a ella, quien notó su presencia y se despidió de la persona en la otra línea, quien parecía ser su padre. Hinata metió ambas manos en su enorme saco de hilo y apenas curvó las comisuras de sus labios. Era una sonrisa, pequeña y tímida, pero lo era.

Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada un par de segundos, ella no tardó en apartarla y comenzar a jugar con sus pies y la tierra suelta del piso.

—Ahm, ¿les gustaron las galletas? Si necesitan algo más yo-

—Hinata, creo que debo disculparme.

Ella alzó la vista sorprendida. No dijo nada, sólo le miró sin saber cómo reaccionar. Conocía a Sasuke hace tiempo ya, pero a veces continuaba sin saber qué decir frente a él.

A decir verdad, conocía más a Sasuke de lo que Tenten, Kiba o Neji lo hacían. No era su mejor amiga, porque ése puesto lo ocupaban Naruto y Sakura (Hinata no sabía si decirle "mejor amiga" a la relación que Ino y él tenían), pero le conocía bastante bien, y habían pasado más tiempo juntos del que su novio tenía idea.  
>Hinata era una persona muy bondadosa y amable, acostumbrada a la tranquilidad y a ver las cosas con claridad, por eso, le perturbaba el hecho de que jamás podía siquiera adivinar en qué estaba pensando Sasuke. Porque sus ojos, sus ojos negros y lejanos, parecían tan complicados y repletos de remolinos, que para Hinata era muy difícil entenderle.<p>

Sin embargo, en ése momento, los ojos de Sasuke parecieron despejarse. Todas las nubes se alejaron y Hinata pudo ver con sus mismísimos ojos color luna, el reflejo de cielo nocturno de los ojos de él. Pudo verlo y entenderlo.

—Entiendo... Entiendo que ha de ser difícil para tí, es decir, todo lo que ha sucedido —la voz de Hinata sonó suave, y Sasuke le prestó atención sin interrumpirle—. Aunque de alguna forma te escondas en tí mismo... Y te c-cueste aceptarlo...

Un silencio se formó. Hinata buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

—Yo quiero ayudarte.

Esta vez fue el turno de Sasuke en sorprenderse. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió de entre sus labios. Hinata caminó hacia él y le sonrió, tocó su brazo y continuó caminando hacia la entrada trasera de la casa. Cuando estuvo junto a la puerta, se volteó a penas y dijo:

—Por favor, sígueme.

Sasuke no dudó un instante, y abrumado, le siguió. Ambos entraron a la casa y luego de pasar por una sala que parecía ser una biblioteca, llegaron a un largo y oscuro pasillo. Hinata encendió la luz y una a una, tres lámparas en las paredes fueron prendiéndose y llenando de una luz entre amarilla y blanca el tapizado floral. Sasuke nunca había estado en ésa parte de la casa, parecía tener más antiguedad y era como si nadie hubiera estado allí en un par de años. Hinata caminó frente a él sin detenerse un momento, una única puerta se divisaba al final del pasillo, en la pared izquierda, y desde su interior, se podía percibir el melodioso sonido de un arpa, despacio y con suavidad, la melodía apenas podía ser percibida, pero el inconfundible sonido del arpa se sentía con claridad.

Una vez estuvieron allí, Hinata entró primero y se apartó para dejarle a él pasar.

Era una sala de música.

Un fonógrafo reproducía la música que habían escuchado antes, una gran biblioteca en la que Sasuke rápidamente pudo reconocer distintos títulos: biografías, partituras, libros de información y demás. Todo relacionado a la música clásica. Parecía un cuarto sacado de una casa totalmente diferente, de una época totalmente diferente. Dos sofás imperiales, con estampado de terciopelo de lirios, adornados con hilo de oro, se encontraban iluminados bajo la luz de una lámpara de pie en cuya pantalla se divisaban flores de lis pintadas de rojo carmín. Las cortinas caían como cascadas cubriendo las ventanas que iban desde el suelo hasta casi tocar el techo. Dos violines descanzaban en una repisa, un violoncello y un contrabajo se encontraban debajo de ésta. Junto a ésta había otra repisa en la que habían un oboe, un clarinete y un fagot. Sin embargo, lo que más destacaba en toda la sala, era el imponente piano de cola, que parecía decir con su sola presencia y su color negro brillante, que era magnífico y merecía sentir sus teclas reproduciendo aquellas obras de arte que aguardaban ser oídas.

—Un piano.

Hinata asintió levemente y observó con una sonrisa en el rostro cómo el chico se acercaba al instrumento y deslizaba sus dedos sobre él, con suavidad, de un extremo a otro.

—Hace un tiempo... Hace un tiempo dijiste que cuando tocabas el piano podías expresarte claramente y... Y despejarte, despejar tus ideas. Y-yo estuve pensando en ello, Sasuke.

—No toco el piano hace mucho, Hinata.

—Lo sé.

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio un instante, abrió la tapa que cubrían las teclas de madera de ébano, revestidas en marfil, y las contempló una a una.

—Gracias.

Hinata se marchó de la habitación, cerró la puerta y dejó a Sasuke solo, junto al sonido del piano como único acompañante.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará...<em>

Cantidad de palabras: 2915.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:  
><strong>

**Ay, que vergüenza. En serio, que vergüenza que tengo :C ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? ¿Meses? Lo lamento muchísimo, de corazón. Creo que anteriormente prometí no volver a tardar tanto, y otra vez ha pasado. Tengo que ponerme las pilas, me di cuenta que de lo contrario voy a terminar este fic en tres años más, y no quiero eso ;_; **

**Ahora, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAAAAAAAS c': ¡137 reviews! ¡137! Para mi es un sueño hecho reaidad, en serio, sin ustedes no hubiera logrado nada, llegar hasta acá, hasta el cpaítulo 15 ya, quizás estoy exagerando ;_; pero soy feliz. Asadgsadfgdfsa.**

**En fin, sé que el capítulo es ridículamente corto, y que les debo algo muchísimo mejor, pero, dividí este chap en dos partes porque hay algo que quiero agregar luego de esto, una parte que no se si escribir o no. Así que me voy a pensar éso un poco mejor y por ahora les dejo esto, que espero de corazón que lo disfruten :') Ya a la parte dos espero subirla pronto, y esta vez en serio lo prometo. Añañañaña. Ah, por cierto, si ven algún error, disculpenme, porque lo escribo con WordPad, que no tiene autocorrector, así que lo he revisado yo xd  
>Sé que no hubo mucho SasuIno, y casi creo que ni hubo xD pero voy a acelerar las cosas un poco y ahora que pase esta etapa de las vacaciones ya cambiará todo, lo prometo :3<br>**

**Espero haberlos dejado con la intriga(? aunque sea un poquito, y otra vez, muchas gracias por leer y por favor, dejen un comentario. ¡Estoy muy feliz de leer sus opiniones! :D**

**¡Nos vemos pronto! Los amo, au revoir!**


	16. La sala oculta ¡Parte II!

**Autor: **Hiyori Nishiyama.

**Clasificación: **K+.

**Género:** Amistad, Romance, Drama, Humor.

**Advertencias/aclaraciones:** este es un fanfic AU (Alternative universe - universo alterno), y habrá OoC (Out of character - fuera de carácter). Así que desde **ya** voy avisando que muy a mi pesar alteraré un poco las personalidades de ciertos personajes para que encajen en la historia.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero esta historia es totalmente mía y la hago sin ánimos de lucro. **Prohibido el plagio o re-publicación.**

* * *

><p><em>Kammy: ah, finalmente he actualizado. ¿Ves? ¡Esto no tiene nada de "el mejor fanfic"! Soy un desastre ;_; Mira, estabamos igual, por suerte han comenzado las vacaciones y hay tiempo de sobra para fanfics c: Un beso, muchas gracias por leer.<br>_

_Itzel Romero: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar :D Em, en este cap se revelan un par de cosas, así que ¡a leer, a leer! cx y respecto a lo de Gaara, de hecho, tengo pensado agregar a muuuchos personajes más a lo largo de la historia, así que seguro Gaara va a estar también :3_

_Guest: muchas gracias ; w ;_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo dieciséis: <strong>_La sala oculta. _

_¡Parte II!_

* * *

><p>A lo lejos, suavemente se escuchaba. Estaba ahí, apenas llegaba a sus oídos, pero el sonido era real. Como si fuera un eco, deslizándose a través de las paredes, cayendo como una pluma, la melodía le rozaba el rostro y entraba desde sus oídos hasta lo más hondo de su interior. Entre dormida y despierta, nota tras nota se hacían presentes como un susurro, Ino apretó los párpados y abrió los ojos con lentitud.<p>

Ésa música, no era parte de un sueño.

Se sentó en la alfombra y se estiró un poco, adolorida por haber dormido en el suelo, definitivamente, debería de haberse recostado en una de las camas.

Se quedó quieta por unos instantes, escuchando con atención. Pronto la música de ése piano le envolvió y no pudo más que cerrar los ojos. La melodía se escuchaba a lo lejos, pero incluso si era sólo un murmuro casi inaudible, bastaba sólo percibirla para dejarse llevar. Las notas subían y bajaban y la persona que estaba detrás del piano, sin duda alguna era muy talentosa.

Ino se levantó, se arregló un poco el cabello y las ropas y salió de la habitación.

El contraste de climas entre el cálido cuarto y el pasillo le desconcertó un poco, sin embargo, pronto se acostumbró al aire tibio y continuó su camino. Atravesó la puerta que le llevaba a una de las salas de estar, continuó guiada por el sentimiento del piano y entró nuevamente a otro pasillo. Ignoró las voces de sus amigos llamándole cuando le vieron pasar por la puerta abierta que llevaba a otra sala de descanso y se adentró al comedor, rodeó la gran mesa de roble y pronto se vio rodeada de libros. Era una gran sala con bibliotecas que llegaban hasta el techo y estaban repletas de historias, sabiduría, cuentos y vidas que esperaban ser leídas. Ino buscó una puerta que no fuera la que llevaba al patio trasero; se encontraba a su izquierda. Posó la mano en la perilla y dudó en abrirla, Hinata no les había mostrado ése lado de la casa.

Luego de haber dejado de oír la melodía por un momento, en ése instante volvía a escucharla. Recostó la otra mano sobre la madera de la puerta y pudo sentir los sentimientos que envolvían la canción.

Angustia.

Dolía. Ino se llevó ambas manos al pecho y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Dolía demasiado.

Abrió la puerta y la cerró rápido tras de sí. Un pasillo largo y totalmente a oscuras le dio la bienvenida. Ino no tuvo tiempo de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, ya que se lanzó a la pared en búsqueda de una llave de luz. Tres luces se encendieron una a una, era un resplandor amarillento, que le permitió a Ino apreciar las flores azules del tapizado en las paredes.

Ino no dudó más, con un sentimiento extraño en el interior, aquello que parecía ser un hueco en el corazón, avanzó. El llanto del piano le llamaba y sabía que detrás de aquella única puerta encontraría a la persona cuyos dedos producían magia.

Paso a paso, cada vez dolía más. Era increíble para ella, sentir tan en carne propia toda la tristeza de las notas que el piano cantaba. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. ¿Cómo? No tenía idea. Miles de pensamientos se le cruzaron por la cabeza, uno tras otro, sin detenerse. Sasuke, su pasado, qué había sucedido en la cabaña, su curiosidad, su madre, Sakura, Naruto y sus ojos que decían "todo está bien" aunque realmente no lo estuviera, ésa angustia, ésos sentimientos ocultos, su maldita curiosidad, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Todo se resumía a él.

Y cuando giró el pomo de la puerta, y ésta se abrió silenciosa, Ino casi sintió el alma escaparse de su cuerpo.

Era él.

Sólo podía ver un poco de su perfil, pero era él. Su concentración estaba en el piano, sus ojos, a pesar de que ella no podía verlos, presentía que tenía ése brillo inusual que sólo _ciertas _situaciones le daban. Ése brillo que vio en su mirada cuando subieron al techo de la escuela aquella vez, o cuando en el balcón de su cuarto le dio su regalo de cumpleaños. Ino se quedó parada, estática, sin decir nada. Sólo miraba y escuchaba, no quería interrumpirle. La pieza continuó sonando, con Ino parada en el umbral de la puerta, las lágrimas en los ojos y el lamento de ésa sonata abrazando su alma, y Sasuke seguía allí, ajeno a todo, único para su piano y nada más.

Nada más, y la melodía se detuvo. La pieza acabó.

Sasuke dejó caer sus manos sobre sus piernas y no hizo nada, simplemente se quedó allí sentado, mirando sin mirar las teclas de marfil y un silencio pesado inundó el aire.

Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de una angustiada Ino, era como si de repente lo entendiera todo. Como si de un momento a otro, tan súbito como el final de la sonata, se había dado cuenta de que necesitaba a Sasuke. Así como el agua necesita al cielo, y como el cielo necesita a las estrellas. Necesitaba saber de él, ahogarse con su presencia y aprender a leerle de pies a cabeza.

Sin embargo, la angustia crecía en su interior. ¿Por qué? Sasuke no se abría a ella. Por un momento creyó que el _cascarón _se había roto, pero ahí estaba él, sentado en el piano, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, que Ino sentía la necesidad de tocarle con los dedos, sentirle, saber que él también estaba para ella.

Era injusto.

—No sabía... que tocaras el piano.

Sasuke volteó. Le miró por largos segundos, sin saber qué decir. ¿En qué momento había aparecido allí? ¿Cómo le había encontrado? ¿Por qué su voz sonaba tan _apagada_? Acaso ella... ¿estaba llorando?

Ino se apresuró en secar las lágrimas que amenazaban con seguir cayendo.

—Bueno, después de todo hay tantas cosas que no sé de tí...

Silencio.

—Es como si realmente no te conociera.

_Eso_, era cierto.

—Lo lamento.

Ino negó suavemente.

—No hay nada por lo que debas disculparte, Sasuke.

Y tras ésas palabras, Ino dio media vuelta y sin hacer algún ruido, desapareció de la habitación.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, frustrado, apretó la mandíbula con impotencia y el piano tronó cuando dejó caer sus manos en las teclas de marfil, con toda la fuerza que su angustia le permitió soltar.

Era _tan _injusto.

_Todo_.

* * *

><p>—Es una pena que no puedas venir con nosotros, Yamanaka —Kiba guardó las manos en los bolsillos y ella simplemente le sonrió.<p>

—No te preocupes, sería injusto que ustedes se pasen las vacaciones de verano encerrados sólo por mi culpa.

—Sí, pero Sasuke se curó bastante, me sorprende que tú todavía sigas con los mocos...

—Ay, Tenten —Sakura le regañó y frunció el entrecejo, la aludida se encogió de hombros—. De todas formas, creo que nada se puede hacer, ella ha tomado una decisión.

—Sí, sí. Ya ves que todo eso de acampar, los bichos, la tierra, no es para mí. Voy a estar mejor aquí.

—Bueno pero, ten cuidado con los fantasmas —Naruto dijo con lo que pretendía ser un tono escalofriante e Ino tragó saliva. Sakura no tardó en fulminar con la mirada al rubio.

—N-no vas a lograr que cambie de parecer, Naruto...

Uzumaki hizo un mohín y pasó de Ino, dirigiéndose hacia Neji y Hinata que revisaban sus mochilas en caso de que algo les hiciera falta.

El sol había salido, y si bien no hacía en extremo calor, era un bonito día. Las nubes grises habían despejado el cielo, y se oían pájaros cantando entre las ramas de los árboles.  
>En un comienzo, cuando Naruto propuso ir a acampar, fue Kiba el que únicamente estuvo de acuerdo. Al parecer a todos se les había contagiado la <em>modorra <em>de Ino y Sasuke, y salir de pronto no se les antojaba como una gran idea. Sin embargo, de repente Kiba se levantó de su silla, agarró un vaso y lo alzó (nadie sabía exactamente por qué había hecho aquello, pero sí atrajo la mirada de todos en la mesa), terminó de tragar lo que estaba comiendo y comenzó con un largo discurso sobre cómo debían aprovechar sus juventudes, salir y tener aventuras, y un montón de porquerías más, que al final, no parecían tanto _porquerías _y tocaron la fibra sensible de todos. Bueno, salvo Neji y Sasuke, quienes mucha importancia no le dieron a todo el asunto.

Honestamente, Ino se había entusiasmado mucho, quizá demasiado. Sin embargo, ésa misma noche casi ni pudo dormir debido a su resfrío que parecía odiar la idea de abandonarle.  
>Debido a que Sasuke —milagrosamente— se había curado, había sido "trasladado" a la habitación Naruto-Kiba-Neji, quienes, si antes dormían apretados, en ése momento mucho más. Pero la "doctora" Haruno había decidido que lo mejor era dejarle el cuarto solo a la paciente Ino, quien no dijo nada (para sorpresa de todos; Naruto esperaba que ella se burlara de ellos) y se quedó en la habitación más grande y cálida. Completamente sola.<p>

Había tenido tiempo para pensar. No sólo en Sasuke, aunque sí en su mayoría, sino también en ella misma. Pensó en su madre, en su vida, se preguntó si lo que había hecho hasta ése momento estaba bien. Se preguntó si había tomado las decisiones correctas. Extrañaba mucho Inglaterra, no iba a negarlo, los amigos que había dejado allí le entendían a la perfección, cada parte de ella.

No había nada que ocultar.

Estaba contenta de haber conocido a Sasuke, estaba contenta de ser su amiga y de todo lo que había pasado con él en ésos cortos meses. Era increíble el lazo que había desarrollado hacia una persona como él, pero era verdad, era una realidad. Las sonrisas, todas ésas tardes juntos, eran de verdad.  
>A pesar de todo, sentía un hueco. Había algo que le incomodaba, algo que le inquietaba cuando estaba con él.<p>

Era como si, de alguna manera, _algo _estuviera impidiendo que fueran ellos mismos uno frente al otro.

Y algo le decía, que estaba relacionado a lo que había ocurrido en ésa misma cabaña.

—Bueno, creo que ya está todo.

Ino quería ir a acampar con sus amigos, bien, lo admitía. Y se odiaba a sí misma y a su organismo por seguir enferma, pero no quería que se preocuparan por ella, y mucho menos quería arruinar las vacaciones de sus amigos.

No había nada que pudiera hacer.

—¡Sasuke, ya estamos por irnos! Si no vienes te dejamos —Naruto exclamó y luego de unos segundos, Sasuke apareció en la sala. Vestía ropa cómoda y fresca y llevaba una gran mochila entre sus manos.

Fue un momento. Un sólo segundo. Pero sus miradas se encontraron. El celeste y el negro parecieron chocar e Ino apartó sus ojos de inmediato. Estaba dolida y ofendida. Nada iba a cambiar eso. Ni siquiera _ésa _mirada.

—Bien, vámonos —Sasuke se colgó la mochila en los hombros y caminó hasta la puerta, donde se encontraban los demás.

—Si necesitas algo, por favor, llámame —Hinata tomó las manos de Ino y sonrió, se sentía mal por dejarla allí.

—Si logro que el móvil consiga señal te llamaré —Ino rió intentando que la chica se tranquilizara.

—A-ah, ¡entonces...! ¡S-sólo silba muy fuerte! —sus mejillas se enrojecieron y se encogió en sí misma por la vergüenza, sus amigos rieron e Ino le sonrió cálidamente.

—Todo estará bien. Sólo vayan.

—Te dejo un mapa por si acaso —fue Kiba quien entonces habló—. No vamos a ir muy lejos, pero si pasa algo así podrás encontrarnos. Aquí hay una linterna.

Ino asintió. Todos se despidieron de la rubia y luego, simplemente se fueron.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera darse cuenta, estaba sola.

* * *

><p>Habían escogido un lugar cercano a la cabaña. No habían demasiados árboles por ésa zona y el terreno era perfecto para colocar tiendas. Hinata contaba cómo años atrás, ella y Neji solían acampar allí junto a sus padres, y luego por las tardes, cuando el sol ya se había escondido sólo un poco, iban corriendo hacia el lago, y nadaban y jugaban hasta que sus pequeños cuerpos no soportaran más. En ésos tiempos no importaba nada más salvo divertirse, la inocencia estaba en sus corazones, que durante ésos días estaban sanos, enteros y repletos de felicidad. Las cosas habían cambiado un poco, pero era en momentos como ésos, todos juntos, riendo y pasándola bien, que todo valía la pena.<p>

—Naruto, ¿qué tal si haces el fuego?

—Que lo haga Sasuke, Sakura, él es bueno en eso... Ya sabes... Prendiendo fuego las cosas.

—Sólo fue una vez y sólo se prendió fuego una sartén —Sasuke fulminó con la mirada a Naruto.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿No recuerdas la servilleta?

—Eso fue porque te dije que lo apagaras y no tuviste mejor idea que echarle la servilleta encima, idiota.

—Por lo menos a mí no se me quema la comida, imbécil.

—Por lo menos yo sé cocinar.

—¿Llamas a eso cocinar? Porque estoy seguro de que-

—¡Es suficiente, ustedes dos! —la voz de una irritada Tenten opacó de pronto las de Sasuke y Naruto—. Yo encenderé el fuego, ustedes armen las tiendas. Pesados —y continuó refunfuñando.

Naruto se encogió de hombros e hizo caso a la chica, se dirigió hacia donde Kiba se encontraba intentando armar las carpas y comenzó a tontear con él.

Por su parte, Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos.  
>Honestamente, no tenía ganas de estar allí. No era cierto que se sentía tan bien, aún le dolía un poco la cabeza y todos estaban haciendo demasiado escándalo. Sumado el hecho de que se sentía molesto, ¿con quién? No estaba seguro. Un poco con sigo mismo, otro poco con Ino, otro poco con todos los demás. Estaba frustrado, toda la tranquilidad que había conseguido en el piano había desparecido tras ver llorar a Ino. Tras escuchar ésa decepción en su voz.<p>

Sentía que debía arreglar las cosas, quería hacerlo. Se sentía demasiado egoísta por haber ocultado sus problemas por tanto tiempo. Finalmente había abierto los ojos; pretender que nada sucedía no iba a solucionar nada. Él mismo debía moverse y atar los cabos sueltos.

* * *

><p>Durante un momento, Ino pensó que estaba bien. Se había preparado algo de comer, se había dado un relajante baño escuchando música a todo volumen, se había comido todo el helado de Tenten (ya se las arreglaría para salvarse del regaño), y en ésos momentos miraba televisión.<p>

Todo perfecto hasta ahí.

Los problemas habían comenzado cuando, en lugar de ver el especial de My Little Pony como pretendía hacer desde un comienzo, su parte valiente surgió y al estar cambiando de canal y encontrar de casualidad una película de terror, decidió dejarle allí.

La peor decisión que pudo haber tomado.

Ino temía levantarse del sofá, una manta la cubría casi en su totalidad y sus ojos celestes estaban abiertos de par en par y miraban todo con quizás demasiada atención. Ya de por sí, con ocho adolescentes revoltosos, la cabaña Hyūga resultaba enorme la miraras por donde la miraras, así que estando ella sola, se sentía una pequeña bola de nervios perdida en una mansión. Además, el bosque que se divisaba a través de las ventanas la inquietaba aún más. Era una escena perfecta para una película de fantasmas.

—Bien, sólo ha sido una película, no va a pasar nada... —dijo en un vano intento de tranquilizarse a sí misma. Se levantó del sofá con lentitud, juntando todo el valor que su cobardía le permitía dejar ir, volteó rápidamente y se aseguró de que no hubiera nada detrás suyo.

Suspiró y dejó la manta en el sofá, se quedó quieta por unos segundos, pensando. No sabía qué hacer. No iría hasta su habitación porque atravesar el pasillo le daba demasiado miedo, y además, todavía no tenía sueño. Recorrió la sala con la vista, aburrida. Se sentía tan sola. Era increíble lo sola que se sentía. No creyó que iba a ser tan malo, es decir, que sus amigos se fueran sin ella, hasta les había animado a hacerlo, pero en esos momentos necesitaba de _alguien_. Quien fuera.

Se sentó en el borde del sillón y perdió su mirada en las baldosas color crema de la sala. Suspiró. ¿Realmente sus decisiones hasta ése momento habían sido las correctas? ¿Había estado bien meter a Sasuke dentro de ése juego de idas y vueltas? Había sido inconscientemente, desde el primer momento que le había visto, aquella fría mañana con el gatito gris entre los brazos, cuando ella se burló llamándole "chico-gato", que Sasuke se introdujo dentro de su alma y se volvió una maña suya, un capricho. Por alguna razón, debía llegar hasta el fondo de él, no sabía por qué. Ino cerró los ojos. Quizás… quizás se debía al hecho de que jamás alguien se había cerrado de ésa manera ante ella. Ino tenía como un poder mágico para relacionarse con las personas, y eso generalmente la tachaba de entrometida, pero le resultaba genial para hacer amistades; sin embargo, Sasuke había sido diferente. Él había logrado despertar su curiosidad. Ella necesitaba saber más de él como quien lee un libro esperando con ansias el maravilloso final. Ino estaba fascinada. Y debido a ello, también estaba tan contrariada. Durante un momento había pensado que estaba bien, que podía continuar de esa forma, ignorando el hecho de que él se sintiera tan mal en su interior, porque Ino lo había sentido, lo había visto aquél día en el que Sasuke se marchó echando humos de la cabaña, y a pesar de que había creído, luego de que cuando ella le había dicho, que a veces sólo debía confiar y él en respuesta se había alterado _tanto_, pensó que podría dejarlo de lado al menos un poco, que él en su momento terminaría de abrirse, sin embargo, Sasuke parecía esconderse cada vez más. Parecía abrazar su dolor y atarse a él como un niño. E Ino sabía que aquello, le estaba haciendo _demasiado_ mal.

Y no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Continuar viendo cómo él se aferraba al _pasado_, aquello no podía ser una opción.

Aún así le daba tanta impotencia toda la situación. Cuando encontró a Sasuke tocando el piano lo había demostrado, no aguantaba más y simplemente comenzó a llorar. Incluso cuando sus miradas chocaron minutos antes de que se marcharan al bosque.

Ella, realmente, no tenía por qué estar ofendida.

Se arrepentía de no haberle sonreído como normalmente hacía. Darle fortaleza y seguridad con ése gesto. Al contrario, le había mirado con frialdad y al segundo había apartado la mirada. Sasuke de seguro estaba igual de molesto con ella.

De repente, e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, un ruido súbito inundó la sala. Ino pegó un salto y se llevó las manos al pecho, asustadísima. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? El ruido provenía de la cocina, Ino volteó con lentitud, temblando y con la respiración entre cortada hacia ésa dirección. Otro sonido. Era algo hecho de vidrio que de repente se había roto. Una vez más. Rápido, de un momento a otro. Ino se quedó de piedra, ¿qué estaba pasando? Luego, algo cayó al suelo y se escuchó como si de éste, cayeran más cosas.

—Está bien, probablemente no sea nada. Quizás el viento, no eso no es posible, la ventana de la cocina está cerrada. Quizás, quizás… —Ino se detuvo por un instante—. ¿Quizás un… f-fantasma?

El ruido se produjo otra vez y eso bastó para que Ino diera media vuelta, saltara la mesa ratona que se interponía en su camino, y saliera corriendo hacia la puerta de entrada. Sus manos chocaron contra el pomo y tuvo que esforzarse en calmarse para poder colocar las llaves en la cerradura. Abrió la puerta de golpe y el cielo anaranjado, entrecortado por los árboles le dio la bienvenida. ¿Qué era mejor? ¿El bosque o una casa con un fantasma? No había mucho tiempo, el bosque, el bosque y mil veces el bosque. Ino cerró la puerta de golpe y se echó a correr sin dirección alguna, como alma que lleva el diablo. Sólo quería alejarse de ése lugar. Ino se asustaba muy fácil, y en ésos momentos, tenía el alma en la boca y los pelos de punta. El corazón le latía a mil por hora y las manos y pies no dejaban de temblarle. Era un manojo de nervios increíble.

Ino corrió por pocos segundos, luego trotó y cuando se dio cuenta de que su sentido de orientación era peor del que imaginaba y que, definitivamente, en ésa dirección no se encontraba el lugar donde acamparían los chicos, Ino comenzó a caminar. Había echado un vistazo al mapa de Kiba justo después de que ellos se marcharon, y podría jurar que la dirección era la correcta.

—Si tan sólo hubiese traído ése estúpido mapa… ¿Por qué tuve que dejarlo en la cocina? —Ino miró a sus alrededores. Árboles y árboles la rodeaban, altos e imponentes, escalofriantes, el cielo comenzaba a volverse oscuro—. Maldición, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora? Definitivamente tengo que dejar de correr sin dirección alguna —recordó avergonzada la vez que corrió al salir de casa de Sakura, o cuando intentó alcanzar a Sasuke en ése mismo bosque—, nunca acaba bien. Qué hago, qué hago…

A cada segundo que pasaba, Ino se desesperaba más. El sol bajaba con lentitud, casi como jugando con Ino, poco a poco el naranja oscurecía y las estrellas asomaban como mirando los alrededores para asegurarse de que ya era hora. Ino estaba sola, en el medio del bosque. Totalmente perdida. ¿Cómo había acabado en ésa situación? Si tan solo hubiese sido más inteligente… Realmente era demasiado impulsiva, debido a su cobardía es que se había visto envuelta en ésa situación. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Acaso… ¿Acaso ése sería su final? ¿Ése sería el final de Ino Yamanaka? A medida que las ideas locas se alborotaban en su cabeza, Ino perdía más el control. ¡Debía encontrar una solución y pronto! ¿Caminar otra vez? No, no tenía idea de donde estaba, sólo se perdería más. ¿Trepar a un árbol? Probablemente terminaría en el suelo con el tobillo lastimado, o peor. ¿Entonces qué?

—¡Silbar!

Ino se llenó los pulmones de aire lo más que pudo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, era su única oportunidad. Colocó las manos en posición entre los labios y dejó salir todo el aire a través de un silbido agudo, largo y de gran potencia. El sonido se adueñó del canto de los grillos, de los ruidos de la naturaleza, todo se apagó por un instante. Ino respiró hondo, miró hacia los costados esperando que hubiera resultado. Silbó otra vez, dos veces más, tres, cuatro. Luego se dirigió hacia un árbol cuyo tronco era inmenso y se sentó a sus pies, y de alguna forma se sintió un poco más segura. Abrazó sus rodillas y continuó silbando.

Sólo esperaba que diera resultado…

* * *

><p>El día que se iba volviendo noche y su temor por la oscuridad no fueron impedimentos suficientes para evitar que Sakura Haruno acompañase a sus dos mejores amigos a buscar agua al lago, luego de que Kiba hubiese derramado la que habían llevado.<p>

De hecho, casi no se sentía asustada. Los árboles se elevaban hasta el cielo y se perdían en la negrura, casi infinitos, Sakura se distraía mirando la manera en la que parecían manos que intentaban robar las estrellas. No hacía frío, ni tampoco calor. Los grillos cantaban y parecían hacer el momento mucho más tranquilo. Sakura caminaba detrás de ellos, los miraba discutir y gritarse. De alguna forma, parecían tan lejanos. Como si a pesar de que corriera, a pesar de que intentase con todas sus fuerzas tocarles, jamás podría hacerlo. Y temía que sus espaldas se fueran alejando cada vez más. Hacía un tiempo estaban tan unidos, pero luego, cegada y engañada por sí misma, Sakura se había dejado llevar por las apariencias y de alguna manera había creado una especie de barrera de vidrio entre ella y Sasuke, y de esta forma, con Naruto igual. ¿Sería sólo su imaginación? Ellos seguían igual que siempre, pero no podía evitar sentirse... extraña.

—Ahí está el lago. Miren, por aquí hay un camino para bajar de forma segura la cuesta —Sasuke habló mientras la luz de su linterna señalaba el camino que mencionaba—. Naruto, dame las botellas.

El aludido se quitó la mochila de los hombros y estuvo a punto de pasársela a Sasuke, sin embargo, de pronto se detuvo.

—No, voy a bajar yo, ¿por qué deberías hacerlo tú? Ya verás Sakurita que yo también soy capaz, de veras... —y continuó balbuceando mientras Sasuke se encogía de hombros y Sakura sonreía apenada. Naruto bajó la cuesta y llenó las botellas hasta el tope de agua.

—Bien, ya sube Naruto que cada vez oscurece más.

—Ya estoy subien-

Un ruido interrumpió a Naruto. Era agudo y se escuchaba a lo lejos, no duró mucho, pero bastó para ponerle la piel de gallina a Sakura. Naruto se apresuró en llegar hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos y le dirigió una mirada de desconcierto a Sasuke, quien miró a la dirección de donde provenía el sonido. Entre los árboles, el paisaje que con la distancia se iba volviendo oscuridad, se mantuvieron en silencio por unos segundos, esperando. Otra vez el ruido y se tensaron de pronto. Sakura se colocó detrás de Naruto y en su rostro se podía ver el miedo que comenzaba a crecer. Sasuke dio unos pasos hacia el sonido, que continuaba produciéndose, una y otra vez. Pensando, algo le parecía familiar, como si fuera una clave que él debía resolver. Miró por unos segundos más la inmensidad del bosque hasta que el quinto sonido se produjo y Sasuke comenzó a comprender.

—¿Es un... silbido?

Sakura se sobresaltó.

—¡Ino!

—¿Eh? —Naruto empezaba a preocuparse.

—Hinata le dijo a Ino que si necesitaba algo, ¡silbara! Algo me dice que es ella, ¡debe ser ella!

—¿Por qué lo haría? El sonido ni siquiera proviene de la dirección de la cabaña de Hinata —el rubio frunció el entrecejo contrariado.

—Quizás... Quizás se perdió, ¿quiso salir por alguna razón y se perdió? Ino no-

—Ino no es buena con las direcciones —Sasuke completó los pensamientos de Sakura antes de decidirse a una sola cosa—. Voy a ir a buscarla. Naruto, Sakura, vuelvan al campamento.

—¡No vas a ir solo! —exclamó Naruto—, yo iré contigo.

—No, tú debes quedarte con Sakura y volver con ella al campamento. No puede volver sola, y nos atrasaría si viene con nosotros. _Debes _quedarte con ella, Naruto. Yo encontraré a Ino y volveremos a la cabaña.

Sakura se limitó a observar anonada cómo los dos chicos discutían. Ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente Naruto desistió y asintió.

Sakura se sentía... una carga.

—Díganle a los chicos que todo está bien, inventen algo. ¡No me tardo! —la voz de Sasuke se fue perdiendo a medida que sus apresurados pasos lo conducían al bosque.

Comenzaron en caminar en silencio. El sonido de las hojas y ramas en el suelo al romperse a sus pies era acompañado del canto de los animales nocturnos y sus respiraciones acompasadas que se apenas se oían. Era un aire tenso, contagiado de la preocupación por lo recién sucedido y la mezcla de sentimientos que agobiaban a Sakura en ésos momentos. Casi sentía que si alzaba los brazos, podría cortar la tensión y rasguñarla con sus dedos, pero no tenía fuerzas, sólo quería llegar al campamento y acostarse en su tienda, encerrarse allí y dormir hasta un mañana en el que las cosas estén _bien_. En todo sentido, no sólo con Ino, sino respecto a sus propios dilemas. Respecto a Naruto y a Sasuke.

—¿Te pasa algo, Sakura?

Ella se sobresaltó ligeramente y despertó del sueño de sus pensamientos.

—¿Ah? No, nada.

Naruto la miró con cierta preocupación, disfrazada con curiosidad.

—¿Estás preocupada por Ino?

—Eh... sí, es sólo eso, yo, realmente espero que Ino esté bien —Sakura se esforzó quizás demasiado en hacer que sus palabras sonaran reales. No es que fueran del todo mentira, sí estaba preocupada por su amiga, pero la razón de la pesadez que la envolvía era _otra_.

—¿Te pasa algo más? Sakura —parecía ida, Naruto comenzaba a frustrarse. Ella no era así—. ¡Sakura! —la chica le miró con los ojos nublados—, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

Por un segundo se detuvieron. Las palabras de Naruto hicieron eco en su interior y se lo revolvió con ímpetu. Ambos se miraron a los ojos por un momento. El celeste parecía querer introducirse dentro de la mirada del verde apagado que había teñido los ojos de Sakura, parecía querer robarle la tristeza y devolverle la tranquilidad. Sakura suspiró.

—Es sólo que… Me siento extraña, es como si las cosas hubiesen cambiado demasiado. Sasuke está distinto, tú también. Ya no somos los de antes —su voz sonó temblorosa. Sakura apretó los puños y Naruto guardó silencio unos segundos—. Nos hemos ido alejando poco a poco y con la llegada de Ino es como si... No es que esté celosa de ella, es una buena persona, pero-

—Te gustaría estar en su lugar, ¿cierto?

Naruto miró al suelo, de repente se sentía pesado, angustiado. Con las palabras de Sakura terminaba de comprender que los miedos que sentía eran de hecho verdaderos. Se sentía impotente y el enojo comenzaba a crecer en su interior. Sakura logró articular un entrecortado "¿qué?", con la voz seca y claramente sorprendida. Naruto apretó los puños.

—Aún no has superado a Sasuke, Sakura, admítelo.

—¿Qué estás...?

Ella se sentía contrariada. ¿De dónde sacaba ésas ideas? Si bien era cierto que de alguna forma, cada vez que Sasuke le sonría, por más pequeña e insignificante que fuera ésa sonrisa, Sakura sentía que las piernas le temblaban, sabía que lo que pensó que había sentido por Sasuke no era amor, no podía serlo, sólo traía dolor y estaba cansada de llorar por las noches. El amor no podía ser algo tan horrible...

El amor _debía _ser sonrisas traviesas, juegos de niños e inocentes risas. El amor debía ser felicidad.

Y era así como se sentía con Naruto.

—Sakura, tu-

—¡No es eso! ¡Realmente lo he olvidado! Lo juro —Sakura tragó saliva—. Es sólo que, realmente extraño ésos días en los que éramos solamente nosotros, nos hemos vuelto inseguros y todos estos sentimientos nos impiden actuar con normalidad. ¡Sólo quiero que seamos los de antes! Si yo los pierdo... Sasuke y _tú _son muy importantes para mí, Naruto.

El rubio se rascó la nuca, apenado. Se sentía culpable, se suponía que él no debía poner a Sakura en ésa situación, tanto tiempo se había estado controlando, aguantando las ganas de decirle la verdad en la cara, cansado de indirectas y confesiones tomadas a la ligera. Sin embargo, no quería forzarla a nada. Era tan contradictorio.

Sakura tenía razón. Cuando eran niños las cosas eran mucho más sencillas. No había corazones rotos o cortadas en el alma.

—Lamento haberte presionado.

Ambos volvieron a mirarse a los ojos. Sakura mantenía una expresión de angustia dibujada en el rostro, sus ojos verdes continuaban nublados con la confusión y Naruto sólo quería alejar ésa tormenta de su mirada.

—Está bien... No tienes de qué disculparte. Soy una mala persona, he sido muy injusta contigo todo este tiempo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

Sakura desvió la mirada. Había tomado una decisión.

—Sólo cállate y escúchame —Naruto buscaba sus ojos casi con desesperación, sin embargo, Haruno se reusaba a alzar el rostro—. Tú me gustas.

De pronto, todo pareció detenerse. Naruto sintió que su corazón latía a mil por hora y los golpes comenzaban hacerle doler el pecho. No podía creerlo. ¿Realmente ésas palabras habían salido de los labios color fresa de Sakura? ¿Realmente ella...?

Había _algo _que no tenía sentido, _algo _no cuadraba.

—¿Qué-?

—Me gustas.

Naruto _no_ _pudo_ percatarse de que Sakura no le había mirado a los ojos en ningún momento.

Ambos se esforzaban en creer ésas palabras. Era lo mejor para todos.

* * *

><p>La luz de la linterna iba y venía a medida que se adentraba cada vez más al bosque. El crujido de las hojas secas al romperse a sus pies y su respiración agitada eran lo único que se oía. Los silbidos habían parado hacía alrededor de dos minutos, y Sasuke comenzaba a preocuparse. El bosque con sus árboles imponentes y amenazadores, parecían abrirse paso hacía él para facilitarle el camino. Corría con agilidad, esquivando piedras y ramas caídas. Como si realmente pudiese ver en la oscuridad, como si sus ojos fuesen los de un gato, apenas ayudado del haz de luz de la linterna que se movía de un lado a otro debido a los saltos que daba cuando corría. Tras un par de segundos, los silbidos se volvieron a oír y Sasuke se percató de que cada vez se sentían más cercanos. Se detuvo un momento y gritó el nombre de Ino, ése instante en el que esperó alguna respuesta, una señal, se le antojó eterno, así que gritó otra vez. Ella parecía no oírle, y sus silbidos continuaban, Sasuke echó a correr otra vez sin dejar de llamarle. Iba y venía, tratando de ubicarse, sin embargo su preocupación no le dejaba concentrarse.<p>

"_Vamos Sasuke, conoces muy bien este bosque"._

Sus pies dejaron de moverse y Sasuke cerró los ojos. Respiró profundo y cuando volvió a abrirlos, echó un detallado vistazo a sus alrededores. Para cualquier persona, aquél sería un sitio regular, sin ninguna diferencia, sin embargo, Sasuke notó cómo dos árboles crecían uno junto al otro, como si fueran una pareja, sus ramas llegaban a tocarse, se rozaban como acariciándose. "_Son los árboles casados_", volteó y tal y como suponía, allí se encontraba un gran tronco caído, era antiguo y realmente nada parecía poder moverlo.

—Ya sé dónde estoy.

Un silbo se escuchó, esta vez más débil y Sasuke miró a la dirección por donde provenía, con determinación.

—Está al norte de la cabaña, yo me estaba dirigiendo hacia otro lado… No debe estar muy lejos, debo apurarme.

Y comenzó a correr otra vez. A cada paso, en su cabeza se dibujaba un mapa del bosque, los lugares peligrosos, pozos o trampas naturales, algunas características que eran inconfundibles para él.

Estaba feliz de _aquella_ vez haber recorrido el bosque con tanto entusiasmo, finalmente le servía de algo.

—¡Ino! ¿Puedes oírme? —su voz resonó entre los árboles y pasado algunos segundos, en los que Sasuke comenzó a caminar, finalmente se oyó una respuesta.

—¿Sasuke?

—¿Ino? ¡Continúa hablando! —Sasuke comenzó a correr de nuevo, guiándose esta vez por la voz de Ino que le llamaba con agobio.

Esquivó un par de árboles, varios arbustos le rasguñaron el cuerpo, saltó una piedra y la vio. Todo pareció volverse lento, como si al momento de cruzarse sus miradas, el tiempo se hubiera congelado. Sasuke aterrizó e Ino no perdió tiempo en correr hacia él.

El abrazo le tomó por sorpresa. El cuerpo de Yamanaka chocó contra el suyo y sus brazos le rodearon con fuerza. Sintió cómo hundía su rostro en su pecho y sus piernas temblaban ligeramente. Sasuke no supo cómo reaccionar. Su respiración era agitada debido a la carrera que había hecho, y su corazón estaba paralizado. La calidez del cuerpo de Ino le llenó de un sentimiento de tranquilidad, parecía darle las gracias con todo el corazón mediante ése gesto y Sasuke no sabía cómo tomarlo. Ella le abrazaba con fuerza y finalmente, las manos de Sasuke comenzaron a moverse despacio. Rodeó el cuerpo de Ino con lentitud, como si realmente no supiera cómo hacerlo, pero cuando sus manos se acomodaron en su espalda, ella se sumió más en el abrazo y Sasuke respiró hondo el aroma de su cabello. Cerró los ojos y recostó su rostro cerca del de ella. La luz de la linterna alumbraba algún punto en la oscuridad mientras ellos se daban la bienvenida y agradecían la seguridad del otro con ése abrazo.

Era como si… se hubieran entregado totalmente. Durante ése instante, no hubo secretos o problemas. Sólo eran Sasuke e Ino, Ino y Sasuke.

Nada más.

—Estoy… tan feliz de verte —Ino recostó el rostro sobre el pecho de Sasuke, escuchando los latidos acelerados de su corazón, cerró los ojos y se aferró más a él—. Tenía mucho miedo, Sasuke, yo creí que-

Sasuke se apartó levemente sólo para mirarle a los ojos. Su mirada normalmente oscura y fría, en ése momento estaba envuelta en un sentimiento de consuelo que atrapó a Ino —No pienses en eso, ya pasó—alzó la vista y ella volvió a acercarse más a él, Sasuke recostó su mentón sobre la cabeza de Ino y una de sus manos subió hasta su cabello para recorrerlo y acariciarlo como dándole seguridad—, jamás dejaré que te suceda algo malo.

Pasados unos segundos, Sasuke fue quien rompió el abrazo. En parte porque la emoción del momento poco a poco comenzaba a irse de su cuerpo y caía en cuenta de sus acciones, sus mejillas habían enrojecido levemente y la pena por haber correspondido el abrazo le inundaba. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Tan emocionado había estado? Se sentía ridículo. Además, _¿por qué su corazón había latido tan fuerte?_

—Bien, vámonos. Sígueme, iremos a la cabaña.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar, el haz de luz alumbraba fielmente el camino a recorrer. Ino se apresuró en seguirle el paso.

—¿Eh? ¿No vas a volver al campamento?

—¿Eres tonta? Estamos más cerca de la cabaña que del campamento, además ya les he avisado a los chicos que volvería a la casa contigo —Sasuke guardó una mano en el bolsillo y caminó sin mirarle, Ino se acercó a su lado, temerosa e hizo un puchero.

—Ah, ¿por qué eres así? Hace unos momentos tu mirada era tan diferente y ahora tus ojos volvieron a ser los mismos que los de un gatito-idiota —refunfuñó Yamanaka y Sasuke le fulminó con la mirada, sin embargo rápidamente desvió la mirada, ocultando el sonrojo en sus mejillas que seguía presente.

—Tsk, _gatito-idiota_, dices, que falta de respeto —farfulló e Ino rodó los ojos.

Caminaron en silencio por unos segundos. No era un silencio incómodo, al contrario, se sentía muy ameno. Ino iba medio-escondida detrás de Sasuke, como usándole de escudo en caso de que un fantasma-zombie-monstruo-lo que fuera, apareciera de pronto. Miraba a sus alrededores con curiosidad, el bosque era denso y en realidad sería fácil para cualquiera perderse. Sasuke, únicamente acompañado de la luz de una linterna, había sabido encontrarla en la inmensidad del bosque, en plena noche de verano. Todo era pura oscuridad, Ino realmente no tenía idea de cómo no había tropezado o caído en alguna clase de pozo cuando corría, la negrura en los alrededores casi se podía tocar. Miró la espalda de Sasuke, su cabello estaba despeinado y tenía algunos rasguños en los brazos; de pronto se sintió muy culpable. De verdad se había asustado, la incertidumbre de haber estado totalmente perdida, sin saber qué podría pasar, le había acelerado el corazón a mil por hora. Y él había aparecido, de un momento a otro, se abrió paso entre la oscuridad y el haz de luz por un segundo le encandiló, sin embargo, luego todo fue más tranquilo. Se sintió segura de sólo verle. Aún así, no terminaba de comprender cómo era que le había encontrado. No era tan sencillo guiarse por un sonido, más aún en medio de la noche como lo estaban, rodeados de toda clase de sonidos de la naturaleza.

Había _algo_ que no cuadraba.

—Sasuke... ¿cómo es que pudiste guiarte tan bien? Es decir, es de noche y... a pesar de que yo estaba silbando para que alguien me escuchara, para cualquiera sería difícil ubicarse. Es casi un milagro-

—No ha sido un milagro —Sasuke le interrumpió y le miró de reojo. Ino se sobresaltó ligeramente y él suspiró pesadamente—. No existen cosas como los milagros, Ino.

* * *

><p>La fogata iluminaba la noche con calidez y brindaba cierto aire de seguridad que hacía que todos se sintieran un <em>poco <em>más cómodos. Cuando Naruto y Sakura habían llegado al campamento, con la clara ausencia de Sasuke, el primero en preguntar fue Kiba, robándole las palabras de la boca a todos, puesto que aunque con menos intensidad, desde allí también se habían podido oír _ésos _sonidos, que luego Uzumaki les indicó que eran silbidos. Hinata se sobresaltó y Sakura les explicó, tratando de mantener la calma, que Sasuke se había ido a buscar a Ino. En el momento en el que el nombre de Uchiha se deslizó por los labios de Sakura, el ambiente pareció volverse menos tenso. Era como si, al tratarse de él, podían tener la seguridad de que todo iba a estar bien.

En ése momento se encontraban quemando malvaviscos y un comiendo _porquerías _(como lo catalogó Neji) a la luz de la fogata. El clima era perfecto, no hacía demasiado calor y no había una sola nube en el cielo, a pesar de que no se podía apreciar con claridad debido a los árboles, estaban seguros de que no iba a llover. Naruto se las había arreglado para relajar las preocupaciones de todos luego de informarles lo que había sucedido, así que intentaban no pensar en ello y confiando en su amigo, había hecho un par de bromas y se había mostrado con su típica actitud infantil. Todos parecieron recibir el mensaje y siguieron a Naruto.

Sin embargo, por su parte, Hinata todavía se sentía un poco inquieta. Era a ella a la que más le había incomodado la idea de dejar a Ino sola, a pesar de que ella había estado muy de acuerdo con el tema. Y el sólo hecho de pensar que algo malo podría haberle pasado a Ino, le hacía sentir muy culpable. Era _su_ cabaña después de todo, _su_ responsabilidad.

—¿Ustedes creen…? —Hinata interrumpió a Kiba, que, sentado a su lado, contaba una de sus "anécdotas divertidas", su voz sonó trémula, temblorosa e indecisa—. ¿Ustedes creen que Sasuke y Yamanaka estarán bien?

Un silencio inundó el lugar. Sakura se encogió en sí misma, Tenten y Kiba desviaron la mirada, mientras que Neji, con su seria expresión de siempre, miró a su prima como buscando darle ánimos.

Una risa despertó a todos de aquella nube de pesimismo.

—¿"Estar bien"? —Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja, sus ojos celestes chispeaban seguridad. Sin embargo, Sakura pudo notar cómo aquella expresión era un poco forzada—. Te olvidas que Sasuke conoce muy bien este bosque, Hinata.

* * *

><p>El pequeño gato de anaranjado pelaje, se deslizaba entre las piernas de Sasuke, fregándose y ronroneando amigablemente.<p>

Ino quería golpearse la cabeza contra la pared, y mierda que si hubiese estado en otro lugar lo habría hecho, pero estaba segura de que dejaría una marca horrible en la casa de Hinata.

—Te asustaste… de un gato —Sasuke se agachó y pasó su mano a lo largo del lomo del animal, acariciándolo suavemente—. De un inofensivo gato.

Ino se dejó caer en sus rodillas y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, despeinándose con frustración. Sasuke se limitó a mirarla y suspirar pesadamente, rodó los ojos y esperó a que la rubia comenzara su lloriqueo.

—No puedo creerlo… Pasamos todo esto, pasé todo esto… Por un gato salvaje que se metió por la ventana de la biblioteca… —Ino apuntó al gato y éste pareció fulminarle con la mirada—. ¡Tú… te maldigo!

—De hecho no es tan salvaje, siempre viene a esta cabaña, recuerdo que Hinata dijo que era casi como una mascota —Uchiha simplemente ignoró a la rubia y continuó jugando con el felino, mientras ella ahogaba un gemido de desánimo y luego comenzaba a reír exageradamente.

Era absurdo. Todo aquello era demasiado para ella. Pensar que había pasado tanto miedo, pensar que se había sentido tan desamparada y desesperada… Por nada. Por un fantasma inexistente. Toda ésa tranquilidad que había obtenido al abrazar a Sasuke, al verle luego de sentirse tan imponente, toda ésa calma y ése sentimiento de "da igual, que las cosas sean como deban ser", se había esfumado totalmente. Había colapsado otra vez. A cada carcajada, se sentía más estúpida.

Sasuke le observó reír sin decir absolutamente nada. Su mirada expresaba indiferencia, sin embargo, debajo de ésta, entendía a la perfección cómo se sentía ella.

Ino dejó de reírse de pronto y miró al suelo. La cabellera rubia cayó frente a ella y cubrió su rostro. Sasuke solamente esperó, sabía cuáles serían las próximas palabras de Ino. Lentamente torció el rostro y los cabellos se movieron, uno a uno, como una cortina de finos hilos, sólo para dejar ver la intensidad de sus ojos celestes. Una torcida sonrisa apareció casi imperceptible en los labios de Ino. Oh, pero Sasuke sí la había notado.

—¿A qué te referías con… A qué te referías con que no existen los milagros?

Se miraron fijamente por un segundo. Sasuke cerró los ojos y suspiró.

* * *

><p><em>El sol iluminaba con fuerza aquél caluroso día de verano. La cocina de la cabaña Hyūga era un verdadero lío. Las chicas iban de aquí para allá arreglando todo para el almuerzo. Contando ése, eran exactamente cuatro días los que llevaban de vacaciones en aquél lugar. Cuando Hinata les había propuesto, ciertamente emocionada por el sólo pensarlo, ir una semana a la cabaña de su familia en el bosque junto a las montañas, el grupo no tardó demasiado en decir que sí. Dado que tenían catorce años, la prima segunda de Hinata, que se encontraba allí de visita, había sido la encargada de llevarlos allí, con diecisiete años y una licencia recién obtenida, había resultado ser una chica muy amigable (aunque, a decir verdad, Hinata era, de hecho, más responsable). <em>

_Hinata se recogió el cabello negro que le llegaba hasta por debajo del cuello, en una cola de caballo y mientras sonreía con tranquilidad, continuó preparando la ensalada de lechugas y zanahorias para Sakura._

—_¿Acaso eres una tortuga, Sakura? —Kiba se llevó a la boca una bola de arroz que había robado—. De todas formas, ¿por qué haces que Hinata te cocine? ¿No puedes hacerlo tú misma?_

—_¿No será porque yo estoy haciendo otra cosa? —Sakura frunció el entrecejo y señaló el onigiri que disfrutaba el chico—. Además, fue ella quien se ofreció... —se encogió de hombros y luego añadió:—. ¿Tortuga? Tú eres el que parece un animal aquí, I-nu-zu-ka —Kiba le fulminó con la mirada._

—_Ya chicos, si hay mal humor en la cocina la comida no va a saber bien —Tenten sonrió mientras intentaba calmar a sus amigos y Himawari, la prima de Hinata, asintió animadamente._

—_Y hablando de eso, que alguien vaya a avisarle a los chicos que esto ya está casi listo —Himawari se llenó los pulmones del delicioso aroma y se relamió, hambrienta._

—_Ah, ¿Hinata, podrías ir tu, entonces?_

—_E-esto, aún no termino de condimentar..._

—_Yo iré._

_Las cinco cabezas voltearon al escuchar ésa voz. _

—_Gracias, ve a por Sasuke, ¿sí? Kiba, ¿dónde está él?_

—_Salió —el aludido se encogió de hombros y Tenten le miró como buscando más información—. No sé dónde está, ya sabes que le gusta perderse por ahí y esas cosas._

—_Yo le encontraré. No se preocupen._

* * *

><p><em>Caminaba con tranquilidad. El sonido de las hojas que se partían en pequeños pedacitos a cada paso que daba se le antojaba de lo más lindo, así que pisaba con fuerza y disfrutaba cada movimiento. Los pájaros cantaban entre las ramas y sus voces se perdían cada vez que ella gritaba el nombre de Sasuke. <em>

_Tenía una idea de dónde podía estar, así que se dirigía hacia allí. No tardó demasiado en llegar hasta una bajada un tanto empinada que terminaba en muchas rocas, acomodadas como si fueran piezas de un rompecabezas, que le daban la bienvenida a las cristalinas aguas de un lago. Y como supuso, allí estaba._

_Su cabello negro despeinado, como de costumbre, se movía un poco debido a la suave y casi imperceptible brisa que soplaba de vez en cuando. Su cuerpo alto y delgado que comenzaba a volverse el de todo un hombre, era enmarcado por el color celeste del cielo que se reflejaba en el agua. La chica le miró por unos segundos sin decir nada._

_Si alguien le hubiera visto el rostro... Se habría sorprendido de la expresión que dibujaba su semblante. _

_Era una mezcla de angustia, frialdad y dolor._

_Suspiró._

—_¡Sasuke! ¡La comida ya está, hay que volver! —gritó y el aludido se sobresaltó ligeramente._

—_¿Eh? ¿Quién...?_

_Volteó un tanto confundido y al ver la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se dibujaba entre los labios de aquella chica, sus labios se curvaron a penas un poco hacia arriba._

—_Ah, es Karin._

* * *

><p><em>Continuará...<em>

Cantidad de palabras: 8123.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Feeeeliiiz aaaañooooooo! ¡Ya estamos en el 2014! ¡Qué rápido que pasa el tiempo! Les deseo lo mejor en esta nueva etapa, espero que logren sus metas y sólo les pasen cosas buenas. ¡Ah! Me encuentro muy positiva hoy, serán las energías renovadas que trae un nuevo año. Y hablando de eso, en Septimebre de este año se cumplirán tres añitos desde que subí este fic. Así que me parece que ya es hora de ir acabándolo, me he propuesto este año terminarlo o al menos dejarlo pegadito al final. Adelantar unos, no sé, más de veinte capítulos :3 Es un poco precipitado, pero creo que puedo lograrlo. Le tengo fé a este 2014 dsjhdsahgda.<strong>

**En fin. Muchas gracias, por vez número 2135327893, a todos los que han leído o comentado esto alguna vez. Me hace muy feliz ver que a la gente le gusta el monstruo que escribo y más todavía ver que fangirlean o esperan con ansias por nuevos capítulos. Me hace sentir muy culpable, también por tardarme tanto ; o ; Pero miren, este capítulo ha quedado bieeen largo, y han pasado muchas cosas, así que realmente espero que les guste.**

**Como verán, se ha revelado quién es la misteriosa chica que forma parte del pasado de Sasuke. Me parece raro que nadie nunca la haya mencionado en los reviews cuando pregunté quién pensaban que podía ser xd De todas formas, todavía no sabemos casi nada de ella, cosa que se solucionará en los próximos capítulos porque, ¡comienza la acción! Sip, sip. A partir de ahora los secretos serán revelados uno a uno y los sentimientos comenzarán a surgir sabdsa ; w ; Por favor, estén atentos al fanfic y denle cariño (?) que de ahora en más se pondrá todo muy interesante, se los aseguro. Ah, perdón si hay errores, en estos días andaré re-leyendo y corrigiendo cualquier cosita.**

**Bueno, tengo mucha curiosidad de saber qué piensan, así que les dejaré unas preguntitas que me haría muy feliz que las respondan :3**

**-¿Cuál fue la parte que más te gustó del capítulo?**

**-¿Qué piensas que ha pasado al final con Naruto y Sakura?**

**-¿Qué piensas de la relación que llevan Ino y Sasuke hasta ahora?**

**Así que, muchísimas gracias por leer y espero de corazón que les haya gustado. No se olviden de dejarme sus opiniones.**

**Ah, feliz navidad, atrasada xd y otra vez, feliz año nuevo :3  
>Un besote.<strong>


	17. La sonata de las rosas rojas

**Autor:** Okiro Benihime.

**Clasificación**: K+.

**Género:** Amistad, Romance, Drama, Humor.

**Advertencias/Aclaraciones: **Este es un fanfic AU (Alternative Universe – Universo alterno), y habrá OoC (Out of Character – Fuera de carácter). Así que desde **ya** voy avisando que muy a mi pesar alteraré un poco las personalidades de ciertos personajes para que encajen en la historia.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero esta historia es totalmente mía y la hago sin ánimos de lucro. **Prohibido el plagio o re-publicación**.

* * *

><p><em>Kammy: sí, ya habías dejado comentario, pero que pasaras otra vez me pareció muy tierno ;u; ohh, gracias fiel lectora~ lamento la tardanza, un besote!<em>

_Itzel Romero: Navidad! Omg, ha pasado tanto tiempo? Estoy muy feliz de que hayas disfrutado ése capítulo, espero este también sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por leer~_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo diecisiete: <strong>_La sonata de las rosas rojas._

* * *

><p><em>Volteó un tanto confundido y al ver la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se dibujaba entre los labios de aquella chica, sus labios se curvaron a penas un poco hacia arriba.<em>

—_Ah, es Karin._

* * *

><p>—<em>He recorrido la zona y ¿sabes?, encontré un lugar, está repleto de flores rojas, no está muy lejos de aquí —su voz, tranquila e ingenua, pareció despertar a Karin de una nube de pensamientos—. Creí que quizás querrías ir a ver… Pensé en ti cuando las vi, son flores realmente muy rojas… —Sasuke volteó y al verla con los ojos carmín mirando sin mirar y los labios entre abiertos, como si respirara tan sólo por instinto, se detuvo de pronto—. ¿Karin?<em>

_La joven continuó caminando un par de pasos más. Sasuke vio cómo su largo cabello rojo bailaba al compás de sus movimientos y parecía una cortina de hilos de sangre, bañados en sol y completamente despeinados de un sólo lado. _

—_Karin —exclamó y fue allí cuando la chica finalmente se detuvo—. Estás extraña._

_Un segundo duró el intenso silencio, sin embargo, ése segundo pareció mantenerse por una pesada hora. Sasuke, con sus ojos negros incrédulos y el corazón latiéndole cada vez con más fuerza, la observó sin decir una palabra, expectante._

_Cuando Karin volteó y sus labios rojos le permitieron ver una de sus espléndidas sonrisas, Sasuke sintió que un peso se alejaba de su espalda, sin embargo, algo le decía que ésa satisfacción al ver que todo estaba bien, se volvería efímera y se iría lejos donde los buenos sentimientos se desaparecen y se vuelven sólo un recuerdo. Sasuke, por supuesto, prefirió ignorar aquello._

—_Todo está bien, ¿sabes?, mejor me voy a adelantar, quizás las chicas necesitan algo, ¡nos vemos en la cabaña! —no había terminado de hablar y ya había echado a correr._

_Sasuke se mantuvo allí unos instantes, con una sensación de inseguridad a la cual su propia ingenuidad intentaba controlar. Guardó las manos en los bolsillos y continuó caminando como si cada paso le acercase al desconocido futuro que trataba de evitar._

* * *

><p>—Una parte de mí sabía que estaba fingiendo… Sus ojos rojos me miraban con lástima y no lo supe ver.<p>

Ino evitaba mirar cara a cara a Sasuke, escuchaba sus palabras con atención y éstas se introducían en su mente y dibujaban las escenas ayudadas de la melancólica voz del joven. A cada palabra que Sasuke pronunciaba, Ino sentía su curiosidad crecer más y más, y a la misma vez, cabos sueltos comenzaban a atarse. Sentía en carne propia las emociones del chico y poco a poco sentía que su corazón se acercaba más al suyo.

—Ella estuvo así todo el día… Lo he pensado en varias ocasiones, _"¿en qué momento se volvió así y por qué no me percaté?_" El por qué ella decidió confesar sus verdades durante ése viaje, realmente lo desconozco. Quizás el hecho de estar lejos de casa le dio confianza, quizás fue al revés. No lo sé. He pensado una y otra vez, por qué no fui más compasivo, por qué no pude comprenderla… Quizás si yo me hubiese entregado completamente a ella, ella no se habría alejado. Pero, por ése entonces la música era algo muy importante para mí. Quizás aún más importante que las personas que me rodeaban.

Ino alzó la vista y se percató de que el semblante de Sasuke se tornaba cada vez más oscuro.

—"_Eres un prodigio_", me dijeron. Y yo les creí.

* * *

><p><em>La luz de mediodía se colaba entre las cortinas y de repente el cuarto parecía volverse más grande. El olor a pino y a naturaleza y a vida recorría la casa a través de las ventanas abiertas, se sentía como si nadie estuviera allí realmente. Sasuke, rodeado de libros y estanterías que llegaban a tocar el techo, envuelto en sus propios pensamientos, con la mano del calor acariciándole las mejillas, no podía más que concentrare en sus partituras. Se sentía expuesto a un clima de inspiración al cual se había entregado completamente. Como si se hubiera dejado caer, las notas surgían en él como en un poeta surge la prosa. Los girasoles que adornaban los jarrones de cerámica, en cuya superficie blanca bailaban pinceladas doradas, parecían mirarle con recelo, ¿por qué ése niño estaría robándose el resplandor del sol? Parecía ser el centro de aquella iluminada habitación, ¡como si toda brisa, todo sonido, todo rayo de sol fuese exclusivamente suyo! Era injusto para aquellas flores que el talento innato de un niño se robara la atención de su razón de vida. Las notas se reproducían en la mente de Sasuke como si sus propios dedos se estuvieran deslizando sobre el piano. El estar alejado de su instrumento no era impedimento suficiente para continuar creando música. Analizaba con sumo cuidado las partituras, las releía una y otra vez. Golpeando el lápiz suavemente contra las hojas contaba el tempo y susurraba las melodías a medida que las iba leyendo. Toda su concentración se dedicaba a crear una sonata. Y a pesar de que realmente no estuviera al cien por ciento consciente de que estaba escribiendo una pieza única, simplemente continuaba haciéndolo, como si fuera un instinto, su mente imagina y proyectaba la melodía con tanta naturalidad como un sol arrebatando un amanecer. <em>

_Sin embargo, un fuerte carraspeo de repente le devolvió a la realidad._

—_Sasuke —la voz de Naruto sonó desde el marco de la puerta, el aludido alzó la vista, y efectivamente su amigo estaba allí—. Iremos a nadar al lago, ¿qué tal si vienes?_

_Sasuke le miró a los ojos por unos segundos y negó suavemente._

—_Estoy ocupado ahora._

—_Estoy seguro de que Karin querría que fueras._

_Uchiha volvió la vista a sus libros y hojas._

—_Estoy ocupado._

_Naruto suspiró. Dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar luego de haberle saludado con un gesto de mano. Las voces lejanas de sus amigos pronto se apagaron en el momento en el que salieron de la casa. Sasuke simplemente se quedó allí sentado, esperando sin saber realmente por qué, mirando a ningún punto en específico. Estuvo así un par de minutos, sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de volver a su trabajo, sintió la presencia de alguien frente a él._

—_Estás ocupado._

_No era una pregunta, tampoco una afirmación. Se sentía como un pensamiento lanzado al aire, como un par de palabras dichas por el corazón mismo. ¿Aquello había sido decepción en su voz? No lo sabía. La voz de Karin era como una canción sin comienzo ni final, imposible de entender o prevenir. Era alegre y a su vez llena de desesperación, era dulce y a su vez tan malvada. Era un misterio. Sasuke la miró a los ojos, y en ése preciso segundo, se percató de que toda Karin se había vuelto un misterio para él. ¿Cuándo se había convertido ella en un retrato sin rostro? ¿Cuándo se había vuelto ella tan difusa a sus ojos? Sasuke pareció comprenderlo todo en ése segundo, sin embargo cuando la voz extraña de Karin apareció de nuevo, cualquier rastro de entendimiento desapareció de su mente._

—_Realmente estás muy ocupado. ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_Sasuke espabiló y comenzó a acomodar un poco sus hojas._

—_Es una sonata, o algo así._

—_¿Algo así?_

—_No estoy seguro._

_Karin le miró con lástima._

—_No tengo un piano aquí, únicamente dispongo de mi mente. Tendré que hacer muchos arreglos cuando vuelva. _

_La luz del sol iluminaba con suavidad una cabellera roja._

—_Es lo único que haré._

_La joven suspiró y desvió la mirada hacia un costado. Sasuke volvió sus ojos oscuros a ella y le miró confundido._

—_Lo suponía._

* * *

><p>—¿Sabes cuál es la mejor manera de destrozar a alguien?<p>

El gato se deslizó entre las manos de Sasuke y éste la acarició las orejas con parsimonia. Sus acciones parecían tan sólo reflejos y su mirada perdida hacía latir a mil por hora el corazón de Ino. La cocina parecía de alguna forma diez veces más grande y el frío del piso ya se le había vuelto costumbre. Tenía las piernas acalambradas y el cabello rubio despeinado frente al rostro, pero no podía moverse, no quería, era como si al hacerlo, toda aquella atmósfera simplemente se desvanecería. Como si al moverse las palabras de Sasuke se detendrían, como explota de pronto una burbuja con sus mil colores, atravesada por la resplandeciente aguja de la realidad. Y sentía demasiada curiosidad como para arriesgarse, había avanzado tanto que cada palabra valía oro y pesaba toneladas en ella. A cada latido sentía su corazón sincronizarse con el del joven y un sólo movimiento podría romper aquella conexión.

—… Tan sólo _ignórale_.

Tragó saliva y la paz en sus ojos celestes pareció temblar ante palabras tan amargas dichas tan a la ligera.

* * *

><p><em>Los pensamientos de Karin divagaban de recuerdo en recuerdo mientras miraba al sol a través de la ventana. La luz le iluminaba los ojos y parecían cristales color escarlata, como si fueran rubíes, era imposible ver más allá de ellos sin distraerse en la superficie. Eran transparentes y a la vez, el mar rojo no te permitía llegar muy lejos. <em>

_Sasuke miró a su novia, el perfil contorneado por el sol, los ojos protegidos por los cristales de las gafas y la piel pálida le daban un aspecto soberbio y fino. Era como una muñeca de porcelana, el rostro casi blanco enmarcado por una melena roja parecida a la de un león, la nariz respingada y las pestañas oscuras, como cortinas sobre sus ojos carmesí. Toda ella le recordaba a una de esas hermosas jóvenes que sólo se ven pintadas en los cuadros más antiguos, de ésas que en las miradas parecen guardar miles de secretos, de ésas que parecen haberlo visto todo en el universo. _

_Karin era irreal en más de un sentido._

_Recordó la primera vez que la había visto. Ella era nueva en Sapporo, y todos le miraban cuando caminaba por el pasillo. La primera vez que cruzaron palabras, Karin le miró con recelo y le dijo "_Apártate de mi camino_"; luego de aquello, Karin se volvió el centro de toda la curiosidad de Sasuke. Descubrió que además de ser agresiva como un león, ella también era muy amable y buena con los niños. ¿Qué había llamado su atención de una chica como aquella? Recordaba la cara de horror de Naruto en cuanto ella le había hablado de ésa manera, y aunque él había esperado que Sasuke reaccionara mal, simplemente le dejó pasar y no pudo despegar sus ojos de su figura distante. Había sido esa chispa, había sido el hecho de que por primera vez, una niña no le había tratado como si fuera un Dios, o algo así. Había sido el centelleo que vio en sus ojos cuando su voz salió como agujas directo a su orgullo, o al menos ése había sido su objetivo principal, pues habían terminado atascadas en su mayor debilidad._

_No era como que Karin se había integrado realmente al grupo, sin embargo, parecía llevarse bastante bien con todos los amigos de Sasuke. Quizás con Sakura era con quien menos simpatía tenía, pero en ése entonces Sasuke no se había percatado demasiado de que la amistad de Haruno intentaba tomar otros caminos. _

_Al comienzo todo iba bien. La personalidad explosiva de Karin tornaba a Sasuke un chico más abierto y quizás sociable, y en cuanto se volvieron una pareja, el mismo Naruto se atrevía a decir que Uchiha se había quedado sin defensas. Ingenuamente, había entregado toda su confianza a la niña de cabellos rojos que caminaba por la escuela y siempre daba de qué hablar. Ingenuamente, había entregado sus más sublimes miradas y los pequeños besos cargados de cariño más genuinos que poseía en ésos tiempos. Y así, poco a poco, luego de que las palabras del certamen de profesores de uno de los conservatorios de música más importantes de Japón se introdujeran en su mente y le revolvieran de principio a fin, después del concierto de fin de año de su escuela de piano, fue que todo cambió._

"Eres un prodigio, Uchiha_". "_Tu talento es único_"._

_De alguna manera, era como si hubiera retrocedido cien pasos. Rara vez volvían a casa juntos, rara vez intercambiaban más de un par de palabras. Los días pasaban muy rápido, pero Karin deseaba que lo hicieran aún más. Poco a poco, ella comenzó a comprender, que si Sasuke no le podía dar la atención que necesitaba, debía buscarla en alguien más._

_Mientras Sasuke tocaba el piano, Karin salía de su escuela y se marchaba a _otra_._

* * *

><p>—Creo que, después de todo, ella tuvo sus razones.<p>

Ino estaba atónita. Sus ojos celestes le miraban fijamente, con las pestañas rizadas acariciándole la piel y la decepción escapándosele por los poros.

¿Razones? ¡Qué tontería era aquella! Ella debía de haberle apoyado, ¡debía de haberse mantenido junto a él! ¡No había justificaciones! ¡No era justo! Él realmente la quería, pero cegado e ilusionado, distraído por un nuevo amor, la había descuidado un poco… ¡Ella había aprovechado! Había visto la oportunidad y la había tomado. Incluso a una edad tan joven, ¿cómo es que se le había cruzado por la cabeza hacer algo semejante…? La idea de una Karin majestuosa, elegante y sublime, de repente se había derrumbado al cruzarse por los oídos aquellas palabras. ¡Sólo era una niña inmadura y caprichosa! ¡Egoísta! Oh, y Sasuke, quien había entregado su confianza, ahora lo comprendía todo. Él se había entregado ciegamente, había cometido un desliz y ella le había traicionado, sin más, le había dado la espalda, aún cuando sujetaba su mano; le había mentido. Le había roto el corazón.

—¿Es posible querer de _ésa_ manera a dos personas? Realmente no lo sé. Lo ignoraba todo en aquél entonces y creo que ahora lo hago aún más. Ella me hablaba y yo sólo asentía, yo le ignoraba, _yo_ fui quien la abandonó primero.

Yamanaka frunció el entrecejo y una expresión disconforme se dibujó en su rostro. Él se culpaba, a pesar de todo, se culpaba a sí mismo.

* * *

><p>—<em>Sasuke.<em>

_Su voz cortó el silencio como una navaja desgarra la tela._

—_Estoy enamorada de alguien más._

_Por un momento, de repente, fue como si Sasuke hubiera dejado de respirar. Todo se detuvo allí; la luz del sol pareció volverse opaca, la brisa de pronto se tornó una mano helada que le acarició el cuello causándole un escalofrío, los girasoles se volvieron feas y comunes flores. Las notas escritas en las partituras ya no producían sonido alguno en su mente._

_Todo lo que vio en ése instante, fueron los ojos rojos de Karin, robándole la cordura._

_Sasuke no dijo nada. El silencio se extendió largos minutos y él continuaba cegado, todos sus sentidos se habían apagados y sus ojos negros miraban ahora ningún punto en específico._

—_Lo lamento._

_Alzó la vista y finalmente volvió a mirarle a los ojos, no supo exactamente de dónde juntó la fuerza, simplemente se movía por instinto. Estaba mareado, confundido._

—_¿Desde cuándo?_

—_Hace un par de semanas, quizás meses —Karin hablaba con demasiada tranquilidad—. Realmente no estoy segura._

_Sasuke se limitó a asentir quedamente. _

—_¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?_

_Karin pareció pensar la respuesta algunos segundos._

—_Voy a volver a Sapporo._

—_Ya veo._

* * *

><p>—Cuando los chicos volvieron, al atardecer, Karin ya se había marchado. Luego de ello, realmente no hablé demasiado, tampoco volví a acercarme a mis partituras… La pieza en la que estaba trabajando se quedó allí, a la mitad. ¿Cuál era el punto de continuarla? No volví a tocar el piano; y cuando nosotros volvimos a Sapporo, y las clases empezaron nuevamente, Karin se había cambiado de escuela... —hizo una pausa—. Ella simplemente se alejó de mí.<p>

* * *

><p>—<em>¿Lo escuchaste? Uchiha y la niña del cabello rojo terminaron… Dicen que ella le dejó, pero hablando en serio, ¿quién abandonaría a Uchiha? Seguramente él se cansó de que ella fuera tan rara.<em>

_Oía los murmullos como si le estuvieran hablando al oído. Quizás así era, realmente no estaba muy al pendiente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. _

—_¡Sasuke Uchiha me miró! ¿Eh? Sí, fue como si me estuviera matando con la mirada… ¡pero me miró al fin y al cabo! Está distinto desde que terminó con Karin, pero ¿sabes?, creo que está más guapo. ¡Tonta Karin!_

_¿"_Terminó_"? Sasuke se limitó a cerrar los ojos y apurar el paso. Los susurros referidos a él y a su vida privada no se hacían esperar cada vez que salía al recreo. Era gracioso cómo todos opinaban y hablaban palabras vacías, como si lo supieran todo, hablaban y reían de todo aquello con demasiada facilidad. Y aquello, realmente le enfermaba. Le repugnaba. Odiaba a las niñas tontas que se arremolinaban a su alrededor a hablar sobre él y sobre Karin. Las odiaba por ser tan superficiales. Las odiaba por decir que él era perfecto. Las odiaba por idealizarse y amarle de ésa manera. Odiaba las cartas que le escribían, odiaba los bombones y las miradas cómplices, odiaba las sonrisas coquetas; pero lo que más le revolvía el interior hasta el punto de tener que forzarse a sí mismo a calmarse, era que le dijeran "_te amo_"._

_¿Cómo era posible que le amaran si no lo conocían realmente? ¿Si sólo lo miraban a la distancia? ¡No conocían sus sentimientos, sus sueños, sus recuerdos! ¡No sabían nada sobre él!_

—_Eres afortunado, todas las chicas están enamoradas de ti —dijo Naruto y revolvió el ramen con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro._

_Sasuke le miró de soslayo. No dijo nada, se limitó a observarle por algunos segundos y luego volver a su bento._

_No entendía nada. La realidad que pensó en un momento era cierta, se había desmoronado. Como se acaba un sueño al despertar, todo lo que pensó que era verdad, se desvaneció en la oscuridad. Lo que creyó sentir, lo que creyó vivir… Todo había sido una mentira. Una venenosa mentira que bañaba el cuchillo que le apuñalaría por la espalda. Todo se resumía a eso. A una traición. Su confianza se había ido. Incluso con las personas más cercanas, incluso con Naruto o Sakura… realmente quería sonreírles como antes, sin embargo, un amargo sentimiento de duda le revolvía las entrañas. Y se odiaba por ser tan cobarde. Por ser tan ingenuo. Por meter a todos en la misma bolsa._

_Pero no había nada que podía hacer para cambiarlo._

_Después de todo, todos parecían querer recordarle sus errores constantemente…_

* * *

><p>Sasuke hizo una pausa y miró al gatito a los ojos. Su mirada ámbar le observaba con dureza, sin rastro alguno de pena o empatía, sus ojos que parecían dos lingotes de oro, le contemplaban fijamente. Aún así, a pesar de que su mirar pareciera indiferente, Sasuke se sintió reconfortado. Era como si de alguna forma se viera reflejado en el felino; ése sentimiento de indiferencia de repente le había recordado que él era Sasuke Uchiha, el mismo Sasuke Uchiha que no mostraba a cualquiera sus más íntimos pensamientos, el mismo Sasuke Uchiha que no se dejaba doblegar por recuerdos del pasado. Alzó la vista e Ino le envolvió con sus ojos celestes.<p>

El mismo Sasuke Uchiha que por primera vez en ésos años, estaba abriendo su mente y exponiendo nuevamente sus emociones a los fríos dedos de _alguien_ más.

Se miraron algunos segundos, Ino parecía estar formulando en su cabeza miles de oraciones, que a juzgar por su expresión, se debatía si decir o no, lo cual de cierta forma le parecía curioso ya que, ella nunca solía pensar demasiado si abrir la boca o no. Sasuke, por su parte, le devolvía la mirada con un semblante tranquilo y serio. A pesar de que realmente sentía que un peso se había ido de su espalda, continuaba sintiendo ése nudo en el pecho, ésa incomodidad.

Ino suspiró pesadamente —Sasuke.

Él no dijo nada, pero le miró para hacerle saber que le escuchaba. Ino frunció el entrecejo y se acercó al joven. Sus ojos le observaron fijo, como si intentara introducirse dentro de sus pensamientos, o introducirle sus propios pensamientos, Sasuke no retrocedió.

—Por favor, toca ésa pieza para mí.

De repente dejó de acariciar al felino.

—La pieza que escribías para Karin. Tócala para mí. Por favor.

* * *

><p><em>Biología le resultaba una materia de lo más aburrida. <em>

_Ojeaba el libro con poco interés mientras revolvía el café en la mesita a su lado. Se lo llevó a la boca distraídamente, mientras leía una definición sobre una-de-esas-cosas-que-tenemos-adentro. El líquido caliente chocó contra su piel y ahogó una pequeña exclamación. De repente, una voz le distrajo. Colocó el libro a un lado y volteó esperando encontrarse con _él_. Su expresión se tensó al verle; los ojos de su hermano mayor le miraron con sorpresa por algunos segundos, y luego, simplemente le sonrió. _

—_No sabía que ya estabas en casa._

_Sasuke volteó, como restándole importancia. Sin embargo, Itachi se acercó a su hermano para ver qué le mantenía tan ocupado._

—_¿Biología? ¿Tienes examen o algo? _

_Sasuke se limitó a responder con un escueto "_sí_" e Itachi suspiró. Realmente le frustraba cuando su hermano menor se ponía en plan de niño-malcriado, sólo buscaba conversar con él como solían hacerlo cuando niños. Le miró de reojo, ¿qué le había hecho cambiar? Sabía que en parte, lo hacía para molestarle, y en parte, era algo inevitable en él. Ésa frialdad, incluso con las personas más cercanas, se escapaba de su boca casi sin su consentimiento, sin notarlo, como se escapa el vaho, dando vueltas en el aire y perdiéndose en el cielo durante las tardes de invierno. _

—_Sabes, acabo de ver a ésa chica… Ino, ¿cierto? Estaba regando unas flores en su jardín, mientras abría el portón, ella me saludó con mucho entusiasmo. _

_Sasuke se quedó helado por un segundo, sin embargo, rápidamente pretendió que nada sucedía y fingió que continuaba leyendo. Itachi sonrió levemente y continuó hablando._

—_Realmente me sorprendió el hecho de que se _hicieran amigos_ tan rápido… ¿Caíste tan fácil ante una cara bonita? —Itachi rió y su hermano rodó los ojos—. Supongo que en realidad no es tan raro. Algo en ella me recuerda…_

_Sasuke alzó de pronto el rostro. Sus ojos negros estaban abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa, anticipaba sus palabras y estaba seguro de cómo acabarían. ¿Realmente diría algo así? ¿Realmente terminaría una oración como esa?_

—_Me recuerda a Karin. _

_Ambos Uchiha se miraron a los ojos por varios segundos. Sasuke le contemplaba con asombro, como si estuviera forzándose a comprender el significado de aquellas palabras, como si le costara hacerlo. Itachi, por su parte, le miraba casi con pena. Su pequeño hermano era tan fácil de manipular, tan fácil de alterar. Suspiró y comenzó a alejarse, en dirección a su habitación. Sin embargo, antes de desaparecer de la sala, se detuvo y sonriendo, dijo:_

—_No lo sé. Seguramente esté equivocado._

_Las palabras continuaron haciendo eco en la mente de Sasuke incluso cuando su figura ya se había ido._

* * *

><p>El silencio sin duda alguna era algo realmente inusual entre ellos dos.<p>

Sasuke respiró hondo y deslizó sus dedos sobre las blancas teclas del piano. Ino, sentada en uno de los sofás individuales a un costado, observaba atentamente.

La pieza comenzó y el sonido inundó el ambiente. Los dedos de Sasuke se movían con gracia, suavemente iban de una nota a otra, como la caricia de una pluma sobre el aire, como la caricia de un primer beso, la canción parecía contar con voz y palabras propias, la historia de una relación secreta, oculta entre los suspiros de un corazón ingenuo. Ino cerró los ojos; sintió en carne propia la voz del piano que le susurraba en las mejillas y se le revolvió el estómago. Respiró hondo y la suave melodía fue tornándose apenas más rápida. Sasuke golpeaba las teclas con suavidad, aún así, el sonido retumbaba y hacía su corazón temblar. Era una pieza dulce, contraria a lo que cualquiera imaginaría que alguien como Sasuke pudiera escribir… Ino pensó que tal vez, sus sentimientos por Karin habían sido más grandes de los que ella se imaginaba. Abrió los ojos y miró el perfil de Sasuke, la concentración se divisaba a simple vista. Su piel parecía incluso más pálida de lo normal y una tenue luz brillaba en sus ojos. Ino le miró por varios segundos. Una sensación extraña le encogió el corazón y recordó ése abrazo de tan sólo un par de horas atrás; se acarició suavemente el brazo, como recordando el tacto y cerró nuevamente los ojos. Por un momento se sintió completa. Con la música del piano envolviéndole, rodeándole completamente, y ésa sensación de calidez en el pecho, estando junto a él, sentía que así debían ser las cosas. Sin embargo, de repente la música se detuvo. Fue repentino, tanto que desconcertó a Ino al punto de no saber cómo reaccionar. Sasuke agachó la cabeza y el cabello oscuro le cubrió el rostro. Sus manos se deslizaron desde el piano y cayeron hasta sus piernas.

—Eso es todo, jamás la acabé.

Las palabras de Ino se atascaron en su garganta.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Realmente ése es el final?

Hubo un silencio que duró un par de segundos.

—No exactamente… Compuse un poco más-

—Continúa —al verse interrumpido, Sasuke pasó a mirar a Ino un tanto sorprendido—. Realmente quiero escuchar todo lo que pudiste hacer.

Se observaron fijamente, la mirada de Ino parecía en parte suplicarle y en parte exigirle.

Las manos de Sasuke volvieron al piano casi al instante. Sus dedos se movieron de tecla en tecla produciendo sonidos rápidos y constantes. Aquella dulzura que había cautivado el corazón de Ino hacía un par de segundos, de repente había casi desaparecido. Y es que a pesar de que ahora la pieza parecía un lamento, como el discurso de una persona cuya voz flaquea, cuya voz llora sin necesidad de lágrimas; a pesar de aquello, era como si aún así tuviera todo el sentido del mundo. El tempo había acelerado. Ino estaba asombrada por la rapidez con la que se movían las manos de Sasuke. De extremo a extremo, y todavía conservaba ésa delicadeza y gracia con la que había tocado antes. Poco a poco, comenzó a tocar con más lentitud, acariciaba las teclas como si fueran a romperse, a quebrarse y estuvieran hechas de cristal; Ino podía sentir ésa dulzura una vez más, y entonces, la velocidad aumentaba de nuevo y se le era arrebatada. Ino estaba ahogada por la música. Jamás en la vida se había sentido así, nunca había sentido tal deleite. Ino pasó a mirar a Sasuke, se le veía tan concentrado y apasionado. Como si fuera imposible interrumpirle, como si el sólo pensarlo, fuera un pecado. Le miró y pensó en cómo aquella pieza se relacionaba con su corazón. Había una gran mezcla de sentimientos en los sonidos, como una angustia dulce, de ésas que te duelen porque te hacen bien y no las puedes evitar ya que se han vuelto parte de ti. Como cuando recuerdas días mejores y algo te punza en el corazón porque no, no puedes volver el tiempo atrás y de repente sólo puedes mirar a través de la ventana sin expresión alguna. La pieza pronto retomó su tranquilidad. El cuerpo de Sasuke se movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras apretaba los párpados y parecía contener la respiración. Ino le miró con más atención, como hipnotizada, como conmovida; había llegado a ése punto. Estaba segura de que si pudiera entrar a su mente, en ésa habitación, no estaría nadie más que él y el piano y la música. El resto sería nada, oscuridad quizás, no lo sabía, pero nada más existiría. Pensó en cuánto le había afectado la traición de Karin. Le miró con los ojos celestes nublados; siendo él una persona tan talentosa, dueña no sólo de una habilidad prodigiosa sino también de una personalidad enredada, desconfiada y difícil de comprender, pero que a su vez, sentía todo con el corazón expuesto y se lo guardaba para sí mismo y nadie más, aquél engaño había sido como robarle la convicción con la mano desnuda, rasguñando y cortando todo a su paso.

La música se volvió lenta. Como si cada nota fuera desapareciendo, como si pudiera ver cómo todo se desvanecía, las manos de Sasuke saltaban de tecla a tecla con parsimonia, con movimientos lentos y pequeños golpes que parecían más roces que tan sólo duraban un instante. Así, la música fue desvaneciéndose y Sasuke terminó por llevar las manos a las piernas otra vez. Miró el piano por un par de segundos hasta que Ino cayó en cuenta de que sus ojos estaban aguados. Se sorprendió al instante y su reacción fue acercarse, sin embargo, se detuvo a segundos de tocarle. Era como si no pudiera hacerlo. Él definitivamente no iba a llorar, pero de todas formas, en sus ojos se veía ése sentimiento que transmite el cielo cuando está a punto de llover, cuando las nubes forman formas inciertas en el pintarrajeado gris y el sol se esconde en algún lugar entre la lejanía. Sasuke pareció de pronto volver en sí y sacudió levemente de un lado a otro la cabeza. Volteó hacia Ino y ambos se miraron sin decir nada.

Sasuke sentía el corazón latirle con rapidez. Se sentía extasiado y de alguna forma, emocionado. Era como si acabara de presenciar algo único, algo por lo que había esperado años. Algo que había estado atascado en su interior y que finalmente había sido expuesto. Se sentía completo, a pesar de haber tocado una pieza incompleta, sentía que había recuperado algo suyo que ansiaba y había perdido tiempo atrás.

—Por un momento, llegué a pensar que te parecías a ella.

Ino tragó saliva, entre sorprendida y expectante. Sasuke le miró a los ojos. Su expresión era relajada y una media sonrisa apenas curvaba sus labios, sus ojos negros parecían estar riendo. Como una risa de superioridad, de ésas que le caracterizaban y a Ino le gustaba apreciar cuando solían aparecer.

—Sin embargo, definitivamente no es así.

Ino ahogó una risa.

—Eres totalmente diferente.

—¿Diferente como bien?

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, burlándose.

—Diferente como un fenómeno, o algo así.

Ino infló los cachetes y le fulminó con la mirada. Se cruzó de brazos y pudo ver de reojo cómo Sasuke agachaba el rostro hacia el piano.

—Voy a terminarla —Ino relajó las facciones y le miró un tanto confundida—. A la pieza, he decidido terminarla.

La aludida sonrió ligeramente y se limitó a asentir.

No había más que decir. Tampoco estaba segura de qué había sucedido exactamente. Pero estaba segura de que ahora Sasuke sentía un peso menos en su espalda. No pensaba que había sido exclusivamente gracias a ella, en sí, quizás si Sasuke se hubiera sentado frente al piano años atrás, haciendo caso a sus instintos, su corazón habría estado más liviano en ésos momentos. Sin embargo, Ino de repente pensó que tal vez, si ése hubiese sido el caso, él y ella nunca habrían sido amigos. Ella nunca se habría visto interesada por él y su curiosidad no le habría dominado, y se asustó. Fue por apenas un instante, pero temió ante la idea de nunca haberle conocido como le conocía ahora. Ino recordó el día en el que, entre susurros, le había dicho que su encuentro era obra del destino y sonrió.

Tal vez, aquello de hecho era cierto.

* * *

><p>—¡Vamos, borra la foto, Tenten!<p>

—¡Que no!

—¡Que la borres!

—¡No!

Y de repente, el grito más masculino del universo.

—¿¡Me mordiste?!

Kiba se apartó ofendido de la chica y ella le sacó la lengua mientras abrazaba infantilmente su teléfono móvil, donde se podía ver, una foto de Kiba con los lentes de sol de Ino y la toalla envuelta en el cuerpo a modo de vestido. Obviamente no sabía que le iban a sacar una foto, pero estaba tonteando con Naruto y Tenten había sido ágil.

—Ahora verás, niña bruta —Kiba se lanzó hacia la chica y otra vez comenzaron a los jalones. Tenten le metió el codo en el rostro a su amigo y él le estiraba el cabello intentando alcanzar el móvil.

Sakura les miraba con cara de pocos amigos, mientras Ino no entendía del todo la situación hasta que Naruto le explicó que ambos se conocían de pequeños y eran casi como primos-hermanos, y que básicamente, siempre que podían se daban unos porrazos. Fue cuando el teléfono de Tenten voló hacia el suelo que la lucha acabó a penas por un segundo, para reanudar otra vez pero con un poco más de "sentimiento".

—¿Quién trajo la comida? Muero de hambre, muero de calor, muero de aburrimiento; hagamos algo, ¡ya sé! nademos —Naruto parecía demasiado contento con la idea de por fin ir a divertirse al lago.

—Juguemos voleibol —propuso Sakura emocionada e Ino ahogó un gemido de descontento mientras se desparramaba en la silla de playa que había llevado (a pesar de que aquello no fuera una playa).

—Soy un asco en deportes, mejor nademos un rato.

—No, no pienso mojarme hoy, me ha costado horrores arreglar mi cabello —Sakura se cruzó de brazos y algo brilló en los ojos de Naruto y Kiba.

En ése momento lo único que Ino fue capaz de ver, fue cómo Sakura pataleaba y gritaba y Kiba y Naruto la arrojaban al lago. Luego, fueron carcajadas y puteadas por parte de Haruno, Tenten fue la siguiente en lanzarse al agua (aunque por su propia cuenta) y luego les siguieron los dos muchachos. Cuando Kiba y Tenten comenzaron a jugar a-intentar-ahogarse, Neji decidió que era tiempo de cortarles la diversión y también se metió al agua, y luego de mucho insistir, Sasuke también terminó por unirse.

Hacía mucho calor. Difícil era de creer que hacía un par de días estuviera lloviendo y no hubiera pizca alguna del verano. Sin embargo, más vale tarde que nunca, finalmente el clima cálido que Ino ansiaba y ésa tarde de juegos en el agua que había idealizado tiempo atrás, habían llegado. Ino se recostó en su silla de playa y sacó su polaroid del bolso que retozaba a su lado. Hinata le miró curiosa e Ino sacó un par de fotos capturando los momentos en los que sus amigos jugaban alegremente. Ambas rieron cuando Naruto se tiró de bombita y casualmente cayó muy cerca de Sasuke, causando luego una guerra de salpicadas y minutos más tarde, una serie de competencias ridículas. Ino sonrió, feliz de poder ver cómo poco a poco las cosas parecían tomar un color más alegre.

—Vaya par, ¿no?

Hinata asintió divertida e Ino tomó un sorbo de su refresco.

—Ah, mira la sonrisa de Inuzuka, realmente parece un cachorro, ¡qué adorable! —Ino rió suavemente con las intenciones de molestar un poco a su amiga, sin embargo, al voltear y verle con la mirada fija en la escena frente a sus ojos, y los labios levemente curvados hacia arriba, como si de alguna manera estuviera hipnotizada, carraspeó buscando su atención.

—Hyūga…

Y Hinata habló como entre sueños:

—Ah, sí, la sonrisa de _Naruto_ es hermosa…

Ni bien terminó ésa oración, fue como si espabilara de pronto, abrió los ojos perlados de par en par y miró a Ino con sorpresa. Los colores se le subieron al rostro y Hinata pareció dejar de respirar durante ésos incómodos segundos.

—Estaba hablando de Inuzuka-

—Sí, sí, la sonrisa de Kiba, eso q-quise decir, y-yo, ah, lo lamento, me e-equivoqué…

—Claro, no te preocupes —Ino se apresuró en interrumpirle y luego, tras balbucear un par de inentendibles palabras más, Hinata terminó por encogerse en sí misma a intentar hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado.

Ino, sin embargo, no dejó de pensar en cómo la voz de Hinata se había escapado como un suspiro ilusionado, de ésos que te roban el aliento y están hechos de fantasías, sólo al pronunciar _aquél_ nombre.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>

Cantidad de palabras: 5944.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿La última actualización fue en navidad? Ok, pueden matarme, se los permito. ¡No puedo creer que dije que iba a intentar terminar este fanfic en este año y ya ha pasado la mitad y apenas he actualizado! Soy un verdadero desastre, lo sé ;-;<strong>

**Lo cierto es que he estado ausente de todo esto del fanfiction y anime durante este tiempo… y se debe al kpop. Me he volcado más a ése lado del internet (?) y me olvidé de esto que, mientras chusmeaba y terminaba este capítulo, recordé que amaba. **

**Pienso que este es el mejor capítulo que he escrito (salvo el final). No en el sentido de la trama, pero sí de la redacción y esas cosas, saben, siento que he puesto mucho de mí en él y muestra que al menos de a poquito, voy mejorando. En general, estoy feliz con el resultado. Creo que puedo rescatar eso, puede que no sea el fanfic más interesante, pero me esfuerzo ;u; en el futuro pienso traer cada vez cosas mejores, hay muchas ideas en mi cabeza y quiero ser capaz de escribirlas todas con mucho sentimiento, así que por ahora practicaré y seguiré aprendiendo~**

**Respecto al capítulo, la historia de Karin por fin fue revelada y oh~ a Hinata se le escapó algo importante al final~ sólo voy a decirles que en los próximos capítulos, cuando vuelven a Sapporo, ¡aparecerá un nuevo personaje! Masculino, masculino, vamos hagan sus apuestas (?)**

**Anyway, muchas gracias a las personitas que leyeron y comentaron y chusmearon el fanfic hasta ahora. Les debo mucho! Los quiero~**

**Un besote, Hiyori.**


	18. De jazmines y tulipanes

**Autor: **Hiyori Nishiyama (Okiro Benihime).

**Clasificación:** K+.

**Género:** Amistad, romance, drama, humor.

**Advertencias/Aclaraciones:** Este es un fanfic AU (Alternative Universe - Universo Alterno), y habrá OoC (Out of Character - Fuera de Personalidad). Así que desde **ya** voy avisando que muy a mi pesar alteraré un poco las personalidades de ciertos personajes para que encajen en la historia.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero esta historia es totalmente mía y la escribo sin ánimos de lucro. **Prohibido el plagio o re-publicación.**

* * *

><p><em>Itzel Romero: ah, realmente coincido. Me esforcé especialmente en el capítulo anterior ya que contaba la historia de Sasuke y quería que saliera bien. Estoy feliz de que haya resultada. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, ¡un besote!<em>

_Kammy: Todos sufrimos de amnesia en algún momento de nuestras vidas, desgraciadamente (?) Oh, fiel lectora, no tenés idea de cuánto amo esas palabras *-* ¡Gracias por leer!_

_Guest: Totalmente, se me va la inspiración e intento retenerla pero la muy egoísta se va ;n; Muchas gracias por entender. ¡Muchas personas han apostado por Gaara! Creo que... Creo que hay que leer para descubrirlo :3 ¿Los repites muchas veces? Omg, ¡me has hecho el día! Muchas gracias por leer, un beso._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo dieciocho: <strong>_De jazmines y tulipanes._

* * *

><p><em>Ino, sin embargo, no dejó de pensar en cómo la voz de Hinata se había escapado como un suspiro ilusionado, de ésos que te roban el aiento y están hechos de fantasías, sólo al pronunciar aquél nombre.<em>

* * *

><p>El viaje había sido largo y en su mayor parte, aburrido.<p>

Sin embargo, gracias al cielo, únicamente duraba cerca de cinco horas. Sasuke no imaginaba qué hubiera pasado si hubieran estado tan sólo un minuto más encerrados en ése tren. Naruto, Kiba, Tenten e Ino se habían armado una partida improvisada de póker y cuando Ino comenzó a ganar repentinamente —y a hacer trampa— y Kiba se percató, los gritos no se hicieron esperar. Sasuke y Neji huyeron de la zona antes de que los demás pasajeros comenzaran a quejarse y pretendieron que no les conocían. Hinata estaba roja de la vergüenza y Sakura les dio sus respectivos correctivos. Luego se calmaron un poco. Kiba se había llevado a Hinata a la otra punta del tren a hacer cosas de novios e Ino se sintió ligeramente incómoda, recordando el _tema _de Naruto. Sin embargo, cuando vio que Sasuke se sentaba junto a ella, ya que hasta ése momento se encontraba sola (Sakura les había separado para que no molestaran más; sí, así como si tuvieran cinco años. Medidas exageradas, según Tenten), se olvidó de los demás y le sonrió ampliamente.

"¿Te escapaste del ojo de halcón de Sakura?", le había preguntado, y Sasuke puso cara de ofenderse-en-broma ya que "él no había hecho nada malo". Y se quedaron juntos hablando de los clubes, del otoño que se acercaba, de cómo faltaba poco para que acabara el año y de cómo ya habían sucedido tantas cosas.

Ino pensaba que así, rodeada de ésas personas, podría viajar feliz el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Cuando llegaron a Sapporo, Kushina les fue a buscar otra vez y les repartió a todos en sus respectivas casas. Sasuke bajó de la mini-van e Ino le siguió de inmediato. Dudó por un segundo en entrar a su casa o a la de su vecino y cuando Sasuke se percató de aquello, rodó los ojos y le invitó a pasar.

Al día siguiente, un lunes soleado, las clases comenzaron otra vez e Ino se estiró en su pupitre con sueño. Habían llegado ridículamente temprano y es que Uchiha se había aparecido por su casa, cuando apenas estaba despertándose, alegando que no podían llegar tarde el primer día. Ino le puteó un buen, pero terminó por agradecer el hecho de que al menos le haya esperado. Bien podría haberse ido sin ella, pero no. Ino sonrió y miró por el rabillo del ojo cómo su amigo leía tranquilamente un libro de Historia de Japón, supuso ella que sería para recordar el tema en el que habían quedado antes de las vacaciones. Puso una cara de asco fenomenal ante la idea de hacer lo mismo y se estiró aún más. Honestamente, no sentía ni la más mínima emoción por estar allí de nuevo. El receso definitivamente había sido muy corto.

—Bueno, en realidad extrañaba usar este uniforme —Sasuke levantó la vista del libro y le miró un tanto confundido—. Es muy adorable —observó a la rubia jugar con su moño rojo, desparramada en la silla y se limitó a no decir nada.

Ésa chica era todo un caso.

Y él, de alguna forma, también se sentía diferente.

En ése momento apareció Sakura en el aula y un par de estudiantes entraron detrás de ella, eran los que llegaban tarde y habían tenido la mala suerte de cruzarse con la Presidente del Consejo en el pasillo. Una cabellera rubia y despeinada se asomó e Ino le sonrió con ganas, Naruto le devolvió el saludo a ella y a Sasuke y se sentó en su asiento. Sakura se posicionó en el frente de la clase, echó un vistazo al escritorio vacío del profesor y rodó los ojos. Kakashi llegaba tarde otra vez. La primera hora era libre, pero aun así se suponía que debía estar allí. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó con el discurso informativo con el que comenzaba todas las clases.

—Espero que hayan pasado unas bonitas vacaciones. Sin embargo, ya han acabado, así que procuren concentrarse y estudiar mucho. Luego del Festival Deportivo se vienen muchos exámenes así que-

Sin embargo, no pudo continuar ya que el salón completo explotó en un total griterío.

—¡Estaban tardándose! Ya está poniéndose frío el clima...

—Tampoco tanto, yo sigo con el uniforme de verano.

—Es que Tenten es del tipo "mientras más muestro, mejor".

—¿¡Qué estás queriendo decir, Aobe!?

—Cállate, no es que moleste de todas formas.

—¡A Aihara le gusta Tenten!

—¿A quién le gusta Tenten?

—¿Neji está celoso?

—¡Cállate, Kiba!

—Kiba tiene razón, ¡de veras!

—¡¿Pueden hacer silencio?!

Un silencio incómodo se adueñó del ambiente e Ino tuvo que forzarse a dejar de reír del palabrerío de sus compañeros.

—Cómo iba diciendo, el festival deportivo se hará este sábado y domingo, así que vayan preparándose porque hay muchas actividades, juegos y partidos programados. Antes que lo olvide, Hirano y los representantes de evento, hay reunión después de clases —dijo Sakura mientras recobraba la calma y miraba a la otra representante de la case y un grupo de tres chicos. Éstos asintieron y Sakura continuó leyendo sus hojas—. Ah, por cierto, a partir de ahora, se comenzarán a controlar la cantidad de miembros de los clubes, si hay menos de cuatro, se cerrarán. Eso es todo, continúen burlándose de Neji, Tenten y Aihara hasta que llegue el profesor.

Sakura sonrió ladina y a Tenten se le subieron todos los colores al rostro mientras le regañaba. Ino rio divertida y estaba dispuesta a continuar con lo suyo cuando las últimas palabras de la presidente del consejo y primera representante de su clase, alias frentona, resonaron en su mente en un eco molesto.

¡El Club de Arte corría peligro!

* * *

><p>Se miró al espejo por última vez. Usaba un top crop ajustado de color violeta oscuro y un short tiro alto de mezclilla, Ino se recogió el cabello en una cola de caballo alta y un tanto desprolija y estaba revisando si el rímel le había quedado bien cuando sonó su móvil. Los nuevos adornos brillantes que le había regalado Hinata resplandecieron cuando la tapa se hizo hacia atrás e Ino leyó el mensaje con rapidez. "<em>Estamos afuera<em>". Bajó la escalera dando saltos y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

—Ey —saludó Deidara e Ino le sonrió en respuesta. Se movió hacia un costado y dejó entrar a sus compañeros de club.

—Pónganse cómodos —dijo Ino mientras se iba de la sala un momento sólo para traer un caballete plegado debajo del brazo y acomodarlo en el suelo.

Deidara, por su parte, abrió su mochila y comenzó a ordenar sus cosas para esculpir. Tomó también un par de pinturas y se las alcanzó a Ino. Sasori se sentó en uno de los sillones y sacó algunas marionetas de su mochila, luego tomó algunas pinturas y pinceles. Cada uno parecía tener bien en claro qué iba a hacer.

—No entiendo cómo es que somos sólo tres... Como es de arte, cualquiera pensaría que se uniría más gente.

—A lo mejor es porque la sala está bastante oculta.

—Eso ya no importa, hn. Hay que procurar hacer esto bien así sorprendemos a todos en la expo —Deidara se sentó en la alfombra con las piernas cruzadas y mientras observaba con cuidado una de sus esculturas sin terminar, decía:—, estoy seguro que luego de luego de mañana muchas personas querrán unirse, hn.

Ino asintió con determinación y Sasori cerró los ojos con calma.

Muy a pesar de que Yamanaka prácticamente había sido arrastrada y obligada a unirse al club, no pensaba que las cosas habían resultado tan mal. Ino nunca le había prestado especial atención, pero en realidad era buena dibujando. Más específicamente, diseñando. Lo había "descubierto" Sasori una tarde en el club, ella estaba rayando garabatos en una libreta y él que pasaba por ahí con una pila de madera encima, lo había visto. Las piernas largas y la tela cayendo como agua, le sorprendió lo real que se veía aquello y se acercó con sigilo. Los trazos eran finos y parecían hechos con mucha precisión. A pesar de que ella estuviera aparentemente con la cabeza en otro lado, cada línea parecía pensada con mucha anticipación. Fue allí cuando Deidara le dijo que iba a enseñarle algunas cosas sobre pintura y podría pasar sus bosquejos al caballete. Ino pronto le agarró la mano. Muchachas con espectaculares vestidos y soberbios perfiles predominaban en su repertorio, pero a Ino también le gustaba pintar coloridas flores. Al final de cuentas, realmente le resultaba imposible evitar ésa parte de su propia personalidad. El amor a las flores que su familia le había inculcado de pequeña terminaba surgiendo de una u otra forma. En todo caso, no le molestaba. Le traía ciertos recuerdos amargos pero Ino era fuerte y su especialidad era hacerse la desentendida, entonces los dejaba de lado y los suprimía y hacía de cuenta que nada le pasaba. El pincel se deslizaba y dejaba tras de sí el pétalo de una flor y su tallo, sus hojas coloridas de primaveras refulgentes y los trazos se abrazaban cálidamente. Ino echó un vistazo general a su obra y sonrió, no estaba nada mal, modestia aparte, claro está.

—Has mejorado mucho —la voz de Sasori se escuchó suave, como algodón o así, a Ino le tranquilizaba oírle.

—Gracias, ha sido por ustedes —le sonrió con sinceridad y entonces Deidara les regañó diciéndoles que no habían ido allí a charlar.

Ino se disponía a volver a lo suyo cuando el sonido de la puerta le distrajo. Los tres muchachos se miraron entre sí comprobando que, efectivamente, no faltaba nadie en la reunión. Ino dejó de lado los pinceles y mientras sus _sempai _se encogían de hombros, desapareció por el pasillo hacia la puerta de entrada.

—Ah, ¿hola? —musitó extrañada cuando abrió la puerta y no pudo evitar sonreír al momento en el que aquellos ojos le devolvieron el saludo.

—¿Por qué tan sorprendida? —Sasuke guardó las manos en los bolsillos y le sonrió de lado—. Te dije que vendría a esta hora a buscar mis apuntes de biología.

Ino soltó un "¡ah, cierto!" y Sasuke frunció el entrecejo; no le gustaba que se olvidaran de él.

—Lo lamento, es que entre que me puse a hacer otras cosas, se me pasó. Adelante. Ahora voy a buscar las hojas.

Ambos entraron a la casa e Ino no esperó ni a que Sasuke cerrara la puerta para ir corriendo escaleras arriba. Sasuke se adentró hacia la sala. Había estado allí varias veces. Ino insistía en que se sintiera como en casa, ya que ella lo hacía. Él no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero no había logrado evitar que Ino entrara a su casa y se comiera todo el cereal y las galletas cuando tuviera ganas. Además, Mikoto le animaba a hacerlo. Así que había decidido que si ella tenía la cara de aparecer en su casa en pijamas a pedirle cacao para su desayuno porque se había olvidado de comprar, entonces él actuaría de igual forma. O al menos intentaría. Sasuke llegó hasta la sala perdido en sus pensamientos y paró en seco cuando dos pares de ojos le miraron curiosos.

—Mira nada más, Itachi-junior —Deidara le sonrió burlonamente y Sasuke frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?

Sasori pudo percatarse de que la voz de Sasuke había sonado más fría de lo normal.

—Estamos preparando nuestros proyectos para una exposición que hemos organizado.

—¿Por qué le das explicaciones, Sasori?

—¿Y vinieron así sin más a la casa de Ino? ¿Por qué no lo hacían en la escuela?

Deidara rio con fuerza y a Sasuke se le revolvió el estómago. ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto? Por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de que ambos chicos se fueran, especialmente Sasori, que le miraba callado desde su asiento, su rostro estaba demasiado calmado y casi sentía que estaba juzgándole de pies a cabeza en silencio. ¿En qué estaba pensando Ino? Es decir, sabía que era una chica idiota, pero le tenía un poco de fe. ¿Cómo se le ocurría llevar a dos chicos, dos años mayor que ella, a su casa vacía? No importaba que se tratara del idiota de Deidara y el apático Sasori, ¡eran varones! ¡Varones mayores! Sasuke les fulminó con la mirada y estaba dispuesto a echarles a patadas cuando apareció Ino en la sala. Como si nada hubiera pasado, tomó las hojas que ella le ofrecía y puso su mejor cara-de-nada. Chasqueó la lengua y miró a Ino directo a los ojos. Fueron apenas cortos segundos, pero le miró con tanta intensidad que pudo sentir cómo ella parecía volverse más pequeña y vulnerable. Sonrió de lado fugazmente, pero ella alcanzó a verle. Era como si por un momento le hubiera hipnotizado y de alguna forma, sentía que le había dicho algo con aquella mirada. "Cuídate", quizás. "_Así debe ser como Sasuke enamora a tantas chicas..._", pensó Ino mientras volvía en sí y veía a Sasuke desaparecer por el pasillo.

Cerró la puerta con fuerza y se llevó una mano al cabello oscuro para desordenárselo. ¿Qué demonios había sido aquello?

—Definitivamente estoy volviéndome loco...

* * *

><p>Comenzaba a notarse cómo el verano se alejaba, quedaba cerca de una semana de la estación de las tardes soleadas y las noches calurosas y los días se habían vuelto un poco más fríos. No demasiado, de todas formas. Aquel verano había resultado tener sorpresivamente temperaturas bastante altas, teniendo en cuenta que Hokkaido era una región fría. Los estudiantes continuaban usando el uniforme de verano y el aura positiva y la energía calurosa de alguna forma todavía podía sentirse entre el alumnado. Más todavía cuando un evento tan esperado como lo era el festival deportivo estaba cerca. Era una tarde de mucho sol para Sapporo. Probablemente unos veinticinco grados que irían disminuyendo con la llegada de la noche. El otoño definitivamente comenzaba a dejar sus pasos. Varios clubs con pocos miembros habían comenzado a organizar exposiciones o habían aumentado sus niveles de publicidad. Se podían ver algunos alumnos en el patio o en los corredores repartiendo volantes, disfrazados o hasta haciendo interpretaciones rápidas. Corría Ino desesperada hacia la sala de su club, con un montón de pinceles entre los brazos y esquivaba con cierta agilidad (que honestamente desconocía que tenía) a los alumnos que aún continuaban promocionando. Sus piernas se movían con fuerza y daba largos saltos, el cabello rubio bailaba de lado a lado y a Ino lo único que le importaba era llegar a tiempo a la sala para la exposición. Por eso, cuando estaba a punto de girar en una esquina, tan ensimismada estaba que no pudo ver que <em>alguien <em>justo pasaba por allí.

Fue un golpe duro. Su rostro se hundió en el pecho de aquella persona y éste se dobló y cayó hacia atrás. Los dos pares de pies parecieron enredarse e Ino también terminó en el piso. El ruido de los pinceles chocando contra el suelo hizo eco en el solitario pasillo.

—¿Estás bien?

En otra situación, probablemente Ino habría respondido aquella pregunta con un "_¿acaso eres idiota?_", sin embargo, abrió los ojos con lentitud y cuando pudo divisar una oscura mirada contemplándole con preocupación, no pudo más que asentir torpemente.

—Qué bien... —su voz era profunda y extraña. Como si sus palabras estuvieran mitad vacías, mitad llenas de sentimientos. Ino quería verle el rostro, pero él se había dado vuelta para recoger sus pinceles. Le vio sin decir nada y pensó que su piel era realmente muy blanca, incluso más que la de Sasuke—. ¿Pintas?

Ino tardó en reaccionar. Seguramente era el golpe que la había atontado un poco.

—A-ah, sí, algo así. Estoy en un club de arte...

El muchacho le miraba con atención, sus ojos eran alargados y casi caídos. Negros como dibujados a lápiz. Sus labios eran un poco gruesos y cuando estaban juntos, formaban una línea que a Ino le resultaba muy tierna. Su cabello era corto y sus brazos eran delgados; llevaba puesta ropa de diario, lo que significaba que no era un estudiante. Él sonrió ante sus palabras y a Ino, aquella sonrisa, le resultó la más extraña que había visto jamás.

—¿En serio? Estaba buscando un club de ése estilo.

Ino se emocionó de repente y mientras ambos se levantaban del suelo, le sonrió de oreja a oreja —¡Sí, y justamente estamos buscando miembros-! —se interrumpió a si misma—. Pero, no eres alumno de esta escuela, ¿o sí?

—Me he transferido en este trimestre, comienzo en un par de días.

Le extendió los pinceles e Ino los cogió contenta. A pesar de que todavía le dolía la cabeza por el golpe, estaba feliz de encontrar exactamente lo que estaba buscando. ¡Deidara y Sasori estarían muy contentos!

—Bien, acompáñame, justo hemos organizado una expo para los nuevos miembros... Estoy segura de que te llevarás muy bien con mis compañeros. Déjame adivinar, ¿tú pintas, cierto? ¡Lo sabía! —Ino había comenzado a hablar hasta por los codos mientras llevaba del brazo al chico al salón, él se dejó llevar y escuchaba atento el parloteo de la chica, sin borrar aquella peculiar sonrisa de su rostro—. Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Puedes decirme Sai.

* * *

><p>Ése sábado el sol brillaba con intensidad en el cielo y casi parecía imposible pensar que el otoño estuviera a un sólo paso. Habían decidido aprovechar el calor de la mañana y el mediodía así que el festival deportivo había comenzado desde temprano. El cuerpo estudiantil había sido dividido en diversos grupos de acuerdo al año, los de primero llevaban conjuntos deportivos de color rojo, los de segundo verde y los de tercero azul. En el patio, se encontraban varios cursos haciendo carreras de velocidad, de tres pies e incluso dentro de bolsas, también hacían pruebas de saltos y varios juegos más. En los gimnasios internos, se estaban jugando los partidos de fútbol femenino y hándbol masculino, luego seguiría voleibol femenino. Más tarde harían un par de partidos mixtos y antes de que comenzara a anochecer, les juntarían en el salón de asambleas a hablar probablemente sobre el día siguiente y lo importante que era todo el asunto. Ino imaginaba que serían dos días divertidos, había muchos juegos interesantes aparte de los típicos deportes. Aun así, pensaba que si el festival hubiera sido unos días antes, o unos días después, estaría muchísimo más agradecida. Mañana era su cumpleaños, y a pesar de que no era exactamente un queso-en-los-deportes, no había sido su idea principal pasarse su día corriendo y sudando. Había imaginado una tarde con sus amigos, mirando películas y hablando tonterías en su casa, luego irían a algún lado a divertirse y volverían tarde a pesar de que el día siguiente sería lunes; pero nada importaría, estaría feliz de tener la oportunidad de pasar por un momento como ése.<p>

—Bueno, podría haber caído en fechas de exámenes, ¿cierto?

Sakura y Hinata se encogieron de hombros e Ino suspiró mientras miraba con cara de pocos amigos cómo Tenten corría con todas sus fuerzas para llegar a la meta. Como esperaban, llegó primera. Las tres chicas le gritaron palabras de ánimo y pudieron ver a la distancia cómo ella les hacía la señal de la victoria con los dedos y sonreía animadamente.

—No será tan malo, va a ser divertido.

—Espero que tengas razón, Sakura.

Abrazó sus piernas y recostó el mentón en las rodillas. El brillo del sol le daba justo en los ojos y se le complicaba un poco ver bien. Desvió la mirada hacia el suelo por un momento y respiró hondo. El aire fresco le llenó por completo y de alguna forma se sintió renovada. Había sido como aquella vez en la terraza con Sasuke, la brisa le acariciaba los brazos y sentía los dedos del calor tocarle las mejillas como con cariño. Pensó que quizás Sakura tenía razón y las cosas resultarían ser interesantes. Pronto una sombra la desvió de sus pensamientos y la siguió sólo para descubrir a una muchacha parada frente a ella.

—Ah... ¿Yamanaka? Mi nombre es Airi Yamaguchi, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

Ino miró confundida a sus amigas y éstas le devolvieron el gesto. Asintió un poco extrañada y se levantó para irse a un lugar un poco más alejado con la chica. Ino se detuvo a mirarle, tenía el cabello castaño y corto. Era considerablemente más bajita que ella, probablemente le llevaba una cabeza y un poquito más, era delgada y la ropa de gimnasia le quedaba holgada. Ciertamente era muy bonita, su rostro era redondo y sus ojos transmitían cierta inocencia adorable que le hacía ver como una buena niña.

—¿Qué pasa?

Airi miró al suelo por unos instantes, como intentando encontrar las palabras justas.

—Yamanaka... Yamanaka es la novia de Sasuke Uchiha, ¿cierto?

El rostro de Ino cambió de confundido a divertido tan rápido que descolocó un poco a Yamaguchi. Ésta le miró sin decir nada mientras la rubia reía con fuerza. ¿Novia de Sasuke? Definitivamente no era la primera vez que escuchaba algo como eso; "Yamanaka, ¿estás saliendo con Uchiha?", "Yamanaka y Uchiha realmente hacen una linda pareja", "Uchiha debería salir con alguien mejor que ella", "¡Yamanaka es tan afortunada! Escuché que sale con Uchiha", y un largo etcétera. Había tenido que aclarar las cosas un sinfín de veces, incluso el mismo Sasuke había pasado por aquello. Al parecer las cosas se malentendían con mucha facilidad. Es decir, bien, quizás sí pasaba mucho tiempo con él, solían ir y volver juntos de la escuela, muchas veces se visitaban en las tardes para hacer tarea o pasar el rato, ¡hasta se sentaban uno junto al otro! Ino se rascó la nuca avergonzada, tal vez debía ser más cautelosa; su personalidad en exceso carismática le había traído muchos problemas a Sasuke con los demás alumnos.

—No, no somos novios —Ino sonrió apenada, las mejillas sonrojadas le daban un aspecto honesto y Airi suspiró aliviada.

—Qué bueno... —Yamanaka le miró con curiosidad y la joven se tapó el rostro con las manos—. A-a mí me gusta Uchiha... Y quiero confesarme a él hoy, p-pensé que si Yamanaka no era su novia entonces podía darme algunos consejos... Ustedes son muy unidos.

—Ha llevado su tiempo —ahogó una risa y recordó fugazmente todo lo que había pasado en esos meses—. Pero no estoy segura de qué puedo decir para ayudarte, Yamaguchi...

Ella pareció pensarlo durante un par de segundos —Quizás qué debo o no hacer, ¿hay algo que le moleste mucho?

—Ah, bueno... Mírale a los ojos cuando le hables, puede intimidarte un poco pero no te dejes llevar —Ino recordó las veces en las que distraída hablaba con él mientras veía hacia otro sitio y él le regañaba diciéndole que le mirara si iba a decirle algo, ciertamente podía llegar a ser un chico muy mañoso. Rio internamente y continuó—. Eh, ¡no titubees! ¡Ánimos!

—Esperaba no hablar mucho... Cada vez que le veo me pongo incontrolablemente nerviosa así que he escrito una carta —Airi palmeó el bolsillo de su pantalón—. Muchas gracias Yamanaka, ¡eres la mejor!

Ambas se saludaron y Airi se marchó corriendo, Ino le vio alejarse y en ése momento llegó Hinata a su lado.

—¿Qué quería?

—Va a declararse a Sasuke, me pidió un par de consejos.

—¿En serio? —Hinata se sorprendió y abrió los ojos perlados de par en par. Ino retrocedió un paso, Hinata le miraba con demasiada intensidad—. ¿No te preocupa? ¿N-no te molestó?

Yamanaka arqueó una ceja, ¿por qué debería molestarle? Negó suavemente y Hyūga entreabrió la boca con asombro. Luego hizo un par de pucheros como un poco decepcionada, Ino le miró confundida, ¿acaso pretendía que se pusiera celosa? Airi era una chica linda, no sería correcto sentirse de esa forma. Quizás se sentía un poco ofendida, no estaba muy segura de por qué, pero Yamaguchi le había sonreído y hablado con tanta admiración que los sentimientos negativos simplemente no lograron salir a tiempo.  
>En ese momento Ino se percató de que Sakura no estaba y Hinata le comentó que le habían llamado por asuntos del consejo. Ino hizo caras feas, claramente disconforme con la idea de alejarse de su amiga, pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir preocupándose en ello ya que escuchó que gritaban su nombre desde la pista de carreras. Era su turno de competir en salto en largo, así que Hyūga le dio fuerzas y se marchó corriendo a reunirse con las demás chicas.<p>

A Ino le había tocado al último y estaba nerviosa ya que los deportes no eran su fuerte. Tenía buenas piernas, y no es que fuera exactamente pésima, pero todo se resumía a la sola idea de sudar, despeinarse y que se le corriera el maquillaje. Quizás sonaba un poco superficial, pero a pesar de todo, a Ino le importaba mucho su imagen personal. El sol iluminaba con fuerza y comenzaba a dolerle los ojos. Así que los cerró con calma y tomó una bocanada de aire intentando concentrarse. Miró hacia un costado y pudo ver cómo Tenten se había reunido con Hinata y ambas le mandaban ánimos, les sonrió esta vez más entusiasmada y volvió la vista al frente. Comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, y justo antes de llegar al límite permitido, saltó. El viento le dio en el rostro y por un momento se sintió libre, quizás aquello del deporte podía comenzar a gustarle. Aterrizó en la arena y la profesora a cargo anotó su longitud, luego volvió al punto de partida y saltó dos veces más. Eran cuatro grupos de cinco chicas que competían en salto, pocas eran realmente buenas en eso así que era más que nada un juego. De ésas cinco chicas se escogían a las dos con mayor longitud y competían entre sí para poder elegir al ganador. Ino había quedado tercera de su grupo, por lo que no logró pasar a la segunda instancia, aun así, se sentía muy orgullosa de sí misma. Se acomodó el cabello y se permitió ser un poco ególatra por un momento, algunas chicas la estaban mirando y había escuchado como la halagaban, así que puso su mejor cara de superioridad y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¿Qué está haciendo?

Naruto miró a Sasuke confundido y luego siguió el camino de su mirada para encontrarse con una Ino en pose-de-diva. Salían de los gimnasios internos a ver qué estaba pasando afuera, e inevitablemente los grupitos de chicas se dieron vuelta a verles. Naruto hizo caso omiso y siguió en lo suyo, de tanto juntarse con Sasuke, las chicas también habían comenzado a notarlo a él, por lo que se había vuelto repentinamente popular. Un poco tarde, pensaba con falsa modestia él.

—Parece estar muy feliz —Uzumaki carcajeó con ganas al ver las caras que ponía la rubia y un aura oscura pareció rodear de repente a Sasuke.

—Me voy.

Uzumaki vio alejarse a su amigo en dirección a la chica y no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una sencilla sonrisa. Era como volver al pasado, cuando no existían los problemas y las risas surgían sin inconveniente alguno. Era cálido y Naruto pidió internamente que las cosas no cambiaran más.

Todo estaba perfecto así.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera acercarse lo suficiente como para que ella notara su presencia, sus malvados planes se vieron interrumpidos cuando _él _se cruzó en su camino. Era un muchacho alto y de cabello oscuro, vio su perfil y su sonrisa torcida le resultó de lo más petulante. Frunció el entrecejo y sintió el estómago revolvérsele cuando le vio comenzar una conversación con Ino. ¿Quién era ése sujeto? Sasuke detuvo sus pasos y le escrutó con la mirada. ¿Por qué últimamente Ino andaba rodeada de tantos _muchachos_...? Guardó las manos en los bolsillos y prestó atención a la conversación. Agradeció ser silencioso como un gato y cuando el chico de sonrisa rara soltó las palabras "_¿qué vas a hacer mañana?_"fue cuando hizo su gran entrada.

—Mañana estará ocupada.

Fue tan de repente que Ino no supo cómo reaccionar. Sasuke se colocó detrás suyo y su expresión seria le atemorizó un poco. Sai, por su parte, alzó una ceja en señal de confusión y miró a Uchiha con recelo. Ino pareció volverse diez veces más pequeña y su opinión pasó a segundo plano.

—¿Y tú eres...? —la voz de Sai sonó demasiado tranquila en comparación con su semblante, aquello a Sasuke pareció molestarle incluso más—. ¿Acaso eres el novio de Ino?

¿"Ino"? ¿Le llamaba por su primer nombre?

Yamanaka casi se ahoga con su propia saliva y cuando estaba a punto de saltar escandalosa, Sasuke le interrumpió.

—Sí.

Aquella afirmación resonó en su cabeza y se mantuvo constante, revolviendo su interior. Sintió el calor subirle al rostro y se llevó las manos a las mejillas en un acto reflejo. Estaba pasmada, absorta de la realidad, sin saber exactamente el motivo. Las palabras de Sasuke le habían dejado perpleja, a pesar de haber sido tan sencillas, ¿por qué habría mentido de ésa forma? Le miró de reojo y tragó seco.

—Bien, creo que mejor me voy. Nos vemos, Ino.

Sai sonrió y dio media vuelta mientras Ino le saludaba distraídamente, en cuanto se alejó lo suficiente, Sasuke tronó la lengua y maldijo por lo bajo. Fue en ése instante donde Ino despertó de su hipnosis, alcanzó a ver la silueta de Sai alejándose y alzó los hombros como hacía cuando se enfadaba. Oh, Sasuke estaba en problemas.

—¿¡En qué demonios estabas pensando!?

Sasuke le miró de reojo, claramente enojado.

—No seas molesta, te he hecho un favor. Ése chico estaba aprovechándose de ti.

—¿Qué? ¡Ése era Sai, nuestro nuevo compañero del club de arte! Se ha transferido este trimestre y soy su única amiga —colocó los brazos en jarras y Sasuke se hizo el desentendido—. De todas formas, ¿tu novia? ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

—Ya te dije, estaba aprovechándose de ti, demonio rubio.

Aquella fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

—¡Eres un gatito idiota! No necesito que me cuides —Ino le apuntó con el dedo, Sasuke no toleró aquello y la apartó con la mano.

—Mal agradecida.

—Entrometido.

—¿Yo soy el entrometido? ¡Tú fuiste quien se metió primero en mi vida!

Ambos se miraban con intensidad. Celeste chocaba contra ése profundo negro, y aún así ninguno parecía tener la intención de arrepentirse. Sasuke le observaba desde arriba, con aires de superioridad y cierta frialdad que en aquella ocasión no había conseguido atemorizar a Ino, estaba demasiado molesta como para retroceder. Inflaba los mofletes con disgusto y apretaba los puños con fuerza, como si en cualquier momento fuera a golpearle. Sasuke la contempló de arriba a abajo, la situación era demasiado ridícula. Tronó la lengua y le fulminó con la mirada por última vez.

—Hn, demonio rubio.

—Gatito idiota.

Dijeron casi al unísono y bajo las preocupadas miradas de algunos estudiantes que por allí pasaban, dieron media vuelta y se marcharon cada uno por su lado.

* * *

><p>El día había sido largo y el ceño fruncido de Ino no se había alterado en toda la tarde. Sakura, Hinata y Tenten comenzaron a preocuparse, pero Ino enojada era como un perro mientras come, es mejor no acercarse hasta que acabe con lo suyo. Se encontraba en el medio de una disputa entre toda clase de sentimientos. Estaba molesta por la actitud extraña de su amigo, se sentía cansada de estar en ésa montaña rusa de buenos momentos y discusiones sin sentido y cada vez que pensaba en la expresión de Sasuke al encontrarse con Sai, sentía cosquillas en el estómago y se sentía incómoda. Como si estuviera enfermándose. Definitivamente debía ser eso. Estaba volviéndose loca. "<em>Ya lo estás<em>", pudo imaginar a la perfección el rostro sarcástico de Sasuke contestando a sus pensamientos y suspiró con ganas.

Sabía que desde un comienzo aquella relación era bastante peculiar. Sabía que la curiosidad que surgía en su interior cada vez que le escuchaba hablar, se debía a _algo_. ¿A qué? ¿Por qué le pasaba todo aquello?

¿Qué sentía por Sasuke, exactamente?

—Estoy dándole demasiadas vueltas.

Se quitó la remera y sonrió aliviada al sentir el aire fresco chocar contra su piel. Estaba cansada por tanta actividad física y comenzaba a odiar el uniforme deportivo. Se quitó la liga que recogía su cabello en una cola de caballo y lo peinó rápidamente con un cepillo, el vestidor femenino de primero estaba casi vacío, ya la mayoría de las estudiantes se habían cambiado y se iban de a poco a sus casas, sin embargo algunos alumnos todavía daban vueltas en el colegio sin querer volver a sus hogares. Sakura, Hinata y Tenten conversaban tranquilamente, dejando a Ino reflexionar sobre lo que fuera que la estaba molestando. Ino las miró de reojo y mientras hábilmente se hacía una trenza espiga, pensaba que era afortunada de tener amistades como ellas.

—Ah, Yamanaka.

Ino se giró en cuanto oyó su nombre y se sorprendió al encontrarse con Airi. Le saludó con un gesto y se terminó de abotonar la camisa del uniforme escolar. Yamaguchi se acercó tímidamente, las mejillas coloreadas de rojo y una sonrisa inocente curvando los labios. El brillo en sus ojos le dijo que estaba emocionada e Ino comprendió que estaba a punto de hacer su jugada.

—Muchas gracias por lo de hoy, otra vez.

—Realmente no creo haber sido de tanta ayuda…

—No importa, me has dado confianza. Espero que todo salga bien —no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro, debido a sus nervios, Ino se sintió contrariada—. Bueno, ya me voy yendo. ¡Adiós Yamanaka!

Ino saludó con la mano y la vio marcharse del vestuario dando saltitos. No dijo nada ni se movió por algunos segundos. Sakura, Tenten y Hinata le miraban expectantes, como confundidas por su expresión distante. Tenten estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando Ino se agachó rápidamente.

—¡La carta!

Fue lo último que escucharon salir de la boca de Yamanaka antes de que se echara a correr desesperada.

Estaba cansada, tanto física como mentalmente, sentía las piernas arder a cada salto que daba, entonces ¿por qué continuaba corriendo? La carta se doblaba por la velocidad y la trenza que en algún momento había estado bien peinada ahora era una maraña de cabellos rubios. A pesar de que se había comportado como un completo idiota con ella, sentía la necesidad de ayudarle. Airi era una chica linda, quizás a Sasuke comenzaba a gustarle, ¿pero cómo lo haría si Yamaguchi había perdido la carta? ¡Obviamente era su deber devol-!

—¡Ah! ¡Basta! —Ino frunció el entrecejo y sacudió la cabeza intentando limpiarla de tantos extraños pensamientos—. Solamente voy a darle la maldita carta y ya.

Giró en una última esquina y casi derrapó en el suelo, se impulsó como pudo con los dedos de las manos y continuó corriendo. El cielo pintado de atardecer le dio la bienvenida y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. El clima había descendido y como el sol estaba escondiéndose, comenzaba a sentirse el frío inminente. Miró hacia los lados, algunos pocos alumnos cruzaban el portón para irse a sus casas, sin embargo, no logró divisar a Sasuke o a Airi allí. Continuó caminando hacia el costado, rodeando la escuela y sumergiéndose en los jardines. Los árboles comenzaron a alzarse frente a ella y se sobó los brazos con frío. Forzó la vista y continuó buscando. No tenía pista alguna, pero esperaba que la suerte del destino estuviera de su lado. Los grillos cantaban en algún punto entre las hierbas e Ino no pudo evitar recordar aquella noche en la que se perdió en el bosque. Recordó el miedo y la desesperación, la angustia y la esperanza de que todo iba a salir bien. Recordó como si lo estuviera viviendo, el momento en el que Sasuke apareció frente a sus ojos, saltando los arbustos y con los ojos oscuros irradiando un sentimiento que Ino no logró describir, pero que le había provocado una felicidad inmensa. Se tocó los brazos esta vez con más suavidad, como queriendo volver a sentir el cuerpo del chico sobre el suyo, entregado en aquél abrazo. Ino apretó los puños, entre frustrada y con un sentimiento de culpa creciéndole dentro. Él la protegía. A su extraña y a veces molesta forma. Pero la protegía. Así fuera dándole la dirección de la escuela o rescatándola de los fantasmas; siempre era él el que estaba allí para ella.

Fue repentinamente sacada de sus pensamientos cuando dos figuras se cruzaron casi sin querer por su mirada. Ino se detuvo de golpe y se apresuró en esconderse detrás de un árbol cercano. Se asomó un poco para ver bien y susurró un "_demonios_" en cuanto se percató de que había llegado un poco tarde. Airi estaba de espaldas, así que sólo podía ver el tranquilo rostro de Sasuke. Se mordió los cachetes por dentro, ansiosa por lo que estaba pasando.

—Yo… te he traído algo…

En ése momento Airi se palpó los bolsillos y fue como si todo se moviera en cámara lenta. Ino saltó de su escondite, ondeando la carta en el aire mientras Yamaguchi volteaba consternada y la expresión de Sasuke se desencajaba cuadro por cuadro. Y todo volvió a su velocidad cuando Ino se tropezó con una raíz y la carta se perdió entre la mugre de un charco de lodo.

Ino se mantuvo estática en el suelo. A Airi parecía habérsele escapado el alma por la boca y Sasuke no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—L-lo lamento…

Los ojos de niña de Airi se llenaron de lágrimas y el rostro se le volvió completamente rojo, y antes de que Ino pudiera siquiera terminar de levantarse, ya había huido del lugar corriendo.

—¡Espera, Yamaguchi!

—Olvídalo. Ya lo echaste a perder.

Ino se congeló al oír su voz y volteó lentamente atemorizada. Sasuke le miraba con una ceja arqueada e Ino suspiró pesadamente.

—Realmente no era mi intención.

Uchiha se acercó a ella y le tendió una mano para ayudarle a pararse. Ino lo hizo como pudo y comenzó a arreglarse las ropas torpemente.

—Eres un desastre.

—Lo sé.

Ino hizo un puchero y con la culpa reflejándose en su rostro, intentaba acomodarse el cabello. Sasuke tenía razón. Era un completo y horrible desastre.

—Hn, de todas formas no iba a decirle que sí.

La aludida se sorprendió y le miró a los ojos de repente. Soltó un atropellado _"¿en serio?"_ y mientras Sasuke asentía alejándose un poco, Ino parecía reflexionar sobre algo.

—¿Por qué?

Sasuke guardó las manos en los bolsillos y miró de reojo la carta que todavía yacía en el barro. Se agachó a recogerla y la sacudió para limpiarla un poco. Ino le observó con especial atención y Sasuke sonrió de costado.

—No me gustan los jazmines.

Ino se sobresaltó y agachó la mirada. Aquello la había agarrado con la guardia baja y sentía un extraño cosquilleo en el abdomen.

—¿Qué te gusta entonces?

Un corto silencio. Sasuke parecía pensar sus palabras pero en el fondo, Ino sabía cuál sería la respuesta.

—Prefiero los tulipanes.

La sonrisa no pudo evitar extenderse sobre sus labios fresa y miró a Sasuke con los ojos celestes chispeando.

No hacían falta disculpas. Con sólo mirarse, eventualmente acababan arreglándolo todo.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>

Cantidad de palabras: 6541.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

**¡Premio especial para Ale-san Katycat y Ana-Gaara por apostar por Sai! ¡Felicidades! ¡Felicidades! ¡Lluvia de corazones! (?)**

**Bueno, espero que este capítulo las haga fangirlear al menos un poco y compense la terrible demora. Creo que no es necesario aclarar que lo lamento mucho, as always. Uf, ha pasado tanto tiempo. Pasaron muchas cosas igual. ¡Terminó Naruto! Final decepcionante, a mi parecer. [SPOILER] obviamente sabía que no iba a terminar SasuIno porque es más crack que otra cosa, pero ¿sasusaku? Really? Como sea, por suerte existe el fanfiction porque sino no sé qué sería de mi (?). Originalmente este capítulo iba a ser uno corto. Pero se ha alargado y como quería que incluyera todo lo que había planeado, bueno, terminó así. Hay algunas partes que no me terminan de convencer, pero creo que dentro de todo ha quedado. Esto va a ser como una sub-trama que durará unos poquitos capítulos más que va a dar inicio al nuevo problema que surgirá y todas esas cosas~**

**No sé si hace falta, pero Airi significa jazmín, e Ino tulipán, me maté pensando en esa metáfora y eligiendo nombres para la OC, lo juro (?). La relación de Sasuke e Ino es tan complicada que hasta yo me pierdo a veces. No sé si eso esté mal o esté bien, ah.**

**Ya lo dejo acá. Espero de corazón que les haya gustado e intentaré no tardarme mucho, ¡ya he salido de vacaciones y estoy sin absolutamente nada que hacer! Así que no tengo excusa. Ah, antes de que lo olvide, estoy pensando en un conjunto de drabbles chiquititos, así que a lo mejor esté subiendo algo de en estos días. **

**Si hay algo que quieran decirme, o algo en lo que piensan que pueda mejorar, no duden en escribirlo en un review, pm, o lo que sea. Siempre y cuando sean críticas constructivas, siempre estoy abierta a ellas.**

**¡Gracias por leer! Un besote.**

**Hiyori.**


	19. Las flores de plata

**Autor: **Hiyori Nishiyama (Okiro Benihime).

**Clasificación:** K+.

**Género:** Amistad, romance, drama, humor.

**Advertencias/Aclaraciones:** Este es un fanfic AU (Alternative Universe - Universo Alterno), y habrá OoC (Out of Character - Fuera de Personalidad). Así que desde **ya** voy avisando que muy a mi pesar alteraré un poco las personalidades de ciertos personajes para que encajen en la historia.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero esta historia es totalmente mía y la escribo sin ánimos de lucro. **Prohibido el plagio o re-publicación.**

* * *

><p><em>Mei: Uf, ¡muchas gracias por las palabras tan tiernas! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Un besote~<em>

_Guest: No tenés idea de lo que significan estas palabras para mí, son un gran empujón para continuar. Estoy muy feliz de que te haya gustado y espero que disfrutes este capítulo igual, gracias por leer. ¡Un beso!_

_Itzel Romero: ¿Podría ser que seas Guest? Creo que el review se ha cortado xD En fin, en caso de que no lo seas: el hecho de que, admires mi escritura, wow, es muy fuerte. Estoy muy feliz. ¿Será que me pongo feliz por todo? De todos modos, me alegra que te haya gustado. ¡Beso!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo diecinueve:<strong> _Las flores de plata._

* * *

><p><em>No hacían falta disculpas. Con sólo mirarse, eventualmente acababan arreglándolo todo.<em>

* * *

><p>Ino se estiró con pereza. Las piernas le dolían horrores y cualquier pequeño deseo de hacer actividad física se había esfumado de su cuerpo. Cumplía años rodeada de compañeros sudorosos que corrían y gritaban mientras anotaban un tanto en algún juego ridículo. Ino estaba molesta, aunque intentaba verle el lado positivo. Sakura había prometido pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera junto a ella, Hinata le había cocinado unos dulces por los que había decidido romper la dieta y Tenten le dedicó la mayoría de sus victorias. Luego del incidente de Airi Yamaguchi (quien por cierto, huía de ella cada vez que, por casualidad, se encontraban. Ino no la juzgaba, de todos modos), Ino se había marchado a casa de Sakura a una pijamada improvisada y aquella mañana llegaron juntas al instituto. Demasiado temprano, diría Ino, pero Sakura era la presidente así que debía estar allí cuanto antes. Le maldijo un buen, pero Haruno acabó por ganar la discusión. Aquello había sumado un poco a su mal humor creciente. De cualquier manera, agradecía el gesto. No volvía a dormir en casa de Sakura desde el Hanami y el cuarto rosa le traía un montón de sentimientos juntos. Era cálido. Sakura reía y hablaba de tontería que se le pasara por la cabeza e Ino se sentía como en casa. Le gustaba peinarle el cabello, lo descubrió esa misma noche. Sus dedos se deslizaban entre los cabellos rosados y Sakura protestaba porque Ino insistía en hacerle rizos y maquillare al <em>estilo londinense<em> pero Haruno alegaba estar bien así, japonesa y sencilla como era. Eran opuestos no muy extremos, pero opuestos al fin y al cabo, y a pesar de las discusiones —muchas discusiones—, al final del día agradecía haberle conocido.

Le miró por el rabillo del ojo, se encontraban caminando hacia el gimnasio. Hinata se había perdido por ahí con su primo y Tenten continuaba jugando partido tras partido. Sakura hablaba de cosas del consejo estudiantil que a Ino realmente no le interesaba, y justo en ése momento, Naruto apareció. Exaltado y respirando agitadamente, acababa de llegar al instituto, aparentemente; Ino sonrió con burla. En cuanto Uzumaki divisó a la rubia, no dudó en abrazarle de inmediato y felicitarle por su cumpleaños. La apretó con fuerza y la alzó por los aires unos centímetros, Ino reía divertida y Naruto le cantaba animadamente. En cuanto se separaron e Ino se ocupó de arreglar sus ropas deportivas, se percató de algo: Sakura no hablaba, no, ni siquiera miraba al rubio. Había nervios allí, pudo notarlo. Naruto se rascaba la nuca y tartamudeaba un poco, reía más que lo usual y revoleaba los ojos de aquí para allá. Ino se consideraba una persona observadora, por supuesto.

—Ah, Ino, ¿has visto a Sasuke? Tenemos que empezar a prepararnos para el partido de básquet y no lo encuentro en ningún sitio…

—No tengo idea, vine con la frentona hoy —la aludida le fulminó con la mirada y Naruto puso cara de confundido—. ¿Será que aún no llega?

—No lo sé, voy a llamarle mejor. Bueno, nos vemos luego —miró por un segundo a Sakura, pero en cuanto ésta alzó la vista, se hizo el desentendido como pudo—. Adiós. Pásala bien hoy, Ino.

Hubo un silencio de unos cortos segundos mientras la figura de Naruto se perdía en algún lado. No duró mucho.

—Bien, vas a explicarme qué acaba de suceder.

Sakura suspiró pesadamente mientras la rubia ponía las manos en la cadera con impaciencia. Habló pausadamente, primero lo hizo con un tono de voz muy bajo. Tanto que Ino no llegó a oírle. Sakura se revolvió inquieta y suspiró nuevamente, volvió a hablar. Esta vez, lo suficientemente alto pero demasiado rápido. Ino comenzaba a perder la paciencia. La tomó por los hombros y bajo la refulgente mirada celeste, Sakura no tuvo más opción que hablar como se debe. Sus brazos cayeron como hilos al costado de su cuerpo, abrió los ojos a más no poder e Ino sorprendida era igual o más escandalosa que una Ino emocionada.

"_Me confesé a Naruto en el bosque aquella vez_".

Ino no entendía cómo era que no estaban de la mano y frotando sus mejillas y susurrándose tonterías al oído como se suponía que debían, pero cuando Sakura le dijo que su respuesta había sido que debían dejarlo para después ya que Sasuke y _ella_ estaban perdidos y _eso_ era más importante, fue que se encogió de hombros y se estremeció por la culpa.

—Bueno, después de todo lo que le he hecho pasar, no espero que me diga que sí.

Ino sintió unas irremediables ganas de golpear a su amiga. ¿Todo lo que le había hecho? Bien, quizás los sentimientos de Naruto eran obvios desde un comienzo, y Sakura había pasado mucho tiempo confundida y dañándole sin saberlo. Sin embargo, ahora que ya no veía a Sasuke de _ésa_ forma, ¿finalmente estaba abriéndole su corazón al rubio? Ino lo encontró un poquito difícil de creer, y aquello le hizo sentirse triste. El corazón de Sakura era el de una adolescente insegura, poco a poco comenzaba a entrometerse en aquello llamado amor e Ino dudaba de que Sakura hubiera estado realmente enamorada alguna vez.

Sin embargo, también podía estar influenciándole _ése_ recuerdo.

La sonrisa de Hinata y su mirada que reflejaba un sentimiento emocionante que sabía a ilusiones e intentos de aventurarse. Ino la había oído a la perfección y había afilado sus ojos desde entonces, definitivamente había algo allí. Ino estaba en el medio, se encontraba haciendo equilibro entre una de sus amigas y la otra y odiaba ésa situación.

Debía pensar en qué era correcto. Los sentimientos de Naruto, después de todo, eran los que tomaban la decisión al final.

—Bueno, es que fue bastante repentino. ¿Desde cuándo te sientes… así? —Ino intentaba encontrar las palabras correctas.

Sakura se sonrojó un poco —No lo sé, pero cuando estoy con él soy feliz —sonrió de forma genuina, Ino se sintió un poco aliviada—. Él nunca me ha lastimado o engañado, sólo son cosas buenas… de eso se trata el amor. Esa clase de sentimientos… Es amor, ¿cierto?

Haruno le miró con intensidad e Ino se sintió abrumada. Sentimientos dulces, cálidos, ¿acaso eso era en realidad el amor? No pudo evitar recordar a Sasuke y a Karin, la angustia por la traición, los celos, la soledad. Recordó también a su padre y a su madre y distintas escenas asaltaron su mente y de repente cualquier respuesta se borró de sus labios.

¿Sabía ella realmente qué era el amor?

—Sólo… Sólo asegúrate de que no hagas esto por culpa —decía lo primero que se le ocurría, pero de alguna forma, parecía tener sentido. Se sintió con un poco más de confianza y dibujó una sonrisa reconfortante bajo los confundidos ojos de Sakura.

—¿Por… culpa? —no hacía falta que se explicara, sabía a qué se refería. Pensaba que quizás era una manera suya de hacer sentir mejor a Naruto, Sakura se preguntó por un momento si sería aquello o no. Negó con la cabeza de inmediato—. Siento que no dejo de hacer las cosas mal.

—No digas eso, no es cierto. Eres una persona muy amable, Sakura, es todo —Ino le abrazó y cuando se apartaron, le golpeó con el codo levemente y le miró con una expresión burlona—. Ya, cambia ésa cara que es mi cumpleaños y quiero pasarla genial.

Sakura sonrió de inmediato y entre risas y esto y lo otro, entraron al gimnasio.

Sería un día largo, pensó Ino. Oh, estaba en lo cierto.

* * *

><p>Las gradas estaban completamente repletas de estudiantes que animaban con quizás demasiado entusiasmo a los dos quipos que estaban a punto de jugar. Era como si de repente todos se hubieran despertado, las exclamaciones y canciones ocasionales se hacían oír y los carteles ya decoraban el lugar. El partido se realizaba entre los mejores miembros del club de básquet, divididos en un equipo A y un equipo B, con el fin de decidir quiénes representarían a la escuela más adelante en los intercolegiales. Sin embargo, no era aquello lo que emocionaba más al público, sino la idea de ver corriendo, en pantalones cortos, cansados y exigiéndose al máximo, a algunos de los chicos más lindos del instituto. El profesor de gimnasia Gai supervisaba el asunto, y afortunadamente, a Naruto y a Sasuke les había tocado juntos. En la cancha también jugarían Kimimaro (un muchacho un poco raro pero que parecía atraer a las jóvenes justamente por <em>ello<em>), Utakata (un chico con rostro de príncipe y personalidad aburrida; Naruto se burló de Sasuke porque él no era el indicado para hablar de personas frías) y luego estaba Rock Lee, que era todo un genio en el arte del deporte. Respecto al otro equipo, Uchiha no se había tomado la molestia de aprenderse los nombres de todos sus compañeros de club, menos cuando se enteró que jugarían enfrentados. No les tenía mucha fe, de todas formas.

Sasuke acababa de llegar al colegio y un tanto despeinado, tomaba aire mientras examinaba el gimnasio, el partido todavía no comenzaba, lo que le daba un momento para recomponerse y estirar un poco. Naruto no tardó en asaltarle con preguntas y no tuvo más opción que decirle la verdad, se había quedado dormido. Así como nunca le pasaba. Murmuró, pensando que su amigo no iba a oírle, que tal vez como no caminaría a la escuela con Ino esa mañana como normalmente hacía, se había olvidado de poner la alarma. Naruto sonrió de costado y la expresión burlona no se desdibujó de su rostro hasta que Sasuke le llamó la atención.

—¿Qué demonios está haciendo? —Uchiha se sentó en la banca junto a su amigo y señaló hacia adelante. Del otro lado de la cancha, la chica en cuestión, parecía inventar algún tipo de coreografía junto a otras cuatro muchachas que desconocía.

Naruto rió ante la escena —Los profesores le han puesto a hacer porras, dado que se negaba a hacer actividad física. Jugó la carta del cumpleaños, también —se sobresaltó ligeramente y miró de inmediato a Sasuke, éste revoleó los ojos y se ajustó los cordones de la zapatilla—. Hablando de eso, ¿ya la felicitaste?

—Le mandé un mensaje de texto hoy, pero todavía no he hablado con ella…

Sasuke volvió su vista a la joven, ignorando ahora a su amigo y pensando en lo ridícula que se veía con las porras y dos coletas rubias bailando a los costados de su cabeza. Recostó su rostro sobre su mano, bueno, tal vez no era la palabra que buscaba. A pesar de la distancia, podía verla sonreír, y a medida que saltaba de aquí para allá y hacía tonterías, Sasuke se percató de que quizás la palabra era "_adorable_". Sacudió la cabeza de inmediato. No, definitivamente no lo era. Yamanaka bailando y con peinado de niña de cinco años era ridículo, nada más.

"_¿Acaso eres el novio de Ino?_".

"_Sí_".

Esa vez, no pudo evitarlo y se sonrojó abruptamente. Se llevó ambas manos al rostro por mero instinto y Naruto le miró extrañado. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Es cierto, ¿estaba pensando, acaso? ¡No! Había dicho lo primero que se le había cruzado por la cabeza. No había otra explicación. Sus palabras no tenían ningún significado y únicamente las había dicho para molestar a Sai. No necesitaba darle más vueltas al asunto. Como intentando convencerse con todas las fuerzas, Sasuke se descubrió el rostro y asintió repetidas veces. Naruto no pudo más que preguntarse si acaso finalmente Sasuke estaba volviéndose loco, pero el tema fue rápidamente interrumpido por Gai, que se acercaba a los muchachos con una de sus apasionadas y animadas sonrisas.

—Bien, ¿están listos? Lee, ¿dónde te metiste? Ah, aquí estás. Ahora le darás unas fuertes e inspiradoras palabras a tu equipo, ya estamos a punto de jugar. ¡Que la llama de la juventud arda con fuerza! Ahora me voy a ver cómo está el otro equipo, nos hacía falta un jugador así que tuvimos que meter a un nuevo miembro de improvisto… Ah, ya ha llegado, su nombre es Sai. Bien, ¡buena suerte!

Gai se fue marchando con alegría y por más que Sasuke trató de impedirlo, las palabras de Lee fueron opacadas por lo último que su profesor había escupido sin importarle demasiado. Aquél nombre hizo eco en su mente mientras volteaba hacia el costado y le veía entrando a la cancha, con su sonrisa cínica y el rostro demasiado pálido. Sasuke apretó los puños. Era él.

El asunto se había vuelto serio de un momento a otro. Ambos equipos se dirigieron al centro del gimnasio y en cuanto Sai divisó a Sasuke, y la sonrisa se curvó en sus labios una vez más, no pudo evitar mirarle con su mejor _cara Uchiha_. El entrecejo fruncido y una expresión de frialdad que atemorizaba aún más que cualquier palabra, Sai pasó saliva. Una vez que fue realizado el sorteo de la cancha, todos se pusieron en sus respectivas posiciones y Utakata y un jugador contrario se acercaron al centro para realizar el salto. La tensión casi se podía palpar en el aire y fue un momento en el que no se escuchó sonido alguno. El balón voló y los brazos se extendieron todo lo posible hacia arriba. Utakata logró desviarlo hacia su lado de la cancha y Sasuke se arrepintió de juzgarle mal. Rápidamente Rock Lee recibió el balón y como si fuera automático, todos empezaron a moverse. Se lo pasó a Naruto, quien comenzó a abrirse paso hacia su canasta; era ágil, esquivaba a sus adversarios con facilidad y su equipo colaboraba a la perfección para ayudarle. Un pase hacia Kimimaro y éste se la pasó a Sasuke, quien se escabulló como un gato entre los jugadores que intentaban detenerle. Un pie en el suelo, saltó y pronto había anotado tres puntos. El festejo no se hizo esperar y sus compañeros de equipo corrieron a chocarle los cinco. Sai le miró desde la distancia y a pesar de la frustración, no permitió que su irónica expresión cambiara, en su lugar, sonrió aún más. Su compañero no tardó en sacar y él recibió el pase. Kimimaro llegó a bloquearlo pero Sai logró deshacerse de él y le lanzó el balón a uno de sus compañeros, sin embargo Rock Lee interceptó el pase y dribleó hasta que pudo pasársela a Naruto. Éste esquivó a los jugadores y cuando divisó que Sasuke estaba libre, se la alcanzó y éste volvió a hacer uso de sus afilados reflejos para driblar con rapidez hacia la canasta. Se la pasó a Utakata y éste encestó con fuerza. Dos puntos más y los gritos y felicitaciones volvieron. Por cómo iban, Sasuke decidió que el partido sería pan comido, sonrió socarronamente y recibió los abrazos de sus compañeros. Era un deleite para él ver cómo la máscara de cinismo de Sai comenzaba a romperse.

En las gradas, la división era bastante visible. La mayoría de las chicas (por no decir todas) animaban al equipo de Sasuke Uchiha y los varones, por recelo, al contrario. Los estudiantes de tercero se mantenían neutrales y allí estaban Itachi, Deidara, Sasori y el resto de sus amigos con una gigantesca pancarta con el rostro de Sasuke (cortesía del club de arte, que ahora contaba con un creciente número de miembros), la expresión de orgullo del mayor Uchiha era imposible de ignorar y ponía todas sus fichas en su hermano menor.

Y luego estaba Ino, que no paraba de saltar por la emoción de ver ganar a sus amigos. Las tiritas de colores bailaban en el aire y dibujaban bonitas formas cuando Ino lanzaba las porras. No era buena inventando rimas, así que se limitaba a cantar el nombre de todos los chicos del equipo de Sasuke. No podía dejar de verle con ojos fascinados; él corría y sus pasos eran largos, como si sus pies apenas tocaran el suelo, su agilidad era increíble. Apenas se acercaba alguien por el costado, podía verle mirar por el rabillo del ojo y en un instante ya estaba fuera del alcance de sus adversarios. Ningún pase se le escapaba y era demasiado escurridizo para la defensa; aquellos eran sus puntos fuertes. Su cabello se revolvía al compás de sus movimientos y cada vez que lo quitaba de su rostro, la multitud femenina suspiraba hipnotizada. Ino no podía evitar sonreír un poco avergonzada siempre que la cadena que le regaló para su cumpleaños se asomaba debajo de su remera. Le hacía sentir muy feliz ver que incluso la usaba en momentos como aquellos y deseó que le diera toda la suerte del mundo. Quizás todavía no habían hablado con él desde el incidente de ayer más que por mensaje de texto, pero le aliviaba verle tan relajado luego de haber discutido tanto. Pensó que así, incluso si estaba en la escuela en un día de deportes, era un bonito cumpleaños.

Sai fue quien sacó esta vez, uno de sus compañeros recibió el balón con rapidez y no tardó en driblear hacia su canasta. Sai corrió concentrado en librarse de Rock Lee, quería llegar cerca del área y ser él quien encestara sus primeros puntos. Su orgullo comenzaba a ponerse en juego y a pesar de que sonreía, una incómoda mezcla de sentimientos le revolvía el estómago y no estaba muy seguro de qué era. Su compañero intentaba jugar solo así que se le dificultaba esquivar la defensa, fue un momento de pánico, lanzó el balón con los ojos cerrados; Sai vio aquello y corrió con todas sus fuerzas, justo al mismo tiempo que otro de sus compañeros. El impacto fue fuerte, Sai cayó al suelo pero su compañero, que era más robusto, logró mantenerse en pie. Los estudiantes exclamaron con asombro y Sai intentaba recomponerse, le dolía el torso así que llevó las manos al lugar y se paró como pudo. Gai detuvo el partido y junto a otros profesores se acercaron a ver cómo se encontraba. Rock Lee y Naruto se miraron y pasaron saliva, ¿acaso allí acabaría todo? Sasuke quiso sentirse mal por Sai, pero una gran parte de su conciencia no podía evitar reírse de su desgracia. Era evidente cuánto habían intentado ambos sobresalir en el juego y si ahora Sai sufría una lesión, sólo significaba una cosa: él había ganado. Los profesores ayudaron a Sai a pararse y lo llevaron a un costado de la cancha, una enfermera lo revisó rápidamente y concluyó en que era un golpe leve, le dio lo necesario para calmar el dolor y le dijo que para el segundo tiempo podría volver. Gai suspiró aliviado, dejó que su alumno descansara en la banca y volvió con ambos equipos, no sin antes decirle a uno de los suplentes que se levantara.

—No le ha pasado nada grave a Sai, pero mejor entrará un suplente por las dudas —los jugadores se miraron entre sí un poco consternados, Gai sonrió animadamente de un momento a otro—. ¡Vamos, que siga el juego!

El suplente entró a la cancha y el juego continuó. El balón iba de aquí para allá, como si con Sai fuera de la cancha, el equipo B se sintiera ofendido. Estaban dando lo mejor de sí y a Naruto y los demás les costaba pasar las defensas, necesitaban a Sasuke. Recibió el balón con suavidad y dribleó hacia la canasta. Sus contrincantes le miraban con claro odio y hacían todo lo posible para distraerlo. Sasuke comenzaba a frustrarse y fue cuando lograron quitarle la pelota que bufó molesto. Miró a Kimimaro y luego a Utakata, ambos asintieron y tomando ventaja de su altura, lograron interceptar un pase. Rock Lee se acercó corriendo y recibió el balón, buscó con la mirada a Sasuke y se lo pasó a él. Ahora debía lograr llegar hasta Naruto para que encestara. Sin embargo, mientras esquivaba a uno de sus adversarios, como una desafortunada casualidad, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia las gradas. Allí estaba Sai, con su gesto característico y a su lado, Ino parecía intentar animarlo. La imagen le chocó de pronto, fue como si se encontrara solo, olvidó el balón completamente y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, sus oponentes habían anotado tres puntos. Sasuke no se movió ni dijo una sola palabra. Utakata y Kimimaro protestaron por la desconcentración de Uchiha pero Naruto no tardó en defenderle, Rock Lee calmó a todos y los animó a seguir jugando. Ino se percató de lo sucedido y pareció maldecir al aire, Sai se burló de ella y luego rieron por alguna razón. Sasuke frunció el entrecejo.

—Uchiha, concéntrate, ya está por acabar el primer tiempo —la voz de Kimimaro le despertó de sus pensamientos y se puso en posición para jugar como corresponde.

Naruto sacó y Rock Lee recibió el balón, Kimimaro y Utakata sirvieron de defensa y le pasó el balón a Uchiha. Dribleó con agilidad, y con su mal humor creciendo en su interior, Sasuke decidió no acercarse demasiado y saltó para lanzar la pelota. Los tres puntos fueron anotados y luego de que sus compañeros de equipo se acercaran a felicitarle, inconscientemente Sasuke buscó otra vez a Ino con la mirada. La vio distraída hablando con Sai y la idea de que ni siquiera le haya visto anotar ése espectacular puntaje, le desconcertó hasta el punto de que no pudo percatarse de que el equipo contrario no pensaba perder el tiempo y ya habían sacado. El empujón fue intencional, y el silbato de Gai sonó tan fuerte que luego de que Sasuke trastabillara y un dolor potente en el tobillo le sorprendiera de pronto, el gimnasio entero quedó en silencio. Ardía y en un intento de calmarse, se llevó ambas manos al pie y se aflojó los cordones de la zapatilla. Sin embargo, apenas podía rozar su piel, el contacto lo hacía peor y no pudo más que doblarse por el dolor. Nadie reaccionó durante ésos segundos, ver a Sasuke Uchiha lastimado no era algo usual y era como si no supieran qué hacer o fuera difícil de creer. Fue Ino quien corrió primero, espabiló cuando vio la expresión de Sasuke, algo realmente estaba mal y él estaba sufriendo. Inmediatamente los profesores y Naruto y los demás reaccionaron y fueron a ayudarle, el gimnasio estalló en susurros y abucheos al jugador culpable.

Gai se agachó a su altura y le preguntó si podía pararse, el aludido negó y Naruto se ofreció de inmediato a cargarlo. Utakata, Kimimaro y Rock Lee se miraron preocupados y procuraron ayudar en lo que podían. Sasuke se apoyó en su pie sano y Naruto lo rodeó con un brazo para mantenerlo estable y la enfermera apareció rápidamente para guiarles. Ino se detuvo a unos pasos, claramente Sasuke intentaba no demostrar más su dolor, a pesar de que su enojo era visible en sus facciones. Estaba molesto, se sentía humillado y débil. Se había alegrado con el golpe de Sai y así le había pagado el karma. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua irritado, todo era culpa de ése sujeto. Miró hacia un costado cuando escuchó su nombre, con suavidad, fue casi como un suspiro, pero él lo percibió igual. Allí estaba Ino, mirándole con preocupación en los ojos. "_Demonios, no me mires así_", ¿cómo podía un segundo hacerle perder la noción del tiempo y luego mirarle con ésa cara como si no fuera responsable de sus actos? Sasuke estaba incluso más molesto.

—Sasuke… ¿estás bien?

Fue una reacción casi involuntaria, le había mirado de la peor manera que podía. Sus ojos destilaron una frialdad que desconcertó a Ino y la hizo retroceder unos pasos. Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y no pudo hacer más que verle desaparecer del gimnasio hacia la enfermería.

* * *

><p>La habitación olía a medicamentos y desinfectante y las camas vacías hacían el lugar más grande. Estaba solo, lógicamente, ¿quién querría perderse las actividades? Incluso si alguien estaba enfermo probablemente decidiría dejarlo pasar y seguir jugando. Sasuke se cruzó de brazos. Le habían llevado su mochila y se había puesto el uniforme de gimnasia, era más cómodo que las ropas de básquetbol. Tenía el pie elevado y hielo sobre él. Un esguince, dijeron, Gai quiso arrancarse los pelos de la cabeza porque debían seguir jugando y ciertamente Sasuke era una pieza importante de su equipo. Naruto, como era bueno en ello, dio un pequeño discurso motivacional que animó a su profesor pero sólo hizo sentir peor a su amigo. Era un inútil. Todos estaban dando lo mejor de sí mismos y él estaba allí, mirando las grietas en el techo y contando los frascos de píldoras una y otra vez. Miró su mochila a un lado, se estiró un poco para agarrarla y abrió uno de los bolsillos. No tuvo que rebuscar demasiado para encontrar una cajita. Era rectangular y flores se dibujaban de distintos colores, la abrió y contempló la pulsera que allí descansaba. La había comprado hace unos días, con las intenciones de entregársela a Ino al final de las actividades deportivas. Estaba compuesta de flores de plata que se unían mediante pequeñas perlas cuyo color oscilaba entre el lila y el blanco. Recordó el día en el que fue a comprarla, dijo que buscaba algo que usaría una chica, nada más ni nada menos. La vendedora le miró divertida y cuando notó el collar que usaba Sasuke, la fina cadena plateada en la que resplandecía el pequeño dije, le señaló la pulsera de flores y le comentó que eran parte de una misma colección. Sasuke se mostró confundido y la vendedora le enseñó una imagen en la que se veían ambos accesorios, del mismo diseñador, entrelazados. Pensó por un momento en Ino, cómo había pretendido engañarle con los calcetines de gatito y luego, como una sorpresa de ésas que te generan cierta calidez inexplicable, descubrió el collar. No había dejado de usarlo desde ése entonces y procuraba cuidarlo. Se enteró de que había sido caro, cuando compró la pulsera, y se preguntó qué era lo que los llevaba a ambos, a realizar un gesto como aquél el uno por el otro.<p>

De inmediato la imagen de él mismo mirándole con frialdad abarcó su mente en su totalidad. Y además de un inútil, se sintió un idiota.

¿Qué estaba pasándole?

Suspiró y metió todo devuelta a la mochila. Se recostó en la almohada y decidió que lo mejor era intentar descansar un poco y olvidar todo lo que le inquietaba. Cerró los ojos y tomó una bocanada de aire, sin embargo, su tranquilidad nunca duraba mucho. Un portazo se escuchó de pronto y Sasuke se sentó mejor en la cama mientras veía una sombra acercarse a la zona de las camas. Esperó inquieto la llegada y en cuanto ésos ojos se cruzaron por su mirada, el corazón le latió rápido. Ino se estrelló contra una mesa y acabó en el piso, sobándose la cabeza. Sasuke le observó con clara ironía y la muchacha sólo pudo reír con nerviosismo mientras se paraba y acomodaba el desastre que había causado.

—Me escapé como pude, ¡desde que me pusieron de porrista no me dejaban hacer nada! —Ino exclamó con exagerado dramatismo y se sentó en una silla al costado de la cama de Sasuke—. ¡Estaba muy preocupada! Por un momento, pensé que no querías verme y estabas enojado conmigo… —bajó la mirada y se forzó a sí misma a sonreír—. Pero pensé, "_al demonio lo que piense Sasuke, voy a ir a verlo_". Así que aquí estoy. La verdad es que realmente no quería que mi cumpleaños acabara así…

Sasuke no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a mirarla ponerse incómoda por el silencio. Luego, suspiró y tomó su mochila otra vez. Ino se sobresaltó ligeramente y cuando Sasuke sacó la caja del bolsillo y se miraron a los ojos, un sentimiento extraño le aceleró el corazón y dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Ino.

Sus dedos se rozaron por un segundo y no tardó en abrir el obsequio. Las flores resplandecieron bajo sus ojos y se acomodó a la perfección en su muñeca. Ino alzó el brazo para contemplarla mejor y las perlitas parecieron relucir sus colores aún más. Volteó a ver a Sasuke y antes de que pudiera articular palabra alguna, lo abrazó. Fue un poco brusco y Sasuke tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para que su pie no se moviera demasiado, pero sintió los brazos de Ino rodearle con fuerza y el dolor no le importó en lo más mínimo. No supo si corresponder o no, pero el cabello rubio olía a flores y con lentitud, inseguro, la abrazó con gentileza y aspiró el aroma en su pelo. Pasados unos segundos se separaron y un sentimiento acogedor surgió en su interior, como una pequeña llama, Sasuke sintió que al final, había hecho las cosas bien.

—Gracias, es hermosa —Ino no podía dejar de admirar su regalo, honestamente le encantaba. Era muy femenino e iba bien con su estilo. Pasó a mirar el pie de Sasuke y se percató de que había olvidado a qué había ido—. Ah, ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho?

—La enfermera dijo que en dos semanas estará bien —su voz sonó tranquila, e Ino pensó que en ésa clase de situaciones, era como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

—Menos mal… Estabas jugando tan bien, ¡cuando anotaste ésos últimos tres puntos fue genial! —Uchiha se sobresaltó ligeramente—. Justamente estaba diciéndole a Sai lo talentoso que eres, él dijo que seguramente ya estabas cansado, ¡me molestó mucho! —hizo un puchero infantil y Sasuke se sintió ridículamente aliviado.

Todo ese tiempo se había comportado como un niño, y se dio cuenta de que, aquella persona que estaba a su lado hablando de tonterías y riendo demasiado fuerte, era más especial para él de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>

Cantidad de palabras: 5422.

* * *

><p><strong>Extra.<strong>

El partido había acabado. Los chicos del club de básquet ya se habían ido y ahora jugaban los de tercero a algún deporte. Naruto no podría estar menos interesado, habían ganado, incluso sin Sasuke, y serían el equipo que representaría a la escuela en los intercolegiales. Caminaba triunfalmente por los pasillos del edificio, una mano en el bolsillo, con la otra sostenía su campera sobre su hombro, silbaba y tenía la cabeza en las nubes. Pensaba en ir a comprar un bocadillo a las máquinas expendedoras y luego ir a visitar a Sasuke a la enfermería. Había visto a Ino salir corriendo en el medio del segundo tiempo, así que se imaginaba que estaba con él. Sonrió para sí mismo y consideró la idea de dejarles solos más tiempo. Caminó un poco más y en cuanto llegó a las máquinas, apretó un par de botones y pronto tuvo las dos últimas barras de chocolate en sus manos. Naruto las miró extrañado, tan sólo había pedido una. Se encogió de hombros, contento con su suerte y cuando volteó para irse de allí, una figura se interpuso en su camino.

Sakura le miró con los ojos verdes bien abiertos. Apretaba su monedero contra su pecho y claramente estaba sorprendida de verle allí. Se miraron fijamente unos instantes hasta que Naruto se movió un poco y Sakura pudo acceder a la máquina. La contempló sin decir nada, no supo exactamente por qué se había quedado allí, la costumbre quizás, de estar siempre a su lado.

—Ah, ya no hay más.

Naruto no supo de qué hablaba hasta que miró los chocolates en su mano.

—¿Querías uno de estos? —Sakura miró los dulces y luego a los ojos, asintió quedamente y Naruto le extendió uno—. Toma, la máquina me dio dos. No iba a comerlo de todas formas, debo mantener mi figura —y rió tontamente.

Sakura tomó la barra y como si fuera lo más preciado de su mundo, sonrió suavemente. En otra ocasión, quizás le habría golpeado o gritado por alguna tontería, y es que muchas veces Naruto ya le había regalado comida, no era nada del otro mundo. Pero en esa ocasión se sintió tan diferente. Se percató de que ése simple gesto había significado tanto por tantos años para Naruto, y ahora, comenzaba a significar mucho para ella también.

—Gracias.

Sonrió y en lugar de una respuesta nerviosa, Naruto también sonrió. Le comentó que se iba a ver a Sasuke y Sakura accedió a acompañarle. Se sintió como los viejos días, pero a la vez, era una experiencia nueva por la que Sakura estaba feliz.

Quizás, era la primera vez que sentía ésa emoción en el pecho.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

**Holi. ¿Saben? Estaba pensando, la única cosa buena del final del manga de Naruto es que, creo que ahora podemos manejar a Sasuke como un personaje un poco _diferente_ sin sentirnos tan culpables. Ha cambiado, después de todo. Como sea, he dejado un extra porque tenía pensado incluir una escena narusaku pero de otra manera y en otro momento y lo olvidé, LOL (¿alguien recordaba la confesión de Sakura?). Así que como no me iba a poner a editar y todo eso lo he dejado así. Igual ,o me he olvidado de lo de Hinata, para los fans del naruhina. Creo que es un capítulo de revelaciones (?) los sentimientos de todos comienzan a moverse simultáneamente. ¿Tiene sentido? No lo sé. Pero pienso que estamos llegando a la parte que, los que vienen siguiendo el fic (y yo, incluso), han estado esperando. Escribí este capítulo con mucho amor, he leído mucho shojo últimamente (el manga de Ao Haru Ride terminó, muero lentamente) y se vienen momentos lindos, es todo lo que voy a decir. Quizás me lo haya provocado el san valentín, ah, feliz san valentín a todos, por cierto. Y espero que estén teniendo un comienzo de año espectacular. **

**Muchas gracias por leer y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¡Nos leemos pronto! **

**Hiyorin.**


End file.
